


Across The Hall

by WriteOfPassage



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, More People Eventually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 147,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOfPassage/pseuds/WriteOfPassage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press is like any other college freshman. Just a young adult trying to learn the ropes of living on her own for the first time in her life. She’s been preparing for this moment for as long as she can remember, but nothing can prepare her for what her first year of college will bring. Or who. But is that really such a bad thing? ...Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move-In Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Olympics Everyone!! Finally, several weeks of soccer and hardcore judging from my loved ones when I sporadically yell at a television screen. I'm so excited! Anyway, this is my first fic, yada yada yada... If you like it: Great! If you hate it: Sorry for wasting your time. Now without further ado, let the games begin!

“Crystal Press?”

 

“Um, it’s – uh – it’s Christen actually” Christen nervously corrects the girl with beautiful blonde braided hair sitting at the check-in table in front of her. The girl looks down at the check-in sheet again and smiles once she returns her gaze to Christen.

 

“Sorry about that, Christen. I’m a bit of a night owl so my brain isn’t the greatest in the morning. You’re in room 318, right?” The girl asks as she begins gathering the various informative pamphlets and handouts on the table for Christen to ‘read’ and inevitably throw out later. Christen nods as she accepts the Residence Life goody bag the girl just finished preparing for her.

 

“Yeah I just finished moving in like half an hour ago” Christen exhales while recalling the exhausting past few hours she’d spent hauling more stuff than she knew she had up several flights of stairs.

 

“Oooh sounds like you got caught in the second section rush. Well at least you got the hard part over with. Trust me that’s the worst part of Move-In Day” the girl reassures her with an understanding smile. “I’m Becky, I’ll be your Resident Assistant for the year. It’s nice to meet you, Christen” the no-longer-nameless blonde introduces as she offers her hand to Christen. _Yeah, she looks like a Becky_ Christen thinks to herself.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Becky” Christen returns while joining Becky’s hand with her own and shaking it. Becky flashes Christen another friendly smile and nods approvingly.

 

“Great, well you’re all checked-in and ready to go now. The floor meeting starts in about 15 minutes in the lounge. Just go down the hallway and hang a left and I’ll see you in there in a few minutes” Becky enthusiastically instructs. Christen nods and begins to walk away but then stops and faces Becky again when she remembers a message she was supposed to deliver.

 

“Oh wait, I almost forgot” Christen blurts out, regaining Becky’s attention. “My roommate, Kelley, told me that she isn’t going to get here until later tonight so she won’t make the meeting.” Well, more like Kelley _texted_ Christen telling her she most definitely would not be able to attend the meeting. Christen has never technically spoken to Kelley before. They both opted for a random roommate so their only communication before today was through a handful of texts and a few friend requests so they could stalk each other on social media. Other than that, Christen doesn’t really know what to expect from her roommate.

 

“That’s fine” Becky says as she starts preparing check-in information for the guy with a buzz cut now standing in front of her table. “Just have her come see me when she gets here and I’ll catch her up then.”

 

“Will do” Christen replies as she turns once again and makes her way through the crowd of people in the hallway and to the lounge.

 

Once she arrives in the doorway, Christen suddenly feels overwhelmed with the amount of people gathering in the room. Most are slung across the furniture or seated on the floor conversing or joking around with those surrounding them. Christen suddenly feels very isolated. _Of course I’m the only one whose roommate isn’t here_ Christen thinks as she tentatively finds her way to an empty seat in the back of the room. It’s not that Christen doesn’t like people, it’s just that experiencing so many new people all at once can be a bit draining.

 

As she waits for the meeting to start, Christen scans the area to try to get an idea of the types of personalities she’ll be sharing a floor with this year. In one corner is a herd of muscly guys loudly arguing about some football game from the night before. They are all almost identically dressed in in some variation of ‘Bro Tanks’ and cargo shorts. How anyone finds that the least bit attractive is beyond Christen.

 

In the center of the room Christen observes a bunch of relaxed-looking individuals. They talk about music and art but their eyes seem to glaze over as they do. Christen suspects ‘herbal supplements’ have something to do with that. Not that she’s by any means surprised, this is college after all.

 

Then just beyond that group, her eyes land upon two athletically built girls having an animated conversation. One has short brown hair and talks with very lively hand gestures, and the other has wavy, long hazel-colored hair and perfectly tanned skin. Christen’s attention quickly focuses on the second girl as she clutches her stomach, laughing at her shorter friend’s antics. As she laughs, the girl’s eyes crinkle and she flashes the most vibrant smile Christen has ever witnessed. Christen is so intrigued by this girl that she doesn’t even notice Becky enter the room.

 

“Alright everyone, ready to start the meeting?” Becky booms across the room, jolting Christen from her current trance. Christen’s eyes dart to the front of the lounge, suddenly feeling like she’s been caught staring. A few murmurs escape the crowd but no one seems to be acknowledging Becky’s question. “Ok, I guess I’ll take that nonresponse as a yes!” Becky jokes, trying to break the ice. “So first we’ll go over a few floor rules and expectations and then we’ll get on to the fun stuff.” Christen shifts in here seat, getting ready to hunker down before Becky begins her long, university-required presentation.

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like an eternity of lecturing and awkward get-to-know-your-neighbors activities, Christen makes her way back to her assigned room. As she walks, Christen’s mind wanders back to the meeting. _I mean, I get it’s a liability thing, but were all those rules really necessary? We_ are _all adults after all_. Not a millisecond later, Christen passes a room full of freshmen guys – or boys rather – blasting Fetty Wap from their subwoofers and shooting each other with nerf darts. _Ok, yeah, I get it now, definitely necessary_ Christen muses as she shakes her head. 

 

Soon Christen arrives in front of a door with ‘318’ sloppily spray-painted on it. Just below are two hastily decorated name cards; one with Christen’s name and one with Kelly’s. Christen takes a second to inspect her name written in pink glitter gel. _Probably to help people remember our names when they want to gossip about us in the hallway later._ Christen knows it’s a childish thought, but also most likely an accurate one. Gossip and drama only come with the territory when you practically live on top of hundreds of other people.

 

Finally, Christen uses the key from her lanyard to unlock the door and allow herself into her home for the next 8-or-so months. One half of the room is filled with suitcases and boxes while the other sits empty and untouched. Christen sighs as she thinks about all the works she still has to do to unpack. _I think Becky lied, this might be the worst part of Move-in Day…I don’t even know which box has my bedding in it. Great. And I still have to get my books later. Double Great._ Christen groans as she begins opening a cardboard box only to find plastic dishes, a tool box, and at least two or three extension cords. _Yay college._

 

* * *

 

 

About two hours and many command strips later, Christen puts the finishing touches on her side of the room. Even though the space is inhumanely small, really it’s practically a glorified walk-in closet, Christen believes she did a decent job of making the room feel a little bit homey. She hums to herself as she mounts pictures from back home on the white-washed brick wall. Just as she is about to hang a picture of herself and her two sisters, Channing and Tyler, from their family vacation to the Bahamas last year, Christen’s phone buzzes. Christen sets down the picture and grabs her phone from its place on her neatly made bed. She sees she has one new text message from her roommate.

 

Kelley: _Hey roomie! I just made it to the building but since I’m so late I don’t have my key yet. Do you think you could meet me downstairs and let me in?_

Christen lets out an exhausted sigh. She’s excited to meet her roommate but this day has completely taken its toll on her energy levels. To be able to sit down for more than five minutes at a time seems like a luxury.

 

Christen: _Sure! I’ll be down in a few. I’ll meet you by the Main Lobby doors._

Kelley: _THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You’re already the best roommate ever :)_

Christen slips her flip-flops onto her feet and double-checks that she has her keys before she locks the door and leaves the room. As she shuffles down the hallway, she passes the room full of the boys from earlier and sees that they have already pinned up pictures of Sports Illustrated models onto their walls. _This is going to be a fun year_ Christen sarcastically thinks as she hits the button for the elevator. To her surprise, the elevator doors open almost immediately and Christen squeezes herself into the group of students on their way down to the ground floor. In no time the elevator dings and the students occupying the cramped space file out in separate directions.

 

Christen walks towards the Main Lobby, but as she approaches, the excited feeling in her body gradually turns to nervousness. _What if we don’t hit it off and end up not liking each other? What if she’s actually really weird? You know, stalker-y & smells my hair while I’m sleeping, weird. I mean she looked normal in all of her pictures, but most people do, right? Or what if she’s mean? Like, she seems like she’s nice but the second I say the wrong thing she starts making my life a living hell. I can’t live with mean. I’ve heard way too many roommate horror stories, what the hell was I thinking deciding to go random roommate? Ugh, I should’ve researched! I should’ve prepared more! I should’ve – _

 

“Christen?!” a small freckle-faced girl exclaims in front of her. In all of her worrying, Christen had not realized she made it to the Main Lobby in such a short amount of time. She quickly snaps away from her thoughts and offers the girl a polite smile.

 

“Uh, yeah, and you must be Kelley” Christen sheepishly greets. The girl nods enthusiastically and flashes Christen a wide smile. Before Christen can register what’s happening, Kelley launches herself at Christen and engulfs her in her small, yet surprisingly strong, arms.

 

“It’s good to finally meet you, roomie!” Kelley squeals as she’s practically bursting at the seams with excitement. Christen can’t help but be amused, she’s never met anyone quite as exuberant as Kelley before.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too” Christen chuckles as Kelley finally releases her from her vice-like grip. Even though Christen has only known the girl for a minute, she can already feel all of her worries put to rest. Something inside of Christen tells her that she and Kelley are going to get along just fine.

 

“Sorry for the ambush” Kelley says still smiling just as widely as before, “I’m kind of a hugger.” Christen nods and returns the smile.

 

“It’s fine, my Nana is the same way” Christen coolly replies. At this Kelley lets out a hearty laugh, drawing the attention of most of the students within earshot of the Main Lobby.

 

“You’re too funny, Pressy. I’m glad I remind you of your Nana. What a compliment!” Kelley chuckles as she claps a hand on Christen’s shoulder. _Pressy? Is that a nickname? I can’t remember the last time I had a nickname. Except that one time in the fourth grade when I sprained my ankle and everyone called me ‘Bigfoot’._ Christen internally cringes at that memory. _But this time seems different, I kinda like it._

“Well my Nana does drive a ’69 Camaro and has won the SoCal golden knitting needle for the past 5 years running” Christen admits with a shrug. Kelley erupts in laughter again, this time earning a few glares from surrounding students, obviously unamused by Kelley’s boisterous outbursts.

 

“Then I consider it an honor to be compared to such a woman. Sounds like she’s winning at life” Kelley acknowledges as she calms down from her fit of giggles. Christen laughs in return and nods in agreement. Then Kelley lets out a heavy sigh. “Well, as much as I’d like to stay and gab, I should really start moving my stuff in from the car. They only let you park out front for like 45 minutes.”

 

“I can help you carry stuff in if you want” Christen offers. Now that she’s met Kelley, Christen wants to spend more time with her to get to know her roommate even better. Also, she doesn’t really like the idea of going back to the room and having to deal with the awkward introductory conversations with people on her floor by herself. Kelley’s warm smile reaches her eyes as she takes a look at Christen.

 

“Pressy, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Kelley declares as she slings an arm around Christen’s shoulders. As the two venture over to Kelley’s car, Christen can’t stop the triumphant smile that spreads across her face. She just made her first friend at college. Her first friend while living on her own for the first time ever. The first of many firsts upon the horizon of this new chapter of Christen’s life. _You can do this…Pressy._


	2. 1 Girl, 2 Boxes, 317

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a girl and some boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update again today. It's all a part of my evil plot to snag more readers. Why am I telling you this? Well, all villains are required to voice their plans before they even have a chance at succeeding. I think I read that in the handbook or something... Don't look at me, I don't make the rules.

Christen and Kelley lean against Kelley’s silver 2015 Toyota Highlander as the two catch their breath from what seems like their thousandth trip up and down the stairs of their residence hall. The early September heat not helping the situation. Christen didn’t know at the time, but apparently the only time she’d see the elevator today was when she went to meet Kelley in the Main Lobby earlier. She wished she could have that ride back and save it for when she actually needed it. Like now. Now would be ideal.

 

“Alright” Kelley exhales between breaths, “I only have two more boxes and then I think that’s it.” Christen simply nods in understanding for lack of oxygen in her lungs. Kelley and Christen grab the two remaining boxes out of the back of Kelley’s hybrid, and Christen shuts the trunk as Kelley reaches for her keys to lock the vehicle. After hearing the synchronized clicking of all the car doors locking, Kelley returns her eyes to the keys in her hand and scrunches her face in frustration. “Shit.”

 

“What’s up?” Christen asks, slightly confused. Kelley looks up from her hand to Christen.

 

“Keys” she simply replies, like Christen is supposed to automatically understand what she means. Christen doesn’t.

 

“Keys?” Christen repeats, hoping for some clarification. Kelley lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

“My key. To the room. I still don’t have mine yet. I guess I was so wrapped up in my excitement of meeting you that I forgot to talk to the front desk person and get it” Kelley explains while running a hand down her face in disappointment. Christen takes this opportunity to look at her phone and check the time.

 

“Well it’s only 2:55, if you run you can probably make it to the desk before they close check-in for the day” Christen offers as she slides her phone back into the back pocket of her shorts.

 

“Yeah, but what about my stuff?” Kelley counters looking defeated.

 

“I can get it. There are only two boxes left anyway” Christen states as she gestures to the two boxes by her side. Kelley instantly perks up.

 

“Really?! You’d do that for me?”

 

“Sure. What are roommates for?” Christen responds with a warm smile. “Now go, you only have like four minutes now.”

 

“You’re the absolute best, Pressy! The absolute best! I owe you big!” Kelley shouts over her shoulder as she starts briskly walking back toward the building.

 

“Three minutes!” Christen yells after her. Then Kelley takes off sprinting and Christen can’t help but laugh as she watches her roommate weave through and almost knock over several students. One guy nearly falls into a shrub. Kelley O’hara is one interesting person, that much Christen is sure of. Once Kelley disappears from sight, Christen bends down and picks up the boxes, one stacked on top of the other. The load is a little heavy and it’s hard for Christen to see where she’s going, but it isn’t too much for her to handle.

 

She makes her way up the sidewalk and into the residence hall with relative ease but once she makes it to the elevator, she finds that her journey has become a bit more complicated. In the back of her mind she thought that maybe, just maybe she’d get lucky and the elevator would be waiting for her to take her back up to the third floor. She was wrong. It was on the tenth floor. _Looks like you’re taking the stairs again today, Christen._ She lets her head slump for only a second before she picks it back up, puts on a brave face, and gallantly swings open the door to the stairwell.

 

* * *

 

 

With her legs burning and arms aching, Christen pushes her way through the door marked with a giant ‘3’ on it and nearly takes out two girls walking by on the other side.

 

“Sorry” she barely musters enough energy to say. The girls just give her identical scrutinizing looks and continue walking down the hallway. _Oh, we’re going to get along well_ Christen thinks as she huffs to blow away some of the hair that had fallen in her face.

 

She begins walking back to her room, relieved that she is so close to the moment she can finally rid her poor arms of these weighty boxes. Unbeknownst to Christen, that moment is a lot closer than she had expected.

 

Suddenly, two boys bolt out of her ‘favorite’ room and bound down the hallway, knocking her slightly off balance when they pass her. Christen tries to correct herself but finds it’s too late when she feels the top box sliding off of the bottom one. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Christen helplessly watches as the box begins to tip, but right as it’s about to go past the point of no return, it stops. Christen observes the box with both immense gratitude and confusion. _Wait, how did…_ That’s when Christen notices the pair of lengthy tan hands supporting each side of the box. _There was someone in front of me? I didn’t even see them!_ Christen immediately feels the need to thank this heroic mystery person.

 

“Thank you so much! That was about to be a disaster, I don’t know what I would’ve done if –” The top box starts lowering and a pair of sparkly brown eyes are revealed above it. Christen instantly feels stuck in place, unable to move or speak, only able to gaze into those eyes that seem to be peering into her very soul. She recognizes the girl from the floor meeting. The girl she not-so-subtlety may-or-may-not have been checking out earlier. Then the girl smiles a warm smile and Christen thinks it might be brighter than the one she saw before, if that’s even possible. The two hold each other’s gaze before Christen realizes that she’s been staring for longer than is socially acceptable for two strangers. _Say something you idiot!_

 

 “Uh, ahem! Uh – I mean – uh, thanks again” Christen manages to sputter out as the compelling brunette continues to smile at her. _Smooth move, Ferguson_ is the only thought that comes to mind after that pitiful attempt of a cool recovery. The corners of the girl’s lips slightly upturn just a _little_ bit more.

 

“No problem” She says in a reassuring and calm voice, “Do you need help carrying this back to your room?” Christen’s stomach fills with butterflies.

 

“Oh, um, you don’t have to. I’m actually pretty close so…”

 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind” The girl graciously interrupts. Not expecting that kind of a response from the girl, Christen can only manage to nod her head in agreement. “Lead the way” the girl says as she steps aside to let Christen pass. Christen navigates her way through the hallway and soon the pair arrive in front of ‘Good Old 318’.

 

“This is me,” Christen says as she pulls her lanyard from around her neck and unlocks the door. The beauty with hazel-brown locks follows christen into the room and places her box down beside Christen’s. The girl slowly turns in a circle taking in the unfortunately small, or ‘quaint’ as Christen been referring to it to make herself feel better, space.

 

“Nice place” she states after brief inspection. Her eyes still linger on the pictures on the walls before finding Christen’s gaze once again. Christen feels a blush making its way to her cheeks so she breaks eye contact and suddenly becomes very fascinated with looking at her shoes.

 

“Thanks” Christen says as she shifts her weight, “And thanks again for carrying that box. You’ve been a big help.” Christen looks up again only to find the girl’s eyes still on her.

 

“You’re welcome” she replies with a certain warmness in her tone that seems to soothe Christen’s nerves. “I’m Tobin by the way.” _Tobin? Definitely not what I was expecting. But oddly, I can’t really say that any other name would be right. Tobin just seems to suit her. It’s interesting and unique, just like she is._ Christen extends her hand.

 

“I’m –” At that moment Tobin takes Christen’s hand and Christen’s mind goes blank. She looks back into Tobin’s eyes and once again they render her useless. _Come on, pull yourself together, she’s waiting! I’m… I’m… I’m what? I’m freaking out about the amount of contact we have right now? I’m extremely confused about how a person’s eyes can be so captivating? I’m completely blowing this moment?! I’m…_ “ – Christen.”

 

Tobin relinquishes a charmed smile as Christen subtly lets out a breath of relief. _Wow, good job Christen, you actually remembered your name! You deserve a medal!_ Christen internally rolls her eyes at herself. _Why am so pathetic today? Seriously, I have no game. At all._

 

“Christen” Tobin repeats to herself, looking like she’s mulling over the name in her head. “That’s a beautiful name” she says once she seems like she’s made a decision in her mind that Christen’s name is acceptable.

 

 “Thanks” Christen replies as she starts feeling the blood rush back to her face. “So, um, maybe I’ll see you around?” she says, trying to change the subject and hope that Tobin doesn’t feel the heat radiating from cheeks.

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I’ll definitely see you around” Tobin replies with a cheeky smirk. Christen is slightly confused by such a bold statement. _Why does she seem so sure we’ll see each other again? A lot of people live on this floor and this is a pretty big campus…_ “Bye Christen” Tobin says with a wink as she slowly pulls her hand away from Christen’s. Immediately Christen feels her stomach drop at the loss of contact. _Wait, we were holding hands that entire time? That’s a lot longer than a normal handshake, right?_ Tobin starts backing her way back out into the hallway, still with that mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

 

“Bye Tobin” Christen says with a small wave. Tobin backs up all the way to the far wall of the hallway and returns the wave. But just as Christen is about to close her door, Tobin speaks up again.

 

“Oh, and Christen?” Christen looks to Tobin again as she opens the door a little bit wider to get a better view of the charming brunette with the unconventional first name. “If you need anything, I’m always right across the hall.” And with that Christen just watches as Tobin turns the handle to room 317 and disappears behind the door. _Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone notice that 30 Rock reference I slipped in there? If so we should totally be friends. If not then "That's a deal-breaker ladies!" Just kidding, I can't afford to turn away any prospective friends... Now there are two 30 Rock references in this chapter. In all seriousness though, Tina Fey is my spirit animal.


	3. And the Survey Says...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen learns some new things about a few of her floormates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, but important in moving the story along none-the-less.

After staring at the door of room 317 for more than a few moments, Christen attempts to shake the shock from her body as she closes the door to her room. She makes her way over to her bed and takes a seat on the edge. All she can do is stare at the blank white wall on the opposite side of the room and let her thoughts consume her. _So that’s why she was so confident we would see each other again. But then why didn’t I see her when everyone was moving in earlier? I feel like a girl like her would be pretty hard to miss. Actually I’m positive a girl like her would be hard to miss. Especially when she lives right across the hall! Wait, she lives across the hall? No, no, no. This is not good. This is the opposite of good! Now I’ll probably see her like every day and soon she’ll realize that she’s way out of my league and then it will be awkward and…ugh, whyyyyyy? Why do these things always happen to me?_ Christen flops back onto the rest of her bed and continues to sulk in her insecurities and worries of the future.

 

“Hey there, Christen!”

 

Christen’s eyes shoot open and dart towards the doorway where they land on her roommate. In all of her contemplation, she didn’t hear Kelley enter the room. Christen lets out a breath as she tries to return her heart rate to its normal pace.

 

“Hey Kelley” Christen returns as she sits upright on her bed again. “Did you get everything sorted out at the front desk?” Kelley smirks as she walks further into the room, near her pile of accumulated boxes, luggage, and totes.

 

“You can call me Alicia” she replies with a dignified tone. Christen arches an eyebrow. “Because I have ALL the keys now!” Kelley exclaims as she raises her standard, university-issued lanyard into the air. Christen shakes her head.

 

“That was so bad” she states with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah” Kelley admits, “But it made you laugh, didn’t it?” A small smile spreads across Christen’s face.

 

“I guess” Christen confesses, “I’m happy you got your key.”

 

“Trust me, you and me both” Kelley replies as she grabs one of her luggage bags and begins to unzip it. “Oh, and I ran into Becky on my way back, that’s why I took so long. Turns out she’s actually really nice! Which is a relief because most of the people I’ve talked to said RAs can be total sticks in the mud. She gave me the whole spiel and everything but it really wasn’t that bad.” Kelley muses while beginning to transfer articles of clothing from her bag to hangers in her closet. “Although, I have to say some of those rules seemed completely ridiculous. Like ‘no guests after 11pm’. What is that? Do they really think some small curfew will stop people from doing ‘The Do’?” A muffled laugh escapes abruptly from Christen. _Really Kelley? ‘The Do’?_ Christen’s outburst makes Kelley pause from her unpacking and turn to look at Christen.

 

“Don’t let what I’m saying now mislead you, Pressy. Roommate rule number one: No bringing guys back to the room. The last thing I want is to walk in on my roommate getting it on.” At this Christen shifts in her seat on the bed.

 

“Oh, well – um – actually you won’t have to worry about me with any guys at all…” Christen softly admits as she nervously plays with her fingers. Kelley takes a moment to look Christen up and down before she speaks.

 

“Christen” Kelley finally begins, “Are you gay?” Christen looks up from her hands and meets Kelley’s questioning eyes.

 

“Ummm… yeah?” Christen unconfidently responds, afraid of how Kelley will react. Kelley maintains her stoic composure before she finally breaks out into an understanding smile.

 

“Welcome to the club then” Kelley says with a twinkle in her eye. _Hold up, so that means…_

 

“You’re gay too?” Christen blurts out, soliciting a small laugh from Kelley.

 

“Yeah, last time I checked anyway” Kelley confirms with a shrug. “Which brings me to roommate rule number two: We can’t hook up. Like ever. That would completely ruin this nice little repartee we’ve got going on here.” This time it’s Christen’s turn to laugh.

 

“Got it. I’ll try my absolute hardest not to fall in love with you, Kelley O’hara” Christen kids, clapping her hands together and then holding them over her heart for good measure.

 

“Please do” Kelley responds with a serious tone and a contradictory playful wink. Both roommates let out a laugh and feel the tiniest bit lighter after getting their confessions out of the way.

 

“What are the chances though?” Christen wonders aloud, “That we’re both gay and we end up randomly getting roomed together?”

 

“Remember that survey we had to take when we filled out the housing contracts online?” Kelley asks as she resumes unpacking her clothes.

 

“Yeah” Christen replies, waiting for Kelley to explain further. _Where is she going with this?_

 

“Remember that question that asked you how comfortable you’d be living with or around someone who identifies as LGBTQ+?” Christen nods in the affirmative. “There’s your answer” Kelley simply states. _Huh._ Christen thinks as she leans back against the cold brick wall. _I never would have guessed my survey response would be taken so literally._

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Christen wakes up promptly around 5:00 am and makes her way to the bathroom, toiletries in hand. Once she rounds the corner of the ladies’ room entrance, she stops in her tracks upon seeing a figure in front of one of the sinks. She’s surprised to see anyone else besides herself up at this early hour. As her eyes begin to adjust to the harsh florescent bathroom light, Christen realizes that the figure is none other than Tobin – her gracious and undeniably gorgeous neighbor. Just as she’s about to turn on her heels and leave, Christen’s eyes connect with Tobin’s in the mirror. Tobin’s eyes are half open and still seem to be riddled with sleep, but they grow wider and warmer once they spot Christen in the doorway.

 

“Mornin’ ” Tobin greets with a toothbrush lazily hanging out of her mouth. Christen takes a deep breath knowing it’s too late to make a hasty retreat.

 

“Good morning” Christen returns politely as she approaches a sink, two sinks away from Tobin.

 

“What are you doing up so early?” Tobin asks between strokes of her toothbrush. Christen places her things on the counter before responding.

 

“I rise with the sun” Christen states with a shrug, “Always have.” Tobin nods her head in acknowledgement. “What about you?” Christen asks as she turns towards Tobin, “You kind of look like a zombie right now.” Tobin chuckles a bit before she spits out the remainder of her toothpaste in the sink.

 

“Soccer. We have early morning practices every now and again” Tobin explains. “So this” Tobin says while gesturing up and down her body with her hand, “Is mandatory, not by choice. Some of us aren’t as lucky as you morning people.” Tobin punctuates her statement with a smile that makes Christen feel things she didn’t know she could this early in the day. _So Tobin plays soccer, huh? That does explain why she still looks so toned even in a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Wait, this means Tobin’s an athlete. That’s why I didn’t see her hauling her stuff around during Move-In Day, fall athletes move-in early! This is all starting to make sense now._ “So what do you normally do when you get up this early?” Tobin asks, breaking Christen from her thoughts. “Classes don’t even start until eight.”

 

“Well usually I like to get some yoga in, and then maybe some light meditation to clear my mind. Somedays I’ll even go on walks and admire the area before all the hustle and bustle begins for the day. It just depends on my mood at that moment” Christen answers, thinking maybe she overshared just a bit. Tobin nods and bends down towards the sink to splash water on her face. Christen can’t help but think the action bears a resemblance to the infamous slow-motion face-splash shots in practically every Neutrogena face wash commercial. Then Tobin turns back to Christen.

 

“That sounds really cool, actually. Maybe I’ll try it out sometime.” Christen can’t keep herself from staring as she watches drops of water stream down Tobin’s face. It takes every fiber of her being to restrain herself from reaching out and wiping the water droplets away from Tobin’s prominent cheek bones and sharp jawline.

 

“Yeah, you totally should” Christen nonchalantly agrees, still partially fascinated by the way the water glistens on Tobin’s skin. Tobin reaches for her towel and dries off her face, effectively drawing Christen back to reality.

 

“Well if I ever have any questions, I know where to find you” Tobin says with a smirk that Christen can’t seem to get used to. “I’ll see you around, Christen” Tobin states before briefly patting Christen on the back and exiting the bathroom.

 

“See ya” Christen replies in as small of a voice as she’s ever heard come out of her mouth. As the sounds on Tobin’s flip-flops grow distant, Christen turns to her reflection in the mirror and thinks three things:

  1. _You seriously need to get it together. Now._
  2. _Did my hair look like this the entire time?!_
  3. _She remembered my name._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh college, you're always good for a few awkward bathroom interactions.


	4. Annemarie and Maureen Shoot the Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality roommate bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, did everybody catch the USA vs. France game yesterday? I was on the edge of my seat and my heart rate was elevated the entire time but I loved every second of it. What a match! I know I'm proud. #USAyeee

Christen finally exits the library with her arms and backpack loaded with textbooks. After what felt like centuries of waiting in line and mindlessly wandering around the library basement, the morning sunlight dancing on Christen’s skin is a welcome feeling. As she makes her way down the sidewalk, Christen stuffs her receipt into her back pocket, determined not to lose it. _Thank goodness for book rental, these textbooks cost more than my entire life’s savings_.

 

Once she readjusts the books in her arms, Christen takes in the sights of the campus as she continues on her journey back to the dorm. She admires the freshly planted flowers and the stately-looking academic buildings as she passes them by. This campus definitely has charm. Even though it’s only her second day here, Christen can already imagine spending the next four years of her life in this place. _I made the right choice_ Christen thinks as she steps in-time with the cluster of students surrounding her.

 

Soon, Christen finds herself approaching the residence hall with a sudden feeling of anticipation. The heavy books she’s been hauling have been causing an irritating soreness in her neck and shoulders for about the last ten minutes or so. _Almost there. You’re almost there._

When Christen is about 20 yards from the doors to her residence hall, a group of sweats and warm-up clad women emerge from the building. They seem to all be traveling in the same pack as Christen gets closer. _Probably an athletic team_. As the first few girls pass, she recognizes the unmistakable women’s soccer emblem stitched into the top left shoulder of their jackets.   _The women’s soccer team? Didn’t Tobin say she was –_ Hidden in the back of the group, a pair of familiar honey-brown eyes land on Christen. Tobin offers her an acknowledging smile as she follows the team back towards campus. _Yep._ _She definitely did._ Christen smiles back at the last possible second before Tobin disappears from her view.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, after yet another battle with the stairs, Christen enters her room and wastes no time dropping her textbooks onto her desk. _It hasn’t even been a full 48 hours and those stairs are already my worst enemy_. She heaves a large sigh and kicks her flip-flops from her aching feet. _I should not have worn these shoes, I think I’m already getting blisters from all the walking around I’ve been doing._ As she inspects her feet, Christen confirms her theory to be true. _Fashion is pain I guess._

 

Christen pads over to her bed and feels her legs nearly collapse from under her as she takes a seat. When she looks up, she’s surprised to Kelley’s side of the room is finally decorated. There are women’s soccer posters covering the wall and a string of lights hung just above her bed. Kelley’s bed spread pops with a flashy sky blue, chevron pattern that surprisingly compliments Christen’s ruby red, starry comforter. All in all, Christen is quite impressed with Kelley’s eclectic, yet intriguing style. She’s also relieved Kelley’s side of the room isn’t an eye sore; that would’ve driven Christen insane.

 

Then, as if she could sense she was being thought about, Kelley arrives into the room with her book bag slung over one shoulder. Once she closes the door behind her, Kelley tosses her bag to the side of her desk and marches over to her bed. She turns around and dramatically falls onto her bed while letting out an exasperated groan. Christen chuckles at the whimsical demonstration she’d just witnessed.

 

“How was your first class?” Christen tentatively asks. Kelley rolls on her side to face Christen before responding.

 

“Terrible” she states with a grimace “I can already tell that I’m going to hate Calculus.”

 

“Oooh Calculus? That sucks. I remember taking it last year and absolutely hating it.” Kelley perks up a bit with a hopeful look in her eyes.

 

“Wait, you’ve already taken Calculus?!” She exclaims, almost like a plan is forming in her mind.

 

“Yeah, my high school offered it for college credit at a reduced rate so I figured I’d just get it out of the way early” Christen explains. “But don’t get any ideas, I can’t help you even if I wanted to. Once I took my last final I vowed to never look at another Calc problem ever again. I’m pretty sure I’m scarred for life.” Kelley’s face immediately drops as she discouragingly returns her head to her pillow.

 

“Well at least my TA is hot,” Kelley mumbles as she stares at the ceiling. Christen laughs.

 

“There you go, silver lining right? Maybe your TA can help you with your studies” Christen offers, trying to lighten Kelley’s mood.

 

“Sure” Kelley replies with a mischievous twinkle growing in her eye, “I can probably persuade her to help me with my… _studies_.” _Seriously, the things that come out of this girl’s mouth_.

 

“Gee, Kels, how am I supposed to not fall in love with you when you say things like that?” Christen deadpans, earning a smirk from her roommate.

 

“Just try really, _really_ hard.” The two friends engage in a stare down until they both crack at virtually the same time, erupting into a fit of giggles.

 

Kelley takes a breath and then looks past Christen to something on the wall behind her.

 

“Hey I like your poster” Kelley says as she points to the image of the Chicago cityscape just above Christen’s head. Christen turns on her bed to see what Kelley is talking about. When her eyes land on the poster, a smile spreads across her face.

 

“Oh, thanks” she replies when she faces Kelley again, “I’ve always thought Chicago was a beautiful city.”

 

“Ever been?” Kelley questions as she brings her legs up from the foot of her bed to fold them so that she is sitting pretzel-legged, angled more towards Christen.

 

“No” Christen answers with a hint of disappointment in her voice, “But I hope to go one day.” Kelley nods her head in understanding. “Hey that reminds me, I like what you’ve done with your side of the room.” A proud smile finds its way to Kelley’s face.

 

“Yeah? All I did was just throw some things on the wall and make my bed” Kelley states modestly.

 

“It looks cool though” Christen continues to compliment.

 

“Thanks, Pressy, I’m glad you like it” Kelley replies as her smile widens.

 

“I especially like those posters” Christen comments while gesturing to the likenesses of Mia Hamm, Christine Sinclair, and Abby Wambach taking residence on the wall behind Kelley. “Are you a soccer fan?”

 

“Yep” Kelley nods, “And a player when I want to be. I’m actually thinking about trying out for the team here when Walk-On Day rolls around. I don’t think I’m quite ready to hang up my boots just yet” she explains with what seems like an air of nostalgia. “What about you? Do you follow soccer too?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Christen exclaims, a little too over-enthusiastically. _Whoa, calm down Christen_. “I mean, I’ve been a soccer fan for pretty much my entire life. I even had a poster of Brandi Chastain after she tore off her jersey during the ’99 World Cup in my room back home for like 12 years” Christen illuminates. “Now that I think about it, that probably had something to do with why my parents didn’t seem surprised when I came out to them a few years ago.” _This is quite the revelation, actually. Really though, dad didn’t seem the least bit phased and mom just asked me what I wanted for dinner… Did they know the whole time? If they did then they should’ve said something! Yeah it would’ve been awkward, but at least it would’ve saved me from going with my repulsive date to the freshman homecoming._ Kelley laughs.

 

“Yet another thing we have in common, Pressy” she says with a shake of her head, “I’m beginning to think we are the same person.” _She does have a point, we share way too many similarities for this to be purely coincidental._

 

“Your middle name doesn’t happen to be Annemarie as well, does it?” Christen playfully asks.

 

“Nope. It’s Maureen. Apparently my parents hated me as a baby” Kelley states dryly. Christen almost chokes on the laugh that gets caught in her throat. _MAUREEN?_

 

“Oh, come on, Maureen isn’t that bad!” Christen tries to console Kelley. _It’s definitely that bad._

 

“It’s definitely that bad” Kelley echoes the thought that just passed through Christen’s mind not a moment ago. _Ok, that was weird._ “Maureen is a name for an eighty year-old-woman who spills prune juice all over the shuffleboard courts while taking her seven cats for a stroll. It is not a name suitable for an extremely attractive young woman such as myself.” _What an image that was._

 

Christen looks at the clock and notices the time. _9:40 am. My first class starts in 20 minutes, I should probably get going._

 

“Whatever ever you say” Christen concedes as she rises to her feet and makes her way over to her desk. When she gets there, she grabs her backpack and laces her arms through its straps.

 

“Going somewhere?” Kelley queries.

 

“Class. My first one starts in like twenty,” Christen clarifies as she takes a look in the mirror and straightens out her white, flowy tank-top. “Wish me luck.”

 

“I wish you better luck than I” Kelley says with a sigh as she leans back and kicks her feet out to the end of her bed. “But who knows, maybe you’ll have a hot TA as well.” Christen throws Kelley a smirk as she slips her feet into her flip-flops.

 

“One can only hope” Christen kids as she reaches for the doorknob.

 

“Bye Pressy!” Kelley yells from behind her.

 

“Bye Maureen!” Christen calls over her shoulder. As she exits the room, Christen hears the immediate rustling of bed spread as Kelley bolts up and turns towards Christen in the doorway.

 

“No, no, no. That is not going to be a thing. You are not going to get away with calling me –” Christen shuts the door and stands in the hallway. _Silly Kelley, you never should’ve told me that. Now that we’re no longer strangers I have every right to tease you about all of the embarrassing things you tell me. After all, that is how friends show their affection, right?_ Christen smiles to herself as she begins her trek to her first class. _College is fun._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aspire to be old lady Maureen one day.


	5. Communication Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen learns her first college lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter resonates with me on a personal level.

_College is not fun._ Christen thinks as she finally plops down into one of the few remaining seats in the lecture hall. Her professor shoots her a less-than-impressed glare as she and a few other students file in a few minutes after the class was scheduled to begin. Normally Christen is the poster-child for punctuality, but today has proven to be a bigger challenge than she ever could have imagined.

 

When she first left her dorm, everything was fine and going perfectly according to plan. She was walking at a comfortable pace which would still allow her to arrive to class early enough to find a decent seat. Then she saw a dog. Some lady leisurely strolling through campus had the most adorable furry companion by her side and Christen couldn’t physically stop herself from taking a few minutes to stop and pet the friendly pooch. That was obstacle number one.

 

Then, as Christen was about to cross the street to get to the side of campus where all of the academic buildings are located, the crossing guard stationed there decided to stop her and let traffic pass. For five minutes. 52 cars, 7 mopeds, and 2 buses drove by as she impatiently waited by the side of the road. Obstacle number two.

 

And just when Christen thought she was in the clear, she nearly got run over by some idiot on a bike who was tarring down the sidewalk of the main mall. Christen and her backpack went flying as she jumped out of the way at the last second before impact. Once she picked herself up off of the cement, she noticed all of her textbooks, notebooks, and folders had fanned out of her backpack and decorated the ground surrounding her. A few kind individuals asked if she was alright and helped her gather her things, but the event was still a significant set-back. That was the third, final, and most aggravating obstacle.

 

Now here she is, late to her first class and already wanting the day to be over.

 

“Alright, as I was saying” The professor at the front of the room projects, “My name is Dr. Stevenson and this is Introduction to Human Communication – Or Comm 103 if you will.” Christen exhales slightly as she reaches down for her notebook from the inside of her backpack. _At least I know I’m in the right class_. Christen is zipping up her backpack again when she feels someone take the empty seat to her right. When Christen looks up, she is greeted with a blinding smile.

 

“Hi” Tobin says as she places her bag between Christen and herself on the floor next to her chair. _Tobin?! Tobin and I are in the same class? We’re in the same row, in the same section number of the same class? What are the chances of that happening? This is getting weird, I’m literally seeing this girl everywhere. Either fate is messing with me or I should buy a lottery ticket soon._

 

“Hey” Christen replies before returning her attention back to the front of the room. Even though she’s not looking, Christen gets the feeling that Tobin’s eyes linger on her for a few moments more.

 

“So to get started today I wanted to open up with video about why we communicate” Dr. Stevenson informs the class. He then walks over to his computer and starts clicking away. After about a minute of attempting to bring up the video on the projector, a look a frustration takes residence upon his face. “Well this was working a few minutes ago” he notifies, “But it seems like the projector is experiencing a few technical difficulties.” The professor straightens up from his leaned over position at his desk and looks up to the students scattered across the room. “I’m going to go get someone from the tech department to lend a hand, I’ll be back shortly. In the meantime, partner up with your neighbors and practice your communication skills” he instructs before clapping his hands together and promptly exiting the hall. Christen glances to her left and sees that the seat is empty. She has no choice but to turn to her right.

 

“Glad to see I was your first choice” Tobin teases. Christen instantly feels the blush in her cheeks.

 

“Well, you know, gotta save the best for last, right?” Christen answers, trying to recover from her embarrassing lapse of judgement. Tobin’s eyes narrow.

 

“Alright, sure. I’ll buy that… for now.” Christen plasters a forced smile on her face and simply nods her head. _Can Dr. Stevenson please walk back in now? I need to be rescued from this already disastrous conversation_. “So are you a Comm major?” Tobin continues.

 

“Uh, I am actually. How did you know?” Christen asks, genuinely surprised that Tobin could’ve guessed that right off the bat. _I didn’t already tell her that, did I? I don’t remember mentioning it…_ Tobin chuckles as she watches Christen.

 

“Well the fact that you’re in an introductory communications class kind of gives you away.” Tobin looks amused. _Shit. Now is not the time to be an airhead, Christen. She probably thinks you’re a fool by now_.

 

“Right, yeah, sorry. I’m also a psychology major so sometimes I forget what subject I’m studying at the moment” Christen explains as she shifts under Tobin’s uninterrupted gaze.

 

“Double major? That’s pretty brave. Why those two subjects?” Tobin questions, seeing Christen in a different light. Christen brings her eyes back up to Tobin’s as she prepares to give the explanation she’s recited one hundred times over.

 

“Well psychology and communications are actually very closely related” Christen describes passionately. “Both study human behavior and why we act the way that we do. I believe that if I can understand how the mind works, I can better understand how we communicate with those around us.” Tobin leans back in her chair with a smirk.

 

“So I guess you could say that you’re just really ‘psyched about communications’.” Christen lets out a small laugh. _Wow, she’s almost as bad as Kelley_.

 

“I suppose I _could_ say that” Christen draws out, “But should I?” Tobin’s eyes light up with humored delight.

 

“No, probably not.”

 

Christen takes a moment to absorb Tobin’s presence. _Why do I always get so spacey around her? She’s such a friendly person! She just seems so relaxed and not bothered by a thing. If I could stop worrying for just two seconds, maybe I could actually get to know her better. Maybe we could actually become friends._

 

Just as Christen opens her mouth to say something more to Tobin, the door to the front of the lecture hall creaks open. Dr. Stevenson reappears with a tech guy in tow. Christen feels a bit disappointed that her moment with Tobin is now over; the bubble the two created has burst. _Be careful what you wish for_.

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s about all we have time for today” Dr. Stevenson concludes. “Remember to read the articles I’ve posted on the class website before Friday. We will be discussing them the next time we meet.”

 

Students around the room begin packing their notebooks and laptops into their bags and gradually start making their way to the exit. Christen drops her pen on the table and leans back in her seat while massaging her writing hand. She’s always been a vigorous note-taker. Tobin lazily releases a yawn as she raises her arms above her head and arches her back in one long stretch.

 

“What an informative lecture” Tobin reminisces as she slowly exhales while lowering her arms back down to her sides.

 

“If a 74 slide power-point is what you consider informative, then yeah, totally.” Christen rebuttals as she sits up straight again. Tobin smirks as she too retracts herself from leaning on the back of her seat.

 

“And here I thought you liked communications” she slyly comments. Christen looks in Tobin’s direction.

 

“I do like communications” Christen confirms, matter-of-factly, “I just hate taking notes.” _Especially when our professor decides to click through the slides at a world record pace._

 

“Well it looks like you’re pretty good at it” Tobin observes as she glances down to Christen’s densely note-filled notebook. The pages of which seem to contain more black ink than white spaces.

 

“Yeah well” Christen begins as she closes her notebook and deposits it into her coral-colored, Jansport backpack, “Just because I’m good at something, doesn’t mean I like it.” Tobin purses her lips in contemplation.

 

“Fair point” she concedes as she rises from her seat, Christen following suit.

 

As Christen places her backpack onto her shoulders and turns toward the direction of the aisle, her left foot catches on her seat. Before she knows it, Christen finds herself with limbs flailing and her body crashing towards the floor at an alarming rate. _OH SHIIIIIIIIT –_ Almost instinctively, Tobin’s arms reach out and catch Christen by her waist. Christen’s body snags and rubber-bands backwards before it finally stills and her face is a mere few inches away from the table in front of her. _Ho-ly shit. That. Was. Close._

Moments later, Christen feels her body being pulled to an upright position by a pair of steady hands positioned securely on her hips. She can hear her pulse reverberating through her ears as she slowly turns to face her rescuer.

 

“You know, you really need to be more careful where you walk” Tobin declares with an entertained grin, “I can’t always be here to save you.” That last part sets Christen’s insides on fire. _That’s exactly what she did. She saved me. Again. Tobin saved me... Again._

“Thanks” Christen mutters as she looks into Tobin’s eyes once more. Tobin nods and widens her smile as she gently draws her hands away from Christen’s sides, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Christen feels slightly colder immediately after.

 

“No problem” Tobin replies modestly, “Us Comm majors need to look out for each other.”

 

“Look out for each other?” Christen asks, somewhat confused by the statement and still a little dazed from their previous altercation.

 

“Yeah” Tobin confirms, “Comm gets a bad rep. People from other majors are always looking down on us.” Christen lets out a skeptical laugh. _Seriously? People look down on Comm. It IS kind of a crucial part of any society’s well-being, but sure, let’s look down on Comm._ “I’m serious, they do!”

 

“You make it sound like a competition” Christen remarks as she shakes her head, still not 100% believing that Tobin is telling her the truth. Tobin grabs her bag from the floor and the two start making their way to the exit.

 

“Everything is a competition, Christen. Give it time, you’ll learn” Tobin states confidently as she shoves her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants.

 

“Everything?” Christen questions, now even more unconvinced than before. Tobin takes one side glance at Christen before she races up the aisle and pushes open the door, leaning against it as she waits for Christen to catch up.

 

“Yep, everything” Tobin proclaims with a cocky smirk, “See we just had a race to the door. I won.” Christen can’t help but chuckle at Tobin’s childish antics.

 

“That’s not fair, we never agreed to a race” Christen points out as she approaches Tobin in the doorway.

 

“Everything’s a competition” Tobin reiterates with a wink as Christen glides past her and out of the room. Once Christen is past, Tobin pushes off of the door and lets it close behind her. The two walk side-by-side and down the steps to the walkway of the main mall.

 

“So are you headed back to the dorm?” Tobin asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

 

“Um, no. I actually have another class in the Jefferson Building in like 15 minutes” Christen regretfully answers. A look of disappointment seems to flash through Tobin’s eyes for less than a millisecond before disappearing. Christen isn’t sure if she actually saw it or just imagined the whole thing. _Would it be bad if I skipped a class on my first day? ...No, Christen, stop. That’s a terrible idea, I can’t believe I even just considered that._

 

“Alright, well, I’m sure I’ll see you later then” Tobin coolly states as she readjusts the strap of her backpack balanced precariously on her right shoulder.

 

“Yeah, for sure!” Christen agrees with a sincere smile. Tobin nods and her eyes seem to fill with that familiar spark again.

 

“Bye neighbor.”

 

“Bye neighbor.”

 

And with that the two girls walk off in separate directions, both reluctant to leave the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a Comm major... Shut up already.


	6. Some Friend You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an adult can be lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gals play again today and I'm super jazzed about it. I'm even all decked out in my U.S. Soccer apparel even though I have no intention of leaving the house today. But hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

It’s nearly two-o-clock in the afternoon when Christen emerges from the doors of the Alexander Jefferson Memorial Academic Building. Apparently Alexander was one of the first professors to teach here back when the university first started in 1886. Or at least that’s what the tour guide enthusiastically informed Christen when she toured campus a little over a year ago.

 

As she strolls down the sidewalk, Christen thinks back to the lecture she just came from. Freshmen Seminar to be exact. Back during orientation in the summer, Christen’s academic advisor could not stress the importance of taking the course enough. Supposedly it was immensely helpful to incoming freshmen and would ease the tough transition into college.

 

Today however, when Christen sat attentively in her seat waiting for said invaluable information, the professor informed the class that they would be learning how to properly construct an essay. _How to write an essay? We’re learning how to write an essay?_ Christen thought as she visibly deflated in her chair. _We’re in college and you’re telling me that some people_ don’t _know how to write an essay? Didn’t we have to write one to get accepted? This is ridiculous!_

 

To Christen’s surprise, there were actually quite a few people who didn’t know how to write an essay. She spent the entire hour and forty-five minutes pretending to take notes and thinking about what a colossal waste of time and money the class was. _I’m in English 205, why on earth would my advisor recommend this for me?_

 

Now as Christen walks, she attempts to shake the irritated feeling she senses flowing through her body. _Enough, Christen. You’re finally done with classes for the day, just forget about it and move on with your life._ Christen exhales determinedly while she continues her commute. _Alright, moving on now._

 

As Christen allows herself to get out of her own head, she starts noticing the flocks of students moving down the sidewalk beside her. As time goes by, she becomes conscious of the fact that she’s the only person flying solo. Everyone else has at least one person by their side as they chat and share a few laughs. A lonely sensation washes over Christen. _It must be nice to have someone to walk with_ she thinks as she half-heartedly kicks a rock a few feet up the sidewalk in front of her.

 

One small detail Christen fails to recall in this moment is that she almost did.

 

* * *

 

 

When Christen arrives back to the residence hall, she’s astonished to see that the line for the elevator is nonexistent. She glances above the elevator doors and notices that the elevator is only one floor below her, in the basement. She wastes no time scanning her student ID in front of the card reader and pressing the button with the up arrow. While she waits for the elevator to arrive, she inspects her surroundings once again. Not a student in sight. _This is too good to be true._

 

Before she knows it, the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal one other person inside. A person Christen recognizes instantly…

 

Becky.

 

The older blonde smiles as she watches Christen enter the elevator. “Hi Christen” she greets warmly.

 

“Hi Becky” Christen responds as she sends a smile of her own Becky’s way. The doors close and Becky adjusts the basket full of laundry that fills her arms.

 

“Could you maybe?” Becky asks while nodding her head towards the buttons marked with each floor number.

 

“Oh yeah, sure!” Christen agrees as she reaches across Becky and presses ‘3’, causing the button to light up under her fingertip. Becky smiles appreciatively as Christen retracts her arm.

 

“Thanks! This thing can kind of be a monster to put down and pick up again” Becky explains as she shifts the basket in arms once more.

 

“No problem” Christen politely states. With a sudden jolt and a slight screech, the elevator begins its ascension.

 

“So how was your first day of classes?” Becky questions. Christen just shrugs.

 

“Alright I guess” she nonchalantly answers while pulling the up strap of her backpack that had fallen off of her shoulder when the elevator started moving.

 

“It will all become routine soon enough” Becky reassures. Christen simply nods in response. “So will you be attending floor dinner tonight?”

 

“Floor dinner?” Christen asks, slightly lost. “What is that exactly?” Becky releases a minor chuckle as she looks over in Christen’s direction.

 

“I see someone was paying attention during the floor meeting the other day” Becky teases. Christen’s cheeks turn a shade a crimson in embarrassment. _Yeah, I knew I should’ve been paying better attention. But after that kid with the glasses asked his seventh question about hypoallergenic mattresses, how could I not zone out?_

 

“Sorry. It was kind of a long day for me” Christen sheepishly explains.

 

“It’s ok, happens all the time” Becky says with her usual amount of kindness and understanding. “To answer your question, floor dinner is when people from the floor walk over to the dining hall together and eat as a group for one night each week. It’s typically a pretty good time and it’s a great way to meet people on the floor.” _A great way to meet people on the floor? I think I’m already doing a pretty good job of that myself…_ “You should definitely come!” Christen shifts awkwardly in place, reluctant to look Becky in the eye.

 

“I don’t know, I actually have some reading to do for class” Christen weakly counters. _Technically I don’t have to do it until Friday but that’s beside the point._

 

“Come on, at least give it a try!” Becky encourages, instantly seeing through Christen’s façade. “There are a lot of really cool people living on your floor, you could make some quality friends!” _Friends?_

 

The lonely feeling from earlier begins to eat away at Christen’s mood yet again.

 

When Christen was accepted to the university, she knew none of her friends from back home had applied. She knew they all had plans to either stay close to home or attend some big fancy school that was out of Christen’s price range. At the time, it didn’t seem to bother Christen. She had fallen in love with the campus and was offered a decent scholarship by the administration. Even the location of the school seemed ideal; not too close to home but not too far that her parents couldn’t visit a few times during the year. It all seemed so perfect to Christen that friends didn’t seem like a priority at the time. She just figured she’d make some new ones once the semester started.

 

Only now is Christen realizing that making friends is a lot harder than she thought.

 

Sure she has Kelley, but Christen craves companionship that isn’t just the result of being forced to live with someone.

 

Suddenly the elevator dings and Christen looks up at the screen above the buttons and sees the ‘3’ that appears there. The two girls exit the elevator and Christen turns towards Becky before they part ways.

 

“I’ll think about it” Christen finally responds. A smile starts to blossom on Becky’s face.

 

“Great, we meet in the Main Lobby at 5:30” Becky informs. Christen nods and the two turn to walk in the directions of their respective wings of the third floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen unlocks the door to her dorm room and pushes past it only to find Kelley sprawled out on her bed, almost exactly as Christen left her. The only difference now is that she has earbuds in her ears and a half-eaten bagel laying on her stomach. After Christen closes the door, the consequential vibrations catch Kelley’s attention and cause her to pop her head up. When she spots her roommate near the door she instantly breaks out into a smile.

 

“Thank goodness you’re back, I was so bored!” Kelley discloses as she yanks her earbuds from her ears. The muffled rap music flows from each earbud at an alarmingly high volume. Christen lets out a chuckle as she slips off her shoes and slides her backpack from her shoulders.

 

“Have you even moved at all since I left?” Christen asks as she takes a seat at her desk.

 

“Do you think this bagel just appeared out of thin air?” Kelley sassily returns. Christen just shakes her head as Kelley sits up a brushes some stray crumbles off of her shirt. “So” Kelley begins when she settles in her now upright position, “Did you have a hot TA?” _Hot TA? No. Hot classmate on the other hand…_

 

“No, just a middle-aged professor. Is that really all you think about?” Christen inquires as she pulls a few books out of her bag and places them before her on her desk.

 

“Basically” Kelley replies after taking a bite of her multi-grain bagel. Christen feels her stomach growl in response. Her schedule for the day doesn’t allow any time for her to eat lunch. _That bagel looks really good. I can’t wait for dinner._ Then a thought pops into Christen’s mind.

 

“Hey have you heard of floor dinner?” Christen asks. Kelley simply scoffs in return.

 

“You mean that thing where people from the floor have dinner together while holding hands and singing ‘Kumbaya’? Yeah, I’ve heard of it” Kelley returns with a feisty bit of sass. “Why do you ask?” Christen shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

 

“Well” she cautiously begins, “I was thinking about going later.”

 

“Why?” Kelley questions, staring at Christen as if she’s genuinely confused as to why she would even consider going.

 

“I kind of ran into Becky in the elevator earlier and I told her I would think about it.” Christen answers.

 

“Ohhh” Kelley lets out like she’s suddenly caught up to speed, “So she’s forcing you to go.”

 

“Not exactly” Christen tries to clarify as she leans an arm against her desk, “But now I feel like if I don’t go she’ll be disappointed or something like that.”

 

“You’re right, the last thing you want is to get on your RA’s bad side. That could seriously come back and bite you in the ass.” Kelly admits as she places the remainder of her bagel into her mouth. “You pretty much have to go now.” Christen lets out a long and heavy sigh as she looks down at her feet dejectedly.

 

“Ugh, I know.” Christen continues her sulking for a few moments before finally bringing her eyes up to Kelley again. Suddenly an idea formulates in Christen’s head. Kelley gives Christen a suspicious look after falling victim to her unwavering stare for a good minute or so.

 

“What?” Kelley finally asks.

 

“Wanna go with me to floor dinner tonight?” Christen proposes with a hopeful grin.

 

“If this is your idea of asking me out, Pressy, then let me refer you once again to roommate rule number two” Kelley quickly informs, earning an unamused look from the other girl.

 

“Pleaseeee!” Christen begs, “It won’t be as bad if we at least have each other there!” Kelley throws back her head with a reluctant groan.

 

“What time is dinner?” she unwillingly questions. Christen smiles widely, almost as if she’d just won the World Cup.

 

“5:30” Christen excitedly informs, “Becky said to meet in the Main Lobby around then.” Kelley raises an eyebrow, an expression of relief instantly growing on her face.

 

“Sorry to break it you” Kelley starts, “But I actually have a class at 5:00. Looks like it’s a no go for me tonight.” Christen’s chipper mood leaves her body as soon as it came. She just sits in her chair and refuses to speak another word. _Fantastic. Now I have to face the music on my own._

 

“Tell everyone I say ‘Hi’ ” Kelley casually says before putting her earbuds back in and resuming to listen to her tunes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky is one sly fox. Maybe trapping Christen in that unavoidable elevator conversation was a part of her plan all along...


	7. Floor Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with strangers is a recipe for an interesting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you this is all based on a true story?

After a couple of hours of browsing social media and a few inspired moments of studying, Christen closes her laptop and looks at the electric clock on her desk. 5:22 pm. She lets out a sigh as she runs her hands over her face. _So I guess I’m really doing this then… Alone._

 

Kelley had left the room about an hour earlier, wishing Christen luck. Christen’s only response was an unenthusiastic ‘thanks’ and a scowl that said otherwise. Reading her roommate’s mood, Kelley made a prompt exit.

 

Now Christen rises from the seat at her desk and stands before the body-length mirror hung on the back of the door. She immediately becomes self-conscious upon seeing her reflection. _I need to make a good impression. If I have to live around these people all year, I don’t want them to think I’m a slob._ For a girl as beautiful as Christen, she sure was plagued with insecurities about her appearance.

 

After running her fingers through her hair, touching up her makeup, and brushing some of the wrinkles from her tank-top, Christen takes in her form once more. She sighs. _It’ll have to do._

 

Christen glances at the clock again. 5:27 pm. _I should probably walk down now._

 

She grabs her lanyard from its place on her desk, stuffs her phone in her back pocket, and opens the door. Christen walks out into the hallway and closes the door behind her. She rattles the doorknob a few times to make sure it’s locked. _Good to go_ she thinks as she begins to make her way down the poster-riddled hallway.

 

When she makes it to the middle of the corridor, Christen opts to take the stairs. _People always get pissed if someone takes the elevator down from any floor below 4._ She pulls open the door to the stairwell and begins her descent.

 

On her way down, Christen can’t help but get caught up in the thoughts that start flooding into her head. _So there are a lot of people who live on my floor, right? Will most of them be there? Ugh, I hope not, large amounts of people overwhelm me. I mean I love meeting new people, just not all at once. And don’t even get me started on remembering names, I’m lucky if I remember my own sometimes. Life would be so much easier if you could just walk up to someone and say ‘Hi there girl in the red shirt, wanna go grab some coffee like we did three weeks ago?’ Or what if we all just wore nametags all the time? That would probably help…_

 

Christen continues to brainstorm inventive new ways to remember people’s names all the way down the stairs and to the Main Lobby.

 

As she approaches the front desk, Christen spots a group of about 15-20 people hanging out around the front doors. She squints her eyes as she scans the crowd. _Becky did say to meet at 5:30 in the Main Lobby, right?_ Christen draws her phone from her pocket and clicks open the lock screen. 5:31 pm. _Alright, I’m on time so then where’s –_

 

“Hey, I’m glad you made it!” a voice sounds from behind Christen. She turns around only to be met by a friendly blonde walking her way. Becky waves and smiles in Christen’s direction.

 

“Yep, here I am” Christen awkwardly replies as she returns the wave. _Wow_ , _I am so cringe-worthy right now. Act like you know to interact with others, Christen._ Becky seems to be able to pick up on Christen’s nerves because she immediately offers her an encouraging smile. It’s almost as if she’s trying to communicate to Christen that she’ll be just fine.

 

“Ready to go eat?” Becky asks. Christen nods, her spirits already lifted at the thought of food. “Alright, let’s go rally the troops.” Becky starts walking over to the group by the door with Christen following close behind.

 

“Ok gang, who’s hungry?” Becky projects once she arrives in front of the doors. The mob of students let out of wave of cheers in response to Becky’s question. “That’s what I thought, let’s go!” Becky leads the group through the doors as Christen joins the back of the pack. _Here we go._

 

* * *

 

 

Christen finally emerges from the buffet area of the dining hall after what felt like ages of standing in line for food. _That guy in the blue polo spent like five years standing in front of the potato salad._ If there’s anything Christen hates, it’s standing in line.

 

She makes her way back to the seating area where she spots the five tables the group pushed together for floor dinner. With a deep breath, Christen hesitantly approaches. The table is only half filled at this point so she decides to take a seat right in the middle. Preferably, Christen would’ve selected a seat near the end, but considering no one else was sitting down there at the moment, she decides the middle is best. _I don’t want anyone to think I’m antisocial._

 

She places her plate of food on the table in front of her and the lays a napkin on her lap. As she scoots her chair closer to the table, the legs of it create a brief screeching sound against the tile floor. This gains the attention of the short-haired brunette sitting to her left. The girl turns her head and looks at Christen as if she’s trying to recognize her. Her eyes narrow as she seems determined to figure Christen out.

 

“Have I met you before?” the girl finally asks, coming to the conclusion that she is unfamiliar with Christen.

 

“I don’t think so. I haven’t really met a ton of people from the floor yet” Christen shyly admits. The girl nods her head in understanding.

 

“That explains why I didn’t recognize you!” the girl lets out as she seems to be relieved of her prior state of confusion. Christen can’t help but smile, it was actually quite amusing how bothered the girl was when she couldn’t peg Christen’s identity.

 

“I’m Christen, I live in 318” Christen finally clears the air.

 

“Meghan Klingenberg” the girl responds. “Most people just call me Kling. But you” the girl continues with a grin growing on her lips, “Can call me _Ms_. Kling.” Christen laughs. _This girl is funny._

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, _Ms._ Kling” Christen warmly states.

 

“You as well” Kling returns. She takes a bite of her potato salad before she speaks again. “Wait, did you say you’re in room 318?” Christen nods to confirm. “No way, I’m in 317!” The girl exclaims. _317? So Kling is Tobin’s roommate! I wonder if she’s coming to dinner too_ …

 

“That means you’re right – ”

 

“Across the hall” Christen interrupts, “Yeah, I know. I met your roommate earlier.” _Your roommate. Your charming, good-looking roommate._ Kling’s eyebrow raises in surprise.

 

“You’ve met Tobin?”

 

“Yeah we, uh, we kind of bumped into each other on Move-In Day” Christen explains. _More like I almost ran into her and she generously saved the box I was carrying from plummeting to the ground_.

 

“That’s strange, she never mentioned meeting you before,” Kling thinks aloud. Christen’s heart drops at the sudden statement. _Oh…_

“She must have been trying to keep you all to herself” Kling concludes with a wink. _Oh?_ Christen’s heart perks back up again.

 

Before Kling can say another word, her eyes move to focus on something beyond Christen. Her face immediately breaks out into a wild grin. Curious as to what has suddenly caught Kling’s attention, Christen follows her gaze and turns around in her seat to get a better look. Her eyes fall on a small group of girls approaching the table.

 

“Hey guys, over here!” Kling yells as she waves the group over to the area of the table where she and Christen are sitting. A few of them nod and as they get closer. When they arrive, two of them sit directly across the table from Kling and Christen, and one with her curly brown hair pulled up into a bun sits in the seat to Christen’s right.

 

“Hey Kling, thanks for saving us some seats” the brunette with piercing blue eyes and a pink head band says from across the table.

 

“No biggie” Kling replies with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Just buy me a snack after practice tomorrow and we’ll call it even,” _Did she just say practice? Is Kling on the soccer team too? Are they all on the soccer team?_

 

“Alright fine” the girl laughs, “But nothing too expensive, I’m a broke college kid, remember?” Kling just gives the girl a thumbs up as she takes a chomp out of her dinner roll.

 

“Hey Kling, whose your friend?” the girl with a pearly white smile sitting directly opposite of Christen questions. Instantly the eyes of the four other girls land on Christen. She feels her pulse speed up and her temperature rise as she sits under their gazes, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Christen almost forgot she was a part of the conversation before the girl pointed her out.

 

“Oh shit, my bad” Klings sputters out as she sets down her roll. “This is Christen, she lives in 318.” Christen nods her head in confirmation as she offers the group a tentative smile. “Christen these are some of the other people from the floor” Kling explains.

 

“Over here is Alex, she has some of the best finishing skills on the soccer team” Kling introduces as she gestures to the blue-eyed girl. Alex offers Christen a polite smile.

 

“Then next to Alex is Ali” Kling informs as she points to the girl across from Christen. She has a friendly face that already makes Christen feel a little less out of place. “She’s a saint and basically a gift from heaven above.” Ali laughs with such sincerity that it reaches her eyes.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Christen” she proclaims with a smile that could give Tobin’s a serious run for its money on a scale of radiance.

 

“You too” Christen returns, feeling a little less intimidated.

 

“And on your right” Kling continues, “Is Sarah. Sometimes we call her Apple. It’s a long story. Anyways, she’s super nice and completely obsessed with the Green Bay Packers.” _Apple? Like the name of Gwyneth Paltrow’s kid?_

 

“Hey! I’m not obsessed, I’m just from Wisconsin” Sarah/Apple argues from beside Christen.

 

“Same thing” Kling retorts without hesitation. Sarah responds by throwing a few grapes in Kling’s direction. Christen suddenly feels like she’s caught in the middle two feuding siblings at the dinner table.

 

“Alright that’s enough, children” Becky warns as she passes by on her way to her seat at the end of the make-shift dinner table. Sarah ceases pelting Kling with fruit.

 

“Sorry mom” she calls over her shoulder.

 

“You should really apologize to Christen. One bad ricochet and you could’ve taken her eye out” Ali explains as she motions towards the girl unfortunately caught in the heat of battle.

 

“Sorry Christen” Sarah apologizes, “But it had to be done. If I had let Kling get away with that, she would have the green light to get away with anything. Trust me, that was for the good of us all. Kling’s a feisty one.” _Kling doesn’t really seem like the ‘feisty’ type to me, but then again, I’ve only known her for ten minutes._

 

Christen nods before she grabs her fork and aims to scoop up a bit of the green bean casserole on her plate.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Kling abruptly cautions. Christen pauses her movement and hovers her fork above the casserole before looking expectantly in Kling’s direction. “I had work study in the kitchen last semester” Kling informs, “They pour that stuff out of a bag.”

 

Christen looks from Kling to her plate and back to Kling again. The seriousness on her face is unwavering. _She must be telling the truth._ Christen rotates her plate and starts cutting into a piece of chicken instead.

 

“Smart girl” Kling states with an approving grin.

 

Soon, the girls fall into easy conversation. The banter continues and surprisingly enough, Christen finds herself contributing every now and again. They share laughs and stories of unfortunate mishaps of the past. The dinner seems to be an overall success, not at all what Christen had expected. _I could do this again_.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Kling and the others invite Christen to go with them to see the first movie the campus theatre was showing this semester. Even though a part of her wants to go, Christen declines citing the 8:00 am class she has the next morning. The girls voice their disappointment but Christen pacifies them when she promises to go another time. They accept her offer and bid her a good night.

 

As Christen walks back to her dorm, she can’t help but think of how silly it was of her to worry about such a small event. _I actually had a good time. I’m glad Becky invited me to floor dinner. And she was right, I did meet a few cool people from my floor. They were all so nice and seriously hilarious. Who knows, I may have just met my future friends._

 

Christen smiles to herself as she glides through the Main Lobby doors and eventually arrives to the elevator. Her smile doesn’t even falter when she sees that the elevator is on 8 and only seems to be going up. Instead she just pulls open the door to the stairwell and ascends the steps without complaint.

 

When she arrives on her floor, she’s a little out of breath but doesn’t feel her usual winded sensation. Tonight she feels lighter, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

 

As she passes the doors to the rooms, she scans the name cards for the names of her new acquaintances. Soon enough, she recognizes them as they pop out in bright, glittery lettering.

 

308 – Sarah… 311 – Ali… 313 – Alex… 317 – Meghan & Tobin

 

_Tobin._

 

A part of Christen secretly hoped that Tobin would show up to floor dinner tonight. Christen kept thinking that maybe she would suddenly walk in with some excuse for being late like class or losing track of time while studying. Something that would explain her absence.

 

She never did.

 

Christen lets out the disappointed sigh that had made its way to her lungs. _Maybe she just isn’t interested in making friends with people on the floor... Maybe she just isn’t interested in me._

 

Christen stares at Tobin’s name card for a while before she turns to enter her own room. But right as she reaches for the doorknob, she notices a scribbled note written on the whiteboard mounted on the door.

 

_Sorry I missed you at dinner tonight, sounds like you were a hit ;)_

_\- T_

 

Christen’s face erupts into a wide smile and her cheeks are set ablaze. She rereads the note over and over again before the words finally start to sink in. _She wanted to be there._

 

After regaining her composure, Christen turns the knob and enters her room. There, she finds Kelley sitting at her desk with several textbooks laying out in front of her. Kelley turns in her seat once she hears the door close.

 

“So how was dinner?” she asks. Christen just shrugs.

 

“The chicken was good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not based on a true story.


	8. The Press Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Press family has an undying love for history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday Everyone! (I couldn't think of anything else to write, my brain's kind of slow today :/ )

The next day seems to come easier now that Christen is in the swing of things.

 

In the morning she was awoken by the alarm Kelley set so that she could get up early enough to get a morning workout in. Kelley hit the snooze button four times before she finally crawled out of bed. It is a good thing that Christen is a morning person otherwise there could have been some serious problems between the two roommates. College students do not mess around when it comes to sleep.

 

From then on, Christen attended a few of her classes and was on time to each and every one. She listened actively as her professors passionately spoke about global history and the social construct of society today. While most students idly took notes or fought off sleep at their desks, Christen hung on every word. She is a firm believer in ‘knowledge is power’ and couldn’t help but feel empowered by the information her professors were spewing.

 

Now as the sun towers high in the midday sky, Christen exits the chemistry lab with an overwhelmingly accomplished attitude. Today is going much smoother than yesterday and she actually feels like she’s learned a few things. As Christen continues her content reflection, she feels the sudden vibration coming from her back pocket. She pulls out her phone and sees that she has an incoming call from her mom. She hits the answer button and brings the phone to her ear as she strolls down the sidewalk.

 

“Hi mom” Christen answers.

 

“Christen!” her mom excitedly exclaims on the other end of the line. Christen is forced to pull the phone away from her ear a bit for fear of her mother’s animated voice blowing out her eardrum. “Oh my darling, I’ve missed you so much!” Christen chuckles.

 

“It’s only been two days, mom” she informs as a small smile forms on her lips. She always finds her mom’s words to be quite endearing.

 

“I know” her mom weakly admits “But you’re my baby girl and you’ve grown up so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday you were out in the field making flower crowns and daisy chains.” Christen hears her mom sniffle through the speaker of her phone. “Now you’re an adult and you don’t need your mom to hold your hand anymore. You don’t need your mom to protect you and keep you safe. You’re out in the world now.” Christen feels a lump growing in her throat.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me, mom. I’ll be fine on my own” Christen tries to convince her mother as much as herself.

 

“I know. I know you will” her mom agrees, “I’m just having a hard time without you here. I always knew that you would leave to live on your own one day.” Christen’s mom takes another breath. “I just didn’t realize that would mean I would be living on my own as well.” Christen’s eyes start to well up. _No. No crying. You didn’t cry the first night, you aren’t going to cry now._ Christen exhales slowly.

 

“I can make you another daisy chain if that will make you feel better” Christen jokingly offers in an attempt to lighten the mood. Her mother lets out a shaky laugh.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry for unloading all of that on you. I think I’m just experiencing a little separation anxiety” her mom explains as she audibly takes a few breaths to collect herself.

 

“It’s ok, mom, I understand” Christen acknowledges because she knows exactly what her mother is going through. It’s the same feeling Christen had when she sat alone in her dorm room for the first time. It’s a feeling that lays somewhere between home-sickness, nausea, and grief. It’s a feeling that makes a person feel completely isolated even when they are surrounded by many others. It’s a feeling that seems hopeless, but it’s a feeling that’s only temporary.

 

“So how are your first few days of college going? Is it everything you expected?” her mom questions with a second wind of enthusiasm. _Is it everything I expected? It’s nowhere near what I expected_.

 

“It’s…” Christen starts as she ponders a way to try to accurately answer her mother’s question, “Definitely something.” _Definitely something, alright._

 

“Is that a good thing?” her mom inquires, her curiosity peaked at Christen’s vague response. Christen takes a second to really consider her reply. _Is it?_

 

“I’m not sure yet, I guess we’ll have to wait and see” she finally states as she rounds the corner of the academic block.

 

“Well you’ve got time, just take it step-by-step for now” her mom informs. Christen nods, momentarily forgetting that she’s talking on the phone and her mom has no way of seeing her. Christen’s mom takes her daughter’s brief pause as an opportunity to ask another question.

 

“So are you liking your classes so far?”

 

Christen has mixed feelings about her reply to this one. She’s really enjoying some of her classes. Like today, when she calculated less than five percent error on her Chem Lab, she felt above-the-moon proud of herself. But when she thinks back to yesterday, her thoughts immediately go back to Freshman Seminar. That class definitely left a sour taste in Christen’s mouth. And then there was her communications course. She didn’t really know what to make of the class because a certain someone in the seat beside her seemed to be soliciting the majority of Christen’s focus.

 

“Some are better than others” Christen proclaims, deciding that was the only way to describe her situation. Her mom seems to accept her answer because in no time she moves on to the question she’s been dying to ask.

 

“So” she casually begins, “have you met anyone interesting yet?” Christen momentarily slumps her head as she feels the slight wave of blood as it causes a rosy tint to appear on her cheeks. She knows exactly what her mother is asking and she feels disappointed in herself for not anticipating it.

 

When her mom was a freshman in college, she met Christen’s father. They spent all four years of school together and ended up getting married the summer following graduation. The story is cute enough, but it doesn’t end there. As it turns out, Christen’s grandmother also met her future husband when she was a freshman in college. One would think that the two stories resembling each other is just a happy coincidence. Until they find out that the exact same thing happened to Christen’s father’s parents as well. And the generation before them. As luck would have it, Christen hails from a long line of collegiate sweethearts. Even her older sister Tyler began dating her current boyfriend during her freshman year. It’s what her father refers to as ‘The Press Luck’ and only now is Christen remembering it. She lets out a frustrated sigh as she readjusts the phone to her ear.

 

“It hasn’t even been a week, mom. I can’t believe you’re already asking me about this” she declares as she avoids the path of an oncoming jogger.

 

“What? All I’m asking is if you’ve met any interesting people yet. Can’t a mother ask her daughter that?” Christen’s mother defends.

 

“That’s not what you’re asking and we both know it” Christen bluntly states, not buying her mom’s supposedly innocent curiosity. She can hear her mom let out a defeated sigh, almost as if she’s been caught in the midst of her sly plan.

 

“Can you blame me for asking?” she eventually concedes, “You know our family has a certain undeniable history!”

 

“I’m aware” Christen acknowledges, “But you seem to be forgetting the fact that I’m attending college for more than just my M.R.S. degree.”

 

In all honesty, Christen doesn’t intend on searching for her ‘special someone’ during her freshman year. Instead, she plans on focusing on her studies and building her skills for future employment. Sure, she wants to settle down someday. She wants the white picket fence and to wake up in the loving arms of her partner every morning. Most people do. But Christen also wants a successful career, and right now, that takes ultimate priority.

 

“I know that, Christen. All I’m saying is to keep an open mind. Who are we to question fate, right?” her mom replies.

 

“Fine” Christen unwillingly states, not in the mood to argue with her mother at this very moment. _Can we please just talk about something else now?_

 

As Christen finally enters her residence hall, she hears a shuffling on the other end of the call. After listening to her mother yell a muffled ‘No Morena, down! Off the couch!’, Christen’s spirits lift.

 

“Is that my puppy you’re talking to?” Christen excitedly asks as she approaches the elevator. When she looks up she sees that it’s coming down from third floor.

 

“Yeah, she jumped up on the couch again” her mom responds with an exasperated breath of air. “Do you want to talk to her?” Christen can’t contain her excitement anymore at this point. She hasn’t seen her dog in over three days, which in Christen’s mind, is an unholy long amount of time.

 

“Yes! Put her on!” Christen gleefully exclaims.

 

After a few more moments of rustling noises on her mom’s end, Christen finally hears the familiar pant of her beloved pooch.

 

“Morena? Hi there puppy!” she all but squeals into the microphone of her iPhone. The elevator dings but Christen is so caught up in her excitement that she doesn’t notice. “I’ve missed you so much, baby!” she gushes in a baby voice as the elevator doors rush open.

 

“It’s nice to see you too” a very familiar voice sounds from Christen’s side. She looks in the direction of the speaker and instantly freezes when she sees Tobin walk out of the elevator. A wave of embarrassment washes over her.

 

“N – No” Christen fumbles as she brings her phone away from her ear, “I was talking to my dog.” Tobin sends a wicked smirk Christen’s way.

 

“It’s not very polite to call someone a dog, you know” Tobin informs with a wink as she casually strolls past Christen. Christen’s mouth opens and closes like she’s about to say more to Tobin, but no words come out. Instead, she just watches helplessly as Tobin shoots her one last grin before exiting the building. It’s not until the elevator dings and the doors shut that Christen is awoken from her current state of shock. Her eyes dart to the small screen above the doors and she sees that it’s already going up again. _Shit, no! Now I have to take the stairs again._ She lets out a defeated groan.

 

“Christen? Hello? Are you still there?” she hears her mom’s voice distantly call from her phone. Christen jolts in surprise as she looks down at the phone in her hand. After seeing Tobin just now, the phone call was long forgotten. Christen returns the phone to the side of her head.

 

“Yeah mom, sorry, I’m still here” Christen quickly explains, “I just got a little… distracted for a second.”

 

“It’s ok” her mom graciously replies, “I was just asking you what you thought about your father, Channing and I coming to visit you for Family Weekend.”

 

“Um, sure, sounds great” Christen haphazardly agrees as her mind wonders back to her previous humiliating encounter with Tobin. _How is it possible that I keep embarrassing myself in front of this girl? She heard the baby voice and everything! Ugh, there’s no coming back from this, it can’t get any worse._

Christen’s mom continues to chatter away in her ear, but since Christen is so checked-out of the conversation, her mother’s words don’t even register.

 

_This is just my luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call your parents at least once a week while you're away at school, Empty Nest Syndrome is a real thing.


	9. The Best Seat In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night is movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was pretty much heart breaking for me and I'm betting you can probably guess why. If you're feeling the same way I am, I hope this chapter can at least make you feel a little bit better. Give it a shot?

When Friday finally rolls around, Christen couldn’t be any more relieved. Despite her first week at school only being a three day week, it seemed to move by at a snail’s pace. The weekend was a welcome change of events.

 

Today was a relatively easy day. Her morning communications class was cancelled, much to her excitement and slightly her dismay. She actually got to eat lunch as a result, so it was a bit of a win. And even her Freshmen Seminar wasn’t that bad; the class learned about campus meal plans, which Christen was previously confused about and now thankful to be enlightened.

 

Presently, Christen strolls down the hallway of the third floor with her backpack on her shoulders and a rejoiced pep in her step. _It’s finally the weekend! I can’t wait to just crawl into my bed and lay there for hours._ Simply the thought of uninterrupted rest is enough to bring a smile to Christen’s face. There is truly nothing comparable to a good, post-class nap.

 

As the door to her room comes into view, Christen prematurely pulls her lanyard from her neck and holds her key at the ready. Anything to minimize the time it takes for Christen to walk from the hallway to her bed is a necessary step that must be taken. After a few more strides, she finally stands just outside of room 318 and moves her hand to unlock the door. _Finally._ Before she can do that, however, she hears footsteps approaching and stopping just behind her.

 

“Hey there, neighbor.”

 

_That’s definitely Tobin’s voice_. Christen does an about face and confirms what she already knew to be true. Tobin leans against the wall in front of her, sporting her usual combination of a soccer T-shirt, sweatpants, and a snapback turned backwards. The look is simple, but it complements Tobin’s defined stature extremely well.

 

“Oh, hey Tobin” Christen replies as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “What’s up?” _Not a bad start, Christen. Remember, play it cool and don’t freak out._

 

“Well, Kling, some of the girls and I are going to watch a movie soon. Wanna join?” Tobin offers as she gestures to her own room. Christen didn’t notice earlier, probably because she was caught up in her pre-nap excitement, but the door to Tobin’s room is open. Inside Christen sees a futon, a few bean bag chairs, and several blankets spread across the floor. It certainly looks like an ideal movie-watching environment.

 

“I don’t know, I was kind of planning on heading into my room and taking a nap” Christen shyly explains.

 

“You can nap whenever” Tobin points out, “Come watch the movie with us.” Christen feels conflicted. She wants to say yes and spend some more time with Tobin and the girls, but her eyelids are feeling heavier and heavier by the second. “I’ll let you have the best seat in the house” Tobin bargains as she attempts to persuade Christen.

 

Unsure of what to do, Christen looks to the ground for a moment before looking back up and locking on to Tobin’s pleading gaze. Tobin wears a look that reminds Christen of the way Morena stares at her when she wants a treat. It’s a look that Christen can never say no to, and now is no exception.

 

“Alright, fine” Christen finally concedes. Tobin’s eyes light up a little.

 

“Cool” she warmly states as she pushes herself off of the wall, “How about you change into some comfortable clothes and come over to my room when you’re ready.” Christen nods and proceeds to unlock the door to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Christen finally emerges from her room, she wears a white, long-sleeved yoga shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts. She closes her door behind her and takes one breath before turning around. Once she does, she takes a few small steps across the hallway and pauses in the doorway, peering into room 317.

 

There she sees Kling sprawled across one of the beanbag chairs while fiddling with a remote for the TV. The television screen flashes a medley of blue, black, and static screens as Kling attempts to figure out the correct input for the Blu-ray player. Frustration is evident on her face as she is in a losing battle. Then Christen hears a laugh.

 

Her eyes travel further into the room and towards the source. There, she finds Tobin taking up half of the black futon and laughing at her roommate’s technical difficulties. Laughing Tobin is one of Christen’s favorite versions of the girl. She adores the way Tobin’s eyes twinkle and how her blinding smile lights up her face. Tobin looks genuinely happy when she’s laughing, and Christen thinks that’s the only way she ever wants to see her.

 

After a couple more moments of casually observing the scene before her, Christen works up the courage two knock on the doorframe. Both Kling and Tobin look in Christen’s direction.

 

“Christen!” Kling excitedly welcomes as she abandons her remote and moves to greet Christen at the door. “Bring it in, buddy” Kling directs as she grabs hold of Christen’s right hand and pulls her in to what Christen can only think to describe as a ‘Bro-Hug’. Kling pats Christen’s back a few times before letting her go.

 

“Hey Kling” Christen returns after the friendly embrace.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming to this little shindig” Kling happily admits as she beams at Christen.

 

“I didn’t either” Christen confesses, “But then Tobin invited me. I hope I’m not crashing.” Kling flicks a dismissive wrist at Christen.

 

“I mean normally I have Tobin run any potential guests by me first, you know, so I can give her my approval or whatever” Kling states with a sly smirk, “But for you, I guess I can make an exception. Just this once.” Tobin lets out a chuckle from behind Kling,

 

“How very gracious of you, Kling” she comments with an amused look. _I have a feeling this is the norm between these two._

 

“Well I am a gentlewoman, after all” Kling replies, earning another laugh from Tobin and a humored shake of the head from Christen. Kling continues to smirk, satisfied with her prominent display of wit, when her phone chimes from on top of the beanbag chair she was just occupying. Tobin reaches down and tosses the phone to her roommate. After snatching it from the air, Kling unlocks it and reads a text. “Looks like the pizza’s here.” Tobin fist pumps as Kling reaches for her wallet and heads for the door. “I’ll be back in a few” she informs as she sneaks past Christen and exits the room. Tobin’s gaze settles on Christen in the doorway.

 

“So are you going to stand there the whole time or are you going to have a seat?” she teases with a cheeky smile. Christen blushes slightly but not as obviously as she had in previous encounters with Tobin. _Maybe I’m finally gaining some composure… It only took me a week._

 

“Well I have yet to find out where this infamous ‘best seat in the house’ is” Christen retorts, “As I recall, I was promised that in exchange for my presence at this movie night.” Tobin’s smile grows wider.

 

“Right over here” Tobin simply replies as she pats the area of the futon directly next to her. Tobin’s eyes beckon Christen to come closer and Christen finds herself willingly complying. She sits beside Tobin on the low-to-the-ground futon and stretches her legs out over the edge.

 

“So this is it, huh?” Christen asks as she looks up and around, taking in the space.

 

“Yep,” Tobin confirms with an added nod of her head, “Central to the TV screen and right next to me.” Christen’s heart rate speeds up at the end of that sentence. _Stay calm and do your thing._

 

“Well I _suppose_ it’ll do” Christen jokes with a slight boost of confidence. Tobin cocks an eyebrow like she’s pleasantly surprised by Christen’s sudden burst of playfulness. Christen proudly smiles to herself, she got exactly the reaction she wanted. _That’s right, I can be more than just a clumsy fool_.

 

“Alright then, well let me know if I can be any more accommodating” Tobin returns, another smile playing at her lips. Christen looks Tobin directly in the eye.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind” Christen acknowledges. The two continue with their intimate yet light-hearted stare-down, neither one drawing her eyes from the other. It’s only when Tobin hears a wave of approaching chatter wafting in from the hallway that she breaks her locked gaze with Christen. _Ha, I win._ Seconds later, three pajama and sweatpants clad women enter through the doorway.

 

“No way, Christen’s here?!” Sarah bellows as she spots the freshman on the futon, “I didn’t know Christen was gonna be here! You’ve totally gotta sit by me for the movie.” Sarah plops excitedly onto a beanbag chair. _Wow, Sarah’s a bit energetic._

 

“Not a chance” Alex declares as she rolls out her blanket on the floor, “Christen’s going to sit by me. Us Cali girls have to stick together, right Christen?” _So Cali pride dictates where I should sit?_

 

“Um, you all seem to be forgetting who Christen’s favorite is” Ali confidently points out while opening a bag of sour cream and onion chips. _My favorite? Well that’s obviously –_

 

“Yes, thank you, Ali. I’m her favorite” Sarah announces.

 

“Yeah right! Why would you be her favorite when you were throwing grapes at her the other night?” Alex argues from her spot on the floor.

 

“I wasn’t throwing them at Christen, I was throwing them at Kling! We’ve been over this!” Sarah defends, throwing her arms in the air.

 

“But you could’ve hit the poor girl” Ali states with a fist full of chips.

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“But you _could’ve_.”

 

“But I _didn’t_.”

 

Christen shakes her head in disbelief. _Are they seriously still arguing about this?_

 

“Alright, that’s enough” Tobin finally interrupts. _Oh, thank goodness._ “You’re all bickering over nothing because obviously Christen will sit next to me. I met her first so I have ultimate dibs over where she sits. End of discussion.” _And here I thought she was going to put an end to this silly quarrel. I should’ve known._ The others open their mouths to protest, but before they can get a word out, Kling bounds back into the room.

 

“I have pizza!” She sings as she sets several pizza boxes on top of her desk. Sarah, Alex, and Ali jump to their feet and nearly tackle Kling on their way to the pizza boxes.

 

“At least let me get out of the way first, you animals” Kling says as she squirms her way past her taller friends. Christen watches the three girls tare into the boxes with great amusement before she hears a chuckle escape from the person beside her. Christen glances in Tobin’s direction. ‘I won’ Tobin mouths before she gets up to join her friends at the desk. Christen lets out a giggle. ‘ _Everything’s a competition.’_

 

Even though she knows that whole argument was exaggerated to make Christen feel like she was more of a part of the group, she appreciates the girls taking the time to consider her feelings. She knows the words were meaningless but the sentiment was real. And as trivial as it may seem, Christen is happy that Tobin was the one to get the last word.

 

Soon Tobin returns to the futon with two plates of pizza in hand. When she sits, she hands one to Christen.

 

“Thanks” Christen says as she accepts the plate.

 

“You’re welcome” Tobin responds warmly responds as she settles back into her seat, “I hope cheese is alright. I know you mentioned that you do yoga so I wasn’t sure if you ate meat or not.”

 

“Cheese is perfect” Christen confirms with an appreciative smile. _That was really thoughtful of her._

 

“Good” Tobin declares as she returns a smile of her own.

 

“So what movie are we watching?” Christen asks once everyone seems to settle down.

 

“She’s The Man” Kling proudly replies as she places the disk into the Blu-ray player. The girls surrounding Christen let out whoops and cheers. _I take it it’s a good movie then?_

 

“What’s it about?” Christen questions, her curiosity getting the best of her. Kling gives her an incredulous look.

 

“You’ve never seen it?” she asks in utter disbelief. Christen shakes her head. _Was I supposed to?_

 

“It’s a comedy about soccer and romance” Ali eventually explains, “You’ll like it, Amanda Bynes absolutely kills.” _Soccer players watching a movie about soccer… That’s not cliché or anything._

 

“Yeah, even Alex thinks it’s funny” Sarah chimes in, earning a death glare from Alex. Christen just nods as Kling finally finds the correct input and turns down the lights in the room. As Christen shifts in her seat to prepare for the movie, she feels some type of fabric tickling her leg. She looks down to see Tobin’s hand holding a blanket out to Christen.

 

“Wanna share?” she asks, looking at Christen expectantly. After a moment of hesitation, Christen grabs the end of the blanket and pulls it over her lap. In doing so, she feels Tobin’s leg briefly brush up against her own. This sends electricity through her core. When Christen looks back over to Tobin, she sees that the girl has already focused her eyes on the screen. After taking a deep breath, Christen does the same.

 

When the opening credits start to play, Christen feels Tobin lean closer to her side. Christen is suddenly hyperaware of their close proximity. Then Tobin speaks.

 

“If you still feel like taking a nap” Tobin whispers with her warm breath tickling Christen’s ear, causing the girl’s breathing to hitch, “Feel free to fall asleep. I’ve been told I have a very comfortable shoulder.” Christen just sits as still as a statue as Tobin slowly leans away and resumes her previous position on the futon. Christen’s senses kick into over drive. _There’s no way I’ll be able to fall asleep now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know writing this definitely helped me cope with today's events. Maybe reading it helped you in the slightest way too? If so, I'm glad I could help. If not, we can just be sad together.


	10. Gouda Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little touchy-feely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter does reference parts of the movie "She's The Man." I tried to be as vague as possible but there is some dialogue that could be considered 'spoilers.' Also, there are some inside jokes that you'll only get if you've seen the movie. However, that is not to say that you can't still enjoy the chapter if you haven't seen the film. Read at your own risk.
> 
> P.S. If you haven't seen "She's The Man", you should definitely check it out. It's good for the soul.
> 
> P.P.S. I do realize that the title of this chapter is cheesy.

Christen sits with a content smile on her face as the credits start to roll and The All-American Rejects song, _Move Along_ , plays in the background. When the movie first started, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to get into it. The opening few shots of teenagers playing soccer on the beach and the main character immediately falling, literally falling, for her boyfriend’s idea of game was enough to put Christen off. _Oh great, it’s another one of_ these _movies_ she had thought to herself. Then Amanda Bynes started coming to life with her patented style of reactionary humor and Christen was in laughing in no time.

 

Alex and Ali begin to stir from their spots on the floor and Kling moves from her seat on one of the beanbag chairs to go turn up the lights. Once the lights are on, Christen has to blink a few times before her eyes fully readjust.

 

Beside her, Tobin reaches both of her arms above her head in a stretch and then lazily lowers them again while letting out a deep exhale. Her right arm grazes Christen’s shoulder in the process, sending chills down the unsuspecting girl’s spine. Tobin’s right hand eventually lands mere centimeters away from Christen’s left hand, but she doesn’t shy away. The proxity is enough to make Christen want to pull her hand away but at the same time, close the gap to connect Tobin’s hand with her own. Each option is equally as tempting as the other, and Christen finds herself in a state of indecisive limbo. Luckily for Christen, she is drawn back to reality by the sound of Sarah’s annoyed groan.

 

Sarah uncoils from her balled-up position on her beanbag chair as her eyes slightly crack open.

 

“Ugh, turn the lights down, they’re too bright!” she groggily whines. Ali throws her pillow at her, smacking Sarah right in the head.

 

“Sarah, wake up, the movie’s over” she informs the sleepy Wisconsin native. Sarah groans again as she slowly lifts her head.

 

“No I missed the ending! Can we re-watch it?” she pleads, only to earn apathetic glares from her friends.

 

“No way, you do this every time” Alex fervently declines, “You always fall asleep!”

 

“I do not!” Sarah protests while sitting up, now visibly more awake than before.

 

“Name one movie that you’ve actually seen the end of –”

 

“Titanic!” Sarah proudly interrupts. Ali lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

“You didn’t let me finish” she explains as she starts rolling up her blanket, “Name one movie that you’ve actually seen the end of that we _haven’t_ had to rewind because you missed it the first time.” Sarah sits silently in her seat.

 

“That’s what we thought” Alex concludes. Sarah crosses her arms and pouts as Kling reaches for the remote and turns off the television. After the Blu-ray player is taken care of, Kling turns towards Christen’s direction.

 

“So Christen” she starts, “What did you think of the movie?” Christen feels the smile that creeps onto her face.

 

“It was pretty hilarious. That pizza place scene had me in tears” Christen humoredly reminisces.

 

“Or what about the fight in the bathroom?” Kling excitedly reminds.

 

“Oh my gosh, yes! That was so good” Christen gushes. As cliché as a girl fight at a debutant luncheon while arguing over some boy is, that scene did not fail to make Christen’s stomach hurt from laughing so much. “You guys were right, I did like that movie.” The girls smile smugly knowing that Christen approves of one of their unanimously agreed upon, all-time favorite movies.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it” Tobin admits as she looks to Christen with nothing less than a pleased expression. Christen savors how genuine Tobin sounds in this moment. She almost seems like she was concerned about Christen’s happiness.

 

“There was one thing I didn’t understand though” Christen discloses as she watches Tobin’s eyes dance across her face in wonder. Christen averts her eyes so that she’s gazing over the rest of the girls and not just Tobin. The last thing she wants is to be caught staring.

 

“What’s that?” Tobin asks, all the while continuing to study Christen’s profile.

 

“Well” Christen hesitantly begins, “The part with Olivia suddenly falling for the real Sebastian. Like, I get that she loved the song lyrics that the real Sebastian wrote, but it still doesn’t make sense. When she admits to Viola that she has a crush on the fake Sebastian that Viola is pretending to be, she says she likes him for his smile and femininely refined features. She also seems to like his sensitive personality, so I don’t get how a few song lyrics could possibly make her think that the real Sebastian was the one for her. It almost seemed like she really fell in love with Viola.” The girls just stare blankly at Christen for a few minutes as they soak up her theory.

 

“Well damn” Kling finally breaks the silence, “I’ve never thought of it that way.”

 

“Yeah, me neither” Ali adds, “You do make a decent point though.” Christen shifts awkwardly in her seat. _Was that too much? Maybe I should’ve just kept that to myself._ Then, as if reading the insecure thoughts that pass through Christen’s mind, Tobin places a hand on her shoulder. Christen looks to her side and falls prisoner to the light brown eyes staring back at her.

 

“You should really be a movie critic” Tobin says as her hand starts to warm Christen’s skin through her shirt, “That was an impressive analysis.” Christen feels the blood rush to her cheeks. This is most intimate contact she’s shared with Tobin up until this point. It’s fairly innocent, but even just feeling the way Tobin’s fingers curl around her shoulder is enough to make Christen’s heart race. Christen can only manage a slight smile in response, but that seems to be enough for Tobin as she flashes Christen a smirk and returns her attention to the other girls in the room.

 

“Is there still any pizza left?” Tobin questions openly, only receiving guilty looks from her friends in return. Tobin dejectedly sighs. “You guys seriously ate all of it?”

 

“Sorry Tobs” Kling tentatively offers.

 

“Yeah, sorry Tobin” Alex adds as she deposits her grease-stained paper plate into the trash. “But as Sarah can confirm, you snooze, you lose.”

 

“You guys suck” Sarah interjects, obviously still sour about the whole missing-the-end-of-the-movie thing.

 

“Yeah, you guys do suck” Tobin agrees, “I paid for those pizzas.” Tobin’s hand slides sadly from Christen’s shoulder. Now Tobin isn’t the only one whose mood has temporarily drooped.

 

As Tobin sulks from her seat beside her, Christen thinks back to when they were all watching the movie. Throughout the whole thing, all the other girls sporadically got up to get more pizza. All except for Christen and Tobin. _I didn’t get up because I wasn’t very hungry, but obviously Tobin was. Why didn’t she move to get some then?_

 

Christen contemplates that bit of information as the girls around her begin to pack up. Alex and Ali roll up the blankets as Kling and Sarah begin to clean up the snacks and tidy up Kling’s desk. Soon, Christen feels the itching need to help out, so she pushes Tobin’s blanket aside and rises from her seat on the futon. A pang of disappointment flashes through Tobin’s features as she watches Christen stand.

 

“Want me to take your plate?” Christen asks once she turns back towards Tobin. It’s not much, but Christen thinks taking care of the trash is the least she can do. Tobin’s eyes warm again as she nods up at Christen.

 

“Sure, thanks Christen” she replies as she holds her plate out to the other girl.

 

“You’re welcome” Christen kindly returns as she reaches for Tobin’s plate. Once she gets a hold of it, Tobin’s fingers skim her own as they make the exchange. Christen gets goose bumps. She quickly turns and walks over to the trash bin before Tobin has a chance to notice. _I was finally getting used to talking to the girl, I can’t handle us unintentionally touching each other on top of that! I’m not prepared, it’s too much for me to handle right now!_

 

Christen takes her sweet time placing the paper plates into the trash, using every last second to regain the composer she’s worked so hard to keep. When she eventually turns around, she sees the other girls with their belongings in their arms.

 

“Well this has been fun guys but I have to go to bed. My roommate snores like an elephant and if I have any chance of getting a good night’s rest, I need to be asleep before she gets back to the room” Sarah explains as she approaches the doorway.

 

“Me too, I’m exhausted” Ali admits with a large huff of her breath.

 

“I should to go too” Alex adds, “I need to get my beauty sleep after all.” The other five girls in the room roll their eyes in unison. Kling smacks Alex with a nearby pillow for extra emphasis.

 

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?” Alex naively exclaims.

 

“You’re hot and you know it” Kling reprimands, “Now get out of my room before I deck you for real.” Alex lets out a small giggle.

 

“You think I’m hot? That’s very kind of you to say” Alex teases. Kling gets a better grip on her pillow and raises it over her shoulder, ready to swing.

 

“I can make that pretty face of yours a little less pretty if you don’t leave in the next 30 seconds,” Kling faux-threatens. _Damn, Sarah was right, Kling is a feisty one._

 

“Alright, alright” Alex chuckles, “I’m leaving now, by girls!” The other girls in the room wave Alex off. “Bye Kling, I love youuu!” Alex sings over her shoulder as she walks farther and farther down the corridor. Sarah and Ali turn towards the door as well and everyone exchanges a chorus of ‘bye’s and ‘see you later’s. Soon the only ones left are Kling, Tobin, and Christen.

 

“Well” Christen exhales, “I guess I should be on my way as well.”

 

“I’ll walk you out” Tobin offers as she springs up from her spot on the futon.

 

“She literally lives outside our door” Kling points out as she tosses her pillowly weapon on top of her bed.

 

“I just want to be a courteous host” Tobin nonchalantly explains as walks over towards Christen and the door. Kling lets out a boisterous laugh.

 

“Yeah ok” Kling mutters to herself as both Tobin and Christen leave the room, “Courteous host my ass.”

 

When the two step out into the hallway, Christen pauses in front of her door. She turns to see Tobin comfortably standing beside her, just like she’s been beside her all night.

 

“So…” Tobin begins as she shoves her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants, “ ‘Do you like cheese?’ ” Christen can’t help the giggle that escapes her.

 

“ ‘My favorite’s gouda’ ”Christen responds in a high, girly voice, playing along with Tobin’s movie reference. The two share a laugh. When they finally settle down, Christen’s eyes connect with Tobin’s.

 

“Thanks for letting me crash your movie night, I had a really good time” Christen genuinely admits.

 

“You’re welcome to crash it anytime” Tobin grins back at her.

 

Silence falls over them as the two girls gaze at each other, smiling like fools. Both of their breaths steady and their faces relax. Tobin’s eyes briefly dart towards Christen’s lips, causing Christen to do the same. Every fiber of Christen’s being is screaming at her to lean into Tobin and take a chance. To close the gap between them and see where they go from there. To find out if Christen’s feelings of attraction aren’t unrequited. Christen looks back into Tobin’s eyes and notices that they look as if she’s thinking the same thing.

 

Just as Christen feels her muscles starting to move forward, better judgement catches up to her. _Stop. Stop right there. What do you think you’re doing? It’s only been a few days and you’re already trying to mess everything up? Think, Christen. This girl lives across the hall from you. ACROSS THE HALL. Do you really want to risk making the entire rest of the year awkward if this doesn’t work out? There’d be no avoiding her. No escape. You’d be trapped in the consequences of whatever would be the result of what you were about to do. Are you about to ruin your first year of college before it even has a chance to start?...No. No you’re not._

 

Christen turns her head back to her door and hurriedly unlocks it. Once it’s open, she turns back to a slightly confused looking Tobin.

 

“Well this has been fun, but I should probably get some sleep. Night Tobin!” Christen quickly rambles out. Tobin just takes a breath and confidently takes a step closer to Christen, causing Christen’s heart to jump to her throat.

 

“Gouda night, Christen” She replies with a twinkle in her eye and an amused smirk plastered on her face. Christen nods and Tobin turns around, strolling back into her room. Once she’s out of sight, Christen slams her door shut and leans against it for support.

 

_Oh shit, this is a disaster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched that entire movie just so I could write this chapter. That's how dedicated I am.


	11. I've Got 99 Problems And A Hot Neighbor Is One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you leave Christen Press alone with her thoughts for a few days? She over-analyzes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I got distracted by the Olympics... and my sister telling one of her century long-lasting stories... and shiny objects. All excuses aside, it was a lazy Sunday and I apologize. Now I'm just gonna go sit in the corner and think about what I've done.

Christen spends the remainder of her weekend shut up in her room, only leaving to eat and use the bathroom. Ever since Friday night, her mind has been spiraling in a cloud of hopelessness and she’s felt nothing but nauseous. She can’t seem to shake the memory of her last interaction with Tobin as is it plays over and over in her head. She’s in an impossible situation and she can’t figure out a way to fix it.

 

Now as she lays on her bed, just as she’s done for the last 48 hours, Christen succumbs to her out-of-control thoughts. _What do I do? How do I figure this out? What happened the other night with Tobin nearly messed everything up. I wanted to kiss her. I can’t believe I wanted to kiss her, I’ve only known her for a short while. But I wanted to kiss her just as bad as I’ve ever wanted to kiss anybody. And we almost did! Oh god…we almost did. That would’ve been so bad! We could’ve kissed, and she could’ve hated it. Or I could’ve hated it…Ok, I definitely wouldn’t have hated it, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t have. And then what? Things would be unbearably awkward every time we see each other? She tells everyone and then I become the floor laughing stock? The floor floozy? The girl who so easy became infatuated with another girl she had only known for three days?! How pathetic. I’m pathetic. What do I do?_

 

As Christen buries her face in her pillow, Kelley comes barging into the room.

 

“Roomie, I’m hooome!” She sings as she tosses her duffel bag to the floor. Christen lifts her head from the pillow slightly and briefly flashes her distressed face to acknowledge her roommate’s return after a weekend away. The excited smile on Kelley’s face fades and morphs into a look of confusion.

 

“Not a fan of ‘I Love Lucy’?” she asks as she reaches down for her duffle and drags it over to her dresser. Christen just gives her the same pitiful expression, as it is the only one her face can muster.

 

“Are you alright? You look like you’re going to throw up or something” Kelley notes with concern as she unzips her bags and begins emptying its contents back into her dresser drawers. Christen shakes her head. “Well, if you are going to throw up, keep it on your side of the room please.” Christen drops her head back to her pillow and exhales loudly.

 

“I’m not going to throw up” Christen mumbles into the squishy surface beneath her face. Kelley stops her unpacking and turns to face Christen. Her roommate’s sudden lack of a sarcastic comeback is enough to cause Kelley to worry.

 

“Hey, seriously, what’s up with you?” Kelley questions, a little more gently than before. Christen rolls from laying on her side to flat on her back.

 

“Nothing” she lies in an extremely monotone fashion.

 

“Alright, cut the crap, Pressy. Tell me what’s bothering you” Kelley demands as she crosses her arms over her chest and intensely stares Christen down.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Christen admits as she stares absentmindedly at the popcorn ceiling above her. Her eyes wonder from one chip in the paint to another. Kelley takes a seat on her bed, not breaking her powerful gaze for a second.

 

“Well it seems like you need to, so spill” Kelley informs, “And I’m not going to take no for an answer either. We live in the same tiny room so there’s no avoiding me. I’m going to find out eventually so you may as well get it over with now.” Christen takes a deep breath before turning back on her side and facing Kelley.

 

“It’s embarrassing” Christen whines.

 

“I’m the queen of embarrassing” Kelley quickly counters, “Hit me with whatever you’ve got.” Christen sighs again for what seems to be the hundredth time today.

 

“I’m kind of in the middle of a messed up situation” Christen finally states as she reluctantly looks over to her roommate.

 

“Details. I need details” Kelley declares as she moves her hand in a circular motion, signaling Christen to continue.

 

“I sort of… almost… kissed someone” Christen shyly confesses.

 

“Was she hot?” Kelley immediately asks with zero hesitation, “Sorry. That’s irrelevant. Go on.” _Of course that’s the first thing to pop into her mind._

 

“Well” Christen drags out, “It was Tobin.” _Why did it have to be Tobin? Why did it have to be my neighbor?_ Kelley shoots her a look of misunderstanding.

 

“Who’s Tobin?” she asks as her eyebrows furrow. _She doesn’t know Tobin?! How can she not?_

 

“The girl who lives directly across the hall from us. Long, hazel-brown hair. Warm, inviting chocolatey eyes. That girl” Christen explains. The image of Tobin in her head both causes her to feel butterflies in her stomach and tightness in her chest.

 

“Oh, that girl!” Kelley energetically exclaims, seeming to recognize the girl Christen is describing. “Yeah, I’ve seen her around. She’s a total stud!”

 

“Yep, and I almost kissed her so…” Christen tiredly confirms.

 

“Oh man, I still can’t believe you almost kissed her!” Kelley yells, still stuck in excited disbelief. “I mean, not anything against you, you’re an attractive girl. But wow, her?! My roommate must have some real game. I’m so proud of you, kid!” _She cannot be any more wrong about my game._ _It’s been nonexistent as of late._

 

“You’re missing the point!” Christen groans dejectedly.

 

“What is the point?” Kelley asks, a proud smile still prominent on her face. “You almost kissed a really hot girl, most people would be out of their minds about that. I don’t see the problem here.” _You don’t see the problem here?! You seriously don’t see the problem here?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

 

“She lives across the hall, Kelley!” Christen booms, “Right outside our door!” Kelley flinches at Christen’s sudden outburst. She wasn’t expecting her roommate to spontaneously explode like that.

 

“Yeah, so?” Kelley requests clarification while shaking her head. Christen huffs as she drops her head to her pillow again. _Do I have to spell it out for her?_ When she calms down a bit, Christen picks up her head and looks over to Kelley once more.

 

“So I just blurred the lines of our relationship and I can’t think of any way to not make things worse when I’m guaranteed to see her all the time” Christen woefully admits, the sick feeling in her stomach reappearing at full force. Kelley just chuckles at Christen’s pessimistic attitude. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“You worry too much” Kelley simply states as she rests her hands on her knees.

 

“What are you talking about?” Christen demands. Kelley sighs before explaining.

 

“There’s a simple solution to your so-called ‘problem’ ” Kelley responds as if the answers is crystal clear. _Simple solution? How can such a complex dilemma have a simple solution? I’ve been over every possible scenario in my head and I haven’t come up with one that would make things better in any way. What kind of an idea could she have that I haven’t already considered?_

 

“Try me” Christen doubtfully challenges. Kelley looks over both of her shoulders dramatically before leaning forward, closer to Christen.

 

“Just avoid her” Kelley whispers before sitting back up while sporting a smug grin. _Avoid her?_ In all of Christen’s worrying and strategizing, the thought of avoiding Tobin never crossed her mind. Not once. It seemed like such a foreign concept to the girl, like it wasn’t even an option. Except it was, and it still is.

 

“Just avoid her?” Christen repeats, still not be able to fully fathom the idea.

 

“Yep” Kelley nods, “Just keep your distance for a little while and this will all blow over in no time.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Christen questions, “Like I said, she lives just a few yards away. And we have a class together, it’s not like I can skip every week.”

 

“That’s not what I mean” Kelley explains with a dismissive wave of her hand. “What I’m say is, be distant. Yeah, you’re going to see her, that’s a given. But when you do, be aloof, indifferent even. Don’t give her anything to build off of. If she tries to flirt, change the subject. If she’s overly friendly, be blunt and leave the situation. Things can’t get awkward if you don’t let the relationship progress.” Christen slowly nods her head along to Kelley’s plan. “Treat this situation like a fire. If you want it to die, take away its oxygen and kindling. Starve it out.”

 

“So you’re telling me to cut Tobin off completely?” Christen weakly asks. _Can I even do that?_

 

“I’m telling you to set limitations” Kelley corrects. A feeling of relief flashes through Christen’s body. The idea of shunning Tobin seemed impossible for Christen to have to do, so she finds solace in the fact that it won’t have to come to that. At least not for now.

 

“Ok” Christen replies, “I think I can do that.” _I hope I can do that._

 

“Good” Kelley says with a satisfied smile, “See I told you that you worry too much.” Christen nods as she feels her tensed muscles relax. Her thoughts of despair drift from her head, no longer clouding her mind.

 

“You’re right, I do” Christen confirms as the first smile she’s had in days dances on her lips. “So enough about me, how was your weekend?”

 

“Not as eventful as yours, it seems” Kelley teases. Christen rolls her eyes but continues to smile. Even after experiencing one of the most stressful weekends of her life, Kelley’s humor still manages to lift Christen’s mood.

 

“Did training with your old coach go well?” Christen proceeds to converse. Kelley shrugs before pulling her head from side to side, cracking her neck.

 

“Yeah” she replies, “We went over a few different drills, I worked on my finishing skills, and then he made me do the beep test.” Christen shudders. _I wouldn’t wish the beep test on my worst enemy._

 

“Do you think you’re ready for Walk-On Day now?”

 

“Hopefully” Kelley exhales as she leans back on her bed and relaxes into the mattress. “I’m not really sure what to expect, but I’ve been working my ass off lately, so I’m optimistic.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine” Christen comments enthusiastically. “What day is it again?”

 

“Thursday” Kelley answers as she finally kicks her athletic shoes from her feet. “Why? Are you thinking about going?” Christen shifts in her bed.

 

“If I did, it would only be as a spectator” Christen replies. _Only a spectator…_

 

“So I’d have my own, personal cheerleader there? Oh man, everyone on the team is gonna think I’m hot shit before I even get a touch on the ball” Kelley jokes, earning a laugh from Christen. _It must be really interesting to live life through Kelley’s perspective._

 

“Nope, not a cheerleader” Christen points out, “Just a girl supporting her roommate.”

 

“Oh, I’d totally tell everyone you were my cheerleader” Kelley remarks as she folds her arms underneath her head.

 

“Then I’d tell everyone that you actually paid me to be there” Christen quips as she steals a glance from Kelley.

 

“Touché, Pressy, touché.”

 

Silence passes over them as the two lay on their beds and enjoy a moment of peace. Christen thinks back to their previous conversation and feels comfort from Kelley’s advice. She’s was right. If Christen wanted to get out of her pending problematic situation with Tobin, all she had to do was limit herself. If she refrains from excessive interaction, their relationship should level out and everything goes back to the way it was before Friday night. _Time will fix things. Just be patient and stick to the plan._

 

Kelley stirs from her bed across the room.

 

“I’m bored” she says, breaking the silence, “Wanna watch some Netflix?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: So when I went to Chicago for the Thorns vs. Red Stars game in June (Yes, I was there and it was awesome) my dad was completely blown away by Tobin's mad ball skills. He was like, "She's such a stud!" and I could only laugh just thinking 'You have no idea, dad.' Anyways, when I mirrored that in this chapter, I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the memory. Just thought you'd like to know.


	12. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen tries to implement her plan, but things don't necessarily turn out how she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so 12 is my favorite number (It was the number I wore on my back for several years during my basketball glory days). Maybe that is some sort of testament to this chapter? I don't know, make with that information what you will.

Monday morning. Usually the worst morning of all the days of the week. Usually. This Monday morning, however, couldn’t have arrived at a better time. After one of the longest, most stressful, most emotionally draining weekends of Christen’s life, the morning was the light at the end of the tunnel. The fresh start. The time to put last week’s unfortunate occurrences behind her and take whatever comes next in stride. As long as whatever comes next doesn’t heavily involve a certain tanned goddess who happens to live in the room directly across from hers.

 

Christen rises from bed with extra pep in her step, determined to start this day out on a positive note. She strips off her pajamas, drapes her robe over her body, slips her feet into her shower shoes, and grabs her keys and shower caddy on her way out the door. After gently closing her door, careful not to wake one sleeping Kelley O’Hara, Christen strolls down the empty hallway. The only noise comes from the smacking of her flip-flops against the bottoms of her feet. One of the benefits of being a morning person in college is virtually having the floor to yourself in the early hours of the day.

 

When christen reaches the bathroom, she has her pick of any of the shower stalls. She opts for the third one from the end. In her past few days here, Christen has discovered that this particular shower stall has the best water pressure and the most consistent temperature. She quickly deposits her caddy on the tile floor of the shower and closes the curtain behind her as she enters. Then she peels off her robe and hangs it on the hook just outside the stall, along with her towel and keys. As she turns the knob to the shower and feels the warms water as it rains down onto her bare skin, Christen sings with reckless abandon, knowing full well that she has the entire bathroom all to herself.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Christen turns off the water and dries her hair and body. She wraps her robe around herself and pulls its strings into a tight knot around her waist. She tugs the curtain open and snatches her shower caddy, keys, and towel as she follows the steam away from the shower stalls.

 

When she arrives to the doorway of the bathroom, another girl enters at the same time she tries to exit.

 

“Sorry, excuse me” Christen instinctively utters as she attempts to squeeze past the girl.

 

“Whoops, my bad” the other girls apologizes at the same time. _That voice._

 

Christen looks up and only confirms her fears. Tobin stands just a few inches in front of her as the two pause in the doorway. Tobin seems to recognize her only a moment later because a pleasant smile grows on her face.

 

“Oh, good morning, Christen” she greets, her voice sounding a little lower and scratchier than usual, her vocal chords seemingly yet to wake up. A pang of arousal floats through Christen. _Her voice in the morning, it sounds so…wow._ Then Tobin’s eyes leave Christen’s and seem to trail up and down her body, curiously taking in this new version of Christen she’s never seen before. At that moment, Christen becomes acutely aware of just how naked she is under her robe and how close Tobin is in front of her. She can practically feel Tobin’s breath against her wet skin.

 

This is when Christen panics.

 

“Um – uh – good morning” Christen rushes out as she urgently scoots through the doorway and back down the hall. Her shower shoes rapidly squeaking as she picks up her pace and arrives outside her door. Once inside, she takes a deep breath and tries to calm her racing heartbeat. _That’s definitely not how I wanted my day to start._ Christen frowns to herself. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

 

* * *

 

 

Tuesday morning comes and goes much more smoothly than the morning previous, much to Christen’s delight. She’s managed to go a whole 24 hours without running into she-who-must-not-be-interacted-with. Christen smiles as she feels a sense of pride for overcoming a seemingly impossible feat.

 

She walks down one of the main sidewalks on campus with an extra bout of confidence. _I’m actually doing this, I’m pulling it off. I haven’t even thought of Tobin in hours. Shit, now I just thought of her. Oh well, this is different, this is progress. Yeah, progress. I’m progressing with my life without having to worry about embarrassing myself or feeling extremely awkward in front of one very attractive girl. Ok, I still worry about it but not as much as I did yesterday, or the day before. It’s getting better, time is fixing this. If I can just keep this up, in no time I’ll be able to completely forget about –_

 

A strong, muscly arm wraps around Christen’s shoulders. _What the hell? Who the hell is –_

 

Christen looks to her left and finds that the culprit is none other than a smiley brown-eyed girl with flowy hazel-colored hair that blows perfectly in the warm fall breeze. _Shit._

 

“Hey there, Christen” Tobin happily greets, “How’s my favorite Freshie doing today?” Christen continues walking while trying her hardest to maintain the poker face she’s been preparing for moments such as this.

 

“I’m good” Christen curtly states, training her eyes to remain staring dead ahead.

 

“That’s good!” Tobin enthusiastically acknowledges as she steps in time with Christen. “So what have you been up to? I feel like I’ve hardly seen you these past few days.” _Oh, you know, just trying my absolute hardest to avoid you._

 

“Nothing much” Christen replies with a hint of disinterest in her tone. Tobin hums in response as the two continue walking. Tobin’s arm feels like its burning into Christen’s shoulders more and more with each step they take together. Kelley’s words from the past weekend begin to echo in Christen’s mind. _‘If she’s overly friendly, be blunt and leave the situation.’_

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Tobin asks after silently observing Christen for a few moments, “You seem kind of… distant. Like your mind is somewhere else right now.” _Is it that obvious? I seriously need to cut and run before this conversation can go any further._

 

“Yeah I’m fine” Christen unconvincingly declares. Tobin nods but she doesn’t seem to fully buy Christen’s answer. “Actually, I just remembered I left some of my books back at the Library, I should turn back and get those.” _Was that a believable enough excuse to leave?_

 

“Oh, ok” Tobin responds understandingly. _Yes, she bought it! Now to make my get away._ “I’ll go with you.” _Damnit!_

 

“No it’s fine, I can go by myself” Christen returns, hoping desperately that Tobin will take the hint.

 

She doesn’t.

 

“Really, I don’t mind” Tobin insists warmly as she stares intently at Christen. _Give me a break!_

 

“No, it’s good, I’ll just go on my own” Christen retorts as she shrugs Tobin’s arm off of its new home on her shoulders. The pair slow their steps until they come to a complete stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

“Oh, ok” Tobin responds sounding a bit discouraged, “I’ll see you later then?” Tobin’s eyes peer into Christen’s as they seem to be begging for Christen’s confirmation. They look both vulnerable and hopeful at the same time. The powerful gaze is enough to shatter Christen’s heart, and it nearly does.

 

“Bye Tobin” Christen brings herself to say before she quickly turns around and fast-walks in the opposite direction. Tobin just watches Christen leave with confusion and the slightest bit of hurt.

 

_That was one of the most difficult things I’ve ever had to do._

 

* * *

 

 

Christen scales up the steps to Hingst Hall on a beautiful Wednesday morning. She was determined not to be late this time around and so far her mission has been successful. As she enters the building and glances at one of the clocks in the hallway, she smiles to herself. _Five minutes early. Fuck yeah._

 

Once she walks through the entryway to the lecture hall, her eyes scan the room for somewhere to sit. Even though she’s early, the room is still relatively packed. As her eyes jump from one back of the head to another, her gaze finally lands on one with a backwards snapback and light brown hair cascading down its sides. Christen stops dead in her tracks. _She’s early too? This is just my luck!_

 

Then some random girl with curly blonde hair smacks into Christen from behind. She drops the books that were just in her arms and several students turn their heads at the sound of the commotion. Christen bends down to help the girl collect her books, muttering a regretful ‘sorry’ in the process. The girl just seems to shrug it off as she continues into the room to find a seat.

 

When Christen rises, she glances over to the section she was just inspecting and finds Tobin’s eyes glued on her. She looks relieved to see Christen as a small smile plays at the corners of her lips. Tobin’s eyes dart from Christen to the empty chair next to her. Christen takes this opportunity to quickly scan the room for another seat. Fortunately, she spots one on the far left side of the room.

 

Before Tobin has a chance to wave her over, Christen lowers her head and makes her way to the farther seat. Once she settles down in her new spot, she dares to steal a glance in Tobin’s direction. The smile that was just on Tobin’s face has since faded. Christen can’t help but feel the guilt that begins to well up in her stomach. _This is for the best_ Christen tries to convince herself. _This is going to make things easier… But why does it still have to be so hard?_

 

Dr. Stevenson enters the room and interrupts Christen from her thoughts.

 

“Good morning, class” he projects, “Ready to get started this morning?”

 

_Yes. Please. Anything to get my mind off of her._

 

* * *

 

 

In the blink of an eye it’s Thursday. Or ‘Thirsty Thursday’ as most of the students around campus like to call it. Apparently, having one day dedicated to boozing and beer pong is a part of the unofficial curriculum. College and alcohol go together like young adults and poor decision-making skills.

 

This morning, Christen decided to put off her morning routine just a little bit in hopes of avoiding a certain neighbor of hers. When she strolls into the bathroom, she’s relieved to see that Tobin isn’t there.

 

As she washes her face, Christen thinks back to the previous days of the week and how to amend her plan so it works out with less ‘bumps in the road.’ _Ok, so I just need to get ready a little later in the mornings, take less direct routes to campus, and sit in a different seat in class. Then I should be good, right? I mean, I’ve hardly shared more than a few words with her over the past few days so that should be a good indication. I just have to keep laying low and everything will fall into place. The situation will fix itself. If I trust my better judgement, good things will come. I just know it._

 

Christen dries her face and swiftly brushes her teeth, leaving them their typical pearly white. She collects her toiletries from the counter and exits the bathroom. She walks down the hall and pauses outside her door. After a few moments of fishing around her pockets for her key, she pulls it out and goes to unlock her door. Then she hears the loud creaking sound of the door behind her, causing Christen to jump. She instinctively turns around and is met by a sight she was not prepared for.

 

Tobin stands before her with just a towel wrapped around her toned body. Christen’s eyes don’t know where to look as they dart from one defined muscle to another. If Christen didn’t know better, she’d guess that Tobin’s calves alone had been sculpted by an ancient Greek virtuoso. _I could stare at those legs all day… Oh shit, I’m staring!_

 

Christen’s eyes shoot up to Tobin’s. Tobin releases as satisfied smile as she definitely just caught Christen checking her out.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this” Tobin jokes as she sends a wink in Christen’s direction. _Oh god, she winked. This is flirting. This is definitely flirting._

 

“Heh, yeah” Christen forcedly chuckles. Tobin’s eyes linger on Christen for a second before she nods and shuffles down the hallway. Christen desperately attempts to unlock her door. Eventually she has to use both hands to keep the key from shaking. Once she hears the lock click, she rushes into the room and closes the door loudly behind her, not even caring in the slightest if she wakes Kelley. Then she deposits her toiletries on her desk and takes the last few strides before diving onto her bed and burying her burning face into her pillow.

 

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So few of you took that story from last chapter in stride and started calling me 'stud'. I just have to say that did wonders for my ego - er, self confidence. I mean self confidence. Anyway, I'm not really sure why but it made me happy so thank you for appreciating my inner studliness. ;)


	13. Time to Tryout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk-On Day is here and Christen has some regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone once asked me what my writing style is and I just told them it's "run-on sentence chic."

While in class Thursday afternoon, Christen has to force herself to pay attention to her professor’s teachings. She stares at the power-point slide, her eyes scanning over every word but only comprehending a handful every so often. Her professor speaks in lengthy intervals but the woman’s words seem to go in one ear and out the other. Christen can’t find her focus and she has a pretty good idea as to why.

 

Her mind keeps wandering back to earlier this morning. Back to when she stood in the hallway as Tobin stood opposite of her, covered only by a towel. She felt completely out of control in that moment. Her mind told her to look away, ignore the girl in front of her, but she couldn’t. Tobin didn’t have to just be wearing a towel for Christen to notice her. Christen was drawn to Tobin. Period. Like a moth to a flame. A moth to a smoking hot flame. And no matter how hard she tried, which she tried very hard by the way, Christen couldn’t avoid Tobin. Or the way Tobin made her feel time and time again.

 

While she absentmindedly copies down notes into her notebook, Christen feels ashamed of herself for ever believing that Kelley’s allegedly fool-proof plan would work. How could it ever? Of course she would run into Tobin practically everywhere, that’s just how things have been working out lately. But even then, when she thought she could just check-out and shut Tobin out, Tobin kept trying and that was something Christen never could have anticipated. Probably because no one has ever really tried that hard to gain Christen’s attention before. Not even her friends from home. She flew under-the-radar and learned to feel used to not being noticed. So now, when a perfectly nice girl is vying for Christen’s companionship, Christen doesn’t know how to handle it and the only fool in this plan is herself.

 

Christen sighs exhaustedly as she props an elbow on her desk and leans her head against her hand. Now she just stares blankly at her professor as she twirls her pen in her fingers. _How am I ever going to make it through college if I can’t even think past my dorm room door?_

 

* * *

 

 

After class, lunch, and lazily hanging around her dorm room for a few hours, Christen gets ready to walk over to the practice fields to watch Kelley try to secure a spot on the soccer team. When a chilly gust of air blows in through the windows, she decides to throw on an old high school honors society sweatshirt before grabbing her backpack and heading out.

 

As she exits the residence hall, Christen is enveloped by the slightly crisp fall evening breeze. The temperatures have noticeably dropped from earlier in the day. Even though it takes her body a moment to get used to, the cooler air is a nice change from the usual hot temperatures during this time of the year.

 

Within just a couple minutes, she arrives to the practice fields. Considering it was such a short walk from her room, Christen begins to understand why so many soccer players live in her building. There she scans her eyes over three large plains of grass. On one field, the women’s field hockey team is scrimmaging. On another, a game of intramural ultimate frisbee has just gotten under way. And on the third, Christen spots clusters of girls with ponytails kicking balls around cones and tearing up the ground beneath their feet. Soccer tryouts.

 

Christen gradually makes her way to the metal bleachers parallel to the field. As she walks, she takes in the smell of the dewy grass and listens to the screeching of various whistles. She instantly feels a wave of comfort, it was not too long ago that she called places like this home. Her sanctuary even. But now, after years away, it no longer is. Now she is just a spectator, limited to the sidelines and prohibited from stepping onto the field that her feet so desperately ache for. This is her reality now, and she reluctantly accepts it as she sits down on the cold, unwelcoming bleacher.

 

She slides off her backpack and sets it beside her as she searches the field for Kelley. Soon enough, she spots her freckled roommate in a neon green scrimmage vest as she weaves her way through several defenders, occasionally getting a touch on the ball every now and again. Kelley is agile and seems to switch from offense to defense with relative ease. Christen is impressed. _She seems like quite the utility player, versatile and smart on the ball. She can read the game well enough and she has the speed to cover a lot of ground when she’s beat. Any coach would be an idiot not to have her on their team._

 

After a few more minutes of play, a defender from the opposite team clears the ball in her final third and sends it rolling in Christen’s direction. Instinctively, she jumps up from her seat on the bleacher and runs to block the ball’s path. Seconds later, the ball arrives at her feet and she traps it with her left foot. Just feeling the ball under the sole of her shoe is enough to put a smile on her face. _This feels good. I’ve missed this._

 

When Christen picks her head up again, she sees a player trotting over to collect the ball. The girl pauses about 30 yards away, waiting for Christen to kick the ball back. As Christen’s eyes focus on the girl’s face under the harsh, overhead field lights, she recognizes her right away. Shock is the only thing Christen feels now. _I didn’t think she would be here._

 

Tobin stands patiently as she smiles over at Christen, still waiting for her to return the ball. Christen takes a deep breath and resettles her mind. Casually, her left foot slips off the ball and like a loaded spring, Christen’s right foot launches the ball forward. It lands perfectly at Tobin’s feet; she didn’t have to move an inch. A surprised and impressed expression appears on Tobin’s face. She offers Christen an acknowledging and thankful wave before turning around and making her way back to the field. Christen hesitates slightly before she walks back over to the bleachers and takes her seat again.

 

Once she sits, her brain fills with questions. _What’s Tobin doing here? I thought this was an open tryout. What would Tobin be doing at an open tryout if she’s already on the team? That doesn’t make any sense. Unless…_

 

Christen’s eyes roam the group of sweaty girls again as she seeks an answer to her latest thought. She finds it.

 

Gathered in a small cluster near the bench, Christen sees Kling, Alex, Sarah, and Ali stretching out and occasionally squirting water or Gatorade into their mouths. Their faces are slightly tinted red and they seem to be breathing heavily. _Looks like they’re cooling down from a work out. Did they have practice during tryouts? Is that what’s going on? I’m so confused…_

 

One loud, final whistle blares and all the girls on the field cease their previous movements. One of the coaches yells out some orders that Christen can’t understand and the girls huddle around him in the middle of the field. After a few minutes, the group breaks apart and the women disperse in various different directions. _Wait, is it over already? That was quick._

Eventually Kelley comes into view and her face lights up when she sees Christen. She excitedly jogs over to the bleachers to meet her roommate.

 

“Hey, you made it!” Kelley exclaims between staggered breaths. Christen smiles at her friend’s exhausted enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah, I told you I’d be here, didn’t I?” Christen nonchalantly returns like it’s no big deal. Because it’s not. Friends support each other, or at least, they’re supposed to anyway.

 

“Still” Kelley pants, desperately trying to catch her breath, “It’s cool that you came. It means a lot to me, roomie.”

 

“No problem” Christen earnestly replies, “It was an honor to watch you kill it out there. Like seriously, Kels, you’ve got some real talent in that smallish body of yours.” Kelley lets out a winded laugh and then curtsies modestly in front of Christen.  Christen giggles at Kelley’s knack for flare when a girl with boy-cut blonde hair walks past the two. Kelley perks up mischievously like a cat about to pounce.

 

“Hey Pinoe!” she calls after the girl. The blonde stops and looks over in Kelley’s direction. “See!” Kelley yells as she gestures to Christen on the bleachers, “I told you my cheerleader would show up!” _Really Kelley?_ The girl, or Pinoe as it was, looks Christen up and down before glancing back over to Kelley.

 

“Niiice!” she grins as she gives Kelley a thumbs up and turns to walk back towards the direction of the bench. Christen shakes her head as she covers her face in embarrassment. _Did that just happen?_

 

“I can’t believe you actually told people that” Christen mutters from under the hands shielding her face. Kelley chuckles.

 

“I’m a woman of my word” she retorts with a shrug. Christen looks back up as Kelley brings her shirt collar to her face and attempts to wipe some of the sweat away.

 

“A woman of too many words if you ask me” Christen teasingly shoots back. Kelley only responds by stripping off her sweaty scrimmage vest and chucking it at Christen’s head. Christen leans out of the way as the small, balled-up piece of fabric floats to the bleacher seat behind her. “It’s a good thing you’re a soccer player because that throw was weak.” Kelley narrows her eyes at Christen.

 

“I’d watch what you say if I were you” she jokingly threatens, “I know where you sleep, Pressy.” Christen laughs and Kelley exchanges her menacing façade for a smirk. “Anyway, I should probably go get my things out of the way so the rest of the team can practice. Are you good waiting here until I get back?” Christen nods in approval. _So I was right, the team is having a practice here._

 

“Cool, I’ll be back in a few” Kelley states before taking off towards the bench. Christen watches as Kelley high-fives a few players in the process. _Oh she’s definitely on the team._

 

As she waits for her roommate, Christen gazes out towards the practice field once again. The team has already begun with some drills and one group is even in the middle of a scrimmage. Christen looks around for familiar faces. Soon she finds Alex. She’s at the top of the field as she seems to be throwing the backline of the opposing team into an absolute frenzy. Parallel to Alex is Sarah, she makes several different runs as the ball moves across the field. _Those two are forwards for sure._

 

Then Christen’s eyes follow the ball to a short, brown-haired defender. Kling. She holds the ball for a brief moment, allowing her teammates to reset. Then she pushes up the left flank. _There’s a left back if I’ve ever seen one._

 

When Kling can’t find an open teammate, she passes to a blonde center back who immediately switches fields. The pass is a little in front of the right side defender but the girl speedily bounds forward and retrieves the ball. _That’s definitely Ali. Alright so Ali’s a right back, that makes sense._

 

After Ali passes, the center mids pinball the ball back and forth for a bit before finally sending it to the right flank. There, a girl gets the perfect first touch on the ball and seamlessly launches into the attack. As she dribbles, her feet dance beside the ball, always seemingly in control even when trapped in extremely tight spaces. Finally, the girl races for the end line, beats her defender, and places a beautiful cross into the box. The ball finds Alex’s head and soon the back of the net. The scoring team celebrates as the girl finally turns towards Christen’s direction, revealing her identity. _Tobin. Midfielder. Of Course._

 

Once her teammates break apart from huddling around her, Tobin looks to the bleachers and her eyes connect with Christen’s. Christen feels out of place, like she wasn’t worthy of just witnessing such gorgeously orchestrated soccer, but Tobin’s warm smile reassures her. _I could watch her play like that forever._

 

It’s only when the coach’s whistle blows and the players reset to continue with the scrimmage that Tobin breaks her gaze. Christen is astonished. Yeah, she knew Tobin played soccer, but she didn’t know Tobin played soccer like that. It was unlike anything Christen has ever seen before. The perfect mixture of skill and passion. She played with extreme precision, but with a flare uniquely her own. _That’s how soccer ought to be played._

 

As the ball starts rotating around the field again, Kelley approaches dressed in her sweats and a toting one large duffel bag.

 

“Ready to go?” Kelley asks as she arrives beside Christen. Christen nods as she reluctantly pulls her eyes from Tobin’s majestic running form to Kelley’s expectant gaze.

 

“Yeah” she answers, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the 'Stud' Chronicles: Alright, I looked up the definitions of 'stud' and 'studliness' and two of the top results were 'a large-headed piece of metal' and 'has connotations similar to hairy but is more positive in tone.' So thanks for that guys.


	14. Knock. Knock... Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen can't avoid opportunity when it shows up at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a couple hours to write because I have smallish hands and typing is hard.

It’s Friday morning and Christen arrives to her communications class 15 minutes early this time. During her entire walk over, she spent the majority of her time thinking and strategizing about how to interact with Tobin in class today. She doesn’t want to take a far off seat again and risk receiving another pitiful look from Tobin, but she doesn’t know what she’ll do if they sit next to each other. It’s been nearly a week since Christen has really talked to the girl and their last lengthy conversation almost ended in what would’ve been a major shift in their relationship. A major shift that, good or bad, Christen isn’t sure she’s quite ready to experience just yet.

 

_So now what?_ Christen asks herself, _Where do we go from here? This is all uncharted territory, I have no idea what to do._ Christen sulks hopelessly in her seat as a few more students enter the lecture hall. Without even having to look, Christen just knows that Tobin is one of them and that she’s making her way over to take a seat next to Christen. She does. Christen sighs as she tries to gather her nerves and face the girl to her right. She turns her head and is meet by a vibrant smile from Tobin. _Oh god._ No matter how many times she’s seen that smile, Christen is never prepared for the breath-taking feeling it causes in her lungs.

 

“Hi there” Tobin grins, her eyes sparkling in the process. _Those eyes. Wow, just…wow._

 

“Hey” Christen cautiously returns. Tobin’s eyes light up even more as Christen acknowledges her presence. She looks like a child opening up a present on Christmas morning.

 

“So I saw you at the tryouts last night” Tobin begins, attempting to spark a conversation with the nervous girl next to her. _Ok, we’re just making casual small talk, I can do this._

 

“Oh, um, yeah I was there” Christen sheepishly confirms as she plays with her fingers.

 

“You should’ve tried out” Tobin states as her grin grows wider, “You have quite the leg on you there.” Christen blushes as Tobin pokes at her right knee for extra emphasis. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

 

“Oh, well uh, I was really just there for Kelley” Christen quickly explains, obviously flustered. Tobin just continues to gaze upon Christen like she’s the most amusing thing she’s ever seen.

 

“Kelley O’Hara? You know her?” Tobin questions further, adamantly trying to coax Christen into comfortable conversation. Attempting to get Christen to open up more is like pulling teeth at this point.

 

“Yeah” Christen simply replies, “She’s my roommate.” Christen then pulls out her phone from her backpack and starts fiddling around with that instead. Right now she’s desperate for anything to distract her from Tobin’s unrelenting gaze.

 

“So Kelley’s your roommate” Tobin repeats as Christen just nods her head. “Lucky girl” she flirtatiously comments as she nudges Christen’s elbow with her own. _I can’t do this! I can’t do this!!_

 

Just as Christen feels like she’s about to explode from sheer panic, and excitement, and all the other emotions violently flashing through her body, her phone rings. It’s a call from Kelley. _Oh thank goodness!_

 

“Speak of the devil” Christen rapidly acknowledges as she firmly grasps her phone and rises from her seat, “I should really take this, it could be an emergency.” Tobin nods while simultaneously a look a suspicion appears on her face. Christen reaches down to grab her backpack but Tobin stops her as she wraps a hand around Christen’s wrist.

 

“You can take the call here you know” she states as she skeptically looks between Christen and her backpack.

 

“Yeah but I don’t wanna interrupt class” Christen replies with a hint of panic in her voice.

 

“Class hasn’t started yet” Tobin points out as she scans Christen’s face with her eyes, looking for any kind of tell that will give away what’s really on Christen’s mind.

 

“Still” Christen responds as her phone continues to vibrate in her hand, “I don’t want to be rude.” Tobin continues to train her unconvinced gaze on Christen and Christen takes this moment of hesitation as an opportunity to pull her wrist away from Tobin’s steady grasp. When Tobin’s eyes leave Christen to look down to her now empty hand, Christen throws her backpack on her shoulder, spins around, and all but sprints up the aisle and out of the room. Once safely in the hallway, she answers her phone.

 

“Hello?” Christen answers, her heart racing and her head pounding.

 

“Hey roomie!” Kelley greets enthusiastically from the other end. Christen tries to catch her breath.

 

“What’s up?” she asks, attempting her absolute best to sound calm and not emotionally unstable, which she very much is at the moment.

 

“Well I seemed to have locked my key in the room” Kelley timidly admits, “I was wondering if you could come let me back in. Are you close?”

 

“I’m in Hingst Hall” Christen answers as she begins walking down the corridor. She wants to be sure that just in case a certain someone followed her out, she can’t be found.

 

“Oh shit! Do you have class right now? I’m sorry for interrupting you, I’ll just get a key from the front desk and pay the fine later” Kelley figures as she’s about to end the call.

 

“No, it’s fine” Christen quickly replies as she pushes through the front doors to the academic building, “I’m on my way back anyway, I’ll let you in.” Christen hears Kelley let out a relieved sigh through the speaker of her iPhone.

 

“Thanks, Pressy! I really didn’t want to have to pay that fine” Kelley honestly informs.

 

“No problem” Christen returns as she begins to relax now that she’s put some distance between herself and the lecture hall. “I’m happy to help.” _Very happy to help._

 

* * *

 

 

After letting Kelley back into the room and receiving one large bear hug for her efforts, Christen decides to grab some lunch at the dining hall. Since she would normally be in class right now, Christen thinks that considering she isn’t, she may as well get something to eat. There’s no sense in being behind on the class notes _and_ hungry.

 

When she grabs a plate and stands in the buffet line, she feels someone poke her on the shoulder. _Oh god, please tell me it’s not…_

 

Christen turns in place and feels a wave of relief as she recognizes the girl in line behind her.

 

Ali.

 

“Hey Christen” Ali warmly addresses as she offers Christen one of her signature friendly smiles. Ali’s smile always make Christen smile in return. Because how can she not? It’s contagious.

 

“Oh, hey Ali! Are you here for the pulled-pork too?” Christen jokes as she gestures to the brown, mushy pile of ‘meat’ in front of her.

 

“Only if it’s still warm” Ali quickly replies with a wink, earning a chuckle from Christen. _Thank goodness for people like Ali Krieger._

 

“So we all missed you at floor dinner the other night” Ali continues, catching Christen slightly off guard.

 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I just had a lot of reading to do for class. You know how it is” Christen nervously rambles. _I’m such a terrible liar. In any other circumstance that would be considered a good thing._ Ali just nods, not completely in understanding but definitely without judgement. That much Christen is thankful for.

 

“It’s cool” Ali reassures, “Just don’t make a habit of it, the girls were pretty excited to see you. Tobin even saved an extra seat for you and everything.” Christen’s heart drops to her stomach at that last part. _She did? For me?_

 

“I’ll try not to” Christen concisely responds as she attempts not to get lost in her own head again. Ali smiles and nods approvingly as Christen moves ahead in the buffet line and absentmindedly slops a pile of food on her plate.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the evening, Christen and Kelley lay on their beds and talk about any and every random thought that pops into their heads. Currently, they are on the topic of Becky’s elegant braid that she sports every day.

 

“So do you think she does it herself or she has someone else help her out?” Kelley asks while tossing her soccer ball up in the air and bouncing it on her head a couple of times.

 

“It’s hard to say” Christen thoughtfully responds as she considers Kelley’s question. “I mean, one the one hand, she’s an RA so she lives in a room by herself. But on the other, it always seems so perfect.” Kelley hums as she takes in Christen’s observations. “Maybe we should just ask her?”

 

“No way!” Kelley exclaims as she continues to bounce to ball on her noggin, “That takes all the fun out of the mystery.” Christen giggles with amusement as she watches Kelley and her ball finally find a rhythm.

 

Then their light-hearted moment is interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

Both Christen and Kelley’s eyes dart towards the door and Kelley’s ball falls to the floor, instantly forgotten.

 

“Who do you think it is?” Kelley whisper-yells to her roommate.

 

“I don’t know” Christen whispers back with a shrug, “But whoever it is, I’m not here.”

 

“Wait, so I have to answer it?!” Kelley whisper-yells again.

 

There’s another knock.

 

“I’m not here, remember?” Christen cheekily replies as Kelley reluctantly gets up from her bed and pads over to the door. All the while Kelley shoots daggers Christen’s way. When Kelley finally creaks the door open, her demeanor changes immediately.

 

“Hey Kelly” a familiar voice wafts in from the hallway, “Can I speak to Christen please?” _Shit. It’s Tobin._ Christen instinctively coils up on her bed, trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

“Christen’s not here” Kelley bluntly states. _Atta girl, Kelley. Way to have my back! I need to buy her some ice cream or something. Something to let her know how thankful I am that she –_

 

“I know she’s here” Tobin’s voice interrupts Christen’s premature celebratory thoughts, “My door is open, I saw her walk in like ten minutes ago.” _Shit. I have the worst luck. The worst possible luck._ Kelley’s eyebrows shoot up, obviously not prepared for Tobin to call her out like that. Kelley turns to look back into the room.

 

“Oh, Christen!” Kelley exclaims with fake surprise, “How long have you been here? I didn’t even notice you come in!” The doors creaks open some more to reveal a determined looking Tobin standing just outside the door frame. Kelley mouths a regretful ‘sorry’ with her back to Tobin.

 

“Hey” Tobin simply states as her eyes lock on to Christen. _There’s no escape this time. Nowhere to run._

 

“Oh, what’s that Kling? You need some help with your window fan? Sure, I’ll be right over!” Kelley yells as she hastily slides past Tobin and into room 317. In the distance, Christen can hear Kling’s voice. ‘Kelley? What the hell are you doing in here?... Wait, no! Don’t touch that!’ A crash soon follows. This gives Christen a brief moment to uncoil and prepare herself before Tobin turns back to face her once again.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Tobin asks as she waits for clearance to enter the room. Christen shifts uncomfortably from her spot on the bed.

 

“We’re talking right now, aren’t we?” Christen returns, trying to sound as casual as possible.

 

“No” Tobin sternly responds, not accepting any of Christen’s nonsense, “I mean really talk.” Christen sighs dejectedly. She knows she can’t avoid Tobin or her feelings any longer. _Here we go._ Christen finally nods and Tobin enters the room and shuts the door behind her.

 

“So” Tobin begins as she makes her way over to Christen and sits beside her on the bed. “Why are you avoiding me?” Christen instantly feels panic, she wasn’t expecting Tobin to be so outright with it. _What do I say?_

 

“What do you mean?” Christen feigns ignorance as she tries to buy herself more time. _Shit, what the hell do I say?! How do I fix this? I need to fix this!_

 

“You know what I mean” Tobin replies, again as blunt as ever. She really isn’t in the mood to beat around the bush. The little cat-and-mouse game she and Christen have been playing for the last week is really starting to get old. Frustrating even. “Why do you keep avoiding me like the plague? Every time I try to talk to you or spend time with you, you shut me out. Like, in class today, you just left.” _Damnit, I knew that was a bad idea at the time, but I didn’t know what else to do! I still don’t…_ Christen thinks as Tobin’s questioning eyes observe her and soften a little.

 

“I just need to know what wrong, Christen. I’m kind of going crazy here not knowing why you don’t want to be around me.” Christen feels a pang of guilt, she didn’t think Tobin would be this upset about it. “You can tell me, I can take it” Tobin continues, “Did I do something wrong?” Those five words cause Christen’s heart to shatter. _No! No, of course not!_ Christen wants to shout out. _You’ve been so kind, so sweet, so patient, so perfect. I’m the one in the wrong, I’m the one who messed up! Yet here you are, sitting here blaming yourself because I’m too stupid to tell you how I really feel. You’re beating yourself up because I’m a coward. A stupid, selfish coward. I’m so sorry…_

 

That’s what Christen wants to tell Tobin, but she can’t bring herself to do it.

 

Instead, Christen just shakes her head as tears begin to well in her eyes.

 

“Hey” Tobin gently consoles as she supportively places a hand on Christen’s back. “Just let it out. Tell me what’s up. You don’t have to keep everything bottled up inside. If I did something wrong, just tell me.” Christen lets out a heavy sigh as she looks up into Tobin’s concerned eyes. _I can’t lie to her anymore. I can’t watch her suffer at my expense. I just can’t._

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong” Christen shakily admits.

 

“Then what is it? Why have you been so distant this week?” Tobin questions as she begins to rub comforting circles on Christen’s back.

 

“Because I…” Christen starts. _It’s now or never, Christen. And never is no longer an option. You have to do this. Now._

 

“I…” Christen releases one last breath, one she’s felt like she’s been holding for a week.

 

“I like you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, every time I get another kudos, I do a little celebratory shimmy in place.


	15. In the Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin agree on the status of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Yeah. Wow. Holy Smokes. I don't know how or why but by some awesome force of the universe, I've received over 150 more kudos in the time span of 24 hours. That is absolutely mind-blowing to me. Needless to say I've been shimmying all day. That's part of the reason why I'm posting this chapter so late (and because I watched the gold medal soccer match earlier). But really guys, thanks for all of the support, it warms my heart. You are all seriously the nicest group of strangers I've ever had the pleasure of writing for. :)

Silence is all Christen is met with as Tobin’s hand pauses from its circular motion on her back. The hand remains in contact, steady and firm, but hesitant to make even the slightest movement. Empty seconds seem to tick by like centuries as Christen inhales and exhales a shaky breath. She feels a combination of nauseous and elated as adrenaline pumps through her veins. Like she could throw up and then float away as the weight she’s been carrying dissipates more and more with every passing moment.

 

_Oh my god. I did it. I actually did it. I never thought I could, yet I just did. I just did! It feels so good to finally get that off my chest. I feel like I can finally breathe again. I feel like my heart will never slow down from beating as fast as it is right now. But I don’t think I want it to, this is such a rush! Ahhh, I did it! I told Tobin I like her!_

The only thing still tying her to the ground, however, is Tobin’s lack of a response.

 

_Wait, I just told Tobin I like her but she hasn’t said anything… at all…. Oh no, what have I done?! She probably doesn’t even feel the same way and now she’s probably just sitting there trying to figure out what to say to get out of this awkward conversation. She’s totally freaked out by how forward I am. Ugh, why did I do that? I don’t even know if she’s into girls! That was so impulsive of me, I swear I don’t even think anymore! Now I’ve just ruined everything and there’s no going back. God damnit, Christen, you’re such a hopeless mess…_

Christen feels Tobin’s hand as it leaves her back.

 

_Fuck, she hates me._

 

Then it lands on her thigh, placed just above her left knee.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Christen brings her eyes up from the floor and directs them over to her left side. She is immediately met by Tobin’s mesmerizing gaze. Christen tries her hardest to read the girl’s eyes, desperately searching for any kind of indication of how Tobin is feeling. Anything to confirm or deny Christen’s unrelenting self-doubt. No such luck. Tobin may as well be a professional poker player. Not even the top government interrogators could break this girl. _For the love of all that is good, what is she thinking?!_

 

“You like me?” Tobin repeats, starring attentively into Christen’s eyes, deep into her soul. Christen immediately feels shy, like she’s exposed in the most revealing of ways. All the confidence she’s just mustered is flush out of her system, replaced only with anxiety.

 

“Y-yeah” she mutters in return, feeling dread as the suspense from Tobin’s awaited response continues to build. _Don’t make me say it again, I don’t think I could if I tried._

 

“Is that the reason you’ve been avoiding me all week?” Tobin questions further, gradually putting the pieces together. Christen just nods. _Please just put me out of my misery already. I can tell you don’t like me back, otherwise you wouldn’t be stalling. Just say it so I can move on with my miserable life. So I can officially claim the title of the world’s biggest fool. So I can live the rest of my days in shame as others look on in judgement. Just say it._

 

“Well if you like someone, you shouldn’t avoid them” Tobin informs. _Spare me the lecture, I know I fucked up._ Christen lamely nods again and returns her gaze to the carpet.

 

“If you like someone” Tobin continues, “You should try to spend as much time with them as possible. Be there for them, let them know you care.” _Alright, I get it! I’m an idiot who does everything wrong. I think we both clearly understand that. Can we just move on now?_

 

“Traditionally, you’re more likely to have success if you just lay all your cards on the table. Go all in. Make it as obvious as possible that you’re committed to starting a foundation with that person. That you enjoy their company so much that you want to spend every waking minute with them.” Christen grows a bit agitated by Tobin’s lengthy teaching moment. _Are you enjoying having me suffer like this? What are you, some kind of sadist?_

 

“Well, I mean, that’s normally how you let someone know you like them anyway” Tobin concludes, “But I’ve learned that it isn’t as fool-proof of a strategy as I once thought.” Christen feels herself giving up on the conversation. _Oh my god, why are you still talking?_

 

“Turns out, it doesn’t always work” Tobin pauses as she slightly squeezes Christen’s thigh, “You never caught on.”

 

Christen reactively perks up. _Wait, did I hear that right? Is she saying what I think she’s saying?_ Christen looks back up to Tobin and cocks an eyebrow.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Christen asks, still a little on guard. _I could’ve just interpreted that wrong. She could mean something completely different. Maybe I only heard what I wanted to hear. But then why did she just squeeze my leg like that? Did she think that I was zoning out and that was the only way to get my attention? Wait, why did she need my attention? What is she saying?!_

 

“What I’m trying to say is” Tobin starts as she takes in a deep breath, “I like you, too.”

 

Christen’s eyes widen as Tobin just smiles back at her. _She what?! There’s no way she just said that. I’m 99.9% sure I’m dreaming right now. Somebody pinch me._

 

“You what?” Christen questions in a bit of a daze. Instead of being pinched like Christen had wanted, Tobin just rubs her thumb over the top of Christen’s knee. The electricity Christen immediately feels is enough to confirm her reality. This is not a dream.

 

“I like you, Christen” Tobin grins, “I’ve liked you for a while now.” _A while?_

 

“Since when?” Christen finds herself instantly asking.

 

“Well” Tobin draws out, smiling coyly at the girl beside her, “Pretty much since you almost ran into me with a heavy cardboard box.” Christen’s heart flutters. Although it’s hard to pin-point, that was the close to the moment that Christen started crushing on Tobin as well.

 

“Again, I’m sorry about that” Christen modestly returns as her nerves begin to settle.

 

“I’m not” Tobin quickly replies, not taking her eyes off of Christen for a second, “I can’t think of a more fitting way to have met you.”

 

“Why? Is it because I’m a total klutz around you?” Christen jokingly quips. Tobin chuckles.

 

“Nooo” she playfully denies, “Well, I mean yeah, that does seem to suit you.” Christen fakes offence as she narrows her eyes at Tobin while a smile simultaneously grows on her lips. “It’s because you were a surprise. I wasn’t expecting a beautiful new girl to stumble into my life, but one did. You did. You continue to constantly surprise me and that’s one of things I like about you.” _Swoon._

 

“One of the things?” Christen teasingly replies.

 

“One of the things” Tobin confirms with a punctuating nod, “I could definitely go on but then I would be talking for a while.” _Double swoon._

 

“So…” Tobin begins as she idly dances her fingers over Christen’s kneecap. Chills run through Christen’s body and she prays that Tobin can’t feel the goosebumps rising to her skin. She knows exactly what Tobin is asking; it’s the question Christen’s been avoiding confronting. Probably because she doesn’t know how to answer it. _Where do we go from here?_

 

Christen feels her spirits coming down from their high. It’s time to be serious again and she knows it. To be honest, she never even thought she’d get as far as confessing her feelings to Tobin, so now she feels completely unprepared for what comes next.

 

_Alright, we both like each other, that much has been made evident. We enjoy each other’s company and it’s obvious that being apart for too long is hard for both of us. I feel comfortable around her and she seems to feel comfortable around me. I really do want to get to know her better, to spend time with her and experience her. Maybe starting a relationship is the sensible thing to do. I mean, I do want to make her a more permanent part of my life but…_

 

That’s when Christen’s original fears creep back into her mind. She senses that same dreadful feeling that made her avoid Tobin in the first place.

 

_But if we try this and it doesn’t work out… I’ll lose her. We’d see each other all the time and be reminded of how things went south. We wouldn’t have space to heal so we’d keep reopening our wounds. Then we’d probably end up avoiding each other because it would hurt less that way. Our friends would have to choose sides, and considering I’m the newest addition to the group, they most definitely wouldn’t choose mine. So then what? I’d be all alone and then we’d both be hurting? I can’t do it. I can’t risk everything just to give this a chance. It’s not worth gaining all of the benefits from a relationship if I just end up losing her in the end. She’s my neighbor, I can’t date her._

 

After over-analyzing her thoughts, weighing the pros and cons, Christen comes to a decision in her head.

 

_If we stay friends, at least I get to keep her in my life._

 

And at the moment, keeping Tobin in her life is a high priority to Christen.

 

“What are you thinking?” Tobin finally asks as she observes the visibly conflicted expression on Christen’s face. Christen sighs heavily.

 

“I just – you see – well” Christen stammers, trying to find the right words for this impossible situation. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like you. But, but uh, we’re neighbors… and friends too, and…” Tobin’s smile falters slightly but she gazes at Christen with a look that seems to be filled with understanding.

 

“You wanna just be friends” Tobin finishes Christen’s sentence. Christen exhales as she looks apologetically into Tobin’s eyes.

 

“I just, I think given our current circumstances” Christen regretfully explains, “I think that’s for the best.” Tobin silently nods in response. _Oh god, that was painful. Why does this feel like a breakup? We weren’t even dating so this isn’t a setback… right?_

 

“I get it” Tobin calmly returns after a momentary pause, “I mean, I do have to admit that I’m interested in giving a relationship with you a try, but I also don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for. So if you think that this is for the best, then I believe you.” Christen swallows the lump in her throat as Tobin retracts her hand from Christen’s leg.

 

“Thank you” Christen sadly replies as she feels the warm spot on her knee beginning to fade. Tobin nods as she sends a genuine smile in Christen’s direction. _Wow, even when she’s obviously disappointed she still manages to light up a room._

 

“So friends?” Tobin asks sweetly as she tries to cheer Christen up a bit.

 

“Friends” Christen agrees with a thankful smile as she offers her hand for Tobin to shake. Tobin just looks skeptically from Christen’s hand to her face.

 

“Friends can hug too, you know” Tobin jokingly points out as she opens her arms to Christen. Christen immediately leans in and wraps her arms around her favorite neighbor. Tobin’s muscles are warm and taut beneath her touch. As Christen inhales, Tobin’s intoxicating scent fills her nostrils and leaves her feeling dizzy. She savors how natural the embrace feels. Before Christen is ready, Tobin pulls away and breaks the hug. _Right. Friends._

 

“Well” Tobin exhales, “I should probably head out. I think Kling may need my help with a certain ‘Kelley’ problem.”

 

“I think you’re better off just calling a professional, I hear Kelley infestations can be hard to get rid of” Christen teases as Tobin rises and walks to the door.

 

“Do you know from experience?” Tobin chuckles as she turns the knob in her hand.

 

“Maybe just a little” Christen shrugs when Tobin opens the door.

 

“Sweet dreams, Christen” Tobin warmly smiles as she pauses in the doorway.

 

“Goodnight, Tobin” Christen smiles back. Tobin gives an acknowledging nod before exiting the room and crossing the hallway. Christen lets out a deep breath and falls back on her bed.

 

_This is for the best. Being friends is for the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, um, yeahhh... I just made this awkward now, didn't I? Sorry about that. Look, I had to do it for the good of the story. Don't hate me just yet, ok? Ok.


	16. Fun for the Whole Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is the most important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I just had one heck of an action-packed weekend. There's so much I want to say but I also don't want to bore you so I'm gonna try to condense it.
> 
> 1.) Neymar's free kick. Wow. Just beautiful. Gold medal worthy for sure.
> 
> 2.) The closing ceremonies. So entertaining! Also the part where the Olympic Committee guy says "I call upon the youth of the world to assemble in fours years time" always gives me chills. Everytime. Without fail. 
> 
> 3.) I went to my cousin's going away party because he's going to study abroad this semester and I won't see him until next year. Dude's like a brother to me so it was hard to say goodbye.
> 
> Anyway, that was my weekend in a quick summary and the reasons why I haven't updated in a few days. Trust me, I wanted to update so bad but time just didn't really permit it. So yeah, that's just a little slice of my personal life that no one asked to hear about. Also, because of travel I've only had 4 hours of sleep, so if any part of this chapter seems incoherent it's because...
> 
>  
> 
> Wait, what was I saying? Sorry, I fell asleep.

Saturday morning Christen is awoken by the obnoxious ringing of her phone. As she begins to stir, she feels the heaviness of her fatigue-ridden limbs. Her head is still cloudy with sleep and her eyes defying the early morning light as they fight to stay shut for just a few moments more. Across the room, Kelley groans as she violently pulls a pillow over her head.

 

“Please just answer your damn phone already” Kelley’s muffled, whiny voice begs her roommate. Christen haphazardly reaches for her phone. Her hand swats the bedside table a few times before finally landing on it.

 

“Hello?” Christen exhaustedly croaks out once she finally answers the call. Ever since her little chat with Tobin last night, Christen has been replaying the conversation over and over in her head. Her mind wonders from questioning if she did the right thing, said the right words, or even acted the most mature to what would’ve happened had she said yes to giving a relationship a try. _What would’ve happened then? Her hand was placed to comfortably on my thigh, her eyes gazed so deeply into mine. Would we have kissed? Would we have closed that small gap between us and connected our lips together for the first time? Would her lips fit perfectly with mine? Would we leave each other breathless afterwards? Would we –_

 

“Good morning, baby girl!” Christen’s mother’s voice chimes happily through the phone. Christen takes a moment to sit up and rub her eyes. When she glances over to her alarm clock, she sees that it’s only 7:34 in the morning. Normally Christen would’ve been up for a few hours now, but after an exhausting week of avoiding Tobin, she had a little sleep she needed to catch up on.

 

“Mom? Why are you calling so early?” Christen groggily questions with a yawn playing at the back of her mouth, waiting to surface any moment now.

 

“I just wanted to call and let you know that we’re on the road again and we should get to campus in a couple of hours” Christen’s mom excitedly informs. _On the road again? Get to campus in a few hours? What campus? This campus? What is she talking about?_

 

“What do you mean you’re getting to campus in a few hours?” Christen asks, genuinely confused, the suppressed yawn immediately following.

 

“Well we wanted to make sure that we get there before all of the events begin. I don’t want to miss a thing!” _Events? Now I’m really not sure what she’s talking about._

 

“Events for what?” Christen asks as she tries to stretch the sleep from her body.

 

“For Family Weekend!” her mother exclaims, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already! I’ve been texting you since last night with updates of how close we were. Did you not get them?” Christen pulls her phone away from her ear and glances at the screen. Sure enough, she sees a small text message notification bubble at the top of her screen. Upon clicking on it, she sees she has 19 unread texts from her mom. _Wow, I didn’t even notice. I wonder why that is? Oh right, my brain was a little too preoccupied at the time._

 

“No, no I got them. I’m just seeing them now. Sorry, mom. So what exactly are we doing today?” Christen sheepishly asks, knowing full well that her mother won’t let her off the hook for forgetting without making some sort of a scene as a result. She’s right. That’s exactly what happens.

 

“I can’t believe you forgot about this, we just talked about it a week ago!” her mom’s voice bellows from the phone speaker. _Well to be fair, I had just experienced that awkward elevator interaction with Tobin at the time…_ “Really, Christen, sometimes I think you would forget your own head if it wasn’t attached to your body!” _Poor dad and Channing, they’re stuck sitting in the car listening to this. At least I can fake bad connection if this lasts for much longer._ Her mother pauses and sighs before continuing. “Just be ready to go in about two hours when we get there. Do you think you can remember that?” _Wow, passive-aggressive much?_

 

“Yeah, mom, I got it” Christen exasperatedly states into her phone, “Let me know when you get here and I’ll meet you in the Main Lobby.”

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan” her mom agrees with a little less annoyance in voice than before. “Oh, and wear something nice, I want to get a few pictures for our Christmas card this year!” _Christmas card pictures? But Tyler isn’t even here! You know what, I’m not even gonna question it. It’s just easier to just do what she wants and get it over with._

 

“Ok, bye mom. Love you” Christen tiredly responds as she prepares to end the call.

 

“Bye, sweetie! I love you, too, and I’ll see you real soon!” her mom chirps before hanging up. _Well this is going to be an interesting day._

 

Christen lazily drops her phone to her side and releases a tired breath of air. Kelley moves under her scrambled up pile of blankets and pillows. Eventually she peaks her head out from under the one over her head and scrunches her face in reaction to the sunlight.

 

“Was that your mom?” Kelley asks with a slight rasp and noticeably less sleepy-irritation in her voice than before. Christen nods.

 

“Yeah” she simply confirms, still trying to regain the energy that was swiftly consumed by her mother just seconds ago.

 

“Does she hate you or something?” Kelley queries with as straight of a face as Christen’s ever seen. “Why else would she call so early in the morning?” This earns a small chuckle from Christen. _Apparently interrupted sleep is a very serious offense to Kelley. Good to know._

 

“No” Christen returns with a humored smile, “She just called to tell me to get my ass into gear for some event or whatever going on around campus today.”

 

“What, Family Weekend?” Kelley asks. _How did she know? Did everyone know about this but me?_

 

“Uh, yeah, I think that’s what she said” Christen answers. Kelley lifts the pillow above her face just the teensiest bit more as her eyes begin adjusting to the room.

 

“Oh yeah my family’s coming to that as well. My dad’s a pilot so him and the family are flying in some time this morning. I have to go meet them at the airport later” Kelley explains.

 

“Oh cool” Christen begins as she reaches around for her glasses. Once she finds them and slides them on, the sight of her scroungey-looking roommate becomes even funnier. About half of Kelley’s hair is still stuck to one side of her face and for whatever reason, her shirt is on backwards. “I’m glad I’m not the only one having to suffer through today.”

 

“Hey speak for yourself” Kelley immediately corrects, “I actually love seeing my family. They promised they’d bring me presents and my dad said he’d show me some pictures of the chipmunk he adopted.” _Her dad adopted a chipmunk? I’m beginning to see where Kelley gets her personality from._ “Do you come from a dysfunctional family or…?” Christen shakes her head in the negative.

 

“No” Christen sighs, “We’re actually a really close-knit family. But sometimes my mom can be a bit too much and I’m getting the feeling that today is gonna be one of those days.” _Oh it definitely is, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. If that phone call was any indication, today might be one for the record books._

 

“That makes sense then” Kelley concludes as she finally sits up and swipes away the stray hair glued to her face. The two sit in early morning silence for a few brief moments. “Well I guess I’m awake now and I’m starving” Kelley eventually interjects, “Wanna go get some pancakes?”

 

“Sure” Christen shrugs.

 

* * *

 

 

At around 10:07 am, Christen receives a text from her mom informing her that the family is currently parking in the lot just outside her building. Christen reluctantly slips her feet into her flip-flops and grabs her key before exiting the room. Once the door is closed and securely locked, Christen glances across the hall to the sign hanging from the door of room 317.

 

_‘If this door is closed, that means we’re sleeping so keep it down you chuckleheads! Some of us actually have futures to think of.’_

Christen just shakes her head and smiles at the sign. _Even if I didn’t recognize Kling’s handwriting, there’s no question who wrote that._

 

* * *

 

 

After several flights of stairs, which at this point she is very familiar with, Christen arrives to the ground floor and makes her way to the Main Lobby. As she walks, she passes a number of students with their excited-looking families in tow. _I didn’t realize how big of a deal today is._

 

Soon enough, she’s in front of the front desk and her eyes scan the room. It takes her less than 30 seconds to notice the group of three entering the front doors. As if by using her special ‘mom radar’, Christen’s mother immediately spots Christen and her eyes fill with pure glee. Even though her mom can be a lot to handle at times, it still warms Christen’s heart to see how much her mom has missed her. It isn’t until seeing them again that Christen realizes how much she’s actually missed her family these first few weeks of school.

 

“Christen! It’s so good to see you!” her mom exclaims as she engulfs Christen into an anaconda-like hug the moment Christen is within reaching distance.

 

“It’s good to see you too, mom” Christen mumbles in a half breath from her mother’s shoulder, “But if you want to keep seeing me you should probably let me breathe so I don’t suffocate.” Christen’s mom lets out a somber laugh as she releases her daughter from her protective arms. When she pulls away Christen notices what looks to be the beginning of a few tears forming in her mother’s eyes. A pang of guilt flashes through Christen’s stomach. _Oh mom. Don’t cry. I don’t want to be the reason that you cry._ But not a moment later a large smile grows on the woman’s face. _Happy tears. They’re happy tears. She’s just excited to see me._ Christen feels instant relief.

 

“Come here, kiddo” her father says from just behind her mother. This whole time he’s been waiting so patiently so speak to his daughter and the look of anticipation on his face as he holds his arms open is enough to make Christen’s heart burst. _Oh dad._ Christen rushes to him and his strong arms wrap her into the kind of hug that only a loving father can give his cherished daughter. Christen instantly feels safe and at home. Her dad has always been one of her biggest supporters, the person who never fails to pick her up when she’s feeling down. He’s a big man with a big heart to match. Christen is positive he will always remain the number one man in her life. When the two break apart, he ruffles her hair a little bit, causing Christen to laugh. Then Christen turns to Channing. She looks like she’s unsure what to say so Christen wastes no time pulling the girl close.

 

“I missed you, little sis” Christen admits as she sways the girls back and forth. One of the things she’s missed most since moving away from home has been her sisters. They’re her partners in crime and her greatest friends. It doesn’t matter how well she can befriend someone, Christen knows no one will ever knock her sisters out of their top spots on the list of her favorite people. No one will ever come close. After a few moments, Christen can’t help but wish that Tyler was here as well, but having Channing by her side is more than enough to make her happy. _I love this kid._

 

“I missed you too, middle sis” Channing replies while patting Christen’s back. Christen chuckles, she had momentarily forgotten about her childhood nickname. Christen slowly breaks the embrace as a mischievous grin surfaces on her face.

 

“I’m sure you have” Christen slyly states, “I mean who else is going to kick your ass on the pitch while I’m gone?” Channing responds by giving her older sister a playful shove.

 

“You wanna fight?” she dares as her eyes exude a challenging confidence.

 

“Come at me, bro” Christen quickly returns while taking a jerky step in Channing’s direction. Although they both know there is no truth behind Christen’s threat, Channing still instinctively steps back. Christen smiles victoriously. “Two for flinching” Christen declares as she lightly punches her sister’s arm. Channing immediately rubs her arm and fake pouts.

 

“Next time I’m staying home” she proclaims, feigning hurt.

 

“Well who said I want you to come back?” Christen teases. Channing just narrows her eyes at Christen.

 

“Alright, ladies, I think that’s enough” their dad finally interrupts, “What do you say we get this action-packed day started?” The two girls continue their stare-down for a brief moment more before breaking out into smiles and nodding their heads.

 

“Great” their mom chimes, “Let me just check the list of events and we’ll get going.” And with that Christen’s mother pulls out a thick brochure from her over-sized purse and her eyes peruse the pages.

 

_I’m in for a long day._ Christen glances back over to Channing and when their eyes meet, she can tell the younger girl is thinking the exact same thing.

 

_It’s a good thing we have each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, I actually fell asleep once while writing this. Also, I just wanted to add that when I rolled up to my cousin's party, the first thing I was met with was a giant Swedish flag (He's going to Sweden btw). Normally I take pride in seeing that (I am of some Swedish descent), but at the time it just stung. I thought I was over the loss but I guess I'm not. What else is new?


	17. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen's mom may have some ulterior motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as I am writing this, my dog is snoring away on the couch next to me and it's the cutest distraction I've ever had.

Throughout the rest of the morning and afternoon, the Press family hits every event, booth, and silly carnival game there is to stop at. There was the home football game, which counter to Christen’s initial disinterest, actually turned out to be an entertaining enough time. Then there were the long rows of informational booths that Christen’s mom eagerly took the time to collect pamphlets, free pens, and mini hand-sanitizers from. And finally the games in which despite Channing’s best efforts, Christen always emerged victorious. It’s just an older sister thing.

 

Now as the day is winding down, the Presses exit the campus book store with an excessive amount of university apparel and memorabilia that will be completely irrelevant when Christen graduates in the next four years or so. The family heads back to Christen’s residence hall with the intent of picking up Christen’s jacket before they go out for a family dinner. The day started off fairly warm but the sun is now lower in the sky and the breeze has picked up ever so slightly. The fact that Christen’s mother insisted that she wear her fancy blue sheer blouse that perfectly complements her white Ralph Lauren shorts is not helping Christen’s body temperature either.

 

Upon arriving to the Main Lobby, Christen turns to face her family as she brings the group to a halt.

 

“Alright, I’ll just run upstairs and grab my jacket. You guys can wait here, I promise I’ll be quick” Christen explains as she turns to walk in the direction of the elevators.

 

“Nonsense!” her mom exclaims as Christen takes her first few steps away, “We’ll come with you!” Christen stops in her tracks and turns to face her family once again.

 

“Oh, you really don’t have to, it’ll only take me like two minutes” Christen nervously tries to convince her family not to come with her. “Plus the elevators are almost never available and I’m sure you guys don’t want to take the stairs. So I’ll just be back in a moment and then we can go…” Christen turns again and tries to drag along her sentence before anyone has a chance to get another word in.

 

“Sweetie, we don’t mind!” her mom chimes as she follows after her fleeing daughter, “We want to see your room!” _Damnit._

 

“But you’ve already seen my room” Christen points out as Christen’s father and sister begin to trail the two bickering Press women. “It’s nothing glamorous, I assure you.”

 

“I’m sure it’s just wonderful” Christen’s mother counters as Christen scans her ID card and presses the button for the elevator. The doors open immediately. _Are you kidding me?_ “And look, the elevator is here so it’s really no inconvenience at all!” _For you, maybe._ Christen reluctantly sighs knowing that she’s already lost the battle.

 

“Fine but it’s only going to be a quick stop, people don’t like it when there are too many people crowding the hallway” Christen lies. Her family files into the elevator and begin their ascent. Within seconds the doors open again and the group steps out onto the third floor. Christen jumps to the front of the pack and sneaks a brief glance down the corridor. _Empty. Thank goodness._ A few of her nerves settle at the desolate sight in front of her. Christen picks up her pace as the family passes the doors of her floormates, desperately trying to get them hidden in her room as soon as possible.

 

When they approach room 313, however, the door unexpectedly opens and Alex and presumably Alex’s family enter the hallway. Instantly Alex’s eyes land on Christen. _Uh-Oh._

 

“Christen!” Alex excitedly acknowledges with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Hey Alex” Christen shyly returns, conscious of the fact that several pairs of eyes are on her at this very moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Christen swears she sees her mother visibly deflate a bit at the mention of Alex’s name. It’s strange, but whenever they have run into one of Christen’s friends throughout the day, Christen’s mom always seems disappointed after learning their names.

 

“Is this your family?” Alex asks while gesturing to Christen’s relatives who stand directly behind her.

 

“Yeah” Christen politely replies, “And I’m guessing this is yours?” Alex nods as she looks back to the man and three women behind her. Each of the group members exchange pleasantries in the cramped space of the hallway.

 

“Are you two friends?” Alex’s mom questions as she looks fondly between the two young women.

 

“Yep!” Alex happily confirms, “I met Christen here at floor dinner a while back. She’s super sweet and kind of funny when she wants to be” Alex sends a wink Christen’s way. Christen laughs.

 

“You’ve got me pegged” Christen shrugs, “But we both know you’re only saying those nice things because my family is here and you don’t want them to feel bad for me.” This time Alex chuckles.

 

“You caught me” she jokingly concedes as she shakes her head. “Well, my family gets pretty hangry if we wait too long to eat so I’ll catch you later, Christen!”

 

“Bye Alex. Bye Alex’s family. It was nice meeting you all!” Christen responds. Each of the two groups wave goodbye as they make their way down opposite directions of the hallway.

 

Finally, the Press family arrives in front of Christen’s room. After a quick glance over her shoulder, Christen’s tense muscles relax when she sees that the door to room 317 is closed. _It’s a ‘Family Weekend’ miracle._ Christen wastes no time grabbing her key and unlocking the door. When she enters the room, Kelley is nowhere in sight. _She must still be out with her family. That’s probably for the best._

 

The rest of Christen’s family follows her into the room and scan their eyes over every inch of the room. Which, admittedly, doesn’t take long because the space is hella small. Channing takes her time looking over the various posters on the walls, her mom subtly snoops near Kelley’s side of the room, and her dad stands awkwardly near the door, not sure what to do with himself. Christen reaches in her closet and pulls a cardigan from a hanger. _This should work._

 

“Alright guys, I’m good. We can leave now” Christen announces as she tries to regain her family’s attention.

 

Not a moment later, there’s a knock on the door.

 

Everyone’s eyes shoot towards the direction of the sound. Christen walks over to the door.

 

“It’s probably just Kelley” Christen explains, “She’s always forgetting her key.” After she sneaks around her dad and turns the handle, she’s met with a pair of dazzling brown eyes on the other side of the door. _Tobin?_

 

Christen glances back to her family who look preoccupied with Christen’s room and don’t seem to be paying attention before she closes the door slightly, shielding Tobin from view.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Christen asks in a hushed tone. Tobin smiles at the tense brunette in front of her.

 

“Well I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner with me” Tobin effortlessly explains. Christen can’t help the smile that grows on her face as a result.

 

“You wanted to go to dinner with me?” Christen repeats as her body fills with the warm fuzzies that seem to be a package deal with Tobin whenever she talks to her. Or whenever Tobin talks at all, really. Tobin nods in the affirmative. _Dinner? Just the two of us?..._

 

“Christen? Who’s at the door, sweetie?” Christen’s mother’s voice sounds from behind her. Christen’s heart immediately drops as Tobin looks beyond Christen and into the room. _No! No! No!_

 

Christen’s mom approaches and pushes the door open so she can get a look at the figure outside the doorway.

 

“Oh hello!” she greets as Christen reluctantly makes room for the woman, “Are you Christen’s roommate?” Christen looks frantically from her mother to Tobin. _How the hell do I get out of this one? Just introducing my family to Alex was awkward enough. How the hell am I supposed to introduce them to Tobin of all people?!_

 

“No mom” Christen rapidly rambles out, “This is Tobin, my – uh –”

 

“I’m Christen’s friend” Tobin graciously finishes Christen’s sentence, putting the poor girl out of her misery. _My friend._ For some reason, the word sounds weird in Christen’s mind. “And also her neighbor. I live in 317.” Christen’s mom nods acknowledgingly and she seems to instantly perk up.

 

“Oh, so you’re Tobin!” her mom enthusiastically blurts out, “It’s so nice to meet you!” _Wait, what? Mom knows about Tobin?! How could she? I’ve never even mentioned her before! The only three people who know about her are Kelley, Tyler, and…_ Christen’s eyes shoot over to her younger sister who shifts uncomfortably in her spot and refuses to make eye contact with Christen. _Channing._

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Press” Tobin politely greets as she flashes Christen’s mother her signature endearing smile.

 

“Please” her mother insists, “Call me Stacy.” Christen fills with complete and utter embarrassment. _Oh god, mom. Why?_

 

“Well then it’s nice to meet you, _Stacy_ ” Tobin corrects herself. Stacy smiles at the girl in approval and turns towards the rest of her family.

 

“This is my husband, Cody, and over there is my youngest daughter, Channing” Stacy introduces. The two remaining Presses wave to Tobin.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both as well” Tobin responds as she returns the wave. _Oh god. This is so awkward. There’s no way this could get any worse._

 

“So Tobin” Stacy continues, “Is your family here today?” A small look of disappointment washes over Tobin’s face for a brief moment.

 

“Well no, actually. I’m from Jersey so it’s kind of a long way for my family to have to travel” Tobin casually explains. Stacy’s eyes look at Tobin in pity. Christen’s eyes do the same. _And I thought my family lived far away. That must be hard for her._ As if by reading her mind, Tobin glances over to Christen and gives her a look to reassure her that she’s fine.

 

“Well, we were just about to leave for dinner before you stopped by” Stacy begins again. Christen’s looks at her mother skeptically. _Where are you going with this, mom?_ “Since your family isn’t here, how about you share a meal with ours instead?” _‘There’s no way this could get any worse’ huh? You really need to stop jinxing things, Christen._

 

“Oh, um, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time or anything” Tobin replies while nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Not at all! We’d love to have you!” Stacy interjects. Tobin looks to Christen for permission, and by mutual understanding, they both know that no matter what either one of them says, Tobin is going to dinner with them. It’s a done deal.

 

“Um, alright” Tobin finally agrees, “Just let me grab my coat.” Stacy nods and Tobin crosses the hall and enters her room.

 

“Alright, Christen, we’ll go get the car and you and Tobin can meet us outside when you’re ready.” Stacy informs with a triumphant smile on her face. Stacy, Cody, and Channing move to leave the room, but Christen reaches out and snags her younger sister’s arm.

 

“You know, Chan, my eyeliner is a little smudged. How about you stay back a second and help me fix it?” Christen proposes through clenched teeth.

 

“It looks fine to me” Channing nervously states, “Honestly, you don’t need my help.” The girl tries to turn back towards the door but Christen tightens her death grip on her sister’s wrist. Channing lets out a barely audible yelp.

 

“Oh, but I insist” Christen simmers, a fire burning in her eyes. Channing looks on with pure intimidation.

 

“Ok, yeah, sure. I guess I can stay and help” She squeaks out. Once their mother and father have left the room and are out of ear shot, Christen releases her hold of Channing and shuts the door. Channing rubs her soon-to-be-bruised wrist and cowers as Christen slowly turns to face her once again.

 

“I can’t believe you told mom about Tobin!” Christen erupts.

 

“I’m sorry!” Channing cries out, “But it couldn’t be helped!” This seems to fuel Christen’s rage even more.

 

“It couldn’t be helped?!” she booms at the now grimacing younger girl, “I tell you one small, confidential secret and suddenly mom knows all about it? All you had to do was keep your mouth shut. What do you mean it couldn’t be helped?!”

 

“You know how mom is!” Channing defends, “She always knows if you’re keeping something from her. So when you told me about Tobin, as soon as I got off the phone mom was there, badgering me until I cracked. And I cracked. I’m sorry about that, but there was nothing I could do! The woman is relentless!”

 

 Christen stands completely still as she listens to her sister explain herself. She knows Channing never meant to spill Christen’s secret, but she’s still upset that her mother knows. _Now she’ll really never drop this ‘finding the one’ thing. All I wanted was to go to school and finally be taken seriously for once. I wanted to be able to call my mom and tell her about all the things I’ve been learning, not the romantic endeavors I’ve encountered. It’s like she just expects me to graduate and settle down right away. Like what I want to do with my life doesn’t even matter unless I’ve got a ring on my finger when these next four years are all said and done._

 

“Christen, I’m sorry. Please forgive me” Channing adds as her eyes convey her genuine remorse and apology. Christen sighs. _I shouldn’t be mad at her, she didn’t do anything wrong. I was a fool to think that mom would never find out. It just happened sooner than I thought it would._

 

“It’s ok, Chan, I get it. I’m sorry for blowing up on you like that” Christen offers the girl an apologetic smile of her own. Channing just nods as Christen picks up her cardigan once again. “Alright, well, let’s go get this dinner over with so we can each get on with our lives.”

 

_If I even still have one left by the time the night is over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never say no to a free meal in college. Sandwiches and pizza get old real quick.


	18. Pass the Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin spends an evening with Christen and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I posted chapter 17 on the 23rd of August. That seems like more than just a random coincidence to me.
> 
> Also, this chapter was an absolute mammoth to write so there may be some typos. Always remember, there are no mistakes, just 'happy accidents.'

After a few moments of deep breaths and encouraging words from her regretful sister, Christen finally calms down again. She slips her arms through the sleeves of her cardigan and opens the door, leading Channing out of the room. Once outside, Christen notices Tobin leaning patiently against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. She now wears a clean-cut leather jacket over what seems to be a different, and slightly nicer shirt than she was wearing just moments ago. _How long has she been waiting out here? I really hope she didn’t hear me freaking out at Channing, that would be embarrassing. And is that a different shirt?_ Tobin smiles when their eyes meet.

 

“Ready to go?” Tobin asks as she pushes herself away from the wall, landing directly at Christen’s side. Christen nods as Channing walks ahead of the two and leads the group down the hallway.

 

“Sorry you got roped into this” Christen apologizes as they walk, “When my mom gets an idea in her head, there’s no taking no for an answer.”

 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind” Tobin nonchalantly dismisses. “Besides, I was asking you to have dinner with me anyway, so I guess I got my wish after all” Tobin adds as she bumps her shoulder against Christen’s. Christen feels the heat bubbling to her face.

 

“Be careful what you wish for” Christen states as she keeps her eyes forward, not wanting them to wonder to her side and worsen her blush, “I think you’re getting more than you bargained for on this one.” Christen can see Tobin smile at her from the corner of her eye.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle” Tobin confidently returns as her eyes linger on the girl beside her.

 

“I bet you won’t last an hour of my mom’s constant interrogation” Christen muses, trying to prepare Tobin for the intense line of fire she’s just volunteered to fall victim to, “If you feel the need to bail, just let me know. I can come up with a decent enough excuse for you to leave.” Tobin chuckles from beside her.

 

“You seriously have so little faith in me” Tobin responds with the shake of her head, “I should be offended.”

 

“Hey, I’m just trying to prepare you for this inevitably painful evening” Christen retorts with a shrug.

 

“Fine” Tobin counters, “I’ll take you up on that bet.” Christen dares to glance at Tobin with an expression laced with confusion.

 

“What?” Christen asks, genuinely unsure of what Tobin is implying. Tobin gives her a coy smile in return.

 

“If I can endure your mom’s so-called ‘interrogation’ _and_ make her like me by the end of the night, I win.” Tobin explains, “But if I fail to do either of those things, you win.”

 

“You really want to make a bet out of this disaster?” Christen skeptically questions as she studies Tobin’s sudden aura of confidence. _Why would she want to make this dinner even harder on herself than it already will be?_

 

“Why not? It’ll make things more interesting, won’t it?” Tobin persuasively points out. Christen takes a moment to mull over the little ‘competition’ in her head. _More interesting is definitely one way to put it. I mean, it could be sort of entertaining having someone else besides me have to deal with my mother’s third degree. And there is absolutely no way Tobin won’t want to skip out after just a few minutes of my mom’s persistent pestering. I think this is a pretty safe bet. Worst case scenario is I get to hold bragging rights over Tobin’s head for the rest of the year. I could live with that._

 

“Fine” Christen finally agrees, earning a satisfied smirk from Tobin, “You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the three girls make it out to the car, Stacy already begins weaving her insufferable web. During the entire ride to the restaurant, she asks Tobin questions about her family, her major, and even her favorite foods. One would think Tobin was filling out some questionnaire to enter her into the running of a raffle. Except with this set of constant questions, there is no prize, or at least, nothing that Tobin can take home at the end of the night. Throughout the ride, Christen keeps a careful eye on her neighbor. She’s impressed by Tobin’s patience and diplomatic responses to each and every one of Stacy’s questions. _She’s hanging in there, I’ll give her that, but there’s no way this will last. Mom’s just getting started and even the toughest cookie is bound to crack._

 

Then Tobin looks over to Christen. Despite what appears to be a slight sweat on her brow, a smile plays at her lips and a determined spark flashes through her eyes. It’s almost as if she’s trying to indicate not to count her out just yet. The expression intrigues Christen while simultaneously causing her to worry. It’s like Tobin still has some tricks up her sleeve.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the quaint Italian restaurant, the hostess leads the group to a table for five. Upon arriving to the table, they each make their way to their seats. Just as Channing is about to sit in the seat to Christen’ left, Stacy speaks up.

 

“No Channing, let Tobin sit there” she insists, “She’s is a lefty after all. We wouldn’t want her to unnecessarily have to bump elbows with someone else.”

 

“But she was about to sit on the end, so really it shouldn’t –” Channing points out as she hovers above the seat.

 

“Don’t be rude” Stacy sternly interrupts. Channing quirks an eyebrow but decides to let it go and surrender her seat. Tobin walks past Channing and takes her designated seat next to Christen, causing Stacy to smile contently. Christen rolls her eyes at her mother’s antics. _Seriously mom?_

 

As soon as everyone is settled, a waitress named Alexis arrives to take drink orders. Christen, Channing, and Tobin order water and Cody and Stacy order cocktails.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright with water, Tobin? You are our guest after all, can I buy you a drink?” Stacy offers as she watches Tobin, anticipating her answer. Tobin looks a little uncomfortable but wears a smile on her face despite it.

 

“Oh, no thank you” She politely declines, “I mean, I’m legally underage and drinking just isn’t my thing either.” Stacy smiles at Tobin approvingly. _Good answer. She’s playing the game pretty well at this point, but how long will it last?_

 

“Really? That’s pretty rare to hear about with college kids these days” Stacy commends, “If you don’t mind me asking, why is that?”

 

“I don’t really have a specific reason why” Tobin sighs in sincere honesty, “I guess it just never interested me.” Stacy nods as she hums in response. Christen glances over to Tobin who still looks as cool as a cucumber. _This is starting to be impressive, she hardly seems bothered._

 

Seconds later, Alexis is back with their drinks and places them in front of each person at the table. She leaves a pitcher of water on the girls’ side of the table to allow them to refresh their drinks as they please.

 

“So what can I get everyone tonight?” She enthusiastically asks as she holds her notepad and pen at the ready. She goes down the table starting with Cody, then Stacy, then Channing, and now Christen. When Alexis’s eyes land expectantly on her, Christen feels herself panicking internally. During the time she was supposed to be perusing her menu, she was too distracted watching Tobin and her mother interact. Now she’s on the spot and she hardly has the mental capacity to even remember that she’s in an Italian restaurant.

 

“Ummm…”Christen begins as she desperately glances down at her menu. _Think, Christen, think! What do they serve at Italian restaurants? Pasta? What kind of pasta? What’s that thing with the red sauce called again? It’s not spaghetti… It’s not lasagna… Ugh, what the hell is it called?!_ Alexis’s eyes feel like they’re burning into Christen as she panics in her seat.

 

“We’ll share one of your famous cheese pizzas” Tobin informs as she grabs Christen’s menu and hands it to the waitress. “It’s her favorite.” Christen just stares at Tobin in utter disbelief. Tobin turns her head away from Alexis and sends Christen a wink. _Holy shit she just saved me. And she remembered my favorite kind of pizza. How does she do it? How is she so perfect all the time?_

 

“Alright, I’ll have that out shortly” Alexis notifies before flashing a friendly smile and scampering back to the kitchen. Tobin pulls her eyes away from Christen as Stacy launches into her next question.

 

“Is cheese pizza your favorite too?” Stacy asks as she looks between her still shaken daughter and her rather captivating dinner guest.

 

“Nah” Tobin coolly shakes her head, “I’m more of a pepperoni girl, myself.” Then she turns to face Christen. “But when both know how picky _this_ one is when it comes to pizza.” Christen’s family laughs as Tobin smiles triumphantly and Christen lowers her head in embarrassment. Soon enough, this sparks a lengthy conversation about Christen’s finicky eating habits.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the food arrives, Alexis places two empty plates and a medium-size tray of pizza before Tobin and Christen. Just as Christen reaches for the spatula, Tobin beats her to it. She uses it to pick up the cheesiest, most perfect-looking slice and serve it on Christen’s plate. Christen looks up questioningly at Tobin. _Did she just serve me?_ Then, not a moment later, Tobin grabs the pitcher of water at the center of the table and tops off Christen’s glass. _Seriously, what is she doing?_ Tobin just places the pitcher back down and shoots Christen a simple smile before turning back to face the rest of Christen’s family. Christen follows the girl’s eyes across the table. _Wait a minute…_ Her gaze lands on her mother. Stacy looks giddily between Christen and Tobin with nothing but pure pride in her eyes. Christen looks back to Tobin to see a new smirk on her face. _Oh I see, she’s still playing the game. Smooth, real smooth._

 

“So Tobin” Stacy addresses the girl for what seems like the millionth time tonight, “Are you involved in any extra curriculars at school?”

 

“Um, yeah” Tobin replies as she finally places a slice of her own on her plate, “I’m on the soccer team.” Stacy’s eyes light up in amusement. _Oh here we go. She’s definitely not going to let that one casually slide._

 

“You play soccer? That’s very impressive! What position do you play?” Stacy pries.

 

“I’m a midfielder, but I’ll play wherever coach needs me” Tobin explains after swallowing a bite of her pizza.

 

“Wow, a midfielder, you must be really talented” Stacy compliments before her eyes redirect to Christen. _Annnd here it comes. Cue the childhood soccer story in 3…2…_ “You know, Christen used to play soccer. She was an excellent forward!” _Yep. There it is._

 

“You were a forward?” Tobin asks as she glances at Christen with nothing less than an amused expression. Christen sheepishly nods. _It really isn’t that interesting, it was years ago. I probably wouldn’t even be good enough to be a forward if I still played anyway._

 

“Oh yeah” Stacy excitedly replies for her daughter, “She could turn on the drop of a dime and score goals before the keeper even saw her coming.” Christen’s cheeks redden at the sudden shift of the conversation onto herself. Tobin still observes her looking continually impressed. _Mooom, please stop._ “She wasn’t always like that though,” Stacy continues, “During her first year, she avoided the ball completely and made daisy chains and flower crowns while the other kids played around her.” Everyone at the table chuckles around her. Christen’s face is entirely ablaze now.

 

“Mom, stop. That’s so embarrassing” Christen whines. Then she feels a hand clap onto her shoulder. Christen turns her head and meets Tobin’s sympathetic eyes with her own.

 

“Hey” Tobin says in a calming tone, though still chuckling lightly, “I think it’s cute.” _Cute? Did she just call me cute?_

 

Tobin’s eyes continue to silently reassure her as Christen’s family members start up a flurry of more of Christen’s childhood memories.

 

* * *

 

 

After a dessert of the best chocolate cheesecake Christen has ever had, her parents pay the bill the group rises from their seats to depart from the restaurant. As they are just about to reach the door however, a voice calls out behind them.

 

“Tobin?” a tall blonde girl with a tattoo sleeve asks once Tobin turns around to face her. Tobin instantly seems to recognize the girl as her face lights up. The girl makes her way over and pulls Tobin into a warm hug. Christen feels a pang of an emotion she can’t quite put her finger on, but she knows it’s one she doesn’t like.

 

“Hey Ash” Tobin chuckles as she pulls away from the embrace, “What’s up, dude?” _Alright, she said ‘dude.’ So that means they’re… friends?_

 

“Oh, you know” Ash begins, “Just here for my usual date night. Ali’s in the bathroom.” _Ok, yeah, they’re friends_. Christen takes a moment to look the girl up and down. _Damn, that tattoo sleeve is badass._ “What brings you here, my friend?” Tobin glances back to Christen and gestures for her to come over.

 

“I’m here with Christen” Tobin explains, “Her family invited me to have dinner with them.” Ash quirks a suspicious and impressed eyebrow as she looks over to Christen.

 

“So you’re the famous Christen I’ve been hearing so much about” Ash acknowledges. _She’s heard about me? From who? Was it from –_ “Ali won’t stop raving about this cool girl who lives on her floor. Honestly, from the sounds of it, she likes you better than me.”

 

“You know Ali?” Christen innocently asks. Ash nods.

 

“Well I should hope so” Ash chuckles, “I’m Ashlyn, I’m her girlfriend.” Christen shakes the hand Ashlyn politely offers. _I didn’t know Ali had a girlfriend. But damn, good for her, Ashlyn seems like a really nice person. I can see them together._

 

“It’s nice to meet you” Christen smiles at the tall blonde.

 

“You too” Ashlyn returns genuinely. Then the buzzer in Ashlyn’s free hand starts going off. “Looks like my table’s ready” she explains, “I’ll have to catch you crazy kids later.” Both Tobin and Christen nod.

 

“See ya, Ash! Have fun tonight!” Tobin waves as Ashlyn begins backpedaling towards the hostess stand.

 

“You as well” Ashlyn returns with a playful wink. Christen isn’t entirely sure what Ash meant by that, but regardless it causes her to blush. Tobin just seems to laugh it off as she turns back to Christen.

 

“Shall we?” She asks as she points to Christen’s family waiting patiently by the door.

 

* * *

 

 

When the group finally arrives back to the residence hall, they all pile out of the car and stand idly outside. Stacy reaches into the back of the car and fishes out her camera bag. _Oh that’s right, Christmas card pictures. Maybe I should tell Tobin to just head inside without me._

 

“Alright, smiles on Press family!” Stacy declares as she pulls the camera from her bag. Christen turns to Tobin and is about to send her off when Stacy approaches.

 

“Tobin, dear, would you mind taking a few pictures for us?” she asks as she holds the camera out in front of Tobin. _Mom, no. What are you doing? Just leave her alone, she’s humored you enough_. Tobin accepts the camera with a polite smile on her face.

 

“Sure Stacy” Tobin replies. Christen shoots her an apologetic look but Tobin just waves her hand at her dismissively.

 

“Oh thank you, you’re so kind” Stacy gushes as she grabs Christen’s arm and ushers her over to where Cody and Channing are already standing. Once they arrange themselves in the most picturesque poses as possible, Tobin snaps several frames. As soon as Tobin lowers the camera, Stacy bounds towards her and looks at the resulting shots on the camera’s display screen. “These look great” Stacy approves as Tobin hands the camera off to her.

 

Christen begins to tell her family goodbye when Stacy stops her.

 

“Christen, sweetheart, how about I get a few pictures of you and Tobin?” Stacy proposes. Christen instantly feels mortified.

 

“Mom, that really isn’t necessary, I mean we should really –” Christen nervously sputters.

 

“Come on, don’t be so stubborn. You may want photos like this someday” Stacy nags her middle child, “Do it for nostalgia’s sake!” Christen hangs her head dejectedly as Tobin walks over to her side.

 

“Sorry about this” Christen whispers when Tobin arrives next to her.

 

“It’s cool” Tobin simply replies as she looks to Stacy for further directions.

 

“Alright, smile you two” Stacy instructs as she holds the camera up to her face. Christen plasters on the most forced smile as she can muster in this awkward situation. A few seconds pass by and Stacy refrains from taking the shot. _What is she waiting for?_

 

“Hold on” Stacy finally states, “How about you two move closer to each other.” _Ugh, seriously?_ The two girls inch closer to the point that each of their arms are almost pushed right next to the other. _Ok, take the picture now._ Stacy brings the camera up again but immediately lowers it.

 

“Christen, smile with your teeth please” her mother directs. Christen reluctantly smiles even bigger, to the point where her cheeks hurt. “Alright now you look like you’re in pain, tone it down a bit.” _Well I actually am in pain. Do you want me to tell you why?_ Again Stacy raises the camera, and again she lowers it dissatisfied. _You’re really testing me, woman._

 

“Come on girls, act like you actually like each other!” Stacy annoyingly exclaims. _Oh if only you knew…_ Christen exhales an audibly frustrated huff of air through her nostrils. _Just take the damn picture already!_

 

“Hey” Tobin whispers from beside her, “Relax.” _Relax? How am I supposed to relax when my mother is being so difficult? How are you so calm in the middle of all this? What do you expect me to –_ Tobin wraps an arms around Christen’s waist and pulls her closer. Christen is both hyper aware of her own heart beat and Tobin’s hand on her side. The tenseness in Christen’s muscles evaporates and it takes all of her strength not to melt then and there. “Now smile.”

 

Both Tobin and Christen flash vibrant smiles at the camera as Stacy snaps the photo. After pulling the camera away from her face, Stacy inspects the image and beams as a result.

 

“This is adorable, you girls are too much!” she proudly declares. Tobin and Christen slowly break away from each other, but not without Tobin’s hand lingering on Christen’s waist for half a beat more.

 

“Alright, well, we should probably get going mom” Channing heroically swoops in, probably trying to make up for her previous mistake. Stacy reluctantly nods as she turns back to Christen. She looks pained to have to say goodbye to her daughter once again. Reading her mother’s mind, Christen pulls the woman into a hug.

 

“Promise to call” Stacy shakily states from Christen’s shoulder.

 

“I will” Christen promises, now feeling herself grow sadder as well. Eventually the two pull away and Christen hugs the other two present members of her family goodbye.

 

“Keep her out of trouble, Tobin” Cody instructs as Christen’s family begin to walk back to the car.

 

“I’ll do my best” Tobin nods. The Presses enter the car and drive off. Both Christen and Tobin wave as they exit the parking lot. Then the two neighbors turn around and start back towards the residence hall.

 

* * *

 

 

When Christen and Tobin reach their floor, they walk side-by-side back to their rooms. They move in comfortable silence as they shuffle along.

 

“So thanks for putting up with my family today, I know it was probably pretty awkward for you” Christen thanks as she breaks the silence.

 

“No problem, I got a free meal and I actually enjoyed myself” Tobin reassures in her usual easy going voice. Christen turns her head to look skeptically over to Tobin.

 

“You enjoyed yourself?” Christen asks in disbelief. _How could she possibly?_

 

“Sure” Tobin nods, “I mean, your mom is immensely entertaining and I got to learn a little more about the mysterious Christen Press. I’d say that was an evening well spent.” Christen continues to give Tobin another quizzical look. _Is she being serious right now?_ “Also” Tobin continues as a mischievous smile grows on her lips, “I totally won the bet.” _Wait, what?_

 

“What? No you didn’t!” Christen protests.

 

“I so did” Tobin defends, seemingly amused with Christen’s objection. “I never asked to skip out on dinner _and_ I made your mom love me.”

 

“How could you possibly know that my mom loved you?” Christen questions.

 

“Because she told me” Tobin returns smugly. Now Christen dramatically stops in here tracks. _She’s definitely lying._

 

“No she didn’t” Christen declares.

 

“Yes she did” Tobin replies.

 

“When?”

 

“When you were in the bathroom.”

 

“Yeah right. How did she say it then?”

 

“She said that I was a great girl and that you were so lucky to have met me.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“I’m telling the truth! Ask your sister if you don’t believe me, she was there.”

 

Determined to be right, Christen whips out her phone and quickly shoots a text to Channing. Within seconds she gets a reply. Tobin was right. That’s exactly what her mom said. Christen begins walking again as her face turns bright red.

 

“She told you I was right, didn’t she?” Tobin questions as she rushes to catch up to Christen once again.

 

“Shut up” Christen lamely retorts. Tobin chuckles victoriously.

 

“See, I told you I won” she pompously states. Christen just shakes her head, clearly over this stupid bet.

 

“Big deal, we didn’t bet anything anyways” Christen coldly replies. Apparently, Christen is more of a sore loser than she remembered.

 

“It was a bet, Christen. Bets always end with prizes” Tobin explains as the two stop outside of their doors, “I won fair and square so you owe me.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Christen scoffs, “What would that be?” Tobin smirks back at her.

 

“To be determined. I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” For some reason those words shake Christen’s core. A part of her is scared, a part of her is still upset, and a part of her is even a little bit excited about what Tobin may come up with. As Tobin seems to register Christen’s sudden withdrawal from the conversation, she decides to change the topic.

 

“Hey can you get me a copy of that picture?” Tobin asks as Christen snaps back to reality, “I think my mom will want one.” Christen just smiles back at the girl. Even when she is a sneaky con artist, Tobin still manages to make Christen happy.

 

“Sure” Christen agrees as she looks between Tobin’s door and her own. “Hey do you wanna hang out in my room for a bit? I think Kelley texted me saying she won’t get back until later” Christen finds herself courageously asking. Tobin makes an expression like she’s carefully considering the offer.

 

“I don’t think I’m allowed” she starts, “I’ve already had my dessert.”

 

Christen’s eyes grow wide and her cheeks feel like they might melt off her face. Tobin just laughs at Christen’s reaction.

 

“I’m just kidding” Tobin finally eludes, “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the immortal words of Dawin feat. Silento, "Whatcha gon, whatcha gon do with that dessert?"


	19. Adultnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen isn't as safe in her dorm room as she thought she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got the idea for this chapter but I did, so just go with it.

In the end, Tobin only hangs out in Christen’s room for about 30 minutes after returning to the residence hall. If they’re both being completely honest, the dinner with Christen’s family seems to have worn them both out. That and because Tobin says she has something planned for early in the morning are the two reasons the girls decide to call it quits for the night. So just as soon as she came, Tobin leaves, but not before reassuring Christen once again that the evening wasn’t a total bust.

 

As Christen prepares to get ready for bed, Kelley finally returns to the room with her arms full of gifts and her eyes puffy from crying. Even though they’ve been at college for a few weeks now, saying goodbye to their families isn’t that much easier than before. When Kelley sets down the jumble of gift bags and tissue paper, Christen is immediately at her side, pulling the girl into a hug. Neither one of the roommates say anything. Instead, they just enjoy the company of the other as they try to remind themselves that they aren’t alone in their feelings of missing their loved ones.

 

After chatting for a while with a combination of light-hearted joking and longing tears, sleep overcomes them both.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Christen is awoken by the sound of her door creaking open. Initially, she thinks nothing of it. She figures Kelley just had to use the restroom and was returning to bed. However, When Christen rolls over to her side, she sees her roommate across the room, sound asleep and limp as a corpse. As Christen’s brain begins to wake up, she gradually becomes more conscious of problem in this situation. _Wait a second, if Kelley’s sleeping over there then who’s… Oh my god! Someone’s breaking into the room!_

 

Christen’s body tenses up, paralyzed with fear. Her eyes search desperately around the room for something to use as a weapon. Something, anything, to defend herself. _There’s a lamp in the corner, but can I get to it? Or wait, I think there’s a hammer under my bed, could I use that?_

 

The door creaks open even more and a tall shadow dances in from the hallway. _Shit! They’re really coming in! Should I scream? Maybe someone will hear me and come help. Yeah, I should scream. I should definitely scream._

 

Just as Christen is about to wail away for help, more shadows stream in from outside her door. Christen’s words get caught in her throat and her heart beat pounds loudly in her ears. _Oh my god! Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!_

 

Dark figures slowly enter the small room, quietly whispering amongst themselves. Christen is too frantic to count how many, but she knows she and Kelley are clearly outnumbered and extremely vulnerable. _Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?!_

 

Christen’s body shakes uncontrollably as every fiber of her being screams for her to run. To get out. Now. As the figures continue into the room, they seem to ignore Christen’s side and beeline straight for Kelley, who at this point is still blissfully asleep and completely unaware of the dangerous situation she is smack dab in the middle of. Christen now feels a burst of adrenaline flash through her veins. _I need to protect her. I can’t let them hurt her. She needs to wake up. I need to wake her up!_

 

At the same time Christen opens her mouth to bellow a vicious warning to the intruders, a loud voice beats her to the punch.

 

“KELLEY O’HARA!” the voice booms, immediately jolting the innocent sleeping girl awake. _They know Kelley? Oh shit, who did she piss off? She really needs to be more careful with what she says to people, it could land her in trouble. It has landed her in trouble!_

 

“Jesus fucking – ” Kelley yells as she looks up and her eyes instantly widen with alarm. Kelley looks frightened. Genuinely frightened. But only for a second before the worried muscles in her face seem to relax. _She recognizes them? Who are they? What do they want?_

 

“It is time” One of the other mystery figures declares. _Time? Time for what?!_

 

“Are you ready to accept you fate?” Another asks Kelley. Kelley seems a lot calmer now, maybe even a little bit excited as she nods. _Accept her fate? What fate? I’m so confused? Who are these people? And what are they doing in our room?!_ Christen’s curiosity replaces her fear and she begins to feel fed up with how out-of-the-loop she is. _Enough of this, I need answers, dammit!_

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Christen bursts, her eyes feverishly burning into the backs of her unwelcomed guests. This time it’s the intruders’ turn to be surprised. A few of them jump as they turn to Christen, startled by the sudden outburst. By now, Christen’s eyes have better adjusted to the dark, so when they face her, she can inspect their features much more accurately than before. For some reason, her eyes are drawn to one figure in particular. Christen stares intensely at this one until their eyes connect. Christen involuntarily lets out a relieved breath she didn’t know she was holding all this time. _I know those eyes._

 

“Whoa, shit. Christen calm down, it’s only us” a familiar voice sounds out as they switch on the lights from across the room. After reactively blinking a few times, Christen looks in the direction of the voice and sees Kling with her hand on the light switch.

 

“Calm down?” Christen sourly retorts, “You want me to calm down? I thought you guys were fucking thugs breaking into our room! How can you possibly expect me to be calm right now?!” Christen’s firey eyes scan the group, recognizing some faces and failing to recall others. Then her eyes find their way back the figure they were drawn to before. Back to Tobin.

 

The midfielder looks apologetic as she endures Christen’s harsh gaze. It’s almost as is she wants to tell Christen that she’s sorry, but at the same time she seems afraid that if she speaks, Christen might ripe her a new one. Which she might. Christen hasn’t made up her mind on that one just yet.

 

“Oooh Kling, big mistake. Don’t ever tell a girl to calm down. That’s just asking to get yourself mauled” a girl with short blonde hair comments from Kling’s side. _Her name is Pinoe I think. At least somebody gets it._

 

“So is somebody going to tell me what the fuck is going on or...?” Christen simmers from her spot on her bed, obviously still seething with annoyance.

 

“It’s a part of team initiation” Tobin finally speaks after finding the courage to address one very ticked off Christen Press. “Every year we sneak into the new recruits’ rooms and gather them up to take them to our team induction ceremony. Did Kelley not mention that this could happen?” _Kelley knew about this?_

 

“No” Christen shortly returns while glancing over to her roommate, “I wasn’t aware.” A bunch of the girls let out frustrated or disappointed sighs as their eyes follow Christen’s and land on Kelley. The girl shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

 

“Really O’Hara? It’s no wonder why the poor girl was so upset, we probably gave her a heart attack!” Ali comments from the foot of Kelley’s bed. _Thank you, Ali, you’ve always got my back._ Kelley looks over to Christen sheepishly.

 

“Sorry?” she quietly apologizes. Christen just rolls her eyes and huffs out a breath of air.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say” Christen nonchalantly replies as she fakes still being upset with the girl. In truth, Christen has already forgiven her, knowing full well how scatter-brained her roommate can be. But she keeps up the act a little longer, deciding to let the girl sweat it out a bit.

 

“Christen, I’m sorry! I meant to tell you, I really did! I was just about to the other day but then I saw that squirrel and – ” Kelley desperately pleas.

 

“Alright, that’s enough. Time to go, O’Hara” Sarah cuts her off as she reaches for Kelley’s shoulders. A few other girls join in and soon lift Kelley out of her bed and towards the hallway.

 

“Wait, no! Christen needs to know I’m sorry!” Kelley protests. Before her roommate is whisked through the doorframe, Christen’s eyes connect with Kelley’s and she sends her a smile to let her know that all is forgiven. Kelley relaxes slightly but continues to struggle in her teammates arms for no reason more than dramatic effect. The group carrying Kelley disappears into the hall and just a few players remain in the room.

 

“Christen, listen, we’re really sorry for scaring you like that” Kling solemnly states. Christen looks into the eyes of each of the remaining players and feels her heart soften a bit. _They really do look like they’re sorry._

 

“It’s ok” Christen sighs after a moment’s pause, “I guess I forgive you.” The girls’ faces light up at Christen’s admission.

 

“Great” Tobin says as she smiles at Christen. Christen instinctively smiles back, but then Tobin and a few other girls exchange suspicious looks before they all direct their eyes to Christen once again. “I hope you can forgive us for this too.” _What is she talking about?_

 

Then Tobin and the other players circle around Christen’s bed. Soon she feels Tobin’s hand pull her up by her arms. _What the hell is she doing?_

 

“Grab her legs, Kling” Tobin instructs from over Christen’s shoulder. _What?!_ Kling obediently obliges and immediately following the other girls grab hold of Christen’s body and hoist her into the air.

 

“Why are you taking me too? I’m not on the team!” Christen questions as the girls shuffle her out of the room. Tobin pulls the closed behind them.

 

“You were at tryouts” Tobin simply answers as she readjusts her grip on Christen so she can support her weight better.

 

“But I didn’t tryout!” Christen protests, becoming exceedingly overwhelmed with the situation and a little uncomfortable with the amount of strangers’ hands on her body.

 

“But you were there” Tobin knowingly retorts.

 

“Your logic makes no sense!”

 

“Sure it does” Tobin chuckles, “Now just go with it.”

 

“Just go with it? You’re abducting me against my will and you want me to just go with it?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Christen shakes her head. She knows that at this point it doesn’t matter what she says, Tobin isn’t going to let her go. Finally the group comes to a stop in front of the elevator. There, Christen sees the group carrying Kelley waiting patiently for the doors to open. It occurs to Christen that this is the only way of leaving the building because carrying a few girls down several flights of stairs is not the safest option. Kelley perks up when she spots her roommate.

 

“Pressy?! You’re the chosen one too?” Christen just nods as she catches a glimpse of Tobin’s amused smirk out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Apparently” Christen acknowledges.

 

“Well” Kelley begins again, this time with more somber emotion in her voice, “If this is how we die, I just want you to know that you’re the best roommate I’ve ever had.”

 

“Kelley, I’m the only roommate you’ve ever had.” Christen corrects.

 

“Exactly” Kelley confirms, pretending to be overcome with even more emotion, “The best!”

 

Christen rolls her eyes as the elevator dings and the crowd of girls pile inside.

 

* * *

 

 

After being carried all the way to the practice fields, yes, all the way to the practice fields, Christen’s feet meet the earth for the first time in what feels like forever. Each of the new recruits and Christen are wrangled to the center of the pitch where they are forced to participate in crazy activities and to recite a ridiculous oath. The new players are then awarded with their jerseys and Christen is given a homemade T-shirt that reads ‘Honorary Teammate’ on the front and ‘Permanent Bench-Warmer’ on the back. It’s completely childish and silly but Christen still laughs.

 

When the initiation is finally deemed concluded, the girls spread out amongst the bleachers and just hang out as a team. Snacks are passed around and the girls talk and laugh as the sun begins its ascension into the early morning sky. Christen takes in the light pink clouds and lingering stars as she feels someone sit on the bleacher to her left.

 

“So” Tobin begins as her eyes drift over to Christen’s profile, “Are you still mad at me for stealing you from your room and bringing you here?” Christen keeps her eyes forward as she attempts to suppress a smile.

 

“Yep” she deadpans, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you for this.”

 

“Not even after I gave you this super cool shirt?” Tobin playfully asks as she reaches over and tugs at the sleeve of the T-shirt Christen is now wearing over her other one.

 

“I _suppose_ I could reconsider” Christen concedes, “Does it come with any interesting perks?” Tobin smirks as Christen finally turns to face her.

 

“Well” Tobin draws out, “You can come to practice whenever you want _and_ should any of the other players get hurt and need to be subbed out…” Tobin pauses as Christen eagerly anticipates the rest of the sentence. “You can stay on the bleacher because technically you aren’t on the roster.” Christen frowns and Tobin chuckles.

 

“So basically this is just a good-for-nothing shirt” Christen states as she feigns dissatisfaction. Tobin shakes her head as her face contorts into a cheeky expression.

 

“Not good-for-nothing” she utters as she continues to play with the hem of Christen’s honorary shirt, “You look pretty adorable in it.” Christen playfully shoves Tobin’s hand away while simultaneously trying to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks. _Chill, Christen, she was just teasing._

 

Not a moment later, Pinoe walks over and plops herself down on the bleacher right between Tobin and Christen.

 

“Hey, I’m happy to see that the two of you are getting along!” Pinoe greets as she slings her arms over both of their shoulders. “I thought Christen here was going to murder your sorry ass back in her room, Tobs.” Both Christen and Tobin chuckle.

 

“Me too. I’m glad she didn’t” Tobin admits from the opposite side of Pinoe.

 

“Same here” Pinoe agrees, “You’re a starter, we can’t afford to lose you before the season, buddy.” Tobin responds by raising her water bottle in solute. Then Pinoe shifts her eyes from Tobin to Christen. “Oh and Christen I’ve been meaning to ask you” she begins, “I have this dumbass on my floor that who blasts his subwoofers until three in the morning every night. You mind taking care of him for me?”

 

“Sure” Christen giggles, “Will do”

 

“Excellent” Pinoe states with a satisfied grin, “I knew I could count on you, killer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love it when my friends snatch me out of my nice warm bed and carry me to an undisclosed location in the early hours of the morning. Don't you?


	20. She's Not Like A Poem, But Rather A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attraction is in the air and apparently in the smoothies as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:19 am on a Monday morning and I'm posting this chapter now because I can, dammit.

Monday morning Christen agrees to meet Kelley in the Campus Center for some smoothies to start off the day. Having just completed her daily zen-filled ritual of yoga and meditation, Christen walks through the glass doors of the brightly-colored smoothie place and spots Kelley waiting for her at the counter. When Kelley recognizes her, she smiles brightly and waves her roommate over. As Christen strolls to the front of the line, she can’t help but feel like a bit of jerk cutting in front of everyone else. But despite Christen’s guilty conscience, none of the other students seem to be bothered as they scroll through their phones or peruse the drink menu while they wait in line.

 

“Hey, there you are!” Kelley greets as Christen finally arrives at her side.

 

“Here I am” Christen acknowledges with a slight nod of her head and a bubbly tone. Unlike most of her young adult peers, Christen is almost always bubbly in the mornings.

 

“It took you long enough” Kelley playfully scoffs, “What, did you get stuck in the warrior position or something? Or the downward dog? Or maybe some… _other_ position?” Kelley suggestively wiggles her eyebrows at her last comment.

 

“What? Kelley no. Get your mind out of the gutter!” Christen immediately returns as she slaps her friend on the arm. Even though she expects this kind of behavior from the girl, Christen is always particularly bothered when Kelley teases her about romantic innuendos. Maybe it’s because Kelley has an idea of who the person in question would be if this make-believe scenario were ever to be true. Maybe it’s because jokes like these actually force Christen’s mind to consider scenarios like that as well. Scenarios that Christen knows she isn’t prepared to even begin to imagine. Whatever the cause, Christen knows she doesn’t appreciate the uncomfortable feeling she gets in the pit of her stomach as a result. _Nope, not today. Not thinking about_ that _today._

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing” Kelley concedes as she surrenders her hands slightly into the air. _Thank you._ “But you are still late, for _whatever_ reason, so I ordered for you. Is that ok?”

 

“Yeah” Christen responds, somewhat relieved for the change of topic, “As long as it’s good.”

 

“Oh Pressy, you should know by now that I have impeccable taste” Kelley haughtily replies as she flips some of her hair over her shoulder for an added hint of emphasis.

 

“That she does” An unfamiliar voice sounds from the opposite side of the counter. Kelley’s eyes widen as she spins around to face the blonde smoothie shop employee who meets her with a smug smile. Kelley looks at the girl quizzically before the girl sets two medium smoothies on the counter. “One ‘Miss Kelley Special’ and one extra yogurt ‘Berry Blast’ for Miss Kelley’s yogi friend.”

 

Christen reaches for her smoothie and begins to thank the girl when she looks up and notices that her eyes are trained on Kelley alone. Kelley seems a lot less exuberant than she was moments ago. A little flustered even. And if Christen had a better view than just of Kelley’s profile, she might even say she’s blushing. Christen’s gaze shifts between her roommate and this mysterious smoothie barista as she studies their interaction. _Who is this girl? And why is Kelley acting all weird all of a sudden?_ Christen smiles to herself when the thought finally dawns on her. _Does Kelley have a crush?_

 

“Uh, thanks” Kelley says before reaching into her pockets to pull out a few bills to pay the girl for the fruity drinks. But just as she is about to place the money on the counter, the girl raises a hand to stop her.

 

“This round is on the house” the girl states with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk that could light up a room. Kelley nods before hesitantly stuffing her money back into her pocket. _Wow, an attractive girl just bought her a smoothie and Kelley’s acting like a deer in caught in headlights. I’ve never seen this side of her before. It’s like for the first time since I met her she doesn’t seem 100% confident in herself. This is actually quite amusing._

 

“Oh, alright. Thanks again.” Kelley murmurs while reaching for her cup. The girl nods acknowledgingly as Christen squints her eyes and attempts to read the girl’s nametag. _Emily._

 

“You’re welcome” Emily warmly replies, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” After that, Christen swears she sees Emily wink. Kelley just pretends to be more interested in her smoothie than the conversation as Emily begins to push away from the counter. “Bye Kelley” she adds as her eyes linger on the freckled girl before drifting over to Christen, “Kelley’s friend.”

 

“See you. And thank you for the drinks” Christen politely responds while Kelley turns away from the two and begins her departure from the counter. Emily waves and Christen follows on Kelley’s tail. When she makes it to her roommate’s side once again, Christen nudges her elbow to get her attention.

 

“So” Christen casually opens up, “You didn’t tell me you had a thing for a certain smoothie shop employee.” Kelley reactively flinches at Christen’s lack of subtlety but continues walking at her normal pace despite it.

 

“What? I do not” Kelley unconvincingly declares as she takes a sip of her ‘specially made’ smoothie.

 

“Oh yeah? Then why are you being so defensive?” Christen retorts as a devilish smirk grows on her face.

 

“Because I’m a defender, that’s what we do” Kelley deflects. Christen continues to stare Kelley down with a determined intensity.

 

“Yeah” Christen acknowledges, “But you’re also a forward. A very _forward_ forward. If you like her, why don’t you ask her out?” Kelley turns her head and shoots daggers at the annoying Cali girl to her side.

 

“I told you I don’t like her” Kelley agitatedly reiterates as the two find an empty table in the Campus Center Lounge and take their seats.

 

“Could of fooled me” Christen teasingly remarks as she scoots her chair closer to the table. “But for the record, she totally likes you too.”

 

“Whatever, she does not” Kelley rejects as she takes another sip of her smoothie and avoids the prying eyes of the girl across from her.

 

“Tell that to your free smoothie, Kel” Christen points out. Kelley instantly places her cup back on the table and turns it so the ‘Miss Kelley’ Emily had carefully written isn’t facing her nosey roommate. “Come on, I saw the way the two of you interacted with each other. I’m not blind you know.”

 

“Says the girl wearing floral capris and grandma loafers” Kelley quips.

 

Christen looks down at her outfit of choice for the day and immediately feels self-conscious. _I was running so late that I just kind of threw some things on. I don’t think this looks_ that _bad, does it? And these aren’t even loafers, they’re clearly Sperrys. Yet I’m the one with no sense of fashion? Right. That’s rich. At least I try, all you wear literally every day is sweatpants. And when was the last time you actually washed your sweatpants? In all of the time we’ve been roommates, not once have I seen you do your laundry. I can’t believe you have the audacity to tell me –_ Just as Christen feels herself getting all worked up, she looks over to see Kelley playing with her phone. _Wait a second, you didn’t mean that, you’re just trying to change the subject. Nice try, Maureen._

 

“Why do you keep dodging the question?” Christen asks, unwilling to give up on the topic of Kelley’s love life, “You should just listen to me and ask her out. You’ll thank me later.” Kelley looks up from her phone and frowns at Christen. She seems drained from the conversation.

 

“Can we please just talk about something else?” Kelley begs exhaustedly. Christen wasn’t expecting Kelley to suddenly become so shy about the topic. The Kelley she knows normally rambles on and on about her romantic ideals and fantasies and whatever else pops into her head. _This is weird, maybe I should let up._

 

“Alright, fine. What do you want to talk about?” Christen begrudgingly surrenders. Kelley takes a moment to think it over before her eyes connect with Christen’s and a bolt of mischief flashes through them. Christen gets an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like whatever is about to come out of Kelley’s mouth will be trouble.

 

“Why don’t you ask Tobin out?” _Shit. I knew something bad was coming. I just knew._

 

“What are you talking about? We’re just friends, remember?” Christen asks, starting to sweat under Kelley’s lazer stare.

 

“Friends who like each other” Kelley corrects, “So what’s holding you back? I know Tobin has it bad for you.” _She knows Tobin likes me? How? Tobin only told me a few days ago. Unless… Tobin told her?_

 

“Wait, did she tell you that – ” Christen nervously rambles out. Kelley quirks and eyebrow at Christen’s unintentional confirmation of her suspicions.

 

“She didn’t have to” Kelley cuts off her panicked roommate, “You just did.” Christen slumps her head dejectedly. _Dammit, I just fell for her jedi mind tricks._ “Though you shouldn’t give yourself too much credit, Tobs isn’t the most secretive with her little crush.” _What does she mean by that? Tobin’s only ever been friendly with me, nothing more._ Christen lets out a large sigh.

 

“Alright, I have a proposition for you” she states. Kelley leans closer over the table.

 

“I’m listening” Kelley replies as she patiently waits for Christen to explain further.

 

“How about you drop this whole ‘Tobin thing’ and I drop whatever was going on between you and ‘smoothie girl’ and we talk about something else and happily go on with our days?” Kelley mulls over the proposal for just a second before responding.

 

“Deal” Kelley answers. Both of the girls’ shoulders visibly relax. It’s almost as if the tension that’s settled over them evaporates into thin air.

 

“Great” Christen nods as she readjusts herself in her seat, “So how was your first practice as an official member of the team this morning?” Kelley perks up at the mention of soccer. She was so proud to have made the team that she slept in her jersey last night.

 

“Pretty good despite it being ungodly early in the day” Kelley gushes, earning a chuckle from Christen. “We did a lot of passing drills, worked on dribbling technique, and then scrimmage to start building some team chemistry. It’s actually really amazing how seamless everyone’s styles of play seem to work together. I think this is going to be a good season for us.” Christen smiles at Kelley, genuinely happy for the girl. Listening to Kelley reminds her of her days on the pitch. Arguably some of the happiest days of Christen’s life.

 

“I’m glad it’s going well” Christen warmly states, “I can’t wait to watch you guys play.”

 

“Well I can’t wait to have my own personal cheerleader at the games rooting me on” Kelley adds with a playful smile of her own. Christen can’t stop herself from saying what comes out of her mouth next.

 

“Who? Emily?” Kelley immediately narrows her eyes at Christen.

 

“Hey. We talked about this” she sternly warns.

 

“You’re right, my bad. I’m sorry” Christen bows her head apologetically, “I just couldn’t resist.”

 

“That’s ok” Kelley sighs as she nonchalantly plays with her cup, “I guess I shouldn’t push away my cheerleader while I still have her. I mean, before I know it you’ll be Tobin’s personal cheerleader and then I’ll be left with nothing.” _I should’ve seen that one coming._

 

“Fine, we’re even now” Christen declares as Kelley returns her eyes to Christen’s and smiles triumphantly.

 

“Even” she repeats, “For now.”

 

Both girls laugh and continue with their casual and well-humored conversation. Though even as they change topics and move on to less personal subjects, they both know that there is truth behind Kelley’s comment. It’s only a matter of time before one of them has to act on their feelings for one of the girls consuming their thoughts. It’s only a matter of when and how things play out. It’s only a matter of time before they are no longer even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can finish the sentence of the chapter title, extra bonus points for you.


	21. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm and the calm during the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Math Problem: What's 9 + 10?
> 
>  
> 
> Answer: My favorite Adele album.
> 
>  
> 
> (Depending on how you initially interpret the question, there could be two possible answers. Which one is correct? I'll never tell.)

After a fun little smoothie date with Kelley, Christen walks into Hingst Hall with a new burst of energy. Maybe Emily put a little more than just extra greek yogurt in her smoothie. Not that Christen’s complaining if she did, she really needs it after her eventful weekend. In fact, Christen might have to pay Emily another visit. If one smoothie can give her enough energy to carelessly glide into the building that she fled in an overwhelmed panic just a few days ago, then she might have to become a smoothie shop regular. That, and the idea of seeing Kelley squirm in the company of the smooth smoothie barista, is enough incentive for Christen to make a return trip to the establishment.

 

When Christen enters the lecture hall, she immediately spots Tobin sitting in her unspoken designated seat. In the chair to the left of her, however, sits a backpack in Christen’s usual place. _Is someone else sitting there? Should I look for a new seat?_

 

As Christen hesitantly walks down the aisle and roams her eyes across the room for an open place to sit, Tobin notices her out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head and smiles in Christen’s direction. Then she starts waving to get Christen’s attention. When their eyes connect, Tobin gestures for Christen to come over. Christen obliges but skeptically eyes the backpack on the chair.

 

“Is someone sitting here?” Christen tentatively asks as she pauses just behind the chair with the bag occupying its seat. Tobin responds by smiling even wider and reaching over to remove the bag from the chair.

 

“Only you” Tobin grins as she nods for Christen to take a seat. The standing girl slips her own backpack from her shoulders and pulls the chair out slightly, allowing her just enough room to slide between Tobin and the table to sit down.

 

“Were you saving the seat?” Christen questions as she settles in. Tobin purses her lips ever so slightly and shrugs.

 

“Maybe” she simply answers. Christen observes the girl to her right, her eyes scanning Tobin’s face. She seems like she’s withholding her real answer.

 

“Why would you do that? Everyone always sits in the same place anyway” Christen comments, still curious about Tobin’s way of thinking. Tobin’s eyes seem to twinkle with amusement at Christen’s puzzlement.

 

“Not always” Tobin corrects while pointing her pen directly at Christen, “I do recall a time where a certain green-eyed girl sat _all_ the way across the room instead of her rightful place by my side.” Tobin raises an eyebrow challengingly as Christen averts her eyes in embarrassment. _I kind of thought she already let that go but I guess not._ Christen awkwardly plays with the end of a strand of her hair as she tries to think of something to say back. Only, the more she thinks about the time she avoided Tobin, the guiltier she feels about it. Finally, the only thing she can think to do in the moment is apologize.

 

“I am really sorry about that” Christen quietly begins as she refuses to return her gaze to Tobin, “That was really rude of me and I shouldn’t have treated you that way.” Although Christen can’t see it, Tobin’s expression softens.

 

“Hey” Tobin immediately consoles as she reaches her hand over and places it supportively on Christen’s forearm, “I was just teasing, you don’t have to apologize again. It’s all water under the bridge, trust me.” Christen looks from Tobin’s hand that feels like it’s burning into Christen’s skin, to her face. Her face appears nothing but genuine, and Christen senses the anxiety that has built up in her chest leave her body as she lets out one deep breath.

 

“Really? Are you sure? Because I still feel bad about it” Christen admits through a scratchier voice than she had intended. Tobin nods assuringly and gives Christen’s arm a light squeeze to punctuate her sincerity.

 

“Absolutely” Tobin firmly confirms, a new smile forming on her face, “Just promise never to ditch me again and this will all be behind us.” Christen looks into Tobin’s playful eyes and feels a smile slowly creep onto her own face. Christen nods affectionately as the corners of Tobin’s eyes crinkle even more. “Pinky promise?” Tobin asks with a goofy grin.

 

“Pinky promise” Christen agrees as she reaches over and wraps her finger around Tobin’s. The girls smile at each other while shaking their joined hands up and down a few times. Soon they both giggle at the juvenileness of the manner of the deal, and tenderly draw their hands away from each other. The action is almost reluctant on both sides, but the two know the small amount of contact they shared couldn’t last forever. Christen’s eyes linger on Tobin’s and are only pulled away when she hears the loud opening and closing of the door at the front of the lecture hall.

 

Upon glancing to the front of the room, Christen recognizes Dr. Stevenson placing his briefcase on his desk and opening his laptop to queue up the power-point for today’s lecture. After the projector finally hums to life and its images gradually become more and more visible on the blank white screen, Christen is able to read to the heading of the topic of the lesson. _The Importance of Nonverbal Communication._

 

As Christen opens her notebook and begins jotting down the heading in her notes, she feels an elbow bump into her own. She glances to her right and sees that Tobin was doing the exact same thing. Both she and Tobin look between their elbows and each other. Tobin finally shrugs as if to say ‘Sorry, I’m a lefty.’ Christen just shakes her head dismissively and continues to copy down her notes. Their elbows bump a few more times during the lecture, and Christen isn’t entirely convinced that each time is an accident. Not that she really minds though.

 

* * *

 

 

After class, Tobin walks Christen as far as the Campus Center before they both have to separate and head in opposite directions. During their stroll, they talked about class and roommates and soccer. They conversed easily and airily as the pavement seemed to disappear behind them much quicker than either one of them would have liked. It was nice though. It was the first time they’d been able to spend time together, just the two them, since Friday night. It was the first time the got to talk since ‘the talk.’ And even though Christen had been unsure what to expect when she and Tobin would eventually find themselves alone again, the moment didn’t feel awkward. It actually felt comfortable and easy, and it was something Christen definitely couldn’t have anticipated.

 

When they say goodbye, Tobin offers to hang out later and Christen immediately confirms. All she wants to do is spend more time with Tobin. No more avoiding her. Just because they’ve agreed to stay friends doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy the other girl’s company. They like hanging out together and that’s all that matters. That’s all that should really be important. And to Christen, it is.

 

She strolls into her Freshman Seminar feeling light and like nothing can get her down. When she takes her seat, she realizes she has a pretty good idea as to who’s responsible for her chipper mood.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately for Christen, that mood doesn’t last later into the evening.

 

Currently, Christen sits curled up into a ball on her bed as tears stream down her face. Lightning vehemently strikes as thunder explosively claps in the distance. The vibrations are enough to cause the window to rattle as the rain violently pelts against it.

 

Christen takes staggered breaths as she rocks herself back and forth, desperately trying to calm her hyperactive nerves. Her syncopated sobs bounce aimlessly off the concrete walls in her room as she sits alone and terrified. Another wave of thunder roars, causing Christen’s body to quake with fear. _Please stop. Please stop. Please stop._

 

Even though Christen was aware it was supposed to rain tonight, she had no idea is was going to be a storm as violent as this one. She also hadn’t expected Kelley to be studying late at the library, consequently leaving Christen by her lonesome to have to cope with the storm. At the moment, it’s all too much for Christen to handle. She has no idea what to do other than rock in place and hope that this form of torture ends soon.

 

Lightning strikes again and the gusts of wind pick up. The window rattles louder and more aggressively than before. Christen winces as the thoughts start entering her mind. _This is just like that night. Just like that awful night. The night when – No! Stop! Don’t think about. I don’t want to think about it! I can’t handle it. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t._ Christen rocks faster now as her body shudders and more tears escape from her eyes. _It hurts to think about it. I need to stop. I can’t stop. It hurts so bad! Why does it still hurt so bad?_ Another boom of thunder echoes through the room. _Stop, stop, stop. Please stop!_ Christen clutches her knees to her chest so tightly that she can barely breathe.

 

Then she hears a knock on the door.

 

Christen stays in place as her muscles remain tensed in their current positions. She’s not sure if what she heard was really a knock or just another unforgiving bang of thunder.

 

Another knock.

 

This time Christen turns her head towards the door. She knows now that it was definitely a knock, but she still makes no effort to answer the door. _If it’s Kelley she can let herself in. If it’s someone else they can go away, I don’t want anyone to see me like this._

 

“Christen?” A muffled voice sounds through the door, “Christen are you in there?” Christen’s eyes widen with alert. _I know that voice_. And before Christen knows what she’s doing, she’s up on her feet, weakly making her way to the door. Her previous thoughts are long forgotten when she slowly cracks the door open.

 

“Hey Christen, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to – ” Tobin enthusiastically begins before she takes in the distraught appearance of the girl hiding in the doorway in front of her. Tobin’s eyes instantly fill with concern. “Are you crying?” she gently asks in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

 

Christen doesn’t know how to respond so she lightly opens the door a little bit wider. Tobin takes Christen’s lack of an answer as an invitation to come in. Christen makes way as Tobin pushes through the doorway and shuts the door behind her. Then she grabs Christen’s wrist and leads her to the bed so that they can both take a seat.

 

“Christen, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Tobin asks with a voice laced with worry as she turns in her seat to get a better view of the girl beside her. Christen takes in Tobin’s worried expression and feels the need to ease her mind. _I need to say something so she stops looking at me like that._ Christen clears her throat and tries to regain some of her composure.

 

“I’m just bad with storms” Christen simply answers, trying to sound as nonchalant as she can in this moment. She doesn’t really sell it though, there are still traces of fear and distress in her voice.

 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything more to it?” Tobin questions, silently encouraging the girl to voice her worries is there is, in fact, more to the story. More than Christen is letting on. And Tobin is correct in her suspicions, there is a lot more to it, but Christen isn’t ready to delve into that. She’s not sure she ever will be. So instead Christen just shakes her head, determined not to think about it anymore.

 

“No, I just don’t like storms. They upset me for some reason, I don’t know why though” Christen lies with a shrug. This time her act has a little more zeal to it so Tobin just nods as she tries to understand.

 

“Alright, if you say so” Tobin concedes while still wearing a sympathetic look on her face, “But even if there is a reason, just know that you can tell me. Maybe not now if you don’t want to, but if you ever do, I’ll listen. I’ll listen to anything you want to tell me, even if it scares you. I’m here for you, alright?” Christen nods appreciatively as she lets Tobin’s words sink in. _She really sounds like she means that. But I can’t tell her. Not now anyways. I just can’t._

 

“Ok” Christen rasps out as she wipes her hands over her face in an attempt to dry her eyes, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Tobin nods approvingly as a small smile makes its way back to her lips. “So why did you come over here in the first place?” The question takes Tobin aback for a second before she remembers the purpose of her visit.

 

“Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my room the watch the storm – we’ve had a really good view of all the lightning strikes so far – but I’m getting the feeling that that isn’t the best idea now” Tobin admits with that same radiant charm she seems to carry with her everywhere. Christen can’t help but let out a teary chuckle.

 

“Yeah I’m probably going to have to pass on that” Christen jokes. Tobin flashes her and amused smile and Christen instinctively smiles back at the girl. The girl who makes her smile even as an unrelenting storm rages on outside her window. The pair get lost in each other’s smiles when suddenly another giant crack of thunder interrupts the comfortable calm the two had momentarily created. Christen immediately flinches and a pained expression takes residence on her face. Unwillingly she feels herself getting worked up again. She feels the hopeless fear course though her unsuspecting veins. She feels her heart as it tries to beat out of her chest. And finally, she feels Tobin’s hand as it reaches out and connects with her own.

 

Christen looks over to the girl through her increasingly blurry eyes and she sees a look a determination on her face. She looks from their joined hands back to Tobin’s face with confusion. Then Tobin scoots back further on the bed and tugs Christen by the hand to follow her. Christen gives the girl a quizzical look. _What is she doing?_

 

“Come here” Tobin instructs as she pats the place on the bed directly beside her. The place Tobin is motioning to is so close that if Christen moved there, she’d be practically on top of the other girl. After a moment of Christen failing to move, Tobin tugs her hand again. “Come on, human contact is therapeutic. If I can help by listening to what’s wrong, then maybe I can help like this.” Christen is shocked, she wasn’t expecting Tobin to say anything like that. And Christen is shocked again when she finds herself automatically moving to Tobin’s side. When Christen settles in, she feels strange. She’s oddly comfortable with her proximity to Tobin, but she feels the need to say something, to avoid any silence between them.

 

“How do you know it’s therapeutic?” Christen asks as Tobin smiles back at her.

 

“You’re not the only who’s ever taken a Psych class” Tobin smugly informs, “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be a Psych Major? Shouldn’t you know that already?” Christen laughs.

 

“Hey, I’m only a freshman, give me some time” Christen retorts as she steadies her breathing.

 

“Alright, fair enough” Tobin allows, bowing her head. Then the biggest, loudest, scariest thunder clap tares through the sky. Christen reactively clutches onto Tobin’s side as Tobin wraps a protective arm around the cowering girl as the lights in the room begin to flicker. Tobin pulls Christen closer so that she can bury her face into the nape of midfielder’s neck to escape the threat of unfriendly storm. After a few moments, the lights return to their usual yellowish haze, and Christen gently lifts her head from just above Tobin’s chest. Their eyes connect but neither of the two shy away from the other. Instead they just hold each other close, as their chests rise and fall in unison.

 

“Uh-um, don’t you have to get back to your room to watch the rest of the storm?” Christen finally asks, the heat radiating from Tobin’s body seeps through Christen’s skin and sets her insides ablaze.

 

“I’m fine watching it right here” Tobin answers without even the slightest moment of hesitation, “I mean, if that’s alright with you.” Christen smiles. She knows Tobin’s only saying that for Christen’s benefit, but it still means a lot to her. And she even lets the little voice in the back of her mind say _She wants to stay._

 

“Yeah” Christen grins, “I think that would be alright.” Tobin smiles again, this time it reaches her eyes, as she pulls Christen closer. Christen snuggles into her side once again, entirely without protest.

 

“Hey Christen” Tobin speaks after a few moments of comfortable silence. Well, as silent as it could be during the midst of a severe storm.

 

“Yeah?” Christen answers as she readjusts her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“You know how they have those thunder shirts for dogs to wear during storms? So like, they can feel safer or whatever?” Tobin questions. Christen hums in acknowledgement. _Why is she talking about thunder shirts?_ “Well” Tobin begins again, “What if we make an arrangement?” _An arrangement?_

 

“What kind of arrangement?” Christen asks, curiosity peaked.

 

“Now here me out” Tobin prefaces as she adjusts her arm around Christen’s shoulders. Christen melts into the contact. “What if, whenever there’s a nasty storm like this, I come over and we spend it together, just like we are now.” _Why would she want to do that?_ “That way, you wouldn’t have to feel as scared and I could have multiple vantage points to watch the storm from. It’s a win-win situation.” Christen takes a few seconds to really understand what Tobin is proposing.

 

“So what you’re saying is” Christen starts as she puts the pieces together, “You want to be my thunder shirt?” Tobin chuckles as she glances down to the beautiful girl in her arms.

 

“Yeah, pretty much” Tobin confirms. Christen looks back up to Tobin and stares into her compassionate brown eyes. _If I get to look into those eyes every time it storms, I hope it storms every night._ Christen’s mind is easily made up.

 

“Sure” Christen warmly states, “Be my thunder shirt.” Tobin smiles as Christen returns her head to her shoulder and the two go back into to their silent, but comfortable bubble.

 

And that’s how the two spend the remainder of the night; wrapped in each other’s arms while listening to the other’s breaths and bracing against the roars of the storm. Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take the time to announce that I am officially on 'the Tumblr' now. I've noticed a lot of correlation between this site and that one so I decided to give it a go. Why not, right? You can ask me questions about the story or whatever else you wanna ask. Or you can just use this as an outlet to stalk me from afar. Whatever floats your boat. Anyways, feel free to tumbl me, and then maybe I'll tumbl you, and then we can all tumbl together.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com (Fair warning, my blog is pretty bare at the moment. I'm new at this, ok?)


	22. Love Thy Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the neighborly thing to do isn't what most neighbors do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. I am back. Tell a friend.
> 
> Hey guys! I know it's been a century since I've updated but there were a few reasons for that. Like packing for college. And moving back to college. Also going to classes...in college. Hey, did somebody mention college? Oh yeah, that reminds me! I would like you all to know that this is the first officially authentic chapter of this story. And by that I mean I wrote this in my college dorm room. See? Authentic. Ok, no more stalling, read away!

The next thing Christen knows, she’s waking up to a harsh ray of sunlight streaming through the windows and shining directly onto her face. She groans as she begins to stir from her awkward position perched against the wall at the side of her bed. As she moves to snuggle back into the form beside her in an effort to avoid waking up any further, she realizes that it is a lot squishier than she had remembered. Now sleepily confused, Christen crinkles her still closed eyes and wraps an arm around the object supporting her head and body. Instead of feeling the comfortable and steady taut muscles from the night before, all she feels is more soft and flimsy material. Christen is both perplexed and disappointed. _What is this? Where’s –_

 

“You do realize that’s a pillow you’re spooning” Kelley’s voice interrupts Christen’s confused thoughts from across the room, “Not Tobin.” Christen’s eyes furiously blink open. She looks to her side and sees that a rose red pillow now occupies the space where she last saw Tobin. Her cheeks flush crimson when she realizes that she is indeed, as Kelley phrased it, ‘Spooning a pillow.’ She immediately pulls her arm away from the cushy surface and looks to an amused looking Kelley on the opposite side of the room.

 

“What? I wasn’t spooning it” Christen tries to play off her embarrassing unconscious slip-up as an intentional action, “I was just getting more comfortable.” Christen’s efforts to salvage her dignity are to no avail. Kelley remains staring at her with a knowing expression.

 

“Right” Kelley skeptically states, completely unconvinced with Christen’s excuse, “And I’m supposed to believe that you weren’t hoping that was Tobin now too, right?”

 

“What? No! Why do you keep bringing up Tobin?” Christen blurts out, still not wanting to admit her Freudian slip. Kelley simply smirks in return.

 

“Because I happened to walk in on you two completely cuddled up to each other last night.” Kelley returns and she continues to stare at Christen, knowing full well that her roommate can’t talk her way out of this one. “You looked _real_ cozy” Kelley says as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively up and down. Christen responds by throwing the ‘Definitely not Tobin’ pillow at Kelley’s head to get her to stop.

 

“Kelley, shut up. It wasn’t like that” Christen sternly argues as Kelley catches the pillow a few inches away from her face.

 

“I know, Pressy” Kelley chuckles as she sets the pillow next to her on her bed. “I’m just teasing, but you two _did_ look really cute together before she had to leave.” Christen’s eyebrows reactively shoot up as she curiously leans forward on her bed.

 

“You saw Tobin leave?” She quickly questions.

 

“Well wouldn’t you like to know?” Kelley jokingly smirks, enjoying every second of making her roommate as uncomfortable as she can. Christen shoots Kelley a threatening look as she reaches for another pillow to chuck at her merciless friend.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop!” Kelley concedes as Christen raises the pillow and coils up, ready to launch the pillow like a loaded spring. Christen continues her no-nonsense stare down while she slowly lowers her feathery projectile. “You know, I never pegged you as a violent person, but damn. Lesson learned; don’t mess with Press” Kelley light-heartedly admits.

 

“Damn straight” Christen agrees. _Did I just say that? It sounded a lot cooler in my head…_

 

“Sure, thug” Kelley laughs, “But I don’t think _straight_ is really your style. This earns a laugh from Christen in return. _Ok, I’ll admit that was a good one. But she still hasn’t answered my question yet._ Christen looks at Kelley expectantly once again.

 

“So you were saying about Tobin leaving…” Christen refreshes her roommate’s memory.

 

“Right, yeah, I’ll stop stalling. I can tell it’s absolutely torturing you” Kelley begins as Christen glares at her once again. _Did she not just say that she was going to stop?_

 

“I caught her leaving as I was coming back into the room from the bathroom this morning” Kelley continues. _She stayed until the morning?_ “It was around five or so. I think she had to go to church or something” Kelley muses as she recalls this morning’s events.

 

“Church? On a Tuesday morning?” Christen asks, a little thrown off by this new information.

 

“Yeah” Kelley responds, “It’s this service the campus does for students who can’t make it on Sunday. A lot of athletes go for obvious reasons.” _Wow, I had no idea our school did that._ “Anyway” Kelley proceeds, leading the conversation back to the main story, “She told me that she decided to stay the night because she wanted to ‘see out the storm’, whatever that means. So she stayed here while you slept on her shoulder. That poor girl, I think you even drooled on her. Just for future reference, that isn’t really the most polite way to treat your guests, Pressy” Kelley winks and Christen lets out a light chuckle. “When she left this morning, she was adamant not to wake you, stating that you had a long night – again, whatever that means – and she slid that pillow in her place. Then she left, and here we are; me unware that we were having a guest stay the night, and you spooning a pillow.”

 

“I told you, I wasn’t spooning it! And I didn’t know we were having a guest either, it just sort of happened.” Christen protests.

 

“Alright, fine, whatever you say” Kelley airily comments, still not buying into Christen’s feeble arguments, “Just next time at least tell me if someone is spending the night. Like, shoot me a text or something. The last thing I want to do is walk in on something that ‘just sort of happened’.”Christen’s jaw drops at Kelley’s explicit implications.

 

“Kelley, stop!” Christen pleads as her cheeks display a wave of firey blush.

 

“Sorry, Pressy. It’s just too much fun watching you squirm” Kelley nonchalantly shrugs with a mischievous smirk. _Fine, if that’s how it’s gonna be, then two can play at this game._

 

“Hey, Kels, how about we go back to the smoothie place and pay Emily a little visit. That would be fun” Christen counters. Kelley’s eyebrow twitches but her poker face alters only slightly.

 

“Sounds good to me” Kelley agrees in complete monotone, “How about we invite Tobin? I hear she needs an energy boost because she spent all night serving as a pillow to a perky brunette.” The corners of Christen’s mouth pull into an even flatter straight line.

 

“Go ahead, invite her. It doesn’t matter how many people are in that smoothie place, we both know there’s only one person Emily will be eye-fucking.” Kelley’s eyes widen momentarily as she and Christen commence their most intense stare-down to date. Christen’s eyes focus on Kelley’s pupils, challenging her to a next move. Kelley maintains her roommate’s powerful gaze, but her eyelids twitch and flutter and soon she has no choice but to look away.

 

“Touché” Kelley dejectedly mumbles as her head slumps in defeat. Christen grins as she revels in her small victory. _I win. The great Kelley O’hara has been beaten at her own game. Everything’s a competition, bitchezzz._

 

* * *

 

 

Before Christen knows it, it’s Wednesday night. The night of the women’s soccer team’s home opener.

 

Around six-o-clock, Christen shows the student worker at the gate her ID and strolls into the stadium. The place is a lot bigger than she had imagined, but that may be due to the fact that the only other fields she had previously seen on campus were the practice ones. This is different. This is the real deal.

 

Despite the large stadium, the crowd is pretty small. Christen chalks it up to it being early in the season. Even though she would prefer a bigger crowd to help cheer on her new friends, Christen is a little thankful for the small turn out. It makes the game seem a bit more intimate and it’s a lot easier for Christen to find a good seat.

 

Finally Christen settles on a section of stadium stands near the middle of the pitch so that she has the most optimal view of the game. She’s sure to see every moment of action as the game progresses. She’s also fairly close to the home bench, so it increases the chances of one of her friends hearing her supportive cheers.

 

Christen takes in the atmosphere of the place as the teams warm up. She can smell the freshly cut grass, hear the faint chatter of the crowd, and almost feel the pre-game anxiety that she used to abhor but now finds herself missing desperately. Her leg bounces restlessly as she adjusts her custom-made shirt the team gave her a few days ago. She hasn’t had a chance to wash it yet, so it’s still a little scratchy around the collar.

 

She looks around, noticing that most of the spectators are there in groups. Christen feels a pang of loneliness as she sits alone. It’s not that she doesn’t have any friends, it’s just that the friends she does have are on the pitch. Though any other person observing her would have no way of knowing that, and suddenly she feels like the girl that everyone pities because she can’t find anyone to go to a soccer game with her. Just as she’s about to get lost in a storm of self-conscious thoughts, someone approaches from the left and pauses at Christen’s side. Christen looks up to the mystery person. Emily. _Wait, Emily?!_

 

“Is it cool if I sit here? I don’t really know anyone else who comes to these games” Emily asks as she gestures to the seat directly to Christen’s left.

 

“Yeah, go for it. I don’t know anyone else here either so I could use the company” Christen replies, suddenly very happy to be graced with Emily’s presence.

 

“Sweet, thanks” Emily says as she takes a seat next to Christen and sets her water bottle down underneath the bleacher. “So are you here for Kelley?” Emily asks as she settles in to her seat some more.

 

“Yeah” Christens answers with a nod, “And Tobin, and Ali, and Kling, and Alex, and Sarah, and like half the team.” Emily hums in understanding.

 

“Ah, I see. Sounds like you should be on the team instead of sitting here with me” Emily jokes with a warm smile.

 

“Yeah, I wish I could be” Christen muses. _So badly._ “But this is nice enough, being a spectator and all.” _No it’s not. It’s terrible. But don’t really want to get into that right now._

 

“Yeah it’s pretty nice to kick back and watch everyone else do all the hard work” Emily agrees, not wanting to push Christen on the issue and risk upsetting the girl.

 

“So are you here for Kelley too?” Christen tries to ask as casually as possible. In truth, she’s been dying to ask Emily since she sat down. It is of the utmost importance that Christen learns the latest happenings in her roommate’s love life. Emily takes a second before replying, but in that time a small smile makes its way to her lips.

 

“Well she is a loyal customer after all. The least I could do is come support her” Emily answers, “And the team of course.” Christen smiles at Emily’s slight hesitation before muttering that last part.

 

“Of course” Christen simply responds.

 

Then a whistle blows in the distance and the game is underway.

 

* * *

 

 

The entire first half was scoreless. Alex and Sarah had some pretty good shots on goal, but the opposing team’s goalkeeper was on the money tonight, reading the game perfectly. Kling and Ali did a great job of dismantling the other team’s attack, but the real star of the show was Tobin. She effortlessly danced on the ball, nutmegged defenders left and right, and sent in what can only be described as some ‘mind-blowingly beautiful’ crosses into the box. Every second of it looked so easy. It was like the pitch was Tobin’s playground and the sole reason she was out there was to have fun. And it looked like she was having a great deal of it.

 

Both teams picked up the pace in the second half. Both had a new sense of urgency as the clock ticked away. It wasn’t until the 76th minute that the home team broke the score-line. It all started with Kelley who had subbed in for Ali five minutes prior. She pick-pocketed the ball from the feet of an advancing forward and immediately launched the ball to Tobin streaking on the flank. Tobin caught up to ball and brought it down with relative ease. She juked two defenders and picked her head up to see Alex making a run in the box. Tobin slotted the ball through the legs of the center back and directly to Alex’s feet. Alex took one touch with her right foot before quickly taking a shot with her left. The ball went soaring to the upper 90 of the left side of the net and the opposing goal dove in full stretch to block it. Unfortunately she did, but she had not anticipated Tobin running into the box to follow Alex’s shot. The ball deflected off of the goalkeeper’s glove and bounced right in front of Tobin. She wasted no time in burying the ball into the back of the net. The referee’s whistle blew and the home team had the lead.

 

Now, just milliseconds after Tobin’s magnificent goal, Christen jumps to her feet. Which effectively sends the bag of popcorn that was on her lap flying, but she’s too caught up in the moment to care. Christen roars with the crowd as the players huddle around Tobin and celebrate the goal. Tobin wears the biggest smile on her face, and her eyes shoot up to the stands once her teammates disperse. When her eyes land on Christen, she gives her a slight thumbs up accompanied with an eye-crinkling smile. At that moment, Christen feels like they are the only two people in the stadium. In the world. In the universe. That is until, she hears that same shrill cry she’s been hearing all game.

 

Both Tobin and Christen look to the source of the outburst and their eyes land on a short blonde girl wearing a #17 jersey. Her voice is high-pitched and overly energetic as she yells “Yay Tobin!” at the top of her lungs. Christen looks back to Tobin and notices that the midfielder awkwardly trots back to her position, seemingly uncomfortable and unwelcoming of the small blonde’s insistent praise. Christen sits back down as the two teams reset to start the game again.

 

“Who is that girl?” Christen wonders aloud as her eyes find their way back to the squealy girl, who is now holding up a sign of some sort, which Christen is unable to read.

 

“I have no idea” Emily replies with an exhausted huff, “But she’s really annoying the shit out of me.”

 

“Oh good, I’m not the only one then” Christen comments as her eyes instinctively narrow on the girl.

 

* * *

 

 

The game ends with the same score with the home team winning it 1-0 thanks to Tobin’s goal. The teams stretch out and huddle around their coaches to have a post-game chat. Both Christen and Emily grab their stuff and rise from their seats, but neither makes any effort to leave. It has been wordlessly decided that they’re going to wait for the team huddle to end so that they can congratulate their peers on the win. Although, much to Christen’s dismay, they aren’t they only people to have that idea. The blonde girl waits eagerly by the railing with her sign still in hand. Quite frankly, that irks Christen.

 

After about five minutes, the team breaks the huddle and the players collect their gear and walk towards the stands. Kelley is among one of the first to arrive and Christen and Emily walk to the railing to meet her.

 

“Kelley! You played so well!” Christen exclaims once Kelley is within earshot. Kelley beams at her roommate, still riding the high of her successful first game.

 

“I know, it was awesome! Can you believe I actually got to play my first game being on the team?!” Kelley ecstatically returns, her attention solely focused on Christen.

 

“Hell yeah!” Christen yells once they both meet at the edge of the railing, “You’re a beast in cleats, Kels. They’d be insane not to play you!” Kelley’s smile widens by ten times.

 

“And my roommate was here to cheer me on, that’s so cool! You’re the best, Pressy. Really, you are.” Kelley earnestly informs, touched that she’s found such a good friend in Christen. Christen smiles back at Kelley with equal sincerity.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Christen honestly replies, “But I wasn’t the only one here to support you tonight.” Kelley’s forehead crinkles in confusion. Christen simply replies by stepping aside and revealing Emily. Once Emily is in Kelley’s view, Kelley freezes up with shock and nervousness. _It still amazes me how one girl can turn Kelley to putty in a second flat._

 

“Hey Kelley” Emily warmly greets, “You played a nice game out there.” Kelley sheepishly smiles before looking down to her feet.

 

“Oh, well I don’t know about that…” Kelley modestly trails off. _Humble is a strange look on her. This feels weird._

 

“Nah, you totally killed it out there” Emily insists, smiling when Kelley looks back up at her again.

 

“Thanks for saying that. And thanks for coming, that’s really cool of you” Kelley admits, her initial shock easing and now growing a little more comfortable in the conversation.

 

“No problem, I had fun” Emily responds as she looks adoringly at the freckled defender.

 

As the two share a moment, Christen scans the field for a _certain someone._ After a minute or so a failing to spot her, Christen nearly gives up, until she hears the squeal. Christen’s eyes follow the sound down the railing to the blonde girl who now looks beyond herself with excitement. Just in front of her, Tobin stands on the field. _Oh, so Tobin knows her then._ Christen watches how the blonde reaches and touches Tobin’s arm tenderly, letting it linger there. Then Christen’s eyes move to the sign. Now that she’s parallel with the girl, she can read it plain as day.

 

_Future Mrs. Heath_

Written in all sunset orange letters, Christen feels something is off about this situation. _Why would she write something like that? That’s really weird._

 

As Christen watches the girl with a newfound sense of weariness, Alex, Kling, Ali, and Sarah all approach the railing from behind Kelley.

 

“Hey, I’m glad to see our honorary teammate made it to the game!” Kling exclaims as she smiles up at Christen. Christen snaps her gaze from Tobin and the girl to acknowledge her other friends.

 

“Hey guys, you all played great! Congrats on the win!” Christen says with a forced smile on her face, the interaction with Tobin and the blonde still stealing most of her focus.

 

“Thanks Christen! It was probably because we knew we couldn’t let you down” Ali chimes in, happy to see her friend at the game. Christen doesn’t reply. Instead, her eyes have wondered back to Tobin and the girl.

 

“Hey, Christen what are you looking at…?” Sarah asks as hers and the rest of her friends’ eyes follow Christen’s gaze. “Oh.”

 

“Who’ that blonde girl Tobin’s talking to?” Christen questions. She watches as Tobin shifts uncomfortably while the girl continues talking. Alex lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

“That’s Cassie” Alex unenthusiastically explains, “She comes to every game to cheer for Tobin. They both had Chemistry class together last year and since then, Cassie still thinks they have _chemistry_. Tobin’s just too nice to tell the girl to leave her alone.” _Seriously? That girl cannot take a hint._

 

“Wow, that’s shitty” Christen comments, eyes glued to Tobin’s uneasy expression. Christen can’t help but notice the way Tobin plays with her hands, obviously trying her best not to be rude but not to seem overly interested in the conversation. She looks trapped. The weariness in Christen’s stomach grows. It’s almost as if she’s as uncomfortable with the situation as Tobin is.

 

“Yeah, if it were me, I would’ve told the girl to take a hike long ago,” Kling agrees before squirting some water into her mouth, “But Tobin is Tobin. She just can’t say no.” Then Christen sees the girl reach out and touch Tobin _again_. It’s obviously unwelcome contact and right that moment, a fire is lit within Christen.

 

“Hey are spectators allowed on the field?” Christen feverishly asks.

 

“Well I don’t think there’s a specific rule against it, but I know that it’s not encouraged – ” Sarah begins to explain. That’s enough for Christen though.

 

“Great, thanks” Christen quickly says as she hoists herself up and over the railing. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she beelines for Tobin.  When she is just a few steps away, Tobin turns her head and gives her a confused look.

 

“Christen? What are you – ” Tobin begins just before Christen launches herself into Tobin’s arms. Tobin instinctively grabs a hold of the girl as Christen wraps her legs around Tobin’s waist.

 

“Tobin, babe, you played so well!” Christen fake squeals, loud enough that anyone remaining in the stadium could hear. After embracing for a few moments, Christen slips her legs from Tobin’s waist and settles back on the ground.

 

“Sorry about that, baby. I just couldn’t wait any longer to see you!” Christen chimes as she intertwines her fingers with Tobin’s and brings Tobin’s hand up so her mouth to give a kiss.

 

“Babe?” the blonde girl at the railing asks as her eyes look between Tobin and Christen in a wild frenzy. Tobin looks as lost as Cassie does, so Christen gives her hand a squeeze and shoots her a wink to reassure her.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Christen turns towards Cassie with a bubbly grin. “I’m Christen” she introduces herself, “I’m Tobin’s girlfriend.” Cassie’s eyes widen with complete panic.

 

“Girl – friend?” Cassie shakily repeats, nostrils flaring.

 

 “Yep!” Christen enthusiastically replies as Tobin still stands silent next to her. “After months of begging, I finally said yes to giving _this one_ a chance. And I’m so happy I did, now I’m _never_ letting her go!” Christen explains as if it actually happened, as she swings her and Tobin’s joined hands back and forth. “Are you a friends with Tobin?” Cassie looks completely flustered now.

 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I – uh – we, uh – I have to go” Cassie blurts out before grabbing her sign and turning away from the ‘couple.’

 

“It was nice meeting you!” Christen calls after her as Cassie rapidly ascends the stairs and flees the stadium. Finally, Christen turns back to Tobin with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. “I don’t think she’ll be attending another one of these games anytime soon.” Tobin’s confused expression begins to fade as realization dawns on her.

 

“So let me get this straight” Tobin begins, looking completely seriously at Christen, “ _I_ was the one begging _you_ for months to go out with me?” Christen chuckles as Tobin feigns offense.

 

“Yep. After a while I began to pity you so much that I was forced to give you a chance,” Christen playfully jokes, earning a chuckle from Tobin.

 

“So all I had to do to get you to go out with me was to make you feel so bad for me that you had no other choice?” Tobin asks for clarification. Christen just shrugs.

 

“That seems to be the case.”

 

“Well I’m going to have to keep that in mind then.”

 

Both Christen and Tobin exchange laughs and turn back towards the direction of their friends. They start walking over, continuing to talk and joke around, all the while still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so now that you've read the chapter, I would like to recommend that if you haven't already (which I don't know why you wouldn't) go check out my new author-friend's story "Sleep On The Floor." It's way better than my dumb fic, so go check it out! Seriously, go. Right now. Thank me later.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also gonna throw in some shameless self-promotion:
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at AlwaysTheSideCharacter.tumblr.com so hit me up if you have nothing better to do. But you probably do.


	23. A Good Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your friends witness you do something embarrassing? This happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a girl, and that girl was me. She spent 18-hour work days in class, reading for class, and going to work. One night, the girl finally succumbed to her severe sleep-deprivation, and passed out on a recliner. She woke up with stiff neck and and a sore back. The end.
> 
> Yep, so that's how my week is going.

When the two neighbors approach their shared group of friends, they are met with nothing else but a mixture of amused and impressed looks. Normally, this type of attention would make Christen uncomfortable, but the firm hand connected to her own steadies her. As they walk closer, Christen notices that the majority of the observing eyes seem to fall on Tobin rather than herself. In thoughtless reaction, Christen follows their gazes towards Tobin’s face. Christen takes in the midfielder’s profile, not successfully able to completely read her expression, but enough to notice what looks like a slight blush playing on the surface of her cheekbones. This surprises Christen a little. Normally Tobin is always so composed and calm. _Is she blushing? Why would she be blushing? Is it because I…? Oh, of course she’s embarrassed! I totally just –_

 

“Well would you look at that” Kling animatedly announces as Christen and Tobin finally arrive among the other girls, “The happy couple has finally decided to join us!” All the other girls join in laughter following Kling’s teasing statement. Well, all except for Christen and Tobin, that is. Instead, the two share an equally shocked look and Tobin casually pulls her hand free of Christen’s. As the giggles of the group die down, Tobin awkwardly shifts in place and Christen stuffs her now abandoned hand into the pocket of her shorts. She now feels much less steady than moments ago.

 

“Guys, come on, we’re not a couple” Tobin sheepishly refutes, rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand on using her right foot to draw circles in the grass. Christen feels her heart sink slightly deeper into her chest at Tobin’s admittance. Though she has no idea why. As Tobin said, they aren’t a couple. Not now, nor have they ever been. But still, the words sound foreign to Christen’s ears. Almost as if Tobin didn’t fully believe the words she is saying either.

 

“I think you gave Cassie the wrong idea then” Sarah comments with a wink as the other girls nod in agreement. Christen chuckles a little, remembering the horrified look on Cassie’s face when she draped herself over Tobin. It was a satisfying feeling, implying that Tobin was off limits, briefly pretending that she and Tobin were in a committed relationship. It was like for that short period of time, she didn’t have to filter her behavior around Tobin. She was free to act however she wanted, to throw all caution to the wind, to act in a way that was deemed otherwise ‘inappropriate’ for neighbors to interact. To be spontaneous; something that Christen rarely ever was.

 

“Totally” Ali agrees while nodding her head, “I think maybe _finally_ Cassie got the hint that Tobs isn’t interested.” Alex let’s out a loud, singular laugh.

 

“You think?!” she exclaims, humored tears quickly pooling in her eyes, “Christen practically mauled Tobin right then and there!” The others join in Alex’s amusement, chuckling along as they each begin to recall the little episode their honorary teammate had just orchestrated in front of the remaining crowd of spectators. _What? I didn’t act like I was going to ‘maul’ her._

 

“Me too!” Kling chimes, in between bouts of laughter, “I was honestly afraid for her life just then. Press pounced like a cheetah going in for the kill. Nice catch by the way, Tobs! _I did_ not _pounce. I leapt. There’s a difference._

 

“Guys, I didn’t – ” Christen begins, only to be cut off by her roommate.

 

“Oh my god, YES!” Kelley giggles, leaving Christen to feel somewhat betrayed. _Not you too_. “And did anyone else see the look on Tobin’s face? She looked so confused I thought her eyeballs were going to bulge out of her head.” Kelley’s comment causes another large roar of laughter from the group. Laughter at both Christen and Tobin’s expense. _Shit. Tobin._ Christen’s eyes instantly dart towards her direction, worried that she is the cause of the other girl’s excruciating embarrassment. _Shit. I didn’t mean to embarrass her! I was just trying to help! I hope I didn’t just ruin everything. I hope she can –_ that’s when Christen notices the small smirk playing at Tobin’s lips. It’s almost as if she finds the whole predicament as amusing as the others. _Wait, what? Is she actually_ enjoying _this?_

 

Christen opens her mouth to say something to the girl, except she doesn’t know what. She doesn’t know how to process Tobin’s surprisingly light-hearted reaction. Should she be mad? Upset? Relieved?...Happy? Before Christen can actually decide, however, Ali speaks instead.

 

“Anyway” Ali begins, chuckles diminishing and breaths evening out, “That was one hell of a performance. Someone give Christen an Oscar, stat.” _Oh, are we finally on the brink of changing the subject? Thanks, Ali. At least_ someone _here is merciful._ The others compose themselves as well and look to Christen, their eyes still glistening with delight.

 

“An Oscar, an Emmy, Golden Globe, Academy Award, hell even the Mark Twain Prize for American Humor. That shit was hilarious. Thanks Pressy, I think you just added years to my life” Kelley giggles, wiping the corners of her eyes. Christen shoots her a less-than-impressed glare. Kelley notices, but remains completely unfazed. _What ever happened to the days where your roommate always had your back?_ Not a moment later Emily, now standing beside Kelley after following Christen’s lead and jumping over the railing, places a hand on Kelley’s shoulder just before Kelley can tease Christen any further. Kelley immediately freezes as she registers the contact. Christen quirks an eyebrow, more than a little satisfied with her roommate’s reaction. _Ha. Karma’s a bitch._

 

“Well I for one think what Christen did was awesome. I’ll be sure to call her if I ever need to be rescued” Emily states, looking directly at Kelley at the last part. _I’ve only known this girl for all of two hours and she’s already the nicest one here._ Kelley practically shivers under Emily’s intimate gaze. _And she turns Kelley into a hilariously-unfortunate mess. I think we should keep her around._

 

“Hey, sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but, who are you?” Sarah questions as she looks between Emily, Kelley, and Christen. Emily just smiles politely and waves her hand acknowledging Sarah’s curiosity. 

 

“I’m Emily” she states confidently, “I’m friends with Kelley…” Emily glances over to the freckled girl squirming under her prolonged touch. “And Christen” she adds as she pulls her eyes from Kelley and flutters them over to her new soccer-watching-buddy. Christen nods in return, confirming her newfound friendship.

 

“Yeah, we met Emily in the smoothie place in the Campus Center – well, actually Kelley met her before I did – but she’s really cool and makes the _best_ smoothies” Christen explains, as the other girls bob their heads along in understanding. “Seriously, I don’t know what she puts in them, but those things do wonders for your energy levels.”

 

“That would be the secret ingredient” Emily smiles jokingly.

 

“Secret ingredient?” Kling asks, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

 

“Sorry, that’s confidential” Emily explains with a playful glint in her eye, “Authorized personnel only.” Emily finally pulls her hand away from Kelley’s shoulder and Christen notices Kelley take what looks like a breath of relief.

 

“So what you’re saying is” Kling continues, now intrigued by the new potential member of the group, “If you tell us, you’ll have to kill us?”

 

“Well” Emily draws out, “That’s not exactly what I’m saying, but that’s not _not_ what I’m saying.” The girls laugh, even Tobin – which is the first time since she and Christen initially joined the group. And though Christen hadn’t realized it until just now, she’s missed hearing Tobin’s laugh. Even if it only had been a few minutes since she’s last heard it.

 

“So I’m starving” Alex not-so-subtly announces to the group, “Anyone up for pizza after this?” All of the girls let out a unanimous ‘yes!’ in response.

 

* * *

 

 

From there the soccer players take off their cleats and clap them together to loosen and remove the clumps of grass from their spikes. Then the group moves together to leave the stadium from where they all remain on the field. As they walk, they subconsciously move in groups of twos. Alex and Ali take the lead, Alex’s arm draped over Ali’s shoulders. Next is Sarah and Kling. They both laugh as Sarah ruffles up Kling’s hair and Kling attempts, and fails, to kick Sarah in the butt in return. Behind them are Kelley and Emily. Kelley walks with her hands stuffed in her pockets as Emily carries her duffel bag after refusing to let Kelley carry it on her own. Every once in a while they bump shoulders and share a smile or two. Christen’s heart warms as she watches each of them steal a glance at the other from time to time. And finally, at the very back of the group, are Christen and Tobin.

 

They take each step side-by-side. Their arms dangle aimlessly at their sides, every once in a while their hands ghost past each other. Christen gets chills every time she feels the back of Tobin’s hand graze her own. The brief moment of skin-to-skin contact is both breath-taking and electrifying. Every time she’s afraid of it happening again, and every time she’s happy when it does.

 

“So” Tobin begins, interrupting the comfortable silence without breaking stride, “I guess I have to get used to this, the tables turning and what not.” Confused, Christen turns her head to look in Tobin’s direction. When she does she’s met with a sweet smile.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asks, a smile of her own forming on her face. This seems to be happening a lot lately, almost like the domino effect. If one of them smiles, so does the other, sometimes without even knowing why. But it happens. It happens more and more often as time progresses.

 

“Well for starters, _you_ being the one to save _me_ ” Tobin explains. Christen furrows her brows even further.

 

“I’m not helpless you know” Christen points out, chuckling slightly at Tobin’s relative bluntness. Also at her own history of finding herself in need of being rescued. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she _has_ relied on Tobin’s help to get her out of some pretty sticky situations. Still, Christen has a little too much pride to ever let on that Tobin may have a solid argument. “And you’re not exactly a superhero either.”

 

“Maybe” Tobin shrugs, “But our track record may suggest otherwise.” Christen wastes no time in reaching over and giving Tobin’s arm a smack.

 

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?” Tobin pouts as she rubs her arm to relieve some of the sting. _Oh man, I didn’t mean to hit her_ that _hard. Geez, lay off the juice Press, your She-Hulk is showing._

 

“That” Christen explains as she gestures to Tobin’s now slightly red arm, “Was for acting like jerk.” As she looks down to Tobin’s arm again, she notices a hand mark forming from the red patch of Tobin’s skin. She feels a pang of guilt and before she can fully comprehend what she’s doing, Christen finds herself leaning over towards Tobin’s side. “And this” Christen continues, pausing momentarily to place a gentle kiss on Tobin’s reddened shoulder, right at the area where she delivered the blow, “Is for accidentally hitting you so hard.” As soon as the words leave Christen’s lips, she realizes what she’s just done. _Wait, did I just…Oh shit! I just kissed Tobin’s arm! Directly after smacking the crap out of her! What the hell, Christen? Have you no chill?!_

 

Immediately panicking, Christen quickly straightens back up, unintentionally locking eyes with Tobin on the way. Tobin looks a combination of shocked and pleased, but after only a moment, pleased is all she looks.

 

“Was that a kiss to make it better?” Tobin asks, a cheeky expression growing on her face. _Yeah. I mean I think that’s all it was._

 

Christen clears her throats before replying, trying desperately to regain her composure.

 

“Yeah, what else what it be?” She answers. Tobin just holds her gaze, almost as if she’s considering Christen’s question, which is not what Christen had intended on giving her the opportunity to do. _Shit. Don’t let her answer that._ “Did it help?” Tobin looks from her arm, to Christen’s lips, back to eyes again.

 

“Yeah I think so” she nods while poking at the area of impact on her shoulder, “Which is pretty amazing actually. That was a hard hit. Were you a pro boxer or something in a past life?” Christen’s nerves settle a bit, relieved that Tobin is making light of her impulsive slip up.

 

“Oh come on, I saw you taking worse hits than that out on the field tonight” Christen reminds, jerking her head in the direction of the field disappearing farther and farther behind them.

 

“So you were watching me, huh?” Tobin questions, quirking an eyebrow faux-flirtatiously. Or at least, what Christen can only bring herself to believe is faux-flirtatiously.

 

“It was kind of hard not to. You’re sort of a ball hog. And a show-off” Christen quips teasingly.

 

“Hey, somebody has to bring the fans to the game” Tobin jokingly states as she bumps Christen’s shoulder with her own. Instant butterflies. “I mean, Kelley’s ball spin during the throw-ins is cool and all, but you need more flair than that to really draw in a crowd.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Christen asks. Tobin nods confidently. “So like, crowds full of people like _Cassie_?” Christen brings up the annoying girl with initial intent to tease Tobin about it, but now that she’s being openly discussed, Christen finds herself eagerly awaiting Tobin’s opinion of the small blonde. Upon hearing the girl’s name, Tobin’s face scrunches in displeasure.

 

“No, definitely not” is all Tobin says, all of her previous playfulness now effectively washed away.

 

“Trouble in paradise with ‘Future Mrs. Heath’?” Christen questions further, not trying to make Tobin feel uncomfortable, but feeling the dire need to satiate her newfound unrelenting curiosity.

 

“Cassie is most definitely _not_ ‘Future Mrs. Heath’” Tobin corrects, shaking her head, “I’ve been trying to shake her forever. I’ve tried to be nice about it, but she just never gets that I don’t want to be in a relationship with her. Until tonight, that is. I think you made that pre-tty clear.” Tobin glances back over to Christen who now looks down at her feet.

 

“You don’t think I went a little over-board?” Christen sheepishly asks, still avoiding Tobin’s eyes.

 

“Nah” Tobin responds as she smiles warmly at her neighbor beside her, “I think you handled it perfectly. There’s no way Cassie didn’t get the message that you’re totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with me.” Christen looks up from the ground and meets Tobin’s warm eyes. She can only smile and nudge Tobin with _her shoulder_ this time. “But next time” Tobin continues, “Give me a little warning before you jump on top of me. I need to be able to do some stretching before we re-enact the final number of _Dirty Dancing_.” This earns a chuckle from Christen. _Patrick Swayze has nothing on Tobin Heath._

 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind” Christen giggles, causing Tobin’s smile to grow wider and the corners of her eyes to crinkle further.

 

“Good” Tobin punctuates with the slight nod of her head, “But seriously Christen, I wanna say thanks for saving me back there. You did me a solid.” Christen feels her heart rising to her throat and her palms beginning to sweat.

 

“Oh, um, yeah no problem” Christen shyly shrugs, “You just looked uncomfortable, and, I just – I guess it bothered me seeing you like that, so I decided to intervene.” Tobin’s hand brushes past Christen’s again, and Christen is pretty sure she feels it in every nerve-ending in her body.

 

“Well I _was_ uncomfortable, so thanks” Tobin confirms, “But you don’t have to worry about seeing me look uncomfortable again. I’m always comfortable around you.” Christen searches Tobin’s eyes and finds nothing but true, earnest, sincerity. She isn’t sure how to process it, so Christen simply smiles in return.

 

“So when you said you had some things that you needed to get used to, what else did you mean?” Christen finally asks after a few moments of silence.

 

“Honestly” Tobin exhales, “the fact that everyone else is going to tease us until the end of time about this. Even before Ali and Ash started dating, everyone gave them shit for acting like a couple. So now, taking our little spectacle into consideration, I think it’ll be a while until we live this one down. Those vultures live for this kind of stuff.”

 

“Oh no, sorry again,” Christen murmurs, still feeling absolutely ridiculous about the way she acted earlier. Tobin’s hand grazes hers again.

 

“Hey it’s fine” Tobin reassures, “Out of all the girls at this school, you’re definitely the best one to be teased about being in a fake relationship with. If anything, this make me look better.” Christen takes in just how vibrant Tobin looks at this time of day, as the setting sun gives her a halo-like backlight. She traces Tobin’s facial features with her eyes and taking in just how beautiful she is. But what seems more beautiful in this moment isn’t physical at all. It’s Tobin. Not her body, but her being. Her charming personality, the way she jokes around, the way she says everything she wants to say with such conviction and honesty. How genuine and understanding and forgiving she is all of the time. Her warmth. Her essence. Just _Tobin._

 

As Christen peers into the brown eyes that she never ceases to get lost in, she feels the magnetic pull in her finger tips. The need to connect her hand with Tobin’s. The need to be close. The need to grab a hold of something so that she doesn’t float away. But just as her arm slowly reaches over in Tobin’s direction, her foot snags on the edge of an unfilled pot-hole in the parking lot outside of the stadium. Christen had completely lost track of where they were when she was talking to Tobin, not even realizing that they had already vacated the field. Her body goes flying forward, on a direct route to the unforgiving, gravelly asphalt surface beneath her. But just like in the lecture hall of the Hingst building, Tobin reaches out and grabs her just in time.

 

Heart racing, Christen slowly makes her way back up with the help of Tobin’s supportive arm wrapped around her waist. Once upright, Christen glances to Tobin who only offers her a triumphant smirk.

 

“See?” Tobin grins, “ _I’m_ always the one saving _you_.” Christen opens her mouth to undoubtedly shoot Tobin a witty comeback, but before she can, Kling appears in front of them.

 

“Hey guys, check it out! Christen is _still_ falling for Tobs!” The other girls turn and laugh as Christen and Tobin reactively blush and move to place a few inches between them.

 

“Shut up, Kling” they both say at the exact same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after spending hours writing this update, my neck is more sore than is was before (That last part unintentionally rhymed and I'm so proud). I hope you're happy.


	24. We're a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teammates come in all shapes and sizes and relationship statuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me very hungry.

While the soccer players shower and freshen up after the game, Christen waits outside of the Athletic Center with Emily. Now Christen is especially glad that Emily showed up to the game, she hadn’t had the hindsight earlier to consider that she would have to wait for her friends to wash up after the game, so she’s happy to have the company. Despite not really knowing the girl until a few days ago, Christen feels a friendship brewing with the smoothie barista. They make easy conversation and find it no difficult task to bond. Especially when swapping war stories about Kelley. Which is exactly what they’re doing right now.

 

“So tell me again” Emily begins before succumbing to another bout of chuckles, “What did Kelley do when she found that spider on her pillow?”

 

“Well” Christen starts to explain, fighting off her giggles at the memory, “As soon as she saw it, she yelled, and I quote ‘Oh my lord! Fucking spider on my pillow! THERE’S A FUCKING SPIDER ON MY GODDAMN PILLOW!’ Then she shrieked some more and chucked the pillow out the door. But right as she did that, Kling was passing by and the pillow hit her smack in the face.” Christen pauses as laughter bubbles up to throat once more. “And so Kling, obviously confused and a tad pissed off about being clobbered with a pillow, turned to Kelley and was like ‘What the hell, O’Hara?!’ Oh my goodness, she had the scariest glare I’d ever seen. I thought Kelley was a goner for sure after that. But then – ”

 

“Seriously? There’s more?” Emily laughs in disbelief.

 

“This is Kelley we’re talking about” Christen reminds with a humored tone, “Of course there’s more.” Emily nods in acknowledgement and gestures for Christen to go on. “Ok so then, after Kelley had realized she just ambushed an unsuspecting Kling in the hallway, she panicked and ran over to her and was like ‘Oh my god, Kling, I’m so sorry! There was a spider on that pillow so it was my first instinct to just throw it.’ And as soon as she said that, seriously, as soon as those words left her mouth, Kling’s eyes widened so much that I could see the whites of her eyes. She was just like ‘You threw a fucking spider at me? What the hell have I ever done to you?!’ And then the two of them started freaking out and wiggling around to try to get the spider of off Kling.”

 

“Really?” Emily exhales as she dabs the corners of her eyes that had begun to water, “What did they do when they found the spider?” Christen’s smirk grows wider as she prepares to tell her favorite bit of the story.

 

“That’s the best part” she grins, “They never found it.”

 

“No way! So that thing is still at large?” Emily exclaims, mind blown at Christen’s outrageous story. Christen nods.

 

“Yep. Needless to say Kling hasn’t talked to Kelley in days” Christen explains.

 

“Understandable. A projectile arachnid is reason enough for the cold shoulder” Emily agrees, now sympathetic to Christen’s short-haired neighbor. Christen and Emily share another laugh as they hear a pair of footsteps approaching from the sidewalk protruding from the Athletic Center. Christen turns her head to discover the identity of the approaching figure. _Speak of the devil._

 

“Hey guys!” Kelley, now dressed in a casual outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt, greets enthusiastically. _Hmmm, interesting how the girl who takes hours to get ready in the morning is the first one out of the locker room._ Christen glances from Kelley to Emily. _Gee, what a mystery._ “What are you two laughing about?”

 

“You” Christen bluntly states, earning a polite smile from Kelley, but death eyes that suggest otherwise.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kelley forcedly chuckles, “What _exactly_ about me caused you two to have a laugh?”

 

“Christen just told me a little story is all, nothing important” Emily nonchalantly explains. Emily looks to Christen, exchanging a mischievous look with the girl.

 

“Right” Christen agrees, “Nothing you have to worry about, Kels”

 

“You guys aren’t gonna tell me, are you?” Kelley deadpans, realization striking her.

 

“Nope” Christen devilishly smirks, satisfied with the knowledge that keeping Kelley out of the loop is slowly driving her insane.

 

“Alright, fine” Kelley responds, pursing her lips as she places her hands on her hips, “I’ll remember that, Pressy.”

 

“You do that, Kels” Christen quips, not the slightest bit daunted. _What do I even have to lose at this point?_

 

The doors to the Athletic Center screech open and slam shut, indicating that someone new is coming their way. This time when Christen turns her head, she isn’t ready for the sight she’s about to witness. Her eyes land on Tobin. She wears baggy sweatpants and a fitted tee. The perfectly complementary combination of tight and loose clothes. Christen is awestruck as Tobin’s shirt leaves no room for wonder, it displays her prominent abs like a pricy sports car on the showroom floor. And her sweatpants leave Christen feeling almost at a loss that she’s denied the opportunity to admire Tobin’s chiseled calves. Finally, Christen’s eyes take in Tobin’s hair, half-wet half-dry, lazily cascading over Tobin’s shoulders. All in all, Tobin’s effortless look causes Christen to have to put forth more than a normal amount of effort just to breathe. _Damn._

 

“Yo” Tobin offers the group as she finally approaches, her eyes slightly squinting from the beams of light from the low evening sun, “What’s going on my peeps?” _That was so lame…but still kind of cute. I mean, what?_

 

Kelley’s eyes immediately zero in on her roommate. Christen stares back at her challengingly. _Bring it on._

 

“Well actually I was just about to tell a funny story about how Chris – ”

 

The sounds of the doors and emerging laughter interrupt Kelley in her attempt at retaliation. Kling, Sarah, and Ali all come strolling out, caught up in a loud conversation of their own.

 

“So then when she hit the turf, I didn’t even offer to help her up. If she thought she could win a ball in the air against me just because I’m short, she was dead wrong” Kling animatedly tells as the other two nod their heads in unison, recalling that particular point in the game that Kling is referring to. They’re all smiles until they make it to the group and Kling spots Kelley.

 

“Uh, hey Kling” Kelley shyly greets as Kling maintains her cold expression, acting as aloof as possible. The only sound that follows is Emily’s uncontrollable snort of laughter. Kelley turns to look at Emily for an explanation for the outburst, but Emily is too preoccupied trying to regain her composure. After a minute, Kelley shrugs and turns back towards Christen’s direction. “So anyways, as I was saying about Christen – ”

 

The doors fly open again and Alex comes jogging out towards the small assemblage of friends. She hastily adjusts her hair tie at the back of her head as she makes the final strides.

 

“Alright, is everyone ready to go?” Alex asks hastily.

 

“Seriously Alex? You were the one bitching and moaning for us to ‘hurry our asses up’ in the locker room and you’re the last one out?” Sarah questions, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

 

“Listen” Alex exhales as she already pushes forward up the sidewalk, not bothering to wait for the go ahead from her friends, “If I don’t get some pizza in me soon, I’m going to be bitching and moaning all night. Is that what you all want?” Each of the girls in the group exchange looks and quickly begin to follow Alex up the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

 

Approximately 20 minutes later the group, or ‘#SquadGoals’ as Ali has so clichély deemed them, finally walk up to the pizza place that Alex has so determinedly been trying to arrive to. The other girls casually stroll into the restaurant no caution, but Christen abruptly stops in her tracks once she recognizes the establishment. _Wait a minute, isn’t this…? This totally is. This is the restaurant I that I went to with my family…and Tobin. Ugh, why? Why of all the places in town, we have to go to this place? This is not what I imagined when Alex described it as ‘the pizza joint that everyone goes to every now and again.’ She made it sound so casual. This is a nice place, I’d hardly consider it a pizza joint. Great, now I’m just going to be constantly reminded of that terribly awkward night and –_

 

“Hey Christen, you coming?” Tobin yells out several yards in front of her as she holds the door open. Christen snaps out of her trance and looks over to Tobin waiting patiently in the doorway.

 

“I didn’t know we were going to Signore’s” Christen admits in a lackluster tone as she approaches Tobin and the entrance to the restaurant.

 

“How could you not? Signore’s is notorious for having the best pizza in town” Tobin comments as Christen slides past her and finally enters the building. “That’s a fact I’m sure you can attest to” Tobin adds with a wink. _Oh god, she remembers that night. She’s thinking of it too._

 

Christen and Tobin follow the group to large table set to seat themselves and several others. Christen is about to ask why there are so many extra seats when suddenly she hears a commotion of loud voices behind her. Walking through the door is another large group of soccer players, and each of them make their way to the table as if they’ve done it a hundred times before. And as Christen notes the way the wait staff doesn’t seem to bat and eyelash at the group of girls seating themselves, she figures they probably have.

 

As the other girls sit down, seemingly in their ‘normal’ spots, Christen hesitantly takes an empty seat beside Sarah. Once she plops down, a wide grin grows on Sarah’s face.

 

“Yes, finally!” she bellows, smiling contently at Christen, “Christen sat by me, I’m her new favorite, it’s official.” Sarah’s outburst gains the attention of the other girls at the table and causes Christen to chuckle. _They’re still playing the ‘I’m Christen’s favorite’ game?_

 

“What? No you’re not!” Kling argues from across the table, “What makes you believe you would ever be Christen’s favorite?”

 

“Well for one” Sarah begins, “Christen sat by _me_ , not any of you jackwagons.” Christen watches the unfolding scene with utter amusement as Sarah pauses to pop a piece of complementary bread into her mouth. “And secondly, I’m her favorite because of my sexy Midwestern accent. She’s drawn to it. Most people are, that’s an undeniable fact.” Alex nearly does a spit-take at the end of the table.

 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, cheesehead” Pinoe quips from Sarah’s left. Sarah, completely unfazed by Pinoe’s remark, takes another bite of her bread and turns to face the blonde.

 

“Say what you will, I know you’re just jealous… _blackeye_ ” Sarah shrugs. _Annnd we’ve resulted to name-calling now. I’m friends with 5-year-olds._

 

“Number 27 hit me with a cheap shot and you all know it!” Pinoe protests. Laughter rings out throughout the table.

 

“Pinoe” Tobin chuckles while shaking her head, “You fell into her knee when you tried to dive on the ball.”

 

“Yeah, serves you right!” Kelley chimes in, “It’s annoying as hell when you pull that little stunt. I swear whenever you get away with that at practice I want to smack the shit out of you. Even when you’re on my team.” Pinoe gawks in astonishment as her teammates nod along in agreement with Kelley’s blunt comment.

 

“Ok, wow” Pinoe says, sounding as offended and dramatic as ever, “I didn’t hear any of you guys complaining when I won that free kick for us tonight.”

 

“That’s because you were too busy complaining to the ref to listen to any of us” Kling states as she points her fork accusingly at Pinoe.

 

“Whatever” Pinoe huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest and slumps down into her chair, an unmistakable pout growing on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Not too much later, the pizza arrives at the table and the girls waste no time digging in. At least half of the fives pizzas is gone in the first ten minutes. Don’t mess with athletes and their food.

 

As Christen is in the middle of explaining the difference between Palos Verdes and Los Angeles to Sarah, a familiar tall blonde with a sleeve of tattoos makes her way to the table and slides into the seat next to Ali. _Oh, I know her! What’s her name again? Ashley?...Ashton?...Ashlyn? Yes, Ashlyn! It’s definitely Ashlyn. She’s Ali’s girlfriend, right?_ The blonde, or Ashlyn as it were, places a comforting hand on Ali’s shoulder and Ali offers her a bright smile in return. _Yep. Definitely Ali’s girlfriend._

 

“Hey Ash, how’s it going?” Tobin greets in between chewing a rather large bite of pizza.

 

“It’s going good, Tobs, it’s nice to see you here” Ashlyn warmly replies. “I can’t remember the last time we were both here. Remember last season, for some reason either you or I wouldn’t be able to come to post-game dinner so we were never here at the same time? It’s been ages!” Ashlyn pauses to take a sip of water, but as she does, a thought seems to dawn on her. “No wait, it actually wasn’t that long ago. I bumped into you last week when you were on a date with – what was her name?” Tobin’s eyes widen as her fellow teammates eye her up suspiciously. _Did Ashlyn just say ‘date’?_

 

“Oooh, Tobs was on a date? Why didn’t you tell us, Tobs?” Pinoe teases, happy not to be the butt of everyone’s jokes anymore. _Yep, she said ‘date.’_

 

“No guys, it wasn’t like that” Tobin shyly denies, hoping that everyone will let it slide. _Please let it go._

 

“Ash, was she hot?” Pinoe pries, turning her focus to Ashlyn instead.

 

“Yeah, for sure” Ashlyn nods, still staring intently at the table as she tries to remember the mystery girl’s name. “Oh come on, it’s bugging me that I can’t remember her name!” _Well at least now I don’t feel as bad for not remembering Ash’s name anymore. We’re even, you can stop trying now._

“Ash, it really isn’t that important” Tobin tries to convince her friend to stop. Ashlyn doesn’t catch on.

 

“Was it Crystal?...No” Ashlyn ponders.

 

“Ash, it’s fine, give it a rest” Tobin suggests, a bit red in the face.

 

“Chrystie?...That’s not it either.”

 

“Ash…”

 

“Chrissie?...”

 

“ _Ash_.”

 

“Christa?...”

 

“ASH.”

 

“Christen! It was definitely – ” Tobin clears her throat so loudly that Ashlyn has no choice but cut short her moment of triumph. Tobin subtly jerks her head in Christen’s direction and Ashlyn follows with her eyes until her gaze lands on Christen. An expression that can only be read as ‘I fucked up’ instantly takes residence on Ashlyn’s face. Christen sinks deeper into her chair as the curious eyes of the soccer players gradually land on her. _Dammit._

 

“Oh _shiiit_ ” Pinoe murmurs as the majority of the table looks from Tobin to Christen and vice versa. As much as she wills them not to, Christen’s cheeks redden under the attention of the girls at the table. An unbearable amount of time passes by before anyone speaks up.

 

“So does that mean… are you guys dating for real?” Alex asks gently, looking in Tobin’s direction. Tobin takes a second to take a breath and sits up straighter before answering.

 

“Well, you see, Christen and I – ”

 

“They totally are! You can see it written all over their faces!” one of the girls, Sydney maybe, shouts from the middle of the table. Christen falls under the intense gazes of the soccer players again as more and more begin to chime in.

 

“Awww look! Christen’s blushing!” Kristie, Christen thinks her name is, points out. _Please don’t look._

 

“Hey guys just calm down a second and lis – ” Tobin tries, and fails, to defuse the situation.

 

“This makes so much sense! That’s why Tobs is always disappearing into Christen’s room!” Kling reveals. _‘Always’? It’s only been a few times…_

 

“Oooh, Tobs is disappearing in your room, eh?” Sarah teases as she turns to Christen and wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively. _I really don’t appreciate what you’re insinuating. That would be none of your business anyway._

 

“Guys, chill, you aren’t –” Tobin’s efforts are fruitless once again.

 

“I never realized it until now, but you two make the _cutest_ couple” Ali comments adoringly from Ash’s side. _But we’re not…we haven’t ever… we’re just…_

 

“YES! They’re the OTP I never knew I had, but now is too perfect to ignore!”

 

“What’s their ship name?”

 

“Tobsten?”

 

“Chrisbin?”

 

“Preath?”

 

“Omg yes!”

 

“PREATH”

 

“Preath is perfect!”

 

“Long live Preath!”

 

“When’s the wedding?”

 

“So Kling, does this mean you and O’Hara are going to be roommates now?”

 

“Well I think it’s pretty apparent who’s Christen’s _favorite_ is at this point.”

 

“Way to go, Tobs!”

 

_Enough. I can’t take this anymore. I can’t._

 

In the midst of all of the babble and never-ending gushing over Christen and Tobin’s ‘relationship’, Christen abruptly stands from her seat and walks towards the door without saying a single word. As she approaches the door, she can already hear the conversations ceasing, and she can feel the eyes on her back. All she wants is to get away. To be anywhere but here.

 

When she’s outside, she cuts straight through the parking lot in the direction of campus. For some reason that’s beyond her, her eyes are welling up. She can’t pin-point the emotion she’s feeling, but she knows she doesn’t like it. When she wipes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath, that’s when she hears it. That’s when she hears her name being called out.

 

Soon she hears the footsteps against the cement running after her. And as if in the blink of an eye, the footsteps stop directly behind her.

 

“Christen? Hey, are you alright?” Christen sighs deeply before turning around to be met with Tobin’s look of concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Christen answers as Tobin looks into her bloodshot eyes skeptically. “I’m going back to the dorm.”

 

“Is it because of the teasing? I can tell them to stop. I’ll explain everything and make them apologize.” Tobin offers, taking in more of Christen’s vulnerable state.

 

“No, it’s not that” Christen exhales, “Well, maybe it’s partly that…”

 

“What’s the other part?” Tobin questions further, just wanting to get to the root of the problem so that she can solve it. So that Christen doesn’t have to feel as miserable as she looks.

 

“It’s just, I don’t belong in there” Christen replies, dejectedly looking at the ground.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean” Christen sighs again, not fully sure how to explain it herself. “I’m not a part of the team. When everyone was teasing us back there, they didn’t see us a teammate and teammate. They saw _you_ as a teammate, and they saw me as, I don’t know, the girl that’s just always hanging around.”

 

“That’s not true” Tobin defends taking a step closer to Christen.

 

“Yes it is!” Christen frustratedly exclaims, taking a step back, “Hell, Ash didn’t even notice I was there!”

 

“Well Ash isn’t always the most socially aware…” Tobin attempts to talk Christen down.

 

“That’s not the point!” Christen bursts, a little less in control of her emotions than she was a few moments ago. “I know what it’s like to be a part of a team, Tobin. I know how it’s supposed to feel. And in there, that’s not what it feels like, that’s not how they see me.”

 

“That’s how I see you” Tobin earnestly declares. Christen looks into her eyes, she knows Tobin is being honest. Tobin is always honest with her.

 

“Well you’re the only one then” Christen scoffs.

 

“It only takes one to matter” Tobin states, her eyes bearing into Christen’s soul, “If you don’t feel like a team with them, at least know that you’re on a team with me. We’re a team, Christen. We always will be, I promise.” Christen just stares blankly at Tobin, unsure of what to say. Unsure of the weight of that statement. Tobin seems to understand, so she takes Christen’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze. “Stay here while I go get my stuff, I’ll walk you home.”

 

“Tobin, you don’t have to – ” Tobin looks deep into Christen’s eyes and squeezes her hand once again.

 

“Just stay right here, I’ll be back in a second.” Christen nods and Tobin withdraws her hand from Christen’s. She turns and walks back towards the restaurant, and Christen doesn’t move an inch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from the Midwest and I can guarantee that my accent is sexier than yours. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:   
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	25. When the Moon Hits Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries are crossed, and so are streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all my fellow Reds Stars and Thorns fans out there. Just know that I feel you.

After about five minutes of diffusing and standing underneath the lone street lamp on the edge of the drafty Signore’s parking lot, Christen finally hears the distant chime of the bells on the door to the Italian restaurant. Christen pockets her phone as she looks up to see Tobin approaching with her soccer bag over one shoulder and a takeout bag in her opposite hand. Tobin’s face contains the remnants of intensity, like she’s just exerted a vast amount of energy, but they seem to dissipate as she nears Christen. With each step she takes, her demeanor softens, and when her eyes connect with Christen’s, a smile forms at her lips.

 

“Alright, you ready to go?” Tobin asks gently as she pauses just before the brunette. Christen’s eyes flutter down to the takeout bag and her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

 

“What’s with the bag?” she asks as her eyes float back to Tobin’s. Tobin’s eyes sparkle as she looks at Christen humoredly.

 

“What, did you seriously think I walked all this way to _not_ leave with some pizza to-go?” Tobin teases, faking an expression of mild shock. “Do you even know me at all?” Christen shakes her head and wordlessly turns to start walking through the parking lot and to the sidewalk. Tobin follows closely by her side as the bright moon overhead lights their way.

 

“Is it possible for you to ever be serious?” Christen returns as a hint of a smile forms at her mouth. Tobin carelessly begins to swing the takeout bag in between the two.

 

“I’m afraid not” Tobin sighs as her eyes scan the night sky for any stars looming overhead, still swinging the white plastic bag like a pendulum. “You see I have this condition that makes it physically impossible for me to be serious for any length of time. There’s no cure.”

 

“Is that so?” Christen questions while stealing a glance at Tobin from the side of her eye, “How come I never heard of this particular aliment before?” The corners of Tobin’s mouth upturn a little, but her eyes remain trained to the stars above.

 

“It’s a very rare illness. We don’t have a fancy charity or anything” Tobin shrugs, the plastic takeout bag grazes Christen’s thigh as it continues its repetitive journey forward and backward in the small space separating the two neighbors.

 

“Wow, that must be very hard for you then” Christen feigns sympathy, playing along with Tobin’s childish, yet endearing little charade. She steals another glance at Tobin, this one longer and less subtle than the last. Now as Christen looks at her, she finds a twinkle in Tobin’s eye. Christen isn’t sure if it’s a reflection of the luminous moon in the sky or a product of Tobin’s own mischief, but she can already tell that it precedes what is bound to be a misfortunate one-liner.

 

“Yeah, funerals are difficult.”

 

Christen was right.

 

“Tobin, that was bad. Even for you” Christen jokingly states as Tobin’s eyes finally find their way back to hers.

 

“Well sor-ry I can’t be as perfect as you are, Christen. You might not know this, but some people have these things called ‘flaws’ that make life a little harder for them” Tobin sassily kids as she swings the bag again, and again it brushes past Christen’s leg. Christen’s pulse spikes for just a moment. _Did she just call me ‘perfect’? Was that a compliment or sarcasm? Or maybe a backhanded-compliment?_

 

“Oh come on” Christen scoffs, “Like you have any flaws other than you’re terrible joke-telling abilities.” Tobin narrows her eyes on Christen.

 

“Keep talking like that and I might not share my pizza with you” Tobin threats, bumping her shoulder against Christen’s.

 

“You better, you’ve been hitting me with it for the last several minutes” Christen points out. Not a moment later, the bag makes contact with her leg again. Christen raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the girl at her side and Tobin cracks a devilish smirk.

 

“I was wondering how long it would be until you actually said something” Tobin informs with a look of utter amusement. _Really? Honestly I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore._

 

“Tobin Heath, why are you so insistent to get under my skin right now?” Christen reprimands with a stern expression, only seeming to urge Tobin on even more. The twinkle reappears in Tobin’s eye.

 

“I always want to get under your skin” Tobin nonchalantly shrugs, “Or, you know, under you in general” Christen’s eyes instinctively widen in shock as she freezes in place. Her gaze wildly darts over to Tobin who looks like a volcano about to erupt with laughter. _Did she just say that?!_

 

“Tobin Heath!” Christen exclaims, her face growing from flush to crimson in an instant.

 

“Christen Press!” Tobin mockingly shouts back, fighting off a wave of giggles.

 

“That’s it” Christen declares, swiping the takeout bag from Tobin’s unsuspecting grasp, “I’m confiscating this, you’ve lost your pizza privileges after that comment.”

 

“What? No way. Christen, give it back” Tobin states as she holds out her hand for Christen to return the bag full of cheesy, bready, tomato-y delicacies to her hand. Christen just looks skeptically from the bag, to Tobin’s hand, to Tobin’s face. She doesn’t move a muscle. After waiting a few moments, Tobin grows impatient and reaches for the bag. Just as she’s about to grab it, Christen jerks it away. Tobin looks from the bag to Christen, as Christen just offers her a playful expression but doesn’t say a word. “Christen, come on, just hand it over” Tobin says as she reaches for the bag again, and again, Christen moves it just out of reach. Tobin raises an eyebrow and sighs as she places her hands on her hips. “Christen” she warns, “Don’t make me take that by force.” Christen just smiles sweetly and points down towards Tobin’s feet.

 

“You dropped your pocket” She says casually. Tobin reactively looks down but quickly realizes the trap she’s voluntarily fallen into. Not quick enough, however, to prevent her deceitful counterpart from taking off down the sidewalk.

 

Christen peels down the paved walkway with a childish glow and the bag from Signore’s swinging recklessly at her side. Not too far behind she hears the footsteps of Tobin fervently pursuing her. The foot-race is on.

 

“Get back here you pizza thief!” Tobin calls after her, legs pumping as she zeros in her fleeing neighbor.

 

“In your dreams, Heath!” Christen yells back, in combination with sporadic giggles. Christen is fast, but she knows she has little chance of escaping someone who practices wind sprints on a daily basis. Still, she’s decided to milk every second of this moment of having the upper hand. For some reason, it always seems to be a challenge to gain the upper hand whenever she’s around one Tobin Heath.

 

“Well then I must be dreaming” Tobin declares as she’s now hot on Christen’s heels, “Because I think I’ve just caught you.” Then a pair of strong arms wrap around Christen’s waist and sweep Christen’s feet off of the ground. Christen laughs as Tobin brings them to a stop and spins them around a few times with Christen’s feet and the Signore’s bag fluttering from the motion.

 

“Tobin!” Christen squeals through her bout of giggles, “Tobin, put me down!”

 

 After a few more shared laughs, Tobin finally brings the two to a halt and returns Christen to the ground. “I gotcha” Tobin states in between panting breaths, “No getting away from me this time.” Christen turns in Tobin’s arms and looks into Tobin’s eyes while also trying to steady her breathing.

 

“Trust me, I’m not going anywhere” she admits through rhythmic inhales and exhales. Tobin smiles in reply but doesn’t say anything else. Instead, she just looks deeper into Christen’s eyes, almost as if she sees something that Christen herself cannot understand. They each continue to breathe heavily, each breath only a slightly gradual improvement from the last. Christen can’t figure out why, but for some reason, she’s having a harder time catching her breath than she normally would after a sprint. And even though Tobin doesn’t say it, Christen is pretty sure she is experiencing the same sensation. The silence remains and their eyes maintain connection. And that’s when Christen feels it. It’s that same magnetic pull to Tobin that she felt in her fingertips earlier in the evening. Only this time is different. This time, she feels the magnetism in her lips.

 

As if by reading her mind, Tobin’s eyes meander to Christen’s lips. They slowly trace the outline of each lip, carefully taking in every detail from this vantage point with a proximity this close that they had never had access to before. Then Tobin’s eyes flutter back to Christen’s, and again, they look as though the see something laced within Christen’s pupils. Something emerging from the dark abyss and surfacing for only Tobin to witness. The magnetic sensation grows stronger, and it seems to be affecting Tobin now too. The polarity is palpable and ever so slightly, Tobin’s lips draw nearer to Christen’s. _Is she…leaning in? Am I… Are we about to –_

 

Headlights illuminate both Christen and Tobin’s figures and a car horn blares a few feet away. Both girls jump in reaction and break apart. Christen squints from the harsh beams of light and looks at the area around her. They’re in the middle of the street.

 

“Hey, get out of the way!” the annoyed driver of the vehicle stopped precariously close to the two orders. Both Christen and Tobin wave apologetically and shuffle back over to the sidewalk.

 

“I honestly had no idea that I caught you in the middle of the crosswalk” Tobin discloses as she rubs the back of her neck.

 

“Yeah, me neither” Christen sheepishly admits, still trying to regain her feel for the situation, but her thoughts begin to seize her. _What was about to happen? What would’ve happened had that car not pulled up? Was I going to let it happen? Was Tobin? What does this mean?_

 

“That was actually super embarrassing” Tobin comments, beginning to walk again and inspiring Christen to follow by her side. _So does that mean she didn’t want it to happen?_ “I kinda wish that car didn’t just show up.” _So does that mean… she did?_

 

“Yeah” is all Christen can get herself to say. They walk for a few minutes without saying much more. But then Tobin turns towards Christen with a serious expression.

 

“Hey Christen” she begins, Christen’s heart rate elevates. _What is she gonna say?_ “So about earlier” _Yeah?_ “After I caught you from escaping with my pizza” _Oh no._ “I was just thinking” _Oh boy._ “Well” _Here it comes._ “I think I’ve earned it back.” _Wait, what?_

 

“You… just want your pizza back?” Christen asks in shock after previously concluding that the conversation was about to lead down a _very_ different path, “ _That’s_ what you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Yeah” Tobin shrugs, “I’m just really hungry now and I think I won that pizza back fair and square.” Christen sighs a breath of relief after dodging what could’ve been a very awkward chat.

 

“Fine” Christen concedes, surrendering the bag to Tobin’s hands, “You can have your pizza now.” The look of absolute contentment on Tobin’s face when she opens the bag and pulls out a slice of sloppy, battered pizza is more than worth losing their little competition to Christen. She almost feels like a winner too.

 

“Thanks, Chris” Tobin graciously acknowledges, “I’ve been dying over here.” _Chris? Is that a pet name? Since when has that been a thing? I’ve never heard Tobin call me that before._

 

“You’re welcome, Tobs.” _Tobs? Did I just call her ‘Tobs’? What is happening?_

 

After taking a bite of pizza, Tobin just glances over to Christen and flashes her a closed-mouth smile.

 

As the two continue to walk while Christen talks, and Tobin eats, a beat up old Toyota slows down on the street and matches Christen and Tobin’s pace. The passenger side window rolls down and a young, college-age guy with a baseball cap with some Greek letters stitched on it sticks his head out the window.

 

“Hey” the guy calls out, “Can I get a piece of that?” Tobin looks down to the pizza in her hand and back to the guy in the car.

 

“Sorry dude, this cost me like fifteen bucks” Tobin replies. The guy just shakes his head dismissively and looks beyond Tobin.

 

“No, I’m asking if I can have a piece of _that_ ” he clarifies as he gestures to Christen. Christen’s face immediately grows red and Tobin lets out a chuckle.

 

“Get in line, pal” Tobin jokes without even a moment’s hesitation. The guy lets out a hearty laugh and the car drives off down the street. Christen continues to walk along just as she was before, only now she harbors a wave of flustered embarrassment and flattery just below the surface of her skin. Coincidentally, the same place that Tobin gets under.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by 5-hour Energy. Proud sponsor of collegiate insomniacs everywhere. 
> 
>  
> 
> My residence in Tumblr Town, USA:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	26. 'Ception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza sauce, Christen's face, Nicki Minaj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while, it's because
> 
> 1.) I was busy working on my fresh new hip-hop demo  
> 2.) I've been trying to figure out/write my original feature-length film  
> 3.) Midterms
> 
> (Only one of the above excuses is a lie)

By the time Christen and Tobin make it back to the dorm, only half of Tobin’s pizza remains and a hint of marinara sauce resides at the corner of Christen’s mouth. Tobin chuckles at the girl as the two finally walk into the Main Lobby and are exposed a generous amount of artificial light. Christen looks over to Tobin, slightly confused as to why her friend is laughing and refuses to look away.

 

“What?” Christen finally asks after a few moments of walking and waiting fruitlessly for Tobin to speak, “What are you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing” Tobin states, though the devilish smirk she wears suggests otherwise. Her eyes remain glued to a region of Christen’s face.

 

“Seriously, Tobin. What is it?” Christen urges, growing slightly frustrated with Tobin’s lack of disclosure. “What? Do I have something on my…?” Christen trails off as Tobin’s eyes begin to humorously glimmer and her suppressed smile surfaces to her lips.

 

“Yep. A healthy coating of marinara sauce” Tobin chuckles, obviously enjoying watching a flustered Christen. Christen pulls out her phone checks her reflection in the screen. Sure enough, there, on the edge of the right corner of her mouth, resides a red splotch of pizza sauce, on display to any passerby. Christen’s eyes widen.

 

“Tobin! Why didn’t you tell me?” she demands while patting around in her pockets, searching for anything she could use to clean her face and not look like a complete idiot. Tobin chuckles again in her calm and amused state.

 

“I didn’t get a good look at you until we came into the building. It was pretty dark outside, after all.” Tobin explains while Christen continues to search her pockets. _I swear I had like a napkin or a tissue or something from the game._

 

“But what about after we came in? You let me walk by the desk guy looking like this!” Christen reprimands, now beginning to rummage through her purse. Tobin releases an abrupt snort while remembering the look on the desk worker’s face after Christen had greeted him with a smile and a wave, completely unaware of her ‘saucy’ appearance.

 

“Ok, yeah, I should’ve told you. But it was just too funny, I couldn’t resist” Tobin admits with a satisfied grin. Normally Christen would be a little more annoyed. _What kind of friend would let another friend do that?_ But at the present moment, Christen is too preoccupied with finding something – _anything_ – the wipe off her face with.

 

“You’re right” Christen passive-aggressively concedes as the two continue walking down the hallway, Christen’s eyes still trained exclusively on her purse, “Me looking like a fool is completely hilarious. Comedy gold right there.” Christen pushes aside her wallet, some breath mints, and a travel size bottle of hand sanitizer to peer deeper into her bag. _Ok. There has GOT to be something in here. Don’t tell me that I carry all this useless shit around for it to not come in handy when I actually need it to._

 

“You didn’t look like a fool” Tobin muses as Christen only half-listens at this point, “You actually looked pretty cute. Like a toddler that just ate spaghetti for the first time.” _A toddler? Me? So you’re the one that’s been acting like a complete child all night, and_ I’m _the toddler?...Wait, what was that she said before ‘toddler’?...Dammit, why can’t I find a fucking napkin!...Is it too much to ask that –_

 

“Chris” Tobin adds as she abruptly stops the two in the middle of the ground floor hallway. _Why are we stopping?_

 

A group of fingers make contact with Christen’s skin, just below her chin. They slowly tilt her head up and draw her gaze from her purse, to directly in front of her. Her eyes connect with Tobin’s.

 

“Tobin, what are you – ” Christen begins, confusion and nervousness laced in her voice.

 

“Just hold still” Tobin gently directs as her hand moves up from under Christen’s chin, to lightly cupping the side of Christen’s face. Christen does exactly as she’s told. She stands completely still, even holds her breath for good measure. Slowly, she feels the almost ticklish sensation as Tobin’s thumb grazes her jaw and the lower part of her cheek. Tobin’s eyes are now focused completely on the side of Christen’s face. She draws her thumb back again and repeats the process of running it over the same area of Christen’s skin. This time around, her thumb brushes slightly against a part of Christen’s lower lip. Christen’s mouth instantly goes dry. She swallows and Tobin meets her eyes once again. Christen can feel each of the other girl’s fingertips as they gradually retract from her face.

 

“There” Tobin finally says, “Good as new.”

 

Christen hesitantly nods and flashes the best fake smile that she can muster. The electricity coursing from her overcompensating heart proves to be an obstacle for any verbal communication. Her face is now free of one red hue, but is immediately replaced by another. Tobin leads the way to the stairs, and the two venture up to their shared floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arrival to each of their respective doors, Tobin insists that they part ways for the night, citing Christen’s constant yawning and Tobin’s knee in need of some ice. Christen tries to protest, but another yawn escapes her, so she reluctantly agrees. They exchange a round of ‘Night’s and disappear into their seemingly solitary rooms.

 

Once the door closes behind her, Christen trudges over to her bed and falls unceremoniously onto her mattress. The day’s events have finally caught up to her, and all she wants is start over with a fresh new day. To forget all the awkwardness and finally start to come into her own. Her body is heavy, like she hasn’t rested in weeks. She doesn’t even bother to kick off her shoes or switch off the light before she succumbs to much-needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock on the door causes Christen to stir. She gazes out the window and sees that it’s still pitch black outside. From the window, she glances over to Kelley’s bed; it’s still empty. Begrudgingly, Christen forces her body out of bed. Once on her slightly stable feet, she shuffles to the door while attempting to rub the drowsiness from her eyes. _Probably Kelley, drunk and lost her key again. How many times are we going to have to change the lock on this damn door before she finally learns to be more careful?_

 

As Christen cracks open the door, she isn’t met with the person she was expecting. Instead, it’s the person she never expects, but always welcomes without a shred of hesitance.

 

“Hey” Christen sleepily greets as she blinks a few times against the vastly more abrasive light streaming in through the hallway.

 

“Hey” Tobin returns, seemingly more awake and alert than the slowly functioning girl in front of her.

 

“What’s up?” Christen asks as she leans against the door frame for a little more support. Tobin takes in her sleepy appearance as Christen fights to suppress a yawn.

 

“Couldn’t sleep” Tobin simply answers, taking yet another moment to look Christen up and down, “But it seems that you don’t have that problem.”

 

“Not at all” Christen quickly replies with a small smirk, earning a fond one in return. Tobin smiles at her for a few beats more before asking the question that’s been playing on her lips.

 

“Can I come in?” she gently asks. Christen lets out a faux reluctant sigh before responding.

 

“I suppose” she exhales, “But do you have any idea what time it is?” Tobin’s smirk widens as Christen moves aside and allows her to enter.

 

“Late” Tobin answers as she shuts the door behind her. Christen humoredly grins and decides to lean against the wall just beside the door as Tobin stuffs her hands in her pockets and faces her again.

 

“So” Christen starts as she crosses her arms over her chest, “Why have you come to see me during this ‘late’ hour of the night?”

 

“I told you, I couldn’t sleep” Tobin earnestly responds, though her eyes avoid Christen’s.

 

“Yeah, I know” Christen continues, “So what’s on your mind that’s causing you to lose sleep? Huh? What is it that you can’t stop thinking about?” Tobin’s gaze shoots up and is immediately directed at Christen. One of her eyebrows quirks with befuddlement and surprise.

 

“How do you know it’s because I have something on my mind?” Tobin asks, shocked that Christen could have so quickly guessed the source of her sleeplessness. Christen pushes off from her leaning position on the wall.

 

“Tobin, come on” she breathes knowingly, “You played a full ninety today, woke up early because of class, and dealt with your friends’ unrelenting hazing. The only logical explanation for your inability to sleep is if something is going on up there.” Christen gestures to Tobin’s head.

 

“That’s right, you’re also a Psych major. I keep forgetting that” Tobin chuckles, inadvertently avoiding Christen’s directness. Christen smiles back before letting it fade and replacing it with a more serious expression.

 

“So what is it?” she prods.

 

“What’s what?” Tobin asks, having already forgotten Christen’s original question.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Tobin’s innocent smirk fades and she looks down to her feet, shifting her weight to buy some time. “Tobin” Christen tries again, “You can tell me. I won’t – ”

 

“Your lips.”

 

“My… what?”

 

“Your lips.” Tobin repeats, this time looking Christen directly in the eye. _My lips?_

 

“I… I’m sorry, I’m not following. What do you mean ‘ _my lips_ ’?”

 

“I mean” Tobin takes in a deep breath and lets out a long sigh, “You’re lips are on my mind. Ever since that night we watched the movie together, ever since we nearly got run-over by that car in the middle of the street, ever since we stopped in the hallway earlier tonight. You’re lips are _always_ on my mind.” Tobin looks pained, like she’s desperate to tell Christen exactly what she means, but she can’t seem to figure out how. _My lips…always…_

 

“W-Why are they – ”

 

“Chris” Tobin interrupts, taking a step closer, “Do I really have to say it?” Tobin’s gaze is intense now, like it can only be saying one thing, but Christen still struggles to catch up. To make sense of this situation. To decipher Tobin’s underlying message. _Say what? What is it you have to say? What is it about my lips? What is it about my lips that cause you to lose sleep at night? What is it about my lips that make them always on your mind?... ‘always’… What is it?_

 

Tobin takes Christen’s pause as her reply. She takes another deep breath before continuing.

 

“Christen – Chris, listen. Whenever I’m around you, I don’t want to be anywhere else. I never want to leave your side. Whenever I hear your laugh, I never want it to stop. Whenever I see your smile, I feel like my heart might explode and I’ll just float away, into space. Whenever I’m with you, I can’t take my eyes off of you. You see, Chris, you’re addictive. It’s like I can never get enough of you. You’re constantly running through my thoughts. And those lips, _your_ lips, I just… I just can’t shake the thought of how badly I want to kiss them.”

 

Christen stands completely still, the embodiment of pure, and utter shock. Her brain races a million miles a minute, yet she’s unable of concocting a single comprehensive thought. She just feels like static. Like the black and white dots shimmering across a television screen on the incorrect input. It’s as if she, herself, is unable to find the correct input – the correct way to respond.

 

“I want to kiss them so badly” Tobin gently echoes as she takes another step closer to Christen, leaving hardly any space between them. _Then do it._

 

“B-But we’re friends…” Christen stammers as Tobin inches closer. _Do it._

 

“Yeah…” Tobin nods.

 

“And neighbors…” Christen continues, Tobin approaches still. _Just do it._

 

“Uh-huh…” Tobin mutters in a low tone, her pupils visibly dilated.

 

“And…” _For the love of God, just_ fucking _do it._

 

“And” Tobin repeats as she leans closer to whisper into Christen’s ear, “We can make an exception.”

 

Chills run down Christen’s spine as she feels Tobin’s warm breath on her ear. And before she even has a chance to grow used to the feeling, she feels a pair of two supple lips make contact with her neck. She nearly falls over from the overwhelming euphoric rush that fills her body and swirls around in her head and the pit of her stomach. Nearly, if it weren’t for the sturdy arms that wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

 

“Chris” Tobin mumbles against the skin of the area below Christen’s ear, where she just placed the tenderest of kisses. “I can’t just sit by anymore” she places another kiss on Christen’s neck.

 

“I can’t _just_ be your friend, your neighbor.” Lightly on Christen’s collarbone.

 

“It’s _fucking_ killing me.” Her jaw.

 

“You mean so much more to me than that, you have no idea.” The corner of her mouth, nearly on her lips.

 

At this point, Christen’s heart is swimming and her knees are weak.

 

“What do I mean to you?” Christen asks at a level that is barely audible. Tobin pauses as she leans her face directly in front of Christen’s. She smiles warmly and peers determinedly into Christen’s eyes.

 

“So much” Tobin simply answers. Christen smiles back before Tobin continues. “You’re the light of my life and a total BOSS ASS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH.” _What the hell was that?_

 

“Tobin, what are you saying?” Christen eagerly questions as she is taken completely off guard by Tobin’s sudden outburst. Tobin pulls her in close again.

 

“Sorry” Tobin sheepishly apologizes, “What I was saying was you mean so much to me because you’re A BOSS ASS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH.” _What the Fuck?!_

 

* * *

 

 

Christen’s eyes shoot open and locate the source of the sound. It’s her phone ringing with an unknown ringtone. Christen sits up in her bed and looks at the caller ID name on the lock screen of her phone.

 

Kelley.

 

Christen looks around and notices that she is all alone in her room. Everything is exactly as it was when she walked in the door. Right before… she fell asleep. _So it… was only just a dream?_

 

Christen’s phone continues to blare the popular Nicki Minaj song as Christen snaps out of her thoughts. _Kelley must have stolen my phone again and made this her ringtone. Real funny, Kels. I never should have told her my password. Worst mistake ever._

 

When Christen finally answers the phone, she is immediately met with a wave of loud music and a murmuring crowd.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Pressy?! Is that your beautiful voice I’m hearing?” Kelley overenthusiastically drawls into the phone. _She’s been drinking._

 

“What’s up, Kels? Why are you calling?” Christen asks, slightly confused.

 

“What? A girl can’t just call her roomie for the sake of having a conversation?” Kelley replies, sounding a little bit offended. Christen glances at the electric clock on the other side of the room. _3:37 am._

 

“Not at nearly 3:40 in the morning” Christen retorts. She can hear Kelley sigh on the other end.

 

“Alright, Pressy, ya got me. I’m really drunk. Emily says you should come pick me up.” Kelley admits. Christen sighs, deep down she had a feeling this would happen when the team mentioned going out earlier.

 

“Fine, I’ll figure out a way to come get you. Where are you right now?” Christen concedes.

 

“I’m at Sherman’s on 9th” Kelley slowly explains.

 

“The place with the neon flamingo?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“The place that hardly ever cards?”

 

“That’d be the one.”

 

“The place that is swimming with health code violations and probably a few venereal diseases?”

 

“Correctamundo.” Christen rolls her eyes.

 

“Alright, stay there until I come to get you. No leaving with anyone else, you understand?” Christen instructs as she searches the room for her room key. In the background she can hear Kelley having a side conversation with someone else.

 

_‘Hey Kelley, a bunch of us are going to get some tats, you in?’… ‘Nooo wayyyy, tats? Those are sick!’… ‘So are you in?’_

 

“Kelley, did you hear what I just said? Stay there until I get you, no leaving.” Christen orders after hearing that ill-fated exchange.

 

“Actually, change of plans. Imma go get a tattoo with Paul instead” Kelley responds.

 

“Kelley, that’s a horrible idea! And who’s Paul?” Christen reprimands.

 

“Paul’s cool. He has a hat that says ‘Blink if you want me’ on it. Isn’t that funny? Everybody blinks!”

 

“Kels, stop talking to Paul, don’t get a tattoo, and stay there.”

 

“But I want a tattoo.”

 

“Not like this. Stay there.”

 

“But I want a tattoooooo”

 

“Kelley, no.”

 

“Kelley, yes.”

 

“I’m on my way. Stay there.”

 

“Tattoo.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Stay there!”

 

“Tattooooooooo–”

 

Christen finally ends the call knowing that it won’t get any better from there. She grabs her bag and makes her way to the door. She doesn’t have a car, but she has an idea of someone who does. As she reaches for the handle, she pauses for a moment and glances to the wall beside the doorframe. She raises her hand to the corner of her mouth, poking and prodding a seemingly tender area. She stays like that for a moment, thinking back to her extremely vivid dream. _It felt so… real. So… right._

 

But then she snaps out of it and returns to the mission at hand.

 

Rescue Kelley.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would just like to say that, yes, I do appreciate ALL feedback. Each and every comment. They help my writing. So feel free to drop hints like Kim Kardashian. 
> 
>  
> 
> A blog with a vast amount of complaining about college and sleep:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	27. Saving Private O'Hara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley is lost in the field of intoxicated college kids and looming tattoo parlors. Will her rescue squad reach her before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, don't get used to updates this long. I know I'm spoiling you, but don't do it. I'm just one girl who can only do so much.

Christen releases one long and terribly exhausted sigh before closing the door behind her and doing an about face. She glances down each direction of the corridor, everything is still at this dead hour of the night. No lingering neighbors, no conversations drifting through the paper thin walls, no socks warningly placed on door handles. Nothing. The hallway is as vacant and deserted as Christen’s ever seen it. Which makes what she’s about to do seem that much more unprecedented, but the nagging thought of her vulnerable roommate urges her forward. She takes only a few steps before knocking on the door.

 

The first knock goes unanswered. Christen hesitantly looks back down the hallway to make sure she hasn’t disturbed anyone else before she musters another wave of courage and knocks again. This time, with a little more authority and urgency. A few moments later, she hears faint rustling coming from inside the room. Then shuffling of heavy feet before the door finally cracks open.

 

“We’re not interested in buying anymore of your Girl Scout cookies” Tobin croaks as she rubs her eyes and struggles to stay in the light. Her hair is a little ruffled and she’s dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of soccer shorts, but she still manages to make the outfit look stylish. Christen mindlessly looks her up and down before her eyes fall on Tobin’s legs. _Those damn calves again. Seriously, how are they so perfect?_

 

Tobin clears her throat before speaking, drawing Christen back to the matter at hand. “Oh, it’s only you, Chris.”

 

“Only me?” Christen defensively replies, “What, were you expecting someone else?” Christen places her hands on her hips as Tobin blinks a few times and allows a small grin to grow on her face.

 

“Not if they aren’t trying to sell me cookies” she cheekily answers, earning a dismissive shake of the head from Christen. “So, what’s up? Why did you feel the need to knock on my door and wake me from my amazing surfing dream? What, couldn’t go more than a few hours without me?” Christen rolls her eyes.

 

“Get over yourself, I’m actually here for Kling” Christen clarifies as Tobin pushes the door open wider and leans an arm against the doorframe. “Is she back yet?”

 

“Yeah she’s here” Tobin confirms as she looks over her shoulder, in the direction of Kling’s lofted bed. “Though she’s probably not too happy with you right now for aggressively knocking on the door like you did. Why do you need Kling?”

 

“Well” Christen starts, “I don’t really need Kling, I just want to know if I can borrow her car. Kelley’s at some sketchy bar on 9th and she’s drunk off her ass. I need to go pick her up before she does something she’ll regret.”

 

“Which bar?” Tobin immediately asks.

 

“Sherman’s.”

 

“Oh” Tobin mutters as she slowly nods her head and begins to understand the gravity of the situation, “Alright, hang tight while I ask Kling.” Christen nods and Tobin disappears back into the shadowy dorm room. After a minute or so, the door swings open again. “Ok, so Kling said that you can borrow her car” Tobin explains as Christen feels a rush of relief wash over her body, “But only if I drive. It’s nothing personal, it’s just that she’s never seen you drive and she values that thing with her life. Is that cool?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine” Christen agrees, somewhat pleasantly surprised and thankful to have some company on her rescue mission.

 

“Alright, you wait here while I put on some pants, then we’ll go” Tobin instructs. Christen can’t help the small giggle that escapes her.

 

“Yeah, pants is probably a good idea” she humorously agrees.

 

“I thought so, anyway” Tobin shrugs as she smiles at the giggling girl in front of her, “Be back in a few.” Tobin withdraws back into her room while Christen waits patiently in the hallway. She inspects a couple posters pinned on the cork bulletin board while Tobin changes. One is a PSA about drinking alone at a party, the other is about quiet hours and a reminder to be courteous of the other residents on the floor. She can’t help but shake her head at the irony. _Kelley really should’ve gone to that floor meeting on Move-In Day._

 

About a minute later, Tobin emerges from her room now wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a snapback on her head. She has car keys and a leather jacket in one hand while she uses the other to quietly shut the door. Before the door finally closes, Christen hears Kling’s voice sing _‘Bring Spiderwoman and my baby back in one piece! And if she pukes in there, so help me I’ll –’_ Once the door is closed, Tobin turns to Christen and the two begin to venture down the hallway.

 

“So” Christen breaks the silence, “What was that about a surfing dream?” Tobin flashes Christen a humored grin from beside the girl.

 

“I punched a shark in the face. It was awesome.”

 

“Sharks have faces?”

 

“This one did.”

 

“Well then, consider me impressed.”

 

“Ok, I’ll consider you imPRESSed.”

 

“Tobin, no.”

 

* * *

 

 

After moving the driver’s seat back and settling into Kling’s cute, yet smallish Kia Soul, Tobin maneuvers the vehicle out of the parking space and the two begin their journey to Sherman’s. Christen mindlessly goes to turn on the radio, but as soon as she does, the car erupts with a barrage of brash rap lyrics and overcompensating low end reverberating from the car’s subwoofers.

 

“Shit, turn that down!” Tobin commands as she nearly slams the breaks in reaction. Christen’s hands move from covering her ears to quickly fiddling around with the sound control. After just a few seconds of troubleshooting, she finds the volume control and eases the music down to a tolerable level.

 

“I’m sorry” Christen regretfully apologizes, “I had no idea that would happen. Why the hell does Kling drive with the music that loud?” Tobin sneaks a side glance at Christen and chuckles a little at her obviously flustered and remorseful state.

 

“It’s fine, Chris, I didn’t know that would happen either” she reassures, “And Kling is one of a kind, I’ll just leave it at that.”

 

“She certainly is” Christen agrees as she watches the streetlights pass overhead. “How did you two ever become roommates anyway?”

 

“Hmm?” Tobin mumbles as she keeps her eyes on the road and turns on her blinker to switch lanes, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you two are so different. How did you end up living together? Did you choose a random roommate, too?” Christen asks, her eyes still floating from one light to the next.

 

“Actually, no” Tobin answers while checking her blind spot and making the transition to the next lane once a silver hatchback finally passes. “It’s kind of a funny story.”

 

“Oh yeah? I like funny stories” Christen encourages, guiding her attention back to Tobin’s profile.

 

“I lied, it’s actually not that funny” Tobin admits, gaze back on the road in front of her.

 

“Come on, Tobin, just spill already” Christen urges, not wanting to be out-of-the-loop anymore.

 

“Really, it isn’t that great of a story” Tobin continues to stall, much to the displeasure of her passenger.

 

“Tobin” Christen states firmly, not appreciating Tobin’s teasing. She shoots the girl a look to match her tone. One brief look at her neighbor and Tobin cracks into a smile.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you since I can tell that you’re _dying_ to know” she sneaks another look at Christen and sees that she still has that look of utter unamusement on her face. Tobin’s smile grows. “So you know how before freshman year people post roommate ads on the group Facebook page?”

 

“Yeah” Christen confirms, nodding her head for Tobin to continue.

 

“Well, Kling posted one” Tobin reveals while checking her rearview mirror. “She wrote this post saying that she was ‘looking for a fellow soccer player who is chill and clean and won’t be bothered by the crazy soccer schedule.” I fit the bill, so I sent her a reply, and boom, we were roommates. Have been ever since.”

 

“You were right” Christen alludes, eyes drifting back to the streetlights and telephone wires floating overhead.

 

“About what?” Tobin questions, slight confusion in her tone.

 

“That wasn’t funny at all” Christen flatly declares, straight-faced and aloof.

 

“Told you.”

 

“Maybe next time I’ll listen.”

 

“ _Maybe_? Now _that_ was funny.”

 

“Shut up and drive.”

 

* * *

 

 

The car rolls to a stop on the side of the road, across the street from a shabby looking building with young adults and party lights spilling out of it at every opening. The infamous neon pink flamingo lights up the exterior. _Sherman’s._

 

Tobin cuts off the engine before looking to Christen to see if she’s ready. Christen stares blankly at the ominous building for a few moments more before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to Tobin who offers a firm and comforting expression. Christen gives her a nod and reaches for the door handle. The two emerge from the car, and Christen walks around the vehicle as Tobin locks it. Finally, they exchange one more look before crossing the street and heading to the entrance of the bar. As they near, Christen becomes more and more thankful that she didn’t have to do this alone. _Shit, this place is sketchy._

 

As Christen is just about to step over the threshold of the place, an arm reaches out and stops her in her tracks. One beefy looking dude in a black V-neck steps in front of her. _Oh shit._

 

“Excuse me, Miss” Black V-neck interjects, “Can I see your ID?” _What? My ID? I thought this was the place that never cards?!_

 

“Umm… I, uh, I – ” Christen stammers, internally freaking out and not knowing what to say or do to get out of this pickle. _Shit, shit, shit! What do I say? I don’t even have a fake ID! How the hell am I gonna get past this guy?_

 

“Oh, leave her alone, Patrick” Tobin’s voice calls from over Christen’s shoulder. _Patrick?_

 

“Tobin? Is that you? It’s been too long!” the intimidating chunk of man-meat greets the midfielder. Tobin smiles slightly and nods at the guy.

 

“Yeah, Pat, it’s me.” Tobin confirms, giving the guy a small side hug when she approaches. Christen just watches this bizarre interaction as it unfolds.

 

“Where have you been hiding, buddy?” he excitedly questions, his daunting persona completely abandoned.

 

“Oh, you know” Tobin shrugs, “On the pitch mostly.” Patrick smiles fondly.

 

“That’s right, you’re a certified soccer-holic! And a justified one at that. Anything I can do for you this evening?” He asks, clearly very thankful to have Tobin around. _Who_ is _this this dude?_

 

Tobin turns to Christen and pulls her to her side.

 

“Actually, yeah” Tobin answers, “This one’s with me this evening. We’re here to pick up her roommate before things get out of hand. Would you mind looking the other way while we head in and collect her real quick?” Patrick looks between the two girls and nods understandingly.

 

“Sure, Tobin, anything for my favorite soccer gal” he warmly replies before stepping aside to allow the two to enter.

 

“You say that to all of us” Tobin points out, “But thanks, dude!” Patrick nods acknowledgingly and Tobin turns back to Christen. “Alright, let’s find Kelley and get out of here. I don’t really feel like getting cheap tequila in my hair tonight.”

 

“You know that guy?” Christen asks, still a little disoriented from their previous encounter with the bouncer from Magic Mike.

 

“Yeah” Tobin breathes, “Unfortunately I used to get dragged here a lot by the girls on the team. Patrick pretty much has a thing for any girl who plays soccer, so we can always get in without issue.”

 

“Oh, so you just take advantage of hopeless guys to get into places?” Christen teases.

 

“One of the many perks of being a proud member of the school’s women’s soccer team. I told you that you should’ve tried out.” Tobin jabs.

 

“Right, because _that’s_ why I would’ve tried out.” Christen jokes, playing only with Tobin. Tobin smiles and reaches her hand out for Christen’s. Christen looks between Tobin’s hand and her own. _What is she doing?_

 

“Come on” Tobin urges, “I don’t want to lose you if we’re going to try to find Kelley in this sea of people.” _Oh, I see._ Christen nods and finally takes Tobin’s hand, slotting her fingers between the gaps of Tobin’s. Tobin begins leading Christen through the building, pausing at every possible location where Kelley could be. The group of tables at the back, the dance floor, and even the winding line for the bathroom. However, no sign of Kelley. Tobin is about to tug Christen back to the front, thinking that maybe Kelley migrated towards the door during their search, when Christen spots a familiar pink pre-wrap headband near the bar. _Alex._

 

“Tobin, hey, look” Christen exclaims as she points in Alex’s direction. Tobin perks up and begins leading Christen again when her eyes land on her teammate. The two weave through the mass of sweaty and intoxicated bodies until they finally reach Alex.

 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, young lady?” Tobin comments from behind her. Alex spins around so fast that she almost falls off of her bar stool.

 

“Toby!” she shrieks as she pounces from her seat and throws her arms around Tobin’s neck. When Alex pulls back, Tobin is supporting most of her weight. Christen quirks an eyebrow and Tobin chuckles.

 

“She gets a little friendly when she drinks” Tobin explains as Alex wobbles at her side.

 

“You know, I would argue with you, but I’m too drunk to do that” Alex admits.

 

“I know, baby horse. It’s ok though, you’re allowed to lose an argument every once in a while” Tobin devilishly consoles. Alex’ face grows stern.

 

“Technicality” she declares. Tobin raises her hands in surrender but mouths ‘Bull shit’ at Christen when Alex isn’t looking. _I’m not sure which one is acting more mature in this moment._

 

“Tobin? Christen? What are you two doing here?” a voice calls from a few seats down. _That’s gotta be Ali._

 

Sure enough, sitting on a bar stool two seats away with a bottle of miller light in her hand, is none other than Alexandra Krieger. Her smile lights up the room as she moves to hug both Tobin and Christen.

 

“Hey Ali” Tobin affectionately replies back, “We’re actually here to collect Kelley. Have you seen her?”

 

“O’Hara? Yeah she was here, but she left with Pinoe and Paul about fifteen minutes ago” Ali explains. _Paul? Oh no, wasn’t that the guy that wanted to get a tattoo? We have to find Kelley. Now._

 

“No way, Paul was here?” Tobin asks in pleasant disbelief. _Wait, you know Paul, too?_

 

“Yeah, he just decided to show up tonight. When I saw him, I was like, ‘Oh my god, it’s Paul!’” Alex adds from her position leaning against the bar for support. _And Alex knows him?_

 

“That’s insane, I didn’t know Paul was gonna be here!” Tobin radiates. _What’s the deal with this Paul guy?_

 

“None of us did! Total surprise. I honestly still can’t believe that Paul showed” Ali divulges. _Is anyone gonna fill me in, or am I just gonna continue to stand here, looking like an idiot?_

 

“Did someone say ‘Paul’?” Ashlyn bellows as she approaches from behind Ali, “I love that guy! Tobs, did you know that he was here earlier?” _Annnd I’m just going to look like an idiot. Message received._

 

“Yeah, I’m super bummed that I missed him” Tobin gloomily confesses. _Seriously, who is this guy?!_

 

Christen clears her throat and finally gets her friends’ attention.

 

“Who the hell is Paul?” Christen asks, probably a little more forcefully than she would’ve liked.

 

“Paul’s cool” Tobin simply answers. While looking at Christen again, she seems to remember the task at hand. “Did Kelley say where they were going?”

 

“Well actually – ” Ashylyn begins. However, as Ashlyn starts to inform Tobin, Alex grabs hold of Christen’s arm and beckons her out to the dance floor. _What the –_

 

“Come dance with me, Christen!” Alex exclaims, already taking Christen captive as she pulls her to the dance floor. Christen looks over her shoulder for help, but Tobin is lost in conversation with Ashlyn, and Ali is busy paying the tab.

 

“I don’t know, Alex, I really need to get Kelley…” Christen protests as she tries to free herself of Alex’s firm grip. As it turns out, Alex is actually really strong. Like, _really_ strong.

 

“Re-laaax” Alex insists, guiding Christen to the center of the dance floor, “O’Hara is fine. She can wait while you share a dance with me.”

 

“But –”

 

“Uh-uh, nope. The only ‘But’ I’ll accept is yours on this dance floor” Alex interrupts, determined to get Christen to dance with her. _I don’t think I can escape this._

 

So as Alex begins to sway to the thumping music, Christen reluctantly follows her lead. They idly dance like this for a little while, avoiding over enthusiastic men and sloshing drinks as they do. Until finally, Alex stops from her ‘movin’ and groovin’ as the kids say, and looks directly at Christen.

 

“I consider you a teammate, you know” Alex randomly blurts out. Christen has a hard time hearing her over the thundering music bouncing off of the walls of the cramped space.

 

“What was that?” she yells back. Alex moves closer so that Christen is sure to hear her this time.

 

“I consider you a teammate, Christen. I really do. I’m sorry if all the teasing back at Signore’s made you think that you aren’t one of us, but the truth is, we’re all just a bunch of assholes” Alex explains, yet Christen still doesn’t seem to comprehend.

 

“You… wanted to tell me that the team is ‘just a bunch of assholes’?” Christen asks, confused as ever. Alex sighs frustratedly.

 

“No, you’re missing the point” Alex breathes, shaking her head at the naïve girl.

 

“So what is the point?” Christen questions further while just barely avoiding the falling drink of the wasted guy beside her. Alex grabs onto both of Christen’s shoulders and demands her undivided attention.

 

“The point is” She speaks slowly and determinedly, “You’re my friend, Christen. You’re my teammate. It doesn’t matter if you’re on the pitch or in the stands, you’re on my team. Alright?”

 

“Wow” Christen mutters in response to Alex’s genuine kindness, “Tobin was right, you are friendly when you’ve been drinking.” Alex smiles and gives her a playful shove in return.

 

“Hey, we’ve been over this” Alex lightheartedly warns, “You’re my friend, alright? I care about you and shit. So when Tobin came back into Signore’s tonight and reamed us out for making you feel bad, I felt like the worst person on the Earth. I know I sound melodramatic, but I have a lot of alcohol in my system so I can’t control that and – ”

 

“Wait, back up” Christen instructs, “Tobin did what now?”

 

“She scolded everyone one after you left the restaurant. She was so mad, saying things like, ‘That was really fucked up, guys’ and ‘Christen didn’t deserve that.’ Yeah, she was pissed. And Tobin never gets pissed” Alex retells. Christen lets herself absorb Alex’s words before she glances over her shoulder and spots Tobin waiting patiently for her at the bar. Once she sees Christen staring at her, she smiles. _Tobin did that… for me? I didn’t think – She didn’t seem like… maybe she did. I mean, she did seem a little flustered when she walked out the door but… but I didn’t think she did all_ that… _for me._

 

The song ends and Alex releases Christen from her vice-like grip. Christen’s head is swimming when she swears she feels Alex slightly push her back towards Tobin. So Christen meanders through the crowd, but just as she’s about to arrive in front of her expectant neighbor, a girl stumbles into her and accidentally pours her entire fruity drink down Christen’s front. Christen stands still in absolute shock. _Did that really just happen?!_

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she apologies profusely, but Christen just waves her off as she attempts to make sense of why she’s currently covered in a red, sticky liquid. She looks down to see that her white shirt is almost entirely stained, past the point of salvation. _Dammit, I really liked this shirt. Fucking Kelley O’Hara._

 

Not a moment later, she hears a giggle erupt from in front of her. She looks up to see Tobin desperately trying to suppress a bout of laughter.

 

“Stop laughing!” Christen commands, shooting daggers in Tobin’s direction. However, this only seems to encourage Tobin even more as another laugh escapes her.

 

“I’m not!” Tobin deflects, though she can’t help the way her voice trembles as she says it.

 

“Yes, you are!” Christen reprimands, still not sure what to do with herself now that she’s covered in someone else’s alcoholic beverage.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry” Tobin concedes, dabbing at the corners of her eyes, “It was just so damn funny.”

 

“Funny, huh?” Christen argues as she gestures to Ashlyn’s mixed drink sitting on the bar, “Want one to match?” Tobin respectively takes a step back an inch or two.

 

“Christen, dear, I think you’re great and all, but if you touch mama’s drink, we’re gonna have some issues” Ashlyn half-jokingly informs. This solicits another snicker from Tobin, but she quickly silences it when Christen looks her way again.

 

“I’m sorry” Tobin repeats, “Truly, I am. Here, take my jacket as a peace offering.” Tobin slides her leather jacket from her body and slings it over Christen’s shoulders. It’s warm and inviting, and Christen feels like she might never want to take it off. “Besides, I get any of this” Tobin says as she gestures up and down Christen, “in the car, Kling might possibly kill me.”

 

“She has a point” Ali adds, tipping her beer towards Tobin acknowledgingly. Christen lets out one last huff before caving in.

 

“Alright, fine, I forgive you” she allows, though she isn’t quite as unwilling as she appears to be. “So, do you know where Kelley is?”

 

“Yeah, I do” Tobin clarifies, “I was just about to come get you before, well, _this_ happened. She’s just down the road, at Octopus Ink.” _Ink?!_

 

“Is that a tattoo parlor?” Christen exclaims.

 

“Yeah, and a pretty shitty one if you ask me” Ashlyn confirms with a hint of melancholy as she covers up a small patch of skin on her arm that she’s not too proud of. Ali notices and rubs her hand up and down Ashlyn’s back.

 

“Shit, we have to go. Now” Christen declares as she drags Tobin to the exit. The other girls call out their goodbyes and even Patrick bids the two a good night.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen and Tobin, upon Christen’s insistence, walk briskly down the sidewalk on 9th until they approach the tattoo parlor. A giant light up octopus with a ‘mom’ tattoo on one of its tentacles points to the entrance. Through the large windows, Christen spots Pinoe and some dude with a hat as they watch Kelley inspect something on her back in the mirror. _Shit, no!_

 

Christen bursts through the door with so much force that it nearly bounces at its hinges and narrowly misses slamming into Tobin as she follows the girl inside.

 

“Kelley!” Christen desperately and breathlessly exclaims. All eyes fall on Christen as Kelley finally looks towards her.

 

“Pressy!” her roommate excitedly exclaims, “Check this out!” Kelley turns and reveals the flowery splotch of ink covering a thin strip on Kelley’s lower back. _Dear god, no._ Christen’s jaw drops.

 

“Kelley” she remorsefully begins, “Please tell me you did not just get a tramp stamp.”

 

“Well I had to get something to commemorate my first college cap” Kelley explains as if her rash drunken decision is no big deal. Christen hangs her head in defeat. _We got here too late._

 

Pinoe gets up from her spot on the couch and walks over to the sulking girl.

 

“Relax, kid” She whispers, “It’s only a spray on.” Christen’s head pops up and she nearly tackles Pinoe with her gleeful hug. Those words are music to Christen’s ears. “Sheesh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were Alex after a couple of drinks” Pinoe jokes as Christen finally sets Pinoe free of her embrace.

 

“Hey Tobin, how’s it going?” the guy in the hat greets.

 

“Good Paul, how about you?” she returns. _So_ that’s _Paul._

 

“I’m cool” he shrugs.

 

“Cool” Tobin echoes. Then the two just stand there in comfortable silence. _That’s it? That’s the ‘Cool Paul’ that everyone raves about? Huh, I don’t get the appeal._

 

“So is my limo ready to take me home?” Kelley asks as she finally lowers her shirt to cover up her hastily applied, temporary tattoo.

 

“Yes, home” Christen agrees, “Please.”

 

* * *

 

 

After one short car ride and a random excursion to McDonald’s, during which Kelley could not stop raving about how ’10:30am means nothing anymore’, the trio arrive back to the dorm. Christen and Tobin slowly guide Kelley down the hallway as she munches away at some fries. They try to be as quiet as possible, and even reprimand Kelley when she crinkles her to-go bag too aggressively.

 

They just about make it to room 318 when they hear another door open down the hall. They stand still as statues, trying their best not to draw attention, but with no such luck.

 

“What are you three doing out so late?” Becky’s voice queries from behind them. They slowly turn around and Becky takes a good look at each of them. Each look like they’ve been to hell and back in their own respect. _Dammit, we’re done for._

 

“Well you see, Becky, your honor –” Kelley’s words slur together. _Shit, why is she the one that’s talking?!_

 

“Well, we uh…” Tobin tries to intervene. Becky just closes her eyes and holds up a hand to stop each of them from continuing with their incoherent rambling.

 

“Save it” she dismisses, taking a moment to stare each of them in the eye, “I’ll let it go this time, but if you show up staggering down the hallway at nearly five in the morning again, I’ll have to write you up.” Tobin, Christen, and Kelley bob they’re heads up and down appreciatively. “I never saw you tonight, you got that?”

 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am” Kelley solutes as Becky turns around and strolls down the opposite direction of the hallway.

 

“Thanks, Becky” Tobin calls after her.

 

“I don’t hear anything because I’m the only one in the hallway right now” Becky replies over her shoulder. The girls grin victoriously as Christen gathers her key and unlocks the door to her room. She and Tobin help settle Kelley into bed before finally turning towards each other.

 

“Thanks for helping me out tonight” Christen whispers, looking Tobin fondly in the eye.

 

“Thanks for waking me from my dream and making me lose sleep” Tobin casually returns. A smile forms at Christen’s lips.

 

“Still bitter about that?

 

“A little.”

 

“Well, at least our little soldier’s home from war.”

 

“Ten bucks says she pukes within the next hour.”

 

“Oh, she definitely will.”

 

“That’s true. Goodnight, Christen.”

 

“Goodnight, Tobin.”

 

“Goodnight, Moon.”

 

“Kelley, go to sleep.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Paul. You are Paul. We are all Paul. 
> 
>  
> 
> And if you look to your right, you'll see me trying WAY too hard to be funny:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	28. Good Luck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The local Hobo is in desperate need of some luck, so she seeks a novice magician for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very specific Fergie song in my head while I was writing this. Betcha can't guess which one. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (But on a more serious note, I just want you all to know that I love you and that you are ALL valued and amazing people <3 )

The remainder of the week was a breeze compared to Wednesday. Thursday morning was rough, what with Christen and Tobin suffering from sleep deprivation and Kelley complaining that ‘her liver hated her’ every ten minutes. But with the help of some coffee and breakfast sandwiches from the dining hall, the three were able to survive the day. Friday was encouraging for a few reasons. Kelley and Kling were able to squash the tension between them after Kelley agreed to wash Kling’s car for a month. Which in reality, Kelley wasn’t that opposed to to begin with because, you know, ‘bubbles are fun.’ Their agreement, in turn, allowed the two to bond, which in effect strengthened the chemistry of the backline on the pitch. Saturday and Sunday, the soccer team had an away tournament, so Christen was left to her lonesome. She told herself that it was an opportunity to finally get some school work done, but instead, she spent the majority of her time watching Netflix and checking the score of each game on her phone with practically every passing minute.

 

So now, on a warm and sunny fall morning, Christen sits in the cold and stale confines of her communications lecture hall. Despite the warmth outside, she has a leather jacket draped over her shoulders to protect her from the overcompensating chilly gusts of air wafting through the air ducts and into the room. A certain leather jacket that she’s been reluctant to part with since last Wednesday night. Or was is early Thursday morning? Either way, she’s become really attached to the jacket. Probably unhealthily attached.

 

She twirls the pen in her hand as she glances up to the clock at the front of the room. _10:03 am. Where’s Tobin? She should be here by now._

 

Dr. Stevenson welcomes the class and walks to the front of the classroom. Christen looks over each of her shoulders, searching for her missing classmate. Upon Dr. Stevenson’s daily instruction, two students in the back of the class get up and shut the doors, signaling that the class in now underway. Christen can’t help but feel weary. When she talked to Tobin in the hallway last night, she didn’t mention anything about missing class today. Which is something that Christen’s positive that Tobin would be sure to bring up if that were indeed the case.

 

So in true Christen fashion, she starts to worry and come up with all of the reasons why Tobin may be absent today. _Is she sick? Did she get hurt? Maybe there was a family emergency. Yeah, maybe her grandma died or something. Oh shit, I really hope her grandma didn’t die! That would be terrible, Tobin adores her grandma! Or wait, what if she was walking to class and she got abducted. She didn’t text me or anything, so that’s entirely plausible. SHIT, Tobin got herself abducted, didn’t she?! I told her not to walk alone on the long way to class! Dammit, she’s just too trusting, now look where that’s gotten her! Probably in the back of van or in an old abandoned building somewhere. Am I gonna find a ransom note back in the dorm? Christen don’t be ridiculous, of course you are, this is TOBIN we’re talking about here. Fuck. I know, I should text her, that way the abductors will know that I know she’s missing. Maybe she can tell me where she is through some sort of coded message. But what do I say to –_

 

Just then one of the doors in the back of the class swings open and what appears to be a homeless person trudges into the lecture hall. Once the door shuts and the blinding beams of flooding sunlight are ushered out, Christen recognizes the figure. _Is – Is_ that _Tobin?_

 

Dr. Stevenson sends a less-than-impressed glare Tobin’s way before continuing on with the lecture she just interrupted. Tobin shuffles over to the empty seat beside Christen and plops her exhausted self down while trying to regain control of her breathing. As she does, Christen just stares at her in disbelief. Tobin’s hair is thrown up into a messy bun with half of it already spilling out of the hair tie, she has remnants of dried toothpaste at the corner of her mouth and the edge of her chin, and to top it all off, her shirt is on backwards. This messy, thrown together version of Tobin is a sight that Christen’s never seen before. It’s three parts funny, surprising, and a little off-putting. Even on Tobin’s ‘bad days’ she’s never looked this pitiful. So all Christen can do is ask what’s going on.

 

“Hey” Christen finally offers as the initial shock of Tobin’s current appearance wanes, “Are you alright? Because you kinda look – ”

 

“Like shit?” Tobin interjects as she pulls out her notebook and pen, “Yeah, I know.” Christen raises an eyebrow at Tobin’s bluntness.

 

“So… what’s up?” Christen tentatively questions, awaiting a further explanation from her usually calm, cool, and collected neighbor. Tobin releases a heavy sigh as she finally allows herself to settle into her seat. She looks over to Christen with a much softer expression than the one she wore just moments ago.

 

“I overslept” Tobin numbly clarifies, using one hand to rub her bloodshot eyes. “I woke up like fifteen minutes ago and ran over here.” _She overslept? Why the hell didn’t I think of that as a possibility? Wow, alright, maybe I need to work on preventing my mind from wandering to the extremes. Or maybe Kelley and I need to cut down on the amount of Law and Order *DUN DUN* we’ve been watching lately._

 

“That would explain your, uh, ‘get up’” Christen alludes while letting her eyes graze over Tobin once again. A small amused smile creeps on Tobin’s face.

 

“It’s alright, Christen, you can say I look like shit” Tobin states, owning up to her own subpar appearance.

 

“I wasn’t going to say that” Christen feebly denies, although guilt is littered all across her face. Tobin’s smile grows smug as she studies Christen some more.

 

“Maybe not” she begins, “But you definitely thought it.” _Damn, she got me on that one._

 

Christen remains quiet and redirects her attention back to the front of the class. Tobin continues to smile playfully at her from her side.

 

“So it’s true, you did think that” Tobin points out, seemingly proud of herself for being able to read Christen. Tobin is only met with more silence. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.” Unwilling to accept defeat, Christen turns to Tobin again in an attempt to defend herself.

 

“Hey! I never said that” she deflects, even though she knows her argument is a lost cause.

 

“You didn’t have to” Tobin dismisses, “Can you at least tell me that my face looks alright?” A small chuckle escapes Christen.

 

“I could tell you that” she acknowledges, “But that would make me a liar.” Tobin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

 

“What? What’s wrong with my face?” Tobin asks, seemingly a little thrown off by Christen’s bold answer. _Well, nothing usually._

 

“It’s just” Christen starts slowly, causing Tobin to hang on to each word, “You have a little toothpaste…” Christen gestures to the region on her own face that is spattered with toothpaste on Tobin’s.  Tobin’s hand immediately shoots up to cover her mouth and chin.

 

“No way” Tobin says in a sheepish tone as a wave of crimson spreads across her cheeks, “That’s so embarrassing.” Christen giggles humoredly. She’s not used to seeing Tobin embarrassed, but witnessing it now, it’s actually pretty endearing. And kind of cute. Not that Christen will admit that. At least, not right now anyway.

 

“It’s alright, Tobin” Christen warmly tries to reassure the soccer player.

 

“No it’s not” Tobin disagrees, the hand covering her mouth causing her words to mumble together, “I said hi to like ten people on my way in here.” Christen grins entertained as she continues to take in Tobin’s unexpected shyness. _Ok, yeah, that’s definitely cute._

 

“Tobin” Christen tenderly initiates as she reaches for Tobin’s hand and lowers it from her face, “Here, let me get it and then everything will be fine, ok?” Tobin looks down to her hand still in Christen’s and nods as a response.

 

Christen moves her free hand to Tobin’s face. She gently wipes away the toothpaste from the afflicted areas. Tobin’s skin is soft and warm to the touch. Almost like a puppy’s belly. And Christen’s touched a lot of puppy bellies, so she would know. Far sooner than Christen would’ve liked, she finishes the job and pulls her hand away from Tobin’s face. Tobin smiles gratefully at her.

 

“Thanks, Chris, I feel better now” Tobin admits with a fond sparkle in her eye.

 

“No problem” Christen shrugs, “I know you would do the same for me.”

 

“Have” Tobin points out.

 

“What?” Christen questions, unsure of what Tobin is referring to.

 

“I _have_ done the same for you” she affirms, “Remember last Wednesday? You know, ‘Pizza Sauce ‘Pocalypse 2k16’?”

 

“Oh, so it has a name now?”

 

“How could it not? It was _such_ a momentous event.”

 

“So what’s this then? ‘The Great Toothpaste Travesty’?”

 

“How about we leave the naming to me” Tobin suggests, leaning over in her chair, remembering that the two of them are actually in class right now. “So, what notes did I miss while I was gone?” Tobin glances down to Christen’s notes only to find that the open page in front of her is empty. Christen follows Tobin’s eyes and moves her arm to block Tobin’s view of her notebook. “Why don’t you have anything written down?” Tobin probes, smugly suspicious of the reason.

 

“No reason” Christen airily replies, looking back to Dr. Stevenson’s power point. _Shit, I really hope I didn’t miss anything important._

 

“Well then” Tobin breathes, matching Christen’s sudden aloofness, “I guess you’re just bad at taking notes.”

 

“I guess you’re just bad at dressing yourself” Christen instantly retorts. Tobin opens her mouth to protest, but then she glances down to see that her shirt tag is currently tickling the base of her neck. She slumps in her seat as Christen subtly snickers from her side.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tuesday night rolls around, a bunch of the residents of the third floor gather at the dining hall for their weekly floor dinner. Among them is Christen, Tobin, Alex, Kling, Sarah, Ali, Kelley, Becky, and a bunch of other randos that Christen still doesn’t know the names of. Even though she was once opposed to the idea, Christen has grown to love floor dinner. So much so that she even convinced Kelley that it was a good idea to attend. That’s right, Kelley ‘floor dinner is stupid’ O’Hara, has decided to grace the group with her presence.

 

Along with a plate full of grilled chicken and mixed vegetables, Kelley places a mouth-watering slice of chocolate cake in front of her place at the table as she settles into the seat next to Christen. The other soccer players look on in horror as Christen absentmindedly studies the face of the generic looking guy at the end of the table. _I feel like his name is Chad, but I’m not actually_ sure _…_

 

“O’Hara, what are you planning to do with that?” Ali cautiously asks as she determinedly stares down the frosting-covered delicacy in front of her fellow defender. Kelley looks confusedly down at her cake and back to Ali.

 

“I plan to eat it?” she returns innocently. The table lets out a round of groans which effectively snaps Christen out of her state of contemplation. _Wait, what’s going on? Did I miss something?_

 

“You can’t eat that!” Kling reprimands from across the table, “We have a huge game tomorrow, junk food cut-off was at three-o-clock.”

 

“What? Seriously?” Kelley protests as picks up her fork and aims it at the cake. “It’s only a little after five, it should be fine if I just have a little –”

 

“NO!” every soccer player at the table exclaims in unison.

 

“But – ” Kelley tries again.

 

“Hey Christen, do you like chocolate cake?” Sarah interrupts, looking expectantly at Christen as she waits for an answer. Christen shrugs.

 

“Yeah, sure, all cake is delicious. Why do you –”

 

“Here, have Kelley’s” Sarah insists as she reaches over Christen from her opposite side and snatches Kelley’s piece of cake before she even has a moment to process that her desert is being stolen out from under her. Sarah then places the cake directly in front of Christen and Kelley pouts.

 

“Oh, um, thanks” Christen murmurs, not quite expecting events to unfold that way, but not questioning it either because you never question free cake. That’s just the unspoken rule.

 

“You guys are the worst” Kelley grumbles under her breath as she folds her arms over her chest and dejectedly slouches in her chair.

 

“Hey, you signed up for this” Kling reminds as she points her fork at Kelley, “You knew everything that you were getting yourself into.”

 

“Apparently not _everything_ ” Kelley passive-aggressively corrects as she now busies herself with repeatedly tearing small pieces from her napkin.

 

“So what’s the big deal about tomorrow’s game? You guys aren’t usually this strict the night before” Christen questions, still confused about the serious tone that has settled over the table.

 

“We play Lyon Tech tomorrow” Tobin explains from across from Christen, though Christen still finds herself unable to understand the situation.

 

“So? Why are you all so concerned about Lyon Tech?” Christen asks, her curiosity peaked and her need to be in the know demanding to be satisfied.

 

“Can we please not talk about Lyon Tech right now? I’m actually trying to enjoy my dinner” Alex snaps from the seat beside Tobin. _Whoa, what has Alex so high-strung?_ Tobin seems to read Christen’s mind as she answers Christen’s next question before she even has a chance to ask it.

 

“Lyon Tech is one of our biggest rivals” Tobin informs as Alex fumes from her side.

 

“They’re persistent and annoying as shit” Alex immediately adds, obviously very passionate about the statement for a reason unknown to Christen.

 

“They’ve also been trying to recruit Alex since the beginning of time” Tobin throws in, chuckling a little as she can see Alex visibly tense up from her seat beside her. “They offered to put her face on a billboard and everything.” _A billboard? Sounds desperate. Ok, the pieces are starting to come together now._

 

“Really? They offered you a billboard spot and you still didn’t go there?” Sarah tries to clarify, seemingly astounded by this new information.

 

“I’m not going to Lyon Tech, so can we all just drop it?” Alex huffs as she angrily stuffs a bit of her gluten-free waffle into her mouth.

 

“Aye aye, Captain Morgan” Sarah concedes as she refocuses her attention on using her fork to round up all of the stray peas on her plate.

 

As another light-hearted, soccer oriented conversation starts up, Christen begins to enjoy her cake. The first bite is loaded with frosting, so a little bit gets left behind on her upper lip. Across from her, Tobin starts to take a drink of water. Their eyes connect as Christen thoughtlessly licks the frosting away from her lip. Tobin witnesses the entire action and instantly finds herself choking on the water that she’s trying, and failing, to ingest. She sputters and launches into a merciless fit of coughs. She nearly does a spit take. All eyes at the table land on her with concern. Kling claps her on the back a few times before Tobin finally gains some control of her convulsing lungs.

 

“Yo Tobs, are you alright, buddy?” Kling gently asks as Tobin brings a napkin to her mouth to wipe away any leftover droplets of water.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Tobin confirms as she clears her throat and briefly glances to Christen, “It just went down the wrong way.”

 

“Seriously, Tobin. You’re having one hell of a week. Are you sure you’re fit to face off against Lyon Tech tomorrow?” Ali states, alluding to something that Christen thinks she has an idea about, but isn’t quite sure yet. _Is this about the thing that happened yesterday?_

 

“What do you guys mean? What’s wrong with Tobin?” Kelley asks, now a little less grumpy since she’s started eating her grilled chicken.

 

“Tobs here has been the world’s unluckiest duck all week” Kling tells, placing a supportive hand on Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“It’s true” Alex chimes in while she places her hand on Tobin’s other shoulder, “She mixed up some chemicals today and nearly blew up the Chem Lab.” _Ok, why is everyone touching her right now? I mean, aww, poor Tobin._

 

“Guys, it’s fine” Tobin reassures the group of concerned teammates, “These things happen. I’ll get past it.”

 

“Just be sure to get past it before tomorrow’s game, I don’t want any of your bad mojo out on the pitch” Sarah jokes, causing Tobin and everyone else at the table to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, mom, I’ll be sure to tell her” Christen speaks into her phone as she and Tobin make their way up the stairs of their dorm after floor dinner. Tobin leads the way as she takes the stairs two steps at a time for Christen’s every one. “Alright, I love you, too. Yep. Bye” Christen finally utters as she ends the call and slides her phone back into her back pocket. “Sorry about that” she apologizes, “My mom has a knack for calling at the worst times.”

 

“It’s ok” Tobin casually dismisses as she waits at the top of the current flight for Christen to catch up, “You’re mom just misses you. I get that.”

 

“Thanks, and you’re right, I should probably call her more often” Christen admits once she and Tobin are side-by-side again. “She wishes you good luck in the game tomorrow by the way.”

 

“Good” Tobin exhales, taking another two steps up to gain a lead on Christen again, “I could use all the luck that I can get.”

 

“Rough week, huh?” Christen asks, already knowing the answer to the question but still wanting Tobin to know that she cares.

 

 

“Yeah” Tobin simply agrees, “Rough week.” The two complete another flight of stairs before Christen speaks again.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, my mom wishing you luck is probably a good thing” Christen offers as she and her neighbor round the railing and continue up the next flight.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tobin asks as she surges ahead yet again.

 

“There’s this little story in my family” Christen begins, a little hesitant about Tobin’s reaction. But when she looks up she sees that the girl seems genuinely interested in what she has to say next. “Alright so, when my grandfather was in the military and he would leave for a short deployment to a new station, my grandmother would give him a ‘good luck kiss’, and he always came back ok.” Christen looks to Tobin again, and she just nods along, waiting for the remainder of the story. So Christen continues. “When my mom and my dad got married, my mom would always give him a ‘good luck kiss’ before work every day. Dad hasn’t screwed up a form or been late to work in his career. Not once. He has the perfect record.” Tobin hums as she processes Christen’s story.

 

“So what you’re saying is” Tobin muses, “A Press wishing me luck is some sort of magical gift? Are you superstitious, Christen?” Tobin makes it to the top again, and again, Christen gradually catches up.

 

“I don’t know if I’d say that” she admits, “but I will say that the evidence plays into my family’s favor.”

 

“So you do believe in it” Tobin challenges, starting to ascend the next set of steps.

 

“Maybe a little” Christen shrugs, allowing herself to buy into her family’s little myth just a teeny bit.

 

“Alright, well in that case I’ll – Oh, shit!” At that moment, Tobin’s foot snags on one of the steps and she trips up the stairs. Thankfully, she uses her hands to catch herself on the top step to avoid serious injury, but her heart races and she slowly picks herself up, more frazzled now than moments before. She turns to Christen who only looks at her with worry. “Yeah, rough week.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s finally game day and Christen stands in front of her mirror as she readjusts the custom made shirt that Tobin gave her the morning of the initiation. She looks over her reflection one last time before deeming her outfit acceptable for the game. Kelley and the team left over an hour ago to go warm up and prepare on the practice fields, so Christen will have to walk to the game by herself. Which is alright with her since she’s made plans to sit with Emily again when she gets there.

 

Christen grabs her purse and ‘the leather jacket’ because it’s a 7:00 game and it can get pretty drafty at night when she has to sit still in the stands. After she finishes collecting all of her things, she reaches for her phone on her bed and realizes that she has a few missed calls and a text from Tobin. As Christen inspects her phone, she realizes that it’s still on silent from when she had class earlier in the day. She quickly unlocks her screen and reads Tobin’s text.

 

Thunder Shirt: _Hey, you haven’t answered any of my calls, so if you get this, can you please text me back right away?_

 

The urgency laced in Tobin’s message begins to fill Christen with worry, so immediately, her thumbs hastily tap out a reply.

 

Pizza Thief: _I’m sorry, my phone was on silent. What’s up? Did something happen?_

 

Not even a minute later, Tobin shoots her a response.

 

Thunder Shirt: _Thank goodness you’re alive! Please tell me you haven’t left the dorm yet._

Pizza Thief:   _No, but I was just about to. Why?_

Thunder Shirt: _I left my boots in the room, can you bring them to the game for me?_

Pizza Thief: _Sure, but how am I supposed to get into your room? Is it unlocked? Are you telling me that you and Kling don’t lock your door?_

Thunder Shirt: _Thank you so much! And… no comment._

Pizza Thief: _Tobin! Do you know how unsafe that is? You’re just asking for all of your stuff to be stolen!_

Thunder Shirt: _Sorry, gotta go, coach is calling me. Meet me by the locker room entrance to the left of the front gate. Don’t forget to bring the stuff._

Pizza Thief: _Alright, fine. Why do you have to make this sound like a sketchy drug deal?_

Thunder Shirt: _Because it’s fun. :)_

Thunder Shirt:   _And because Breaking Bad is one hell of an addicting show._

Thunder Shirt:   _Ok, I’m not lying this time when I say that coach is actually calling me. See you soon!_

 

Christen rolls her eyes as she reads the last text, but then briskly grabs her things and exits the room. After stopping in room 317, which was very much unlocked, Christen walks with Tobin’s soccer boots in hand, and leaves the dorm to meet Tobin at the stadium.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon walking through the front gate, Christen heads in the direction of the locker room and spots Tobin standing eagerly outside. She looks nervous and anxious, but when she notices Christen walking her way, a wave of relief washes over her face. It’s the kind of wordless greeting that Christen wasn’t expecting, but finds herself enjoying every second of.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Tobin opens up once Christen arrives in front of her.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Christen returns as she hands over the sunset orange, grass-stained boots like it’s no big deal.

 

“Really Christen, I mean that” Tobin reiterates as she looks Christen square in the eye. “This has been the week from hell for me. I’ve had the worst luck and now I almost couldn’t play because I left my boots in the room. You’re kind of a life saver.” _Life Saver?_ Christen can’t tell why, but she likes the way that nickname sounds when Tobin calls her that.

 

“It really wasn’t a problem, I was still in the room when you sent that text anyway” Christen reveals, though now her slightly shyer demeanor hints at how she really feels when Tobin pays her a compliment.

 

Tobin plops down on the ground to secure her boots to her feet. In the meantime, several players trickle out of the locker room. Kelley, Kling, and Sarah walk in one group and seem to be trying to hype each other up. Next, Ali and Ashlynn pass as they seem to be going over some defensive strategies. Then, Alex reluctantly makes her way to the pitch, muttering how she just wants ‘to get this damn game over with’ under her breath as she travels. None of the girls acknowledge Christen, but that much is to be expected when a rivalry game is on the line. Christen remembers those types of games quite well.

 

Finally, with her laces properly tied, Tobin rises to her feet and looks at Christen again as if she has a question playing at her lips.

 

“What?” Christen asks, sensing that Tobin has something that she really wants to say.

 

“Hey Chris” Tobin begins in a bit of a reserved voice.

 

“Yeah?” Christen grants, patiently waiting for Tobin to get on with it.

 

“Do you… Do you think…” Tobin continues. Christen narrows her eyes as she is slightly perplexed. _Why is she having so much trouble saying what she has to say?_

 

“Tobin, just say it” Christen encourages, well aware that the game will start soon and that Tobin should really join her team out on the pitch. Tobin shifts her weight but nods in agreement.

 

“Do you think you could give me a ‘good luck kiss’?” she gently asks, her eyes resembling those of a begging puppy or a toddler in dire need of a cookie. She looks so innocent and pure that Christen answers before she even has a second to think about it.

 

“Sure.”

 

“It’s just, you may not be superstitious, but I sure as hell am. And after everything that’s happened this week I just thought that – Wait, did you just say ‘Sure’?” Tobin rambles until she finally registers Christen’s quick response. Christen nods, confirming her approval of Tobin’s request. _Why did I agree to that so quickly? But how could I not? I mean, look at her. She looks like she needs this. Maybe just a kiss on the cheek. That should do, right? Yeah, that should work._

 

So Christen leans in and delivers the softest kiss to Tobin’s right cheek. She can feel the heat of Tobin’s skin underneath her lips, and it’s a feeling like nothing she’s ever imagined. She can feel Tobin’s facial muscles move as her expression changes into a smile. And she’s not sure, but she thinks she can feel Tobin’s heartbeat settling within her, almost as if the small amount of intimacy with Christen is enough to put her nerves at ease and expel any bad luck that still remains within her. As Christen pulls away, she smile sheepishly back at Tobin.

 

“Thank you” Tobin offers for the countless time in the past few days. But this time seems a tad different from all the other times. This time seems special in its own right.

 

“You’re welcome” Christen simply returns, matching the tone and feel of Tobin. They smile wordlessly at each other for a few beats before they hear an air horn in the distance, signaling that’s it’s time to leave their own little word. “You should probably get going.”

 

“Yeah” Tobin agrees, “I probably should.” Christen nods and begins slowly walking backwards, gradually creating more and more space between her and Tobin. They maintain eye contact until Christen unexpectedly bumps into the Lyon Tech equipment manager. Christen quickly apologizes and turns to make a hasty retreat when she hears her name being called. “Christen, wait!”

 

Christen reluctantly turns around to face Tobin, who has jogged over so that she now stands directly in front of her. Before Christen can say anything, Tobin leans forward and plants a tender kiss on Christen’s cheek, grazing the corner of her mouth. Christen feels both exhilarated, and that she might melt in that very spot. A small voice in the back of her head tells her to turn her head, to let her lips have a chance to connect with Tobin’s, but before she can do that, Tobin leans back.

 

“I thought you could use a little luck, too” she whispers before giving Christen’s shoulder a slight squeeze and turning to jog over to the pitch. Only when Tobin is out of sight does Christen allow herself to move. Her cheeks are burning a deep shade of lobster red as she regains feeling in her limbs.

 

Eventually she finds her way to the stands and takes her seat next to Emily. They exchange a few pleasantries before the game begins. Just before the whistle blows, Christen hears faint thunder in the distance. She looks down to the pitch and sees Tobin staring at her with a look of concern. Christen inspects the clouds and determines that the storm will pass. When she looks back to Tobin again, she feels her nerves settle. She gives the girl a thumbs up to let her know that everything is ok, and Tobin smiles approvingly. As the game gets underway, Christen feels the rumble of her phone in her pocket. She pulls it out to discover a text from her mom.

 

Mom: _Remember to send Tobin some luck!_

 

Christen quickly pockets her phone and watches as Tobin effortlessly dribbles the ball through countless defenders. Christen touches the corner of her mouth as a result. It almost feel like the lingering energy there is what she’s seeing from Tobin out on the field right now. It’s almost like they both share that same invincible feeling.

 

Christen feels the same way for the remainder of the match.

 

Tobin scores three goals.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have left so many Easter eggs in this story that you may as well call me your parents. I mean, the Easter Bunny. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> To tumbl, or not to tumbl? That is the question:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	29. Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPRINKLES. Sprinkles sprinkles sprinkles.
> 
> ...sprinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call off the search parties all five of you who wondered where I've been. It's all good, I'm all good. I was going to post this after the new year so I could say that it's been over a year since I updated, but then I decided not to be an asshole. Good riddance 2016, you will not be missed.

In true Pacific Northwest fashion, small water droplets drizzle down upon the crowds of college students as they commute to class and bustle around the campus. This is no strange occurrence to the campus community as it has been stuck in a seemingly endless cycle of precipitation for a little over a week now. Whether it be a light shower or a vicious storm, everyday has been overcast and dreary. However, among the crowd of soggy and miserable students, two young rays of sunshine don’t seem to be bothered by the weather at all.

 

Christen and Tobin exit through the large doors of Hingst Hall and descend the concrete steps outside of the commanding academic building. Christen’s red rain boots squeak down the steps as Tobin’s orange Nike flip flops slosh along beside them. Within the sea of black, gray, and darker hues, Christen and Tobin stand out from the rest, exuberating a certain brightness lacking from their environment. It’s as if they’re in their own separate world from everyone else. A world where rain isn’t a nuisance and gray clouds are just a part of the sky. A world the two of them have visited quite frequently as of late.

 

“So yours or mine today?” Christen asks once she and Tobin are finally free of the streams of students walking to and from Hingst Hall.

 

“Yours” Tobin answers as she adjusts the strap of her backpack hanging from her right shoulder. “I forgot mine.”

 

“Of course you did” Christen sighs while she reaches to the side of her bag and unhooks the red umbrella dangling from it. “It’s only been raining nonstop for the past week, how could you have ever predicted that it would rain today?”

 

“Well maybe I just like yours better, ever think of that?” Tobin smirks as Christen pushes open the umbrella and settles it above both of their heads. Tobin moves closer to Christen so more of her body is sheltered from the rain. Christen and Tobin continue to walk forward, shoulder-to-shoulder and through the intersection of two converging walking paths. “Plus it matches your boots, doesn’t that make you feel more stylish or something?”

 

“Ah yes” Christen airily agrees, “Rain boots and an umbrella. I couldn’t possibly be any more stylish with accessories like these. I hear clunky and squeaky are all the rage in Milan right now.”

 

“See? Tyra Banks would be so proud of you” Tobin plays along with Christen’s now regular streak of sarcasm. “I can see it now. Christen Press: spokesperson and official face of clunky and squeaky rain boots. You’ll be famous in no time.”

 

“I’m sure my mom would be thrilled about that” Christen deadpans, though a subtle smirk gradually appears at her lips.

 

“I’ll convince her, she’ll listen to me” Tobin confidently proclaims.

 

“Oh yeah, how can you be so sure?” Christen asks, intrigued, but not surprised in the slightest by Tobin’s inherent cockiness.

 

“Well for one” Tobin begins with an exhale, “Your mom loves me. And for two – ”

 

“For two? Is that even an expression?” Christen interrupts, earning a side eye glare from Tobin.

 

“It is now” Tobin declares, “Can I finish making my point, or would you like to criticize me some more?”

 

“Well it is tempting, but you can finish” Christen nods, amused by Tobin’s minor frustration but still wanting to hear the rest of her neighbor’s point. “For two…”

 

“ _For two_ ” Tobin begins again, playfully narrowing her eyes at Christen, “You look really cute in those boots, it would be impossible for your mom to disagree with that.”

 

Christen’s smile widens a little and she directs her gaze to the ground to make her blushing cheeks marginally less obvious. Sure Tobin’s complemented her before, which has been continuing to happen a lot lately, but she still can’t help the way she reacts every time it happens. It’s like her mind knows that it’s just something that Tobin does, but her body is never on the same page. The butterflies in her stomach and the fire in her cheeks never seem to cease, no matter how hard Christen tries to contain them. In fact, it always seem like the more she tries, the worse it gets. By now, Christen figured she’d be used to these sensations, but they remain to feel foreign and exhilarating. And in this moment, no matter how hard she wills it to go away, Tobin’s voice muttering the word “cute” echoes in her brain. _You’re just friends, Christen. You’re just –_

 

As the two walk beneath a large, leafy tree, the drops of water falling from the branches land heavier on the umbrella. Tobin’s left hand slips from the pocket of her sweatpants and reaches to clasp Christen’s right hand. It’s nothing unfamiliar, something the two have been doing on days where the rain is particularly heavy and the threat of a storm looms, but today isn’t one of those days, so Christen is slightly confused.

 

“Tobin, I’m ok, it isn’t raining very hard” Christen points out, reassuring Tobin that her storm anxiety isn’t getting the best of her today.

 

“It doesn’t hurt to be safe, right?” Tobin smiles tenderly as her fingers curl tighter around Christen’s hand. Her heart flutters as she looks into Tobin’s sincere brown eyes. Even on a cold and rainy day, they look warm and inviting. _Safe._

 

“There doesn’t have to be thunder for this thunder shirt to work” Tobin adds, keeping her eyes connected with Christen’s, “I can be multipurpose.” Shivers run up Christen’s spine for a moment before she’s forced to tear her eyes away from Tobin. However, even though she averts her gaze from one Tobin, her eyes immediately land on another.

 

“Hey!” Christen chimes, shedding her moment of shyness, “Look, it’s you!” Christen eagerly points to a poster of Tobin in her soccer uniform featured prominently on one of the display boards of the main mall. Christen excitedly turns to Tobin, only to find that she seems less excited about the poster than Christen thought she would be. “What? Why are you all shy all of a sudden? Are you embarrassed or something?” Christen teases as she bumps Tobin’s shoulder in an attempt to lift her spirits.

 

“Well, a little” Tobin sheepishly admits. Christen’s enthusiasm turns to concern. _Why would she be embarrassed about this? Did something happen?_

 

“Why? What’s up?” Christen asks, her tone more serious than moments before.

 

“Well…” Tobin exhales slowly and uses her free hand to rub the back of her neck. “Well…It’s, It’s just…”

 

“Tobin” Christen encourages solemnly as she squeezes Tobin’s hand in hers, “What’s wrong?” Tobin stops abruptly and pouts at the poster.

 

“They used my bad side.”

 

Christen’s eyebrows raise and she wears a less-than-impressed expression. Without saying a word, she promptly drops Tobin’s hand and continues walking forward, leaving the midfielder out in the rain. _Please, like she even has a bad side._ Chuckling, Tobin jogs up from behind and takes her place walking at Christen’s side once more.

 

“Hey” Tobin reprimands as she reaches for Christen’s hand again, “Who said you could let go?” Christen tries to pull her hand away, but Tobin’s reflexes are too fast and she’s adamant not to let Christen escape her grasp again.

 

“Who said you could come back under the umbrella?” Christen quips, struggling to maintain her stern demeanor. “As far as I’m concerned, only people to who don’t try to manipulate their friends for the sake of their own twisted entertainment deserve to be sheltered from the rain.”

 

“Well in that case, you shouldn’t be under here either” Tobin declares matter-of-factly. Christen quirks an eyebrow and shoots Tobin a confused expression. _What could she possibly mean by that?_

 

“Oh don’t try and act all innocent Miss ‘pretend to be my girlfriend to scare Cassie away’” Tobin demands, giving Christen a challenging look.

 

“What?” Christen exclaims, “You cannot seriously compare this with that. I did that to save you, you did this just to mess with me.”

 

“Oh really?” Tobin laughs, “You’re telling me that you didn’t enjoy the sight of me not knowing what the hell was going on as you were draping yourself all over me?” Christen remains silent for a moment as she contemplates how to respond.

 

“I’m not saying that” is all she can manage. Tobin gives Christen a knowing look.

 

“Mmm hmm, sure, these two things are _totally_ different. My mistake” Tobin exaggerates.

 

“I’m glad you see it my way” Christen lightly shrugs as Tobin shakes her head in disbelief.

 

“You really are something else, you know that?” Tobin comments as Christen leads the two of them past the Jefferson building. Tobin looks between Christen and the passing academic hall. “Hey, don’t you have Freshman Seminar next?” Tobin questions, taking notice of Christen’s usual next destination.

 

“Actually, no” Christen replies, contently passing the building, “My professor canceled class. Something about her basement flooding or some other thing like that. It’s a bummer for her, but a good thing for you because now you get the privilege of walking me back to the dorm.”

 

“And _I’m_ the arrogant one?” Tobin teases as Christen chuckles from her side. “Actually I hate to break it to you, but I have to head off to practice in a few minutes.”

 

“Really? In this weather?” Christen asks, more than a hint of disappointment laced in her voice. Tobin shrugs.

 

“The fields are the best they’ve been all week, so coach wants to take advantage of that” Tobin explains almost remorsefully. “Rain or shine, soccer waits for no one.” Christen nods. She isn’t happy about it, but she understands.

 

“So how soon do you have to leave?” Christen questions, seeming a bit smaller than she was earlier when she and Tobin were just joking around.

 

“Soon” Tobin mutters distractedly as her eyes focus on something in the road ahead. “There’s Kling’s car right now.” Christen follows Tobin’s gaze and sure enough, there’s Kling’s Kia Soul with its subwoofers blasting on high. Kling rolls down her window and gestures for Tobin to hurry up and get to the car. Tobin turns back to Christen.

 

“That’s my ride. I’ll catch you later?” Tobin tentatively asks. Christen looks up to the clouds above and notices that they seem to have darkened since she left Hingst Hall.

 

“Yeah” Christen agrees, “Later.” Tobin nods and pulls her hood over her head to prepare to enter the rain. However, just before she steps a foot out from under the umbrella, Christen pulls her back. As soon as Tobin is facing her direction again, Christen leans forward and places a kiss on the midfielder’s cheek.

 

“Don’t twist an ankle out on that soggy pitch” Christen informs with a smile. Tobin returns an even brighter smile of her own before she leans over and kisses Christen’s cheek as well.

 

“Don’t drown in a puddle on your way back to the dorm” Tobin returns. They smile at each other before the abrasive sound of Kling’s horn shatters the moment. “I should go. Bye, Chris”

 

“Bye, Tobs.”

 

Tobin turns back to Kling and splashes through various puddles as she darts to the car. Some of which she probably could have avoided, but as with everything with Tobin, she makes a show out of it. Once she’s in the passenger seat, Tobin waves to Christen, and Christen twirls her umbrella in return.

 

When the car disappears further down the street and the thumping base of Kling’s speakers grow distant, Christen resumes her venture back to the dorm, all the while thinking of her and Tobin’s exchange of good luck kisses over the past week. They started doing it at the game versus Lyon Tech, and they haven’t stopped since. The first few times, Tobin had to ask. Now, the two find themselves doing it more and more, almost instinctively. Whether it be before a game, a big test, or an errand run with Kelley, they give each other a good luck kiss. _It’s all friendly_ Christen tells herself, _It’s just because we’re close friends._ But despite her constant self-reassurance of the nature of her and Tobin’s relationship, Christen doesn’t let herself think any further as to what an alternative to all of this could be.

 

She doesn’t trust herself to.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen sits alone on her bed as she clutches her phone and intensely focuses on the images flashing across the screen of the small television in her room. She reaches for the remote and turns up the TV volume a few clicks more in an attempt to further drown the sound of approaching thunder in the distant sky. It’s been four hours since she got done with class for the day, and in the absence of all of her friends, she’s spent the majority of it in her room, trying to distract herself from the worsening weather conditions. It’s one thing that she has to be alone as the clouds outside grow more and more menacing by the second, and another to think that her friends are somewhere out in the middle of it all, vulnerable to the extremely powerful forces of nature. Between compelling herself to focus on the ground-breaking absorptive capabilities of the ShamWow™ and checking her phone every 2.7 seconds, Christen desperately tries to take her mind of off the storm. However, with every second that passes without a text or some sort of confirmation from her friends that they are alright and safe from the storm, Christen’s anxiety grows. _What if something happened at practice? What if they all got caught up in the weather? That wind is pretty strong, it could really do some damage if it can pick up debris. Are they all in shelter somewhere? Why hasn’t anyone texted me back? Wait, Kling drove with Tobin. The roads can’t be that great right now._ Christen winces. _What if they…_

 

Christen’s eyes start to water and she quickly shakes her head. _Snap out of it, Christen. Don’t go to that place. They’re probably fine, they’re all probably safe and you’re just over –_

 

An unexpected bolt of lightning illuminates room 318, a gargantuan crack of thunder follows. Christen jolts and quickly covers her face with her hands, shielding herself as best as she can from the threat. She breathes heavily and attempts to calm herself. _Just steady your breathing, Christen. Calm down and think good thoughts._

 

Without any conscious control, Christen’s mind goes to that night when Tobin first came over to help Christen get through a storm. She remembers how terrified and embarrassed she was, but also how Tobin seemed to easily take her out of that. How Tobin offered her what seemed like impossible salvation, without asking for anything in return. How soothing Tobin’s touch was, and how at ease she felt cuddled up to Tobin’s side. Although that stormy night caused Christen much distress and emotional strain, in truth it is one of Christen’s favorite memories with Tobin. Possibly one of her favorite memories ever. And now, even in her neighbor’s absence, she feels the memory calming her yet again.

 

Christen’s breaths steady out as she slowly brings her hands away from her face. Not a moment later, there’s a knock on the doorframe. Christen looks up, relieved to no longer be alone, though slightly disappointed that it isn’t the person she was expecting.

 

“Hey Christen, fourth day in a row that your door is open. Nice job, you and Kelley are gaining on the leaders” Becky informs as she pulls the cap from her pen and signs the ‘open door chart’ on the front of Christen’s door. The floor recently decided to start an open door competition and bragging rights have been on the line. At random times during the day, Becky walks through the hall and signs off on any doors that may be open. Even in her current anxiety ridden state, Christen will be damned if she lets the reigning champs, Tobin and Kling, walk away with victory again. It’s the principle of the matter.

 

“Yeah, looks like it” Christen croaks out, unaware of the rasp in her voice until after she’s spoken. Becky inspects Christen a little closer now from her position in the doorway, glancing from Christen’s puffy eyes to her sniffling nose.

 

“Are you alright?” Becky asks softly, obviously concerned but trying not to be invasive. Christen clears her throat.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” she clarifies, “Just a little…” Christen glances from Becky to the window. “Under the weather.”

 

“You sure? I can make some calls to the health center if you want” Becky offers, still in-tune to Christen’s seemingly fragile state. Just then, a rabble of voices appears at the end of the corridor. Even though Christen can’t make out any words, she knows exactly who those voices belong to. Without fully registering it, Christen’s demeanor shifts from sullen to anticipative.

 

“I’m sure” Christen nods, spirits lifting as she hears the voices grow nearer, “I’ll get through it.”

 

“Alright, well, I’m just a few doors down if you need me” Becky reminds, though seemingly more comfortable leaving Christen be now than she was moments before. “Have a good night, Christen.”

 

“Thanks, Becky, you too” Christen returns as Becky smiles conclusively and disappears back into the hallway. As expected whenever a floor competition is underway, many voices meet her as she emerges from room 318.

 

_“Is that Becky?”_

_“No wait, Becky come back!”_

_“Becky, Becky look! My door’s open now! Becky LOOK!”_

_“Sorry, it’s too late.”_

_“Come on, Becky, why you gotta be like that?”_

_“Becky, over here, my door is open. I’m your favorite, that has to count for something!”_

_“I’ll give you five dollars right now to sign this chart.”_

_“What? You can’t bribe Becky, she can’t be bought!”_

_“Um, Becky can speak for herself. I’ll raise my offer to ten dollars.”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

_“Sorry guys, I don’t make the rules.”_

_“Aw come on, we had practice, that’s not fair!”_

_“Wait, what do you mean you don’t make the rules? You’re the RA!”_

_“Well I think it’s fair.”_

_“Of course YOU do, O’Hara. You’re roommate is in your room!”_

_“You’re just jealous that my roommate is better than yours.”_

_“Have a good night, ladies.”_

_“Becky noooo! Come baaaack!”_

Christen hears a door click shut and the sound of heavy feet resume trudging down the hallway. Christen chuckles to herself as she hears the grumbling grow nearer.

 

_“I can’t believe you tried to bribe her, Sarah.”_

_“I can’t believe you thought you’re her favorite, Ali.”_

_“I can’t believe either of you.”_

_“Look at me, I’m Alex, I’m all high and mighty because I got new pre-wrap today”_

_“Watch it there, Apple”_

_“Whatever you say, baby horse.”_

A very damp version of Kling shows up in front of her door and pulls her keys from her duffle bag. _Would you look at that, they actually locked their door this time._ Before opening her door, Kling turns toward Christen’s direction.

 

“Don’t think that just because you were able to cheat and get that extra signature from Becky means that you and O’Hara are gonna win this thing. There’s still _plenty_ of time. I’ve got my eyes on you, Press.” Kling teasingly warns as she playfully narrows her eyes at Christen.

 

“Hey, be nice Kling! She earned that signature fair and square!” Alex calls from down the hallway.

 

“Thanks, Alex!” Christen laughs back as Kling shakes her head.

 

“You’re welcome, boo!” Alex’s voice sings in return. Kling mouths one last ‘eyes on you’ before turning the doorknob and entering her room. Christen cranes her neck to see if a certain someone might be close behind Kling, but the only person who appears is Kelley. Christen didn’t realize it as it was happening, but over the past few moments she’s gradually leaned over her bed to the point that one small slip could send her over the edge. Kelley shoots her an amused look.

 

“What? Expecting someone?” she prods humoredly as Christen shyly settles in her bed once again.

 

“Only my roommate” Christen lies as Kelley sets down her duffle bag and closes the door, much too early for Christen’s liking. Christen checks her phone screen again just to find that she has no new messages. A feeling a disappointment washes over her. When Christen looks up again, she finds Kelley carefully watching her.

 

“Missed you too, roomie” Kelley comments as her eyes harbor a knowing glint.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok, yeah, that’s the last time I ever ask you anything.” Christen grimaces as she squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head in disgust.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to know how I got mud in my – ”

 

“Nope! For the love of god don’t say it again.” Christen abruptly dismisses as she covers her ears with a new sense of precaution.

 

“If you weren’t prepared for the answer, then you shouldn’t have asked the question” Kelley shrugs as she sprays some perfume onto her now mud-free body.

 

“I’ll make a mental note” Christen declares as she draws her hands from her ears. She checks her phone again. Still nothing. _Where is –_

 

For what feels like the hundredth time tonight, the outside sky explodes in all of its static electrical glory. Kelley hurries to the window, wide-eyed and in awe.

 

“Isn’t that just amazing?” She gushes, “Storms are so fucking cool!” Christen squirms in her spot as she wills her racing heart to settle down once again.

 

“They’re definitely…something” She utters in a miniscule voice.

 

“So fucking cool…” Kelley echoes again as more lightning radiates in the far off clouds. She remains in her own state of amusement until a knock sounds at the door. “Come in!” Kelley yells, not wanting to bother walking _all the way_ across the smallish dorm room to open the door. The doorknob twists and soon Tobin is standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey, Kelley” Tobin greets, then her eyes trail over to the opposite side of the room, “Christen.”

 

“And now our third roommate is here” Kelley teases as she finally breaks her gaze from the thrilling storm outside, “I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up. Seriously, you’re over here so much that I’m just waiting for the day that drag your mattress across the hall.”

 

“Nah, I think I’d just share with Christen” Tobin boldly states, not letting Kelley’s comment affect her in the slightest. Christen, on the other hand, looks like she’s just eaten a ghost pepper.

 

“Honestly, don’t you ever have anywhere better to be?” Kelley continues, accepting the challenge, “Doesn’t Kling miss you?”

 

“Fine” Tobin shrugs, taking a step back, “I’ll just take my cupcakes and go somewhere I’m appreciated.” As Tobin turns around, she reveals the pink cupcake box she’s been hiding behind her back. She takes one step into the hallway before Kelley stops her.

 

“Wait, wait, wait” Kelley rushes as Tobin turns around, a mischievous smirk on her face. “Tobin! _Of course_ I’m happy to see you! You’re welcome any time! Come in, come in!”

 

“Are you sure?” Tobin questions as Kelley attempts to guide Tobin back into the room, while simultaneously trying to reach for the box in Tobin’s hand. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

 

“What? No, you could _never_!” Kelley exclaims as she, at this point, is eagerly tugging Tobin forward by the arm. Tobin has her feet planted as Kelley struggles to pull her in. In desperation, Kelley looks back and forth between Tobin and Christen before an imaginary lightbulb turns on above her head. “I’ll let you sit by Christen if you come in” Kelley offers through gritted teeth as she again tries to force Tobin into the room.

 

“Ok, I’ll come in, but only if Christen says it’s ok for me to sit next to her” Tobin confesses, still wielding that wild smirk.

 

“I don’t know guys” Christen faux-contemplates, “That would mean that I would have to move over, and I’m like _super_ comfortable right now…”

 

“Well if Christen doesn’t want to move then I guess I’ll be on my way” Tobin nonchalantly jokes, causing Kelley to whip around furiously in Christen’s direction.

 

“Pressy” she whisper-yells, “If you don’t move that pretty little ass of yours right now, I’m going to have to kick it later.”

 

“Alright, Maureen” Christen exhales as she slides over on her bed, “Tobin can stay, _I guess_.” Kelley smiles wide as Tobin finally lets Kelley pull her into the room. Kelley confiscates the cupcake box as Tobin settles next to Christen.

 

“Sorry I’m late” she whispers, “I had to make a stop first.”

 

“It’s ok, you’re here now, that’s all that matters” Christen smiles, though the part of her that felt Tobin’s absence is a little more reluctant to forget the past few hours she’s spent on her own. Tobin reciprocates a smile and grabs Christen’s hand in her own. She gives it a squeeze and suddenly the time before Tobin arrived is lost from memory. All that exists is here and now.

 

“Oh _god_ this is _good!_ ” Kelley gushes as she inhales a chocolate cupcake, leaving half of it on her face. “Tobin, have I ever told you that I love you?”

 

“No, I don’t think so” Tobin chuckles, “Has anyone ever told you that you have a cupcake problem?” Kelley stops mid-chew and glares point blank at the midfielder.

 

“I have a sugar addiction” Kelley admits through a mouthful of chocolatey baked good, “Sue me.” Christen laughs and Kelley’s phone rumbles from her desk. She picks it up and reads a text. “Oh shit.” Kelley quickly consumes the remainder of the cupcake and vigorously wipes at her face.

 

“What’s up? You have plans or something?” Christen asks as Kelley rushes around the room, gathering her things.

 

“Yeah, I’m heading over to Emily’s to watch Glee tonight. She’s in the Main Lobby right now” Kelley explains as she checks her reflection in the mirror one last time.

 

“ _Glee_ , huh?” Christen wiggles her eyebrows up and down, “Is that what the kids call it these days?” Tobin chuckles at her side. Kelley whirls around and throws her hand on her hips.

 

“Yes, Glee, completely PG rated activity” Kelley states, deflecting Christen’s innuendo.

 

“I don’t know” Tobin argues, “I’d say that Glee is at least rated 14 and up.” This time Christen snickers. _What a smartass. I love it._

 

Kelley huffs but her eyes drift down to Christen and Tobin’s joined hands.

 

“Either way” Kelley starts, her eyes twinkling, “I’m sure whatever Emily and I do will be much tamer than whatever activity the two of you will partake in tonight.” Christen’s eyes go wide and she immediately releases Tobin’s hand. _Shit, I didn’t even realize we were still holding hands._ Kelley smirks victoriously as she grabs her jacket and bag and heads to the door. “Alright, I’m off.” Christen snaps out her state of shock just enough to bid her roommate farewell.

 

“Bye! Be safe out there!” Christen calls as Kelley exits the room.

 

“Be safe in here” Kelley leaves one final jab just before the door closes behind her. Christen blushes a shade of tomato red and Tobin just laughs it off. _How can she be laughing? This is so embarrassing!_

 

“So” Tobin turns to Christen after she’s calmed down a bit, “How have you been tonight?” Her question is light on the surface, but Christen knows what Tobin is really asking. And even though she’s insecure about it, she’s happy to have someone like Tobin to share her phobia with. Actually, she’s just happy to have someone like Tobin, period.

 

“I’ve been better” Christen sheepishly admits, “But things got better once your teammates showed up.”

 

“I’ll bet” Tobin smiles, “They’re an interesting bunch, always good for a lift of spirits.”

 

“You must be really happy to have them, there’s nothing quite like having teammates to always be there for you” Christen points out, feeling both nostalgic and remorseful about her own past.

 

“I am” Tobin firmly agrees, “I thank God every day for them, they’re like family.” Christen nods solemnly in agreeance. Tobin takes Christen’s pause to add more to her comment. “Why are you talking like an outsider? They’re your team, too, remember?” Christen’s expression falls as she looks into Tobin’s eyes.

 

“Tobin” Christen flatly states, “We’ve been over this. It’s not the same.” Instead of arguing with her, Tobin takes a moment to observe Christen. She lets the both of them sit in silence as she carefully thinks about what she’s going to say next. Finally, she speaks.

 

“Hey Christen?” Tobin starts, patiently waiting for Christen’s permission to continue.

 

“Yeah?” Christen answers, though unable to shake her sudden lowly feeling. Tobin takes Christen’s hand again to get her attention. Christen looks into Tobin’s sincere eyes once more.

 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Tobin gently asks, carefully awaiting Christen’s response.

 

“Saying what?” Christen asks for clarification, confused as to what Tobin is getting at.

 

“Why do you keep saying that it isn’t the same? Why don’t you think that you’re part of the team?” Christen exhales and idly turns Tobin’s hand over in hers. She’s worked hard the past few years not to dwell on this. Not to open Pandora’s Box of her own emotions that she’s never brought herself to properly deal with. Maybe it’s because if she does, then it will truly be over. The time of her life that once brought her so much happiness will actually be gone. It’s a thought that scares Christen. _Really_ scares her.

 

“Because” Christen starts, already exhausted even before getting into it, “I know what it’s like to be on a team, to share that kind of bond. To be a part of that kind of a family. And…And I don’t feel that now.”

 

“How do you feel?” Tobin questions, not aggressively, but assertive enough to coax an answer out of Christen.

 

“Empty.” Christen simply states. Tears start to form in Christen’s eyes, despite her efforts to fight them off. She didn’t want to get in to this today. She didn’t want to get into it ever, but now here she is, suddenly unable to think about anything else. Tobin runs a soothing hand up and down Christen’s arm.

 

“Hey, it’s alright” Tobin softly encourages, “You can let it out.” Tobin continues to comfort Christen as she takes a few more moments to collect herself. “Why do you feel empty?” Christen thinks it over, recollects every painful moment, every lonely thought, and finally comes to a conclusion.

 

“Because I left them.” _I left them._

 

“You left them? Who’s ‘them’?” Tobin asks, her eyebrows knitting together.

 

“My team” Christen utters, just above a whisper. Her voice cracks as she feels her heart shatter for the millionth time in the past few years. The pain feels as fresh as it did the first day her team took the pitch without her. Just like the time she saw someone else wearing _her_ jersey number. Like all the times she would run into an old teammate and visibly see the lost fondness with every consecutive interaction. And, most heart-breakingly of all, like the time that she realized that she no longer belonged in the place that had been her home for most of her existence on this planet. _It hurts like hell._

 

“Why did…” Tobin begins, prudently toeing the line as to not upset Christen any further, “Why did you leave them?”

 

“I had to” Christen sniffles, “My parents told me that I should focus on my academics before college. They said that was the only way that I could get a decent scholarship and be able to afford to go to a school like this.”

 

“So that’s why you stopped playing soccer?” Tobin queries, taken aback by something that seems inconceivable to her own mind. Christen nods slowly.

 

“All my life, I’ve dreamed of attending a school like this. I always wanted to be able to make something of myself, to do something respectable, to prove myself. So when the time came, I chose to walk away from the team. I knew I’d never be able to make soccer a profession, it was never realistic for me, but I didn’t know that it would hurt so damn much. That it would haunt me every day since.” Christen’s head slumps forward as her breathing increases. “I was raised on the pitch as a soccer player. I didn’t know it as the time, but that was my identity. I _was_ soccer. And I gave it up, for a chance to come here, and I’ve lost my team. My family. And I’ll never get that back.”

 

Christen looks up only to find tears in Tobin’s eyes as well. She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have to. Christen can tell just by looking at her that Tobin understands, wholeheartedly, and sympathizes with her pain. It hurts her to see Tobin like that, but it’s also refreshing. Christen’s never been able to admit that to someone and have them so easily understand. They just couldn’t because they never knew what soccer meant to Christen, they were never in her position. But Tobin was. Tobin’s seen and experienced everything that Christen has described. Everything that Christen has lost. And even though Tobin still has her team, she mourns for Christen’s as well.

 

“I’ll never get that back” Christen breathlessly repeats. Not a second later, Tobin pulls Christen close. She wraps her in her arms and engulfs her in nothing but warmth and support. Christen is surprised at first, but she wastes no time melting into Tobin’s intimate embrace. She remains still as Tobin runs one hand up and down her back and cradles her head in the other. They hold each other in silence for a while before Tobin speaks up.

 

“You’re right” she murmurs. Christen lifts her head from Tobin’s shoulder and looks at her expectantly.

 

“What?” Christen asks, unsure of what she’s apparently right about.

 

“You won’t ever get that back. It won’t ever be the same.” Tobin proclaims as Christen adjusts herself in her neighbor’s arms. She’s slightly confused by Tobin’s words, expecting some type of series of comforting condolences instead. Tobin seems to pick up on Christen’s misunderstanding because she quickly continues. “But just because you won’t get your old team back doesn’t mean that you can’t find a new one. I’m not saying that it will happen right away, and I’m not saying that it will be easy, but just because one team ends doesn’t mean that there aren’t more out there. It won’t ever feel the same for you, you’re right about that, but just because something is different doesn’t make it any better or any worse, it just makes it different. All I’m saying is, you shouldn’t give up on a team before you even give it a chance. You’ll never be happy if you compare things now with how they were in the past. Change happens, it’s a part of life, but if you allow yourself to be open to it, you’ll find things that you could have never imagined – things that could bring you joy and happiness and all that other fluffy stuff. Okay?”

 

Christen sits up straighter and peers into Tobin’s eyes. She didn’t know how badly she needed to hear those words until she heard them spoken from Tobin’s lips. Christen has looked into Tobin’s eyes before, but it isn’t until now that she sees something there that she’s never noticed before. It’s not just warmth, it’s not just sincerity. It’s something much stronger, something much more powerful. More potent. _It’s lo–_

 

Christen’s phone starts blaring an unfamiliar Mike Posner song from some unknown location in her room. Tobin jolts and averts her gaze as the loud music startles the both of them. _Is that my phone? Where the fuck is it? Did Kelley hide it again?_

 

Christen gets up from the bed to investigate, all the while the song plays on. As she gets closer to Kelley’s bed, she’s able to distinguish some lyrics.

 

_“Are you trying to make me wait, wait, wait, ‘til the second date? When I can’t, can’t, can’t even contemplate waiting one more minute. Let me jump in it. I brought you flowers and a teddayyy!”_

 

Christen tries to lift the mattress, but one corner gets stuck on the bed post at the foot of the bed so the song continues to play. _What the hell are these lyrics?_

 

_“You’ve been playing hard to get with me all night. We both know exactly what you want, right? Tell me what you though. Tell me what you gon’ do, what you gon’ do – ”_

“Do you need some help?” Tobin asks from over Christen’s shoulder. Christen tugs harder at the mattress.

 

“No, that’s ok, I think I got it” Christen returns, still trying to maneuver the mattress on her own. Despite Christen’s rejection for help, Tobin walks over to her struggling friend and grabs the corner of the mattress closest to the bed post. With one collective exertion of energy, Christen and Tobin lift the mattress, allowing Christen’s phone to more clearly project the song.

 

_“Once I throw on this bowchickawowwow what you gonna say? Act like you gon’ leave, but I know that you gon’ stay. Break it down, dicky down down, girl don’t even play. Once I set the mood right, Imma make you sound like –” (Sensual guitar music follows)._

 

Christen quickly snatches her phone from the bed frame and silences the music while Tobin snickers at her side. The cause of it all was a text from Kelley.

 

Maureen: _Make sure you two keep things on your side of the room ;)_

 

Christen fumingly pockets her phone and turns back to Tobin. _Fucking Kelley O’Hara. She must have stole my phone when I was in the bathroom earlier. I swear, I need to start taking that thing with me. How the hell did she even set a song as a text alert? How much effort did she fucking put into this?!_

 

“Kelley, I’m guessing?” Tobin asks, still chuckling to herself at the situation.

 

“What other pain in the ass would it be?” Christen answers, probably a little more frustratedly than she intended it to sound. Tobin just lets it slide though.

 

“What did she say?” Tobin asks, curiosity peaked at this point. Christen blushes slightly. _No way in hell I’m telling you what she said._

“Nothing important” Christen shortly replies, “So are there still cupcakes left, or did Kelley eat them all?” Tobin peers into the pink box and smirks.

 

“Looks like you’re in luck” she answers reaching in for a sugar delicacy.

 

“Do they have sprinkles?” Christen asks hopefully, standing on her tip toes to try and get a better view.

 

“Christen, I’m a college sophomore and a very practical adult” Tobin states in a proper tone, pausing her hand just before it reveals the cupcakes she’s selected. “ _Of course_ I got a batch with sprinkles.” Christen giggles and joins Tobin’s side in front of the cupcake box. Christen reaches for a cupcake but immediately Tobin protests. “No, not that one! That’s the one I wanted!” _And just like that, she’s a child again._ Tobin even begins to pout. _I wouldn’t have it any other way, though._

 

“Splitsies?” Christen offers, trying to be diplomatic.

 

“Really? You can’t just pick another one?” Tobin whines.

 

“If you don’t want to go splitsies, then I’ll just eat this one by myself” Christen shrugs. Tobin looks between Christen and the cupcake until finally she’s made a decision.

 

“Fine” she dramatically exhales, “Splitsies.”

 

The two split the cupcake exactly down the middle and immediately dig in. Christen takes small strategic bites at a time while Tobin pops her entire half into her mouth in one go. Christen watches the sight of Tobin with great amusement until a thought enters her mind.

 

“Hey Tobin?” she asks gently.

 

“Hm?” Tobin grunts as she works on chewing the chunk of cupcake in her mouth, a few sprinkles occasionally falling from her lips.

 

“These cupcake are great and all” Christen shyly starts, “But how about from now on we forget them? That way you don’t have to go out of your way to get them after practice. You can just come straight back to the dorm.”

 

Tobin knows that what Christen’s asking isn’t about cupcakes at all, so she just gives her an understanding nod in return. Christen smiles as Tobin takes her hand again. The thunder outside doesn’t seem as loud anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Bow Chick Wow Wow" by Mike Posner in case you were wondering. I cannot listen to the song with a straight face. I always lose it at the "Teddy" part. Maybe I just don't get art. Maybe art just doesn't get me? Who knows? Not I. Are you still reading this? Good for you.
> 
>  
> 
> Take a tumbl with me:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	30. When It Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all over the place for everyone... Except Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've been getting a lot of feedback about the pacing of this story and I just want to say that I understand your frustration, but there are still some things that I want to set in place before the story can make a lot of further progress. With that being said, I am going to include a precursory disclaimer that this is a filler chapter. So if you want to wait to continue reading this story until things start picking up, I understand. Maybe I can come up with a code word or something to let you know. In the meantime, enjoy this filler if you want, and if not, I hope we meet again soon. :)

Christen breathes in contently as she feels body heat radiating against her skin. She snuggles in closer to the source as a soft sensation grazes her forehead. She doesn’t remember when she fell asleep last night, maybe sometime after laughing her way through the movie _Sisters_ with Tobin, but now she recognizes that similar comatose feeling that’s usually associated with a good night’s rest. She lets her sleep-heavy body soak up every ounce of warmth as the figure next to her continues to comfort her. She feels another gentle sensation run across her face as a few stray hairs are brushed aside. She hums at the touch and smiles to herself. What a lovely dream she’s having, it almost feels real.

 

Then again, the supple and warm sensation lands on her forehead. It lasts longer this time and seems to be a growing source of Christen’s contentment. The budding and fading tickling feeling reminds her of what it would be like to have someone breathing against her skin. And that warmth at the top of her face, just below her hairline reminds her of what could only feel like lips pressed tenderly to her skin. The more she indulges in the sensation, the more she’s sure that lips could be the only known culprit behind this mystery. The only cause of this kind of comfort. She’s had dreams like this before, but never have they felt this realistic.

 

Then she hears the chime of her phone and she’s brought back to reality. Christen squirms slightly in her bed, but stops when she discovers that something doesn’t quite add up here.

 

She’s awake.

 

But she still feels the sensation of the lips on her forehead.

 

_Lips?!_

 

The lips slowly pull away and Christen frantically crakes her eyes open. The first thing she sees is Tobin’s bewildered and slightly guilty eyes. She looks as though she’s been caught red-handed. And in a way, she has.

 

“What are you doing?” Christen rapidly whispers as Tobin’s face is a mere few inches from her own. Tobin registers their now uncomfortable proximity and sits up, leaving space between her and Christen. She averts her gaze, unable to look Christen in the eye at the moment.

 

“I… I, uh” Tobin starts, uncharacteristically shy. It’s not like Tobin to be unable to form a sentence, that’s usually Christen’s forte, but in the current circumstances, Tobin is seriously struggling.

 

“Did you just kiss me?” Christen questions, her voice brazen and bold, though her inner-being starts an overwhelming panic. Tobin stiffens, unsure of how to explain herself.

 

“Um” she sheepishly begins, looking in Christen’s general direction again while still avoiding her eyes, “Yeah, I did.” Christen’s eyes go wild, she wasn’t expecting Tobin’s honesty, and a small part of her had wished she’d only just imagined it. _She did? She really did?_

 

Tobin turns, now fully taking in Christen’s panicked state.

 

“It was only on the forehead though” Tobin explains further, hoping that Christen won’t freak out over it. But her own blushing face gives her away, and only seems to amp up Christen’s barrage of emotions. _So she meant to do it?_

 

“Why?” Christen barks out, her breathing rapidly increasing and her heart pounding. Tobin flinches at Christen’s outburst but maintains her collected demeanor.

 

“I don’t know, I just – ” Tobin begins, though her tone lacks its usual sincerity.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You just kissed me, Tobin!” Christen cries. She can feel herself losing some control, and she can’t figure out what to make of the situation. She’s never woken up like that before. Should she be upset, or ecstatic? Should she feel violated or relieved? No matter how many times Christen goes back and forth in her mind, she can’t figure out how she really feels about it. So in the meantime, all she can do is be on the defensive. Protect herself and get some answers.

 

“Yes, I did, but – ” Tobin attempts the deescalate the situation, only to be interrupted again.

 

“But what?” Christen bursts, unable to listen to Tobin beat around the bush. “Why would you kiss me and tell me that you don’t know why? Obviously you do or you wouldn’t have done it!” Tobin’s gaze now becomes a bit more intense as Christen tests her patience. She clenches her jaw before calmly continuing.

 

“I couldn’t control myself” Tobin admits firmly, looking Christen square in the eye. However, this is not the answer Christen is prepared to accept.

 

“Couldn’t control yourself?!” Christen explodes, probably for the first time ever in front of Tobin. “What? Do you normally go around kissing your friends while they sleep?” A look of hurt quickly flashes across Tobin face before it’s replaced with an expression of frustration.

 

“There’s that damn word again…” Tobin utters through clenched teeth. _What?_

 

“What word? Friends? Well that’s exactly what we are, Tobin. We’re _friends_. That’s what we agreed to.” Christen points out, at the peak of her hysteria. _Why the fuck can’t I calm down?_ However, this is the tipping point for Tobin. Her eyes flare almost to the point of unrecognition.

 

“No” Tobin raises her voice, “That’s what _you_ agreed to, Christen. That’s what you decided for yourself without even so much as consulting me. Not even bothering to ask what I thought about all of this.” Christen is taken aback, she’s never seen Tobin this upset before. This angrily passionate, if you will. Christen is just about to rattle off another set of passive aggressive questions when her phone chimes again. The same noise that induced this whole mess. She snatches it from her bedside table and finds two texts from Kelley.

 

Maureen:  _Hey Pressy, I left my keycard in the room last night. Can you come down to the Main Lobby to let me in?_

 

Maureen:  _Hellooo? Pressy? Are you still mad at me for last night? Listen, I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. Now can you let me in? It’s really cold out here :(_

 

Christen huffs as she grabs her keys and heads to the door. She’s only reminded now of the events from the previous night and her anger refuels. _How the hell could Tobin do this? Was she fucking planning this the whole time? What if I hadn’t woken up? What would she have done? Or_ kept _doing? I can’t believe I fucking trusted her._

 

“Fine” Christen angrily breathes, “If you don’t want to be my friend, then by all means, don’t. At least now I know that all you ever really wanted from me was my body. Feel free to see yourself out.” Christen turns on her heel and fumingly makes her way into the hallway.

 

“God dammit, Christen” Tobin replies, taking to her feet and following her neighbor out the door. “Christen, wait!” Tobin calls after her. Christen continues walking, trying her hardest to ignore Tobin’s voice. “Is that really what you think?”

 

Even though she wills her feet to continue forward, Christen stops in her tracks. Before she knows it, she whirls around, only to be met standing face-to-face with Tobin. _Is that what I think? Is that what I fucking think?! You fucking kissed me!_

“What the hell else am I supposed to think?!” Christen yells, loud enough for anyone is the surrounding area to hear.

 

“Christen” Tobin starts, reaching forward to take Christen’s hand. Christen immediately pulls it away.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Christen cries, her eyes watering. Her internal conflict is just about killing her at this point. Part of her still despises Tobin for trying to take advantage of their relationship. The other part, though, hates every second she can’t throw her arms around to girl’s neck and just pull her close. Christen back peddles, wanting desperately to be somewhere, _anywhere_ , but here, in this moment.

 

“Christen, listen!” Tobin shouts as she lunges forward and grabs a hold of both of Christen’s shoulders, effectively keeping the girl in place. Christen begins to fight herself away, but when she looks into Tobin’s equally watery eyes, she feels frozen to the spot.

 

A few doors open throughout the hallway, Christen and Tobin’s commotion drawing an audience.

 

“What the hell is going on out here? I’m trying to sleep!” Sarah whines as she trudges through her doorway.

 

“Goddamn, Tobs, was that you yelling just now?” Ali comments as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Oooh, lovers quarrel!” Kling announces from down the hallway, making her way over to Alex’s door to get a better vantage point of the unfolding scene.

 

“Whoa, Tobs, are you crying?” Alex hesitantly asks from the doorframe of room 313.

 

Christen and Tobin ignore it all though. They remain with their eyes locked on each other, stuck in their impossible chess match of moves and counter moves. The sight of Tobin so upset is shocking to Christen. And the sight of betrayal in Christen’s eyes pains Tobin’s heart.

 

“Christen” Tobin repeats gently, “Is that really what you think of me? Is that really what you think I’ve been doing this whole time?” Christen looks deeper into Tobin’s regretful eyes. She doesn’t say it, but Christen can tell that Tobin would do almost anything in her power to take back what happened this morning and go back to how things were the night before. And Christen feels that way too, she wants that more than anything at this point.

 

“No” Christen finally croaks out. Tobin’s eyes momentarily fill with relief and her shoulders visibly relax, but Christen continues. “But then why did you kiss me?”

 

“Did she just say ‘kiss’?” Kling mutters in disbelief. Alex swiftly elbows her in the ribs. Kling sputters. “Christ, Morgan, it was just a question!”

 

“Because” Tobin states like it’s the clearest thing in the world, ignoring all the side comments around her and focusing solely on Christen. “You looked so cute all snuggled up next to me.” She shrugs, “How could I not?”

 

“But – ”

 

“What’s all the commotion about out here? You guys know it’s still quiet hours, right?” Becky asks as she emerges from her room on high alert, just as the ever responsible RA that she is.

 

“Becky!” Sarah whisper-reprimands, “I respect you, I honor you, but kindly shut the hell up.”

 

“And because” Tobin starts again, regaining Christen’s attention. She looks her straight in the eye, trying to muster every ounce of conviction into these next words. “Because I have feelings for you. More than just friends, feelings.”

 

“I know, Tobin, but we’ve – ”

 

“I want to date you, Christen.”

 

Christen goes completely still and the others around her momentarily silence. Momentarily being the key word.

 

“Did she just say that?” Ali whispers as she deals with her own, second-hand shell shock. Christen can’t help but think the exact same thing. _Did she?_

“Oh my damn, she did” Alex replies, equally as stunned. Tobin squeezes Christen’s shoulders, desperate to convey her intentions.

 

“Chris, I want to date you. Not just hang out as friends, but actually date you. For real” Tobin openly expresses. She looks as though exposing her truth has set her free, but the reality of the situation is that she’s as vulnerable as she’s ever been.

 

A chorus of ‘Awww’s ring out around them and Christen’s head is suddenly on a swivel as she finally registers just how many people are now involved with her moment with Tobin. A moment that ideally should be private, where Christen shouldn’t have to feel swayed to respond one way or the other. In truth, Christen’s sudden exposure is a lot for her to take in all at once, and she finds herself feeling not only embarrassed, but slightly ashamed. _Now everyone knows about this. EVERYONE. And there’s no more hiding it, no more privacy. I’m about to be the talk of the floor, the villain. Dammit, why did everyone have to hear this? Why couldn’t they just mind their own damn business? This is exactly what I wanted to avoid in the first place!_

 

“Who wants to date who now?” Kelley tiredly questions as she shuffles away from the elevator that nobody even noticed arrive. She takes a moment to survey the hallway before her eyes land on Christen. “Oh, and thanks for letting me in, roomie. I _really_ enjoyed catching a ride up here with that creep from seventh floor.”

 

Christen squeezes her eyes shut. She can’t handle the stares anymore. And even though she can no longer see them, she can feel the prying eyes on her. The eyes that eagerly await her next move as if she’s the subject of the latest reality TV show. The eyes that feel like they’re burning holes through her body. She slowly opens her eyes again, only to be met with a pair that seem to beg her for words. Any words. However, all Christen can get herself to do is to turn and briskly make her way to the stairwell, without any words at all. She brushes past Kelley as she exits from the door to the third floor. Tobin instinctively takes off after her.

 

“Was it something that I said?” Kelley asks obliviously after a few moments of stunned silence pass.

 

“O’Hara!” Ali scolds while disapprovingly shaking her head, “You scared them away, they were having a moment!”

 

“A moment?” Kelley queries, still as confused as ever.

 

“Yeah, Tobin just admitted that she had feelings for Christen. It was crazy!” Sarah informs, recollecting the prior dramatic and climactic series of events.

 

“But she already knew” Kelley mindlessly mutters, her eyebrows furrowing together.

 

“She already knew?!” the remaining soccer players exclaim in unison. They quickly flock around Kelley, like ducks in a pond to a piece of bread. However in this circumstance, instead of bread, it’s more intimate details about Christen and Tobin’s relationship that they seek.

 

“Yeah, she did. I mean, shit, I shouldn’t be talking about this” Kelley continues, but then cuts herself off, wanting to respect what Christen told her in confidence.

 

“Come on, O’Hara, we all witnessed what happened in the hall just now. I think we’re past the point of secrecy” Sarah encourages, quite persuasively on her part. Kelley chews her bottom lip in contemplation, Sarah does have a point.

 

“Alright, well” Kelley exhales, still a bit weary of disclosing the information. “A while back, Christen and Tobin admitted their feelings for each other, but then decided to just stay friends. That’s all I know, Christen didn’t tell me anymore than that.”

 

“No way! How long ago did it happen?” Ali chimes, surprised but intrigued by Kelley’s new information.

 

“Hey Kling, you remember that night when I broke your window fan?” Kelley asks, averting her attention to her fellow smallish defender.

 

“How could I forget? I’ve been living in the fucking Sahara ever since.” Kling replies with a touch of resentment in her voice.

 

“That’s when” Kelley confirms. All the eyebrows in the group of women shoot up in one fail swoop.

 

“So they’ve been having a fling this whole time?” Ali asks, now thoroughly taken aback.

 

“Oh my god, Tobin didn’t come back to the room last night. Like, at _all_. Last I saw her, she was just about to head over to see Christen.” Kling reports as her eyes suddenly widen. “And O’Hara, you weren’t in the room last night, obviously, since your still wearing yesterday’s clothes…”

 

“Walk of shame” Sarah interjects between a few forced coughs. Kelley shoots her a menacing glare. If looks could kill, there would be one dead apple.

 

“…So that means…Oh _GOD_ , what if they – ” Kling continues with what she believes to be the revelation of the century.

 

“No, stop. It’s not like that with them” Kelley interrupts, wanting to quickly extinguish the potential gossip and internally kicking herself for possibly betraying Christen’s trust.

 

“How do you know? They _have_ been awful close lately” Kling reminds.

 

“Yeah, and aren’t you the one that’s always telling them that they should just ‘get married and move to the suburbs already’?” Sarah points out.

 

“That’s different” Kelley quickly dismisses with the wave of her hand. “I give them shit because it’s funny, not because it’s true. But I do know one thing though. Up until this point, things have just been friendly between them. Strictly friendly. Nothing else.”

 

“I just hope they’re both alright” Alex, who’s been uncharacteristically quiet for the duration of this conversation, admits as she glances to the third floor door with a look of concern.

 

* * *

 

 

“Christen!” Tobin’s voice sounds from above, bouncing off of the walls of the small confines of the stairwell. The only other sound present are the rapid scuffs of Christen’s shoes as she frantically makes her way down the stairs, flight after flight. Her mind is reeling after what’s just happened in the hallway, and her one and only desire at this point in time is to just escape it all. Put distance between herself and her dilemma. The only issue with this plan is that part of her problem is continuing to follow her. Or rather, pursuing her fervently as Tobin bounds down the steps, quickly gaining on her neighbor.

 

Just before reaching the platform for the first floor, Tobin catches her.

 

“Hey, stop!” Tobin demands as she grabs Christen’s shoulder and abruptly spins her around. Tobin takes the opportunity to jump in front of Christen so that they are both now level and that the elusive Cali girl has nowhere left to run. “Can you please stop running away from me for just a few seconds?”

 

Upon close inspection, Tobin notices that Christen’s eyes are wild and that her facial muscles are contorted in an extremely morose expression. She is the epitome of distraught and overwhelmed.

 

“Let me pass, please” Christen’s lowly voice waivers. She doesn’t even attempt to look up before she begins to step to Tobin’s side and try to maneuver herself around the girl. Tobin quickly steps to her side, effectively blocking Christen’s path once more.

 

“No” Tobin firmly declines, staring determinedly at Christen, “Not until you tell me why you refuse to even consider the idea of you and I together.”

 

“Tobin, move aside…” Christen tries to go around the other side of Tobin, but Tobin squares herself directly in front of Christen again.

 

“Is it that I’m not good enough for you?” Tobin questions, an annoyed bite to her tone. Christen fidgets while still trying to find a way around Tobin.

 

“No, of course not” Christen answers with reasonable conviction, though her eyes still avoid those in front of her. _Just get out of my way._ _Please._

 

“Is there someone else?” Tobin immediately launches into the next question. Christen continues doing her little tango as Tobin matches her every advance and change of direction.

 

“No, Tobin, there isn’t” Christen honestly replies, growing increasingly more agitated by the second. _Why won’t she just let me fucking go?_

 

“Then what is it? Why are you being like this?” Tobin frustratedly demands. She reaches forward on grabs both of Christen’s arms to keep her from trying to escape anymore. Her patience running extremely thin and making itself known. Just like Tobin, Christen has finally had enough of the other’s charades. She can feel anger bubbling up from the pit of her stomach and rising throughout her body.

 

“What do you want from me?!” Christen bursts, finally directing her gaze upward to make eye contact with Tobin. Her voice is whiney and strained, and her hands shake with unceasing frustration, but she makes no attempt to mask either one of them. She just doesn’t have the energy to.

 

“The truth!” Tobin barks, her own amount of dissatisfaction on full display. “I want to know why you always run away, why you won’t tell me what’s truly on your mind. Ever since I met you, you always seem to guard a part of yourself, like you’re afraid that something bad is gonna happen if you let someone see it.” Christen breaks eye contact and directs her gaze to the floor. A vein twitches in her forehead and a lump grows in her throat. Tobin takes a step forward, shortening the amount of space between her and Christen. “Well it’s not, okay? If you share that side of you with me, I’ll make sure nothing bad happens. I’ll be careful, I promise.” _How can she say something like that? How can she be so sure? How can she make that promise?_

 

Christen’s mind enters further free-fall as a mixed array of emotions hit her from every angle. Self-doubt, self-resentment, fear, anger, insecurity, vulnerability, weakness, pain. There are far too many for her to pinpoint, so her head continues to swim in a pool paralyzing disarray.

 

“Chris” Tobin continues, “I know you have feelings for me, so why don’t – ” And as small as it is, this is the tipping point. The instance that causes Christen to crack, setting free every pent-up emotion that has been slowly consuming her from the inside.

 

“No, you can’t do that!” Christen explodes, tears already beginning to form in her eyes, “You don’t get to tell me how I feel about you!”

 

“Wait, Christen, that’s not what I – ” Tobin quickly tries to smooth over Christen’s sudden outburst. However, it’s too late. Christen’s episode has progressed too much to be solved by Tobin’s off-the-cuff attempt at calming her down.

 

“You can’t understand, alright? You can’t possibly understand how I feel!” Christen proclaims in a gritty voice, the remnants of a pain from the depths of her being ever present.

 

“Then tell me. I’ll listen. I’ll – ” Tobin fumbles, desperately trying to regain Christen’s attention. But it’s no use, she’s already too far lost in her own head.

 

“Just let me go” Christen mutters as she lunges forward and brushes by Tobin. Tobin’s shock slows her reaction, so Christen nearly makes a clean get away before Tobin can do anything to stop her.

 

“Chris…” Tobin reaches out and just barely has enough time to snatch Christen’s wrist. The freshman girl’s firey eyes catch her neighbor’s one last time before she aggressively yanks herself free.

 

“Fucking let me _be!_ ” she erupts. A split-second silence falls over the two as they stare each other down with such intensity that the walls could crumble around them and neither would budge. They pant harsh breaths, exasperated for different reasons, and all too soon, their slit-second is up. Christen swiftly turns back around and exits the door at the base of the stairwell. Tobin breathlessly leans back against the cold stone wall as she tries to manage her state of disbelief and shock. Along with the echoing of Christen’s disappearing footsteps, the only other noise Tobin can hear is the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears, louder than it ever has before.

 

* * *

 

 

“They’ve been gone a while, should we go after them?” Alex worriedly suggests as she anxiously ties and unties the strings of her hoodie, just as she’s been doing a hundred times over since the whole debacle with Christen and Tobin went down earlier.

 

“Nah, we should probably just give them their privacy” Ali points out, shuffling her foot against the carpet as she leans against the hallway wall. “Christen kind of looked like a deer in the head lights with all of us around her, I feel bad about that.”

 

“Besides” Sarah adds from her seat on the floor, “Tobin’s about as smooth as they come when she isn’t purposely being a devious little punk. I’m sure she’s down stairs sweet talking Christen as we speak. If we were to go down and check on them, we might witness something that none of us ever want the honor of interrupting, if you catch my drift.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t want a repeat of the time we caught Ali and Ash sucking face in the equipment room” Kling teases as she makes kissy faces at Ali.

 

“Hey! I thought we agreed never to speak of that again” Ali protests as her cheeks grow redder and voice less chipper.

 

“Well I’m sorry, sweetheart” Kling sasses with a devilish smirk, “But if you don’t want to be heckled for your little PDA sessions with Goalie Locks, maybe next time the two of you should satisfy your ‘ _urges’_ under the bleachers like the rest of the band geeks.” Ali glares at Kling something fierce while the other girls roar in laughter.

 

“Damn Kriegs, you need some ice for that burn?” Sarah smiles smugly.

 

“No” Ali quips, her eyes narrowed, “But you guys will if I tell Ash about this. Good luck scrimmaging while your keeper’s shooting balls at your head.”

 

“You know Kriegs, revenge isn’t a good look on you” Alex points out, now twirling her hoodie strings around her index finger.

 

“Neither is submission” Ali returns without a moment’s hesitation.

 

Becky walks back over to the group after the last open door in the hallway closes. She looks frazzled and tired, but slightly relieved as she smooths her hair away from her face and takes a deep breath, her damage control finally at its end.

 

“Alright ladies, finish up your chatting and head back to your rooms. As I said before, it’s still quiet hours and we’ve had enough ruckus for one morning” Becky states with an exhausted exhale as she arrives in front of the soccer players.

 

“Well, you heard her, girls” Sarah agrees as she makes her way off of the ground and back up to her feet, “We don’t want to cause Becky any more ‘ _ruckus_ ’.” A few of the girls chuckle as Becky shakes her head.

 

“And this is why Krieger is my favorite” she simply replies as she helps Kelley up off the floor from her spot leaned against Alex’s doorframe.

 

“Ha! I told you I’m her favorite” Ali gloats as bright smile takes proud residence on her face.

 

“Don’t grow complacent” Becky warns, looking sternly into Ali’s eyes, “If you bunch don’t start vacating the hallway, I’m going to have to start knocking some heads together.” Despite her intimidating façade, Becky lets the corners of her mouth curl up into a small grin.

 

“Damn Becky, since when are you a badass?” Kelley questions, amused and slightly surprised by Becky’s left-field comment. Becky simply shrugs.

 

“How do you think I became an RA?” she slyly returns.

 

“Well I’ll be damned” Sarah chuckles, “Who knew the ‘Brunn’ had bite?”

 

“Make me lose even more sleep and see what happens” Becky retorts, sending the group a playful wink.

 

Amidst yet another round of laughter from the small party of women, the floor door at the end of the hall crashes open, causing the group to startle.

 

“Is that Tobin?” Ali asks as she studies the figure rapidly approaching.

 

Sure enough, Tobin determinedly strides forward down the hallway. Her eyes are red and puffy and she wears a grimace completely foreign to her face. Each step she takes encompasses its own burning fury. The ground beneath her feet is practically set ablaze.

 

“Where’s Christen?” both Kelley and Alex mutter in concerned unison. As Tobin nears, Kling decides to speak up.

 

“There you are, Tobs! Where’s your girl? Did she float away from of all of your romantic wooing?” Kling asks, oblivious to Tobin’s demeanor, much to her own detriment.

 

“Fuck off, Kling” Tobin spits as she passes. Each girl makes sure to stay generously clear of her path. When Tobin finally reaches the door to room 317, she wastes no time turning the knob and violently slamming the door behind her. Moments later, several doors in the hall open to investigate the cause of the disturbance. Becky’s head slumps.

 

“Fuck” she dejectedly sighs.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen pokes at the dark circles under her eyes as she inspects them in the bathroom mirror. She exhales in defeat as she realizes that no amount of concealer will hide them. The only known cure for such a cosmetic aliment is a good night’s rest. Which unfortunately for her, is something she’s been deprived of for the past several days since…well, since the past several days. Beyond the cinder block partition dividing the women’s bathroom, the sounds of running water cease and voices waft over from the shower stalls.

 

“…But do you really think coach is going to bench her next game? Yeah, she hasn’t been her best lately, but she’s still one of our best players.” One voice says.

 

“We’ve lost three straight games. It’s isn’t fair to put all the blame on her, but let’s face it, her heart hasn’t been in it lately.” Another voice replies.

 

“Still, this is _Tobin_ we’re talking about, the soccer wizard herself. Can the team even afford to not have her on the pitch?” Christen flinches at the mention of her name. _Her name._

 

“Can we afford to keep her _on_ the pitch? Listen, I love her as much as anyone else, but it seems like the wizard’s lost her magic, and now the team is suffering because of it.”

 

“Aren’t you being a bit harsh?”

 

“How so?”

 

“Come on, with everything that’s happened between her and Christen, doesn’t she deserve some slack? The poor girl’s been to hell and back.” A pang of guilt flashes through Christen’s body. Her heart sinks.

 

“I mean, yeah, that whole situation sucks and my heart goes out to her, and Christen, but she can’t let it affect her soccer like this. Or affect the team like this. Honestly, at this point, she either has to step up, or step aside.”

 

Christen hears the voices grow closer. She frantically begins to pack up her toiletries before they arrive and discover her presence in the area. _Shit, I can’t let them catch me here or they’ll know I overheard everything that they’ve said._

 

“I get where you’re coming from but I think we should give her another chance. At least let her redeem herself for last game.”

 

Christen now fumbles with her things as she hastily packs them into her bathroom caddy. It’s no surprise when her trembling hands drop her tube of toothpaste to the floor. _Dammit!_

 

“Look, I’m not trying to be the bad guy here, but I just think – Oh. Hey, Christen” Sarah haphazardly greets as she and Ali stop in their tracks on the other side of the room. They silently exchange a look, it becoming apparent to Christen that neither one of them was aware that anyone else was in the bathroom. Christen scoops up her toothpaste from the ground before replying.

 

“Hey, Sarah” Christen responds, feigning enthusiasm and plastering a far from genuine perky smile on her face, “Hey, Ali.”

 

“How are you?” Ali asks with a warm smile but a gentle tone. Christen takes a small breath.

 

“I’m good” she lies, “I just got back from class so I’m pretty wiped. How are you?”

 

“About the same” Ali answers with a shrug, “We just got back from practice so next on the agenda is a good, old fashioned nap.” Christen nods, relating easily to Ali’s comment.

 

“Are the practice fields any good?” Christen asks, having a harder time than usual making small talk. Though given the current mindset that she’s been stuck in for days now, she’s just relieved that she can speak at all.

 

“They’re sloppy and muddy, but they’re about as good as they can get with all this rain we’ve been having lately” Sarah replies, her initial shock of discovering Christen fading away.

 

“Right, that makes sense” Christen curtly agrees as she glances down to her fully packed bathroom caddy. “Well, a nap actually sounds pretty good right about now, I might have to go take one myself.”

 

“Alright” Ali nods, “We’ll see you later, Christen.”

 

“Yeah, later, Christen” Sarah adds, trying to sound more encouraging at this point. Christen waves.

 

“See ya” Christen bids as she grabs her caddy’s handle and heads for the door. Ali and Sarah make their way in front of the mirrors. Once Christen is out in the hallway, she squeezes her eyes shut as she walks. Even though her previous interaction was nice enough, it still has her feeling like a social pariah – the very thing she’d always feared she’d be.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen sits pretzel legged on her bed as she taps her pencil against her notebook and leafs through her Chem textbook. She has a test coming up that she hasn’t even studied for yet, and if the quiz she took last Friday is any indicator, it’s going to be a rough one. To her credit, she hadn’t studied much for that either given that certain _events_ had taken place within those past 48 hours. However, this time she’s determined not to let that get to her, no matter how often those thoughts penetrate her mind. So as she copies down key lines from her textbook in neat calligraphy along the blue lines of her notebook, she makes sure to pay attention to each and every word. Although, the task becomes much more difficult as her roommate starts talking to her every few minutes.

 

“Hey Christen, have you seen my compression pants anywhere? I need them for training but I can’t find them” Kelley asks as she digs through the contents of her hamper. Christen looks up from her notes yet again. Despite wearing headphones which are universally known as the sign for ‘Don’t talk to me right now’, Christen is as vulnerable as ever to Kelley’s usual barrage of chit-chat.

 

“No, haven’t seen them” Christen casually replies. Kelley stands and puts one hand on her hip while the other scratches her head, confounded by this mystery.

 

“That’s strange” she observes, having just searched the small room from top to bottom. “Maybe I left them in the locker room or something. One of the gals could’ve picked them up for me. I’ll just ask Kling or Tob – ” Kelley immediately cuts herself off. “I mean, I’ll just ask around later.” Christen’s pencil stops tapping and she takes a deep breath to try and relieve some of the tension in her body. _It’s just a name, that’s all it is._ But every time she hears it, it’s like a blow to the jugular.

 

Kelley takes Christen’s moment of distraction from her studies as an opportunity to sit down next to her roommate and have the conversation she’s been wanting to have all week.

 

“Christen” she starts gently, folding her hands in her lap and proceeding with caution, “Have you talked to her since…”

 

“No” Christen answers, her tone heavy but far from stable. She glances up to the doorway and peers across the hall to the door to room 317. It’s been closed since the _altercation_ , and the usual amount of laughter and antics that normally seeps through the walls has been nonexistent. The door doesn’t feel so much like a door, but rather a barrier, with the implication that something off limits awaits beyond it. “I haven’t even seen her.”

 

“Oh” Kelley simply remarks, trying to figure the right thing to say to her fragile friend, “Do you think that maybe it’s time that you give her a vis – ”

 

“I need to study” Christen interrupts, tightly clutching the corner of her hard cover textbook. “I have a really big test coming up so I need to be prepared.” Kelley nods, getting the message loud and clear. She raises from the bed and makes her way back over to her side of the room.

 

“Ok, but I can I just say one thing, Pressy?” Kelley timidly asks as she turns around and faces Christen’s direction again. Christen looks Kelley skeptically up and down, but nods for her to proceed. “You can’t let things go on like this forever. If you ever want things to start to feel normal around here again, you two are going to have to talk at some point, and someone has to make the first move.” Christen opens her mouth to speak, what she was going to say, she isn’t really sure, but the ringing of her phones stops her before she even has a chance. She looks down at the phone’s screen to identify the caller.

 

“It’s my mom” Christen explains, looking back up to Kelley again.

 

“Should I?” Kelley points her thumb to the door, asking if Christen wants her to give her some privacy.

 

“If you don’t mind” Christen responds feeling bad for having to put Kelley out, but also wanting a moment alone to talk with her mom.

 

“Yeah, no problem” Kelley confirms, “I’ll just go bother Alex for a while.” Christen smiles, thankful for Kelley’s understanding. Overall it’s been a rough week, but Kelley’s done nothing less than her absolute best to make things easier for Christen. _She’s such a good roommate. A good friend._

 

“Thanks” Christen appreciatively returns. Kelley nods warmly before disappearing out into the hallway and carefully closing the door behind her. Once Christen hears the final _click_ of the mechanisms of the doorknob, she takes a deep breath and answers her mother’s call.

 

“Hey mom” she breathes, fiddling with the wiry spirals binding the pages of her notebook together, “What’s up?”

 

“Just checking in on my lovely daughter” Stacy endearingly replies, “I haven’t heard from you in a while so I thought I’d see how things are going with you.” Christen takes a moment to contemplate her answer. She doesn’t want to lie to her mom, but she doesn’t want to tell her the truth either.

 

“I’m still alive” she finally responds, dodging the question but at peace for not pretending like everything is just swell either. Because it’s not.

 

“Well I’m glad to hear that!” Stacy chuckles through the phone, “I gather that Tobin’s taking good care of you, then?” Christen winces. Her mom never fails to hit her with the questions she’s never ready for. Usually the ones that put her in a position of substantial discomfort.

 

“I can take care of myself” Christen nearly snaps, immediately hoping that the edge to her voice didn’t properly translate over the phone.

 

“I know that, dear” Stacy acknowledges, putting on her all-knowing mom voice, “I just wanted to hear about how things are going between the two of you, that’s all. So how is she taking the loss from last night’s match? Your father and I watched the live stream through the school’s website and she looked a little off her game. Did she say anything to you after it was over? I’ll admit I was worried about her.” Christen rubs her hand across her face, not really wanting to talk about _her_ at this moment.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t go” Christen sighs, knowing full well that this will only launch her mother into another set of questions. And it does.

 

“You didn’t go?” Stacy repeats, confounded by her daughter’s action, “Why not? You always go.”

 

“I don’t know, mom. I just didn’t feel up to it.” Christen mumbles, growing tired from the conversation.

 

“Well are you going to go to the next one? I’m sure Tobin needs someone to cheer her on” Stacy replies, apparently unfazed by her daughter’s lackluster effort in continuing the chat.

 

“Mom” Christen huffs, finally having enough of this never-ending guilt trap, “Why don’t you ever ask about my academics?”

 

“What do you mean, sweetie?” Stacy asks, caught slightly off guard by Christen’s random question.

 

“I mean” Christen pauses, taking a moment to collect her thoughts, “Why don’t you ever ask about what _I’m_ doing?” Christen feels her lip quiver as she experiences an unexpected tinge of sadness.

 

“I do, dear, that’s what I’m doing right now” Stacy explains, not quite understanding what her daughter is implying.

 

“No” Christen dismisses, her breath a little shaky, “Not romantically. Why don’t you ever ask about what I do on my own? What I achieve on my own. My dreams, my aspirations. It seems like all you ever ask about is the people I meet and my relationships with them. Like all you want to know is who I am when I’m with someone else. I feel like you don’t even want me to have a career of my own someday, a _life_ of my own someday. I just feel like you don’t care what I do here unless it involves me falling for someone so that I can settle down and start a family.” Christen surprises herself by her own admission. She hadn’t expected all of that to come flowing out, but once she got started, she couldn’t stop. _Does my mom even care about me, or just what last name I’ll have after I walk down the aisle?_

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Christen, dear, settle down. Of course I care about you and of course I want you be successful with your career someday. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn’t?” Stacy assures in a tone that only reminds Christen of when she would cry in her mother’s arms when she was little.

 

“Then why don’t you ever ask about that?” Christen asks in a small voice, wiping the moisture away at the corner of her eyes, “Why is it always about what Tobin and I do together?”

 

“Because I don’t worry about your academics. You’ve always been such a hard worker and I know, without a doubt, that you’ll be successful in whatever you choose to do” Stacy elaborates, “But I still worry about your happiness, sweetheart, I know how you can be.” That last part has Christen confused.

 

“What do you mean?” Christen questions, not picking up on what her mother is alluding to.

 

“I mean” Stacy sighs, trying not to sound too harsh, “You’re no Tyler, dear. Or Channing either for that matter, she actually had a date to prom.”

 

“Mom!” Christen bursts, not being able to believe that she heard her mother’s words correctly, “I had to study for the SAT, remember?”

 

“What about senior prom?” Stacy adds knowingly, exploiting Christen’s argument. _Unbelieveable!_

 

“I seriously cannot believe you’re saying this to me right now” Christen pouts. _What the hell kind of mom drags her child like that?_

 

“Oh, relax!” Stacy laughs into Christen’s ear, “I give Tyler the school spiel every time we talk. You have your weaknesses, and she has hers.”

 

“And what about Channing?” Christen asks, not seeing it fair to let her little sister off the hook.

 

“What about Channing?” Stacy replies, “Channing’s doing just fine, she doesn’t need my help.” _This woman! Unreal._

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” Christen responds, though admittedly her spirits have lifted slightly since she started talking to her mom. Stacy laughs again.

 

“Where do you think you get it from, your father?” Stacy pauses to recollect herself after her bout of laughter and Christen smiles slightly. “What I’m trying to tell you is, you’re right, grades are important. But Christen, honey, grades can’t keep you warm at night or tell you that you look beautiful even when you don’t. It just doesn’t work like that.” Christen lets out a small laugh before Stacy continues. “I just want you to be more open to the idea of sharing yourself with someone, because you’re worth sharing. And it doesn’t have to be right now, or even ten years from now, but I just don’t want to see you ignore any feelings you might have for someone just because you’re afraid to take the plunge. But if I find out that you do and don’t do anything about it, I might just be forced to push into the plunge myself. I will not stand for my baby being unhappy, I just won’t.” Christen smiles into her phone.

 

“Thanks, mom” is all she mutters as she feels her eyes start to well up again.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours into studying, Christen finds herself at her wit’s end. The boys down the hall insist on playing their ‘music’ as loud as possible, and with every beat, Christen can feel the dorm room shake. Fed up, she slams her textbook shut at glances at the clock. _5:47pm._

 

She stands from her bed and begins gathering her things into her backpack. Once everything is secured inside, she slings the pack over her shoulder and ventures over to Kelley’s desk to leave a note.

 

_Went to the library to study. Those idiots at the end of the hall deserve a special place in hell._

_~ Christen_

 

Once she straightens up again, she slips her shoes on her feet and grabs her keys from her desk. Switching off the lights and locking the door as she pulls it shut behind her, Christen finally arrives out in the hallway. The first thing she sees when she glances up is the door to room 317. Still closed. Still foreboding. As she reads the name cards on the door, her heart beat increases – especially after reading one in particular.

 

A moment later, the ridiculously loud base from the subwoofers of the room down the hall snaps her back to reality. Christen shakes off her daze and heads for the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Kling, Sarah, and Tobin exit the dining hall just after six-o-clock. With full bellies and satisfied hunger, the three tread down the stairs outside of the building. Two out of the three look as content as ever. The other…not so much.

 

“Tobs, cheer up. You just had some of the world’s best strawberry cheesecake, shouldn’t you be smiling right now?” Sarah playfully asks as she slings an arm over Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin shrugs, but tries to appear to be in a better mood than she is.

 

“Probably” she sighs, “I don’t know, it just didn’t taste as good to me today.”

 

“Maybe you had a dud” Kling supplies as she walks on the other side of Sarah.

 

“Yeah” Tobin breathes, “Maybe.”

 

“Well it’s highly plausible” Kling acknowledges, “Not every piece of something can be perfect. Just take Sarah for example.” Sarah’s mouth drops open. Soon enough, she’s pulling her arm away from Tobin’s shoulders and snatching Kling in a headlock.

 

“Wanna say that again, short stack?” Sarah asks through gritted teeth as she ruffles Kling’s hair.

 

“Alright, alright!” Kling declares, trying to free herself from Sarah’s grip, “Uncle, uncle.” Sarah mercifully lets her go while she laughs. Once free, Kling attempts to fix her hair.

 

“Rule number one; never go for the hair” Kling informs sternly, still playing with the wisps around her face. “You should respect that… Sasquatch.” Sarah turns threateningly to face Kling, but the small defender has already bolted ahead.

 

“Get back here, pipsqueak!” Sarah yells as she takes off after her. Tobin shakes her head in disbelief when suddenly she feels a drop of water land on her face.

 

She stops abruptly and looks up to the sky. The clouds are dark and only seem to be growing darker. It’s only a matter of time before the storm comes. And by the looks of it, the clouds are brewing another bad one tonight. A conflicted expression grows on Tobin’s face, but before she has a moment to think about it, she’s being beckoned.

 

“Yo, Tobs!” Sarah yells from in front of the doors of the residence hall, apparently having captured Kling in a headlock again, “You coming?”

 

“Yeah!” Tobin yells back after taking one last look at the sky, “I’m coming!”

 

* * *

 

 

Christen settles into a creaky wooden seat in front of an equally creaky wooden table. While she prefers to study in her room just for the sake of convenience, she’s recently discovered a secluded study spot in the library that is ideal for getting work done. It’s tucked cozily behind of row of bookshelves in the archived newspaper section, so the likelihood of someone bothering her here is slim.

 

She reaches into her backpack and pulls out all of her studying materials. Her laptop, notebooks, folders, textbooks, and hell, even a protractor. Not that she needs one exactly, but should the situation ever present itself, you can bet you ass that she’ll be prepared. Finally, she reaches for her phone and silences it, determined to have no distractions. She checks the time one last time before diving into her studies. _6:19pm. If I stay focused, I can probably get out of here in a couple of hours._

 

Christen takes one determined breath before cracking open her textbook yet again. Her eyes easily scan the page, though her eyelids grow heavier with every passing word.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Tobs, you wanna pass the chips?” Kling asks from her position on one of the beanbag chairs. Tobin mindlessly reaches to the desk across from her and tosses the bag to her roommate. “Thanks bud, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re hungry again, we just ate less than an hour ago” Tobin comments as her eyes remain on the television screen. Kling has some ridiculous reality TV show on right now, but Tobin would much rather distract herself with that than think about what’s actually on her mind.

 

“I’m always hungry, it’s called an ‘athlete’s metabolism’” Kling states as she crunches a crisp potato chip in her mouth.

 

“It’s a fast track to heart disease is what it is” Tobin corrects, tossing her mini soccer ball back and forth between her hands as she lounges on the futon.

 

“Well I’m sorry _mom_ ” Kling sassily retorts, “The store was fresh out of kale chips.”

 

“Do you ever eat anything that isn’t a chip?” Tobin asks, genuinely perplexed by her roommate’s eating habits.

 

“Not until I’m old and gray and all my teeth are gone” Kling declares as she shovels another handful of potato product into her face.

 

“Well that shouldn’t be too far off considering all the sugar you consume” Tobin states as Kling throws a chip at her. It goes far right and lands over by the window. “You better clean that up because I’m sure as hell not going to.”

 

“Whoops, it must have somehow slipped my mind that you’re a dietetics major, my bad. Oh wait, that’s right you’re not, you’re a communications major. Stick to what you know, Heath” Kling advises, tossing another chip at Tobin. This time she hits her right between the eyes.

 

“Hey! Stop being a pest!” Tobin warns, raising her soccer ball above her head, ready to chuck it at Kling. Kling raises another potato chip, accepting the challenge.

 

“Stop judging me for what I eat” Kling counters, raising an eyebrow. The two girls engage in a brief stare down before they each lower their weapons.

 

“Fine” Tobin eventually agrees, “Let’s just go back to watching this lame show now.”

 

“If you don’t like it, we can watch something else” Kling offers, picking up the remote and beginning to flip through channels, “Do you have any preferences?”

 

“Nah, whatever you want to watch is fine” Tobin airily replies, not really caring one way or the other. Kling shrugs and devotes the remainder of her attention to the TV.

 

“Oh!” Kling exclaims once she comes across something she likes, “She’s the Man is on! Fuck yeah.”

 

Tobin’s heart races as she’s suddenly transported back to that one movie night earlier on in the semester. The night that Christen first came over. The night that the two of them sat together on the very futon that she’s sitting on right now. The night that she walked Christen back to her room and nearly kissed her, just like she had been unable to keep herself from thinking about all along. Tobin closes her eyes and remembers the courage she had in that moment, the certainty that Christen felt the same way. But then she remembers how Christen pulled away and prevented it from happening. And only now a thought dawns on her that maybe that was never what Christen wanted at all. Maybe Tobin had just fabricated the whole thing in her mind because she was so infatuated with the girl across the hall. And maybe Tobin screwed everything up because she let her own desire control her, and she put Christen in an impossible position.

 

“Not this” Tobin mutters remorsefully as she watches Amanda Bynes’ character, Viola, watch helplessly as her crush, Duke, stares longingly at another girl, completely oblivious to Viola’s existence. “Anything but this.”

 

“But you love this movie!” Kling excitedly points out. She turns her head over her shoulder to sneak a peek at her roommate, only to find Tobin staring sadly through the door and in the direction of room 318. “You should talk to her” Kling advises after a moment. Tobin snaps her gaze from out the door to her friend on the beanbag chair.

 

“Who?” she asks, jolted out of her trance.

 

“You know who” Kling declares as she gives Tobin a knowingly look. Tobin sighs.

 

“I can’t, I think it might be too late for that” Tobin admits, and her eyes show that she whole-heartedly believes that.

 

“Tobin” Kling states firmly, “You’ve got nothing to lose if you try, and everything to lose if you don’t.” Tobin lets Kling’s advice soak in, though she doesn’t respond. Instead, a breaking news weather alert interrupts the movie. A red and white ‘News Team 7’ graphic appears on the TV as a male meteorologist begins to speak.

 

“ _Our radar shows that there’s a potential severe storm moving in from the northwest. We can expect high winds and heavy rains, so we ask all viewers to seek shelter and stay inside for the remainder of the evening. As of this moment, the entire viewing area is under a Severe Storm Warning.”_

 

“Shit, I am so happy I don’t have to go out in that tonight.” Kling comments as she grabs her bag of chips from the floor and settles back to face the screen.

 

Tobin glances out the window with a look of concern. The storm clouds float ominously overhead.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Attention: The library will be closing in a few minutes due to severe weather conditions. We ask that all occupants evacuate the library at this time.”_

 

Christen snaps her head up from its position on top of her textbook as the voice of the intercom blares throughout the library. She glances around notices that the only other people in her area have already left. She wipes at the corner of her mouth and finds a hint of drool. _Shit, did I fall asleep?_

 

She looks down to the page number in her textbook and finds it on a page only 12 pages from where she started when she initially sat down. She reaches for her phone and notices the time. _9:32pm. Dammit, I did fall asleep! And I hardly got any studying done. Come on, Christen, it’s like you’re_ trying _to fail._

 

_“I repeat, the library will be closing in a few minutes due to severe weather conditions. We ask that all occupants of the library evacuate at this time. Thank you and travel safe. That is all.”_

 

Christen somberly rises from her seat and collects her study materials into her backpack. She pushes in her chair and slides her backpack over her shoulders before walking to the stairs.

 

Once she makes it to the main floor, she notices the torrential down pour falling in sheets outside. She curses herself for not bothering to check the weather before she left, before pulling her phone from her jacket pocket and dialing Kelley’s number. Her phone rings for a few seconds. _Come on, Kelley, pick up._ It continues ringing for a few more seconds. _Kelley, please. I need a ride._ The phone rings one last time before going to voice mail. _Dammit._

 

The lights of the main floor begin to shut off, starting from the back and working their way to the front. Christen knows that staying at the library any longer is no longer an option, so she grabs her umbrella makes her way to the door. _I’m just gonna have to tough it out on my own._

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin glances over to Kling as a loud boom of thunder sounds from the violent sky. Despite the sheer force of the storm, Kling sleeps soundly on the beanbag chair, not stirring one bit. A flash of lightning appears in the sky, and what would normally cause Tobin unceasing amusement now causes her concern. After debating it for hours, Tobin stands and makes her way over to the door. This whole situation has been a complete and utter mess, but she’s prepared to swallow her pride if the girl that she has feelings for needs her. And even if it turns out that Christen doesn’t want to see her at all, at least she can rest easy knowing that she tried, and that she can protect her should Christen ever need her to.

 

So Tobin exits her room and arrives in front of room 318. Normally she isn’t this nervous to knock on the door, in fact she’s usually quite excited, but tonight, under the current circumstances, she almost loses her nerve. Finally, she takes one long breath before mustering up the strength to knock on the door. She waits a few moments, but no one answers. She knocks again, and more of the same. Tobin sighs, knowing very well that Christen could be inside, purposely avoiding her, but she can’t walk away without Christen knowing that she’s there if she needs her, so Tobin decides to speak.

 

“Hello? Christen?” She begins. She waits a beat or two to see if this alone will solicit a reply, but she soon finds that it doesn’t. Tobin sighs before continuing. “Christen, look, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, but I just want you to know that I’m here if you need me tonight. I know what I did was stupid and impulsive, and trust me, I would take it back if I could, but I don’t want that to stop us from being friends. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away, hell, I don’t know if I would either if I were in your shoes, but I hope that you can at least try. Because I’m willing to try if you’ll let me. If you don’t want any kind of romantic future with me, I’ll completely respect that. I won’t let my feelings get in the way of my good judgement again. I won’t let my feelings hurt you again. Because I swear to God, that’s the last thing I ever want to do. So if you let me in right now, we don’t have to talk or look at each other or do anything, I just want to be here for you if I can.” Tobin finishes almost breathlessly, impatiently awaiting a reply. When she doesn’t get one, she can feel herself getting worked up. “Can you at least let me know if you’re alright? I can leave if you want, I just need to know – ”

 

“Tobin?” a voice calls from down the hallway, “What are you talking to my door?” Tobin quickly turns her head and notices Kelley walking her way wrapped in a towel and carrying her shower supplies.

 

“I was, I was just uh…” Tobin begins, suddenly anxious to be caught in a slightly vulnerable state. “I was just looking for Christen. If she’s in there, can you please let her know that I want to speak to her?”

 

“Christen’s not here” Kelley simply replies as she brushes her dripping hair over one shoulder and unlocks her door. When it’s open, Tobin peers over her shoulder and notices that the room is indeed empty.

 

“Where is she?” Tobin quickly asks, not even giving Kelley a chance to step into her room.

 

“She went to the library, but that was a few hours ago.” Kelley shrugs, walking into her room and flipping on the light. “She could be anywhere right now.”

 

“Anywhere? Are you sure she didn’t mention where else she might be?” Tobin questions with a renewed intensity.

 

“All she mentioned was the library, other than that I have about as good of a guess as you” Kelley explains. She eyes Tobin curiously before giving her a quizzical look. “Why do you look like you’re about to be sick?” Tobin snaps her gaze from the ground back to Kelley.

 

“I just need to find her, to make sure she’s alright” Tobin replies earnestly. Kelley’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“Why wouldn’t she be alright?” Kelley asks, confused as to what Tobin could possibly mean by that.

 

“Never mind” Tobin shakes her head dismissively, “I’ll just try calling her. But if she comes back here, could you please have her get a hold of me?”

 

“Sure, Tobs, I can do that” Kelley nods, though she inspects Tobin carefully as she still tries to figure her out.

 

“Thanks, Kelley” Tobin replies, “I’ll see you later.”

 

And with that, Tobin walks further down the hall and pulls out her phone, immediately calling Christen. It rings a total of four times before Tobin is greeted with a familiar voice.

 

_“Hey, this is Christen.”_

Tobin feels a rush a relief flow throughout her body.

 

“Hey Christen, it’s Tobin. Where are you right now? I’m not trying to bother you, I just want to make sure that you’re – ”

 

_“…Unfortunately I’m unable to take your call right now. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

 

Tobin’s heart sinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen battles not only the elements, but also her own fear and repressed memories as she battles through the rain and wind along a campus sidewalk. Drops of water pelt her skin and the wind is so strong that it already blew her umbrella away a few blocks back. But the forces of nature are not the true cause of her pain. What’s really hurting her is the storm raging on in her mind.

 

_Don’t go back to that night. You can get through this, you can make it… No you can’t, this is JUST like that night. When everything happened so fast… NO, stop! Don’t think about it, don’t go back there… But it’s so similar… Fight it… the conditions are exactly the same… I’m not that far away from safety, if I keep pushing, I can make it… But I might not… I won’t._

 

Tears fill Christen’s eyes as memories that she’s tried so hard to get past, fight to the surface. They’re too strong for her to repress anymore. The rampaging weather helps to overpower any strength that she has left. Before she knows it, she collapses under a small tree, her backpack falling beside her and her drenched clothes weighing her down. Right before she succumbs to the dominant force of her haunted memory she has one thought.

 

_I don’t want to be alone._

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin strides down the hall and peers into any open doorway that she can find. Eventually she finds herself in front of room 311. As she peers in, she spots Ali and Ashlyn, but no Christen. Ali looks up from her spot on her loveseat and notices Tobin standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey Tobin, what’s up?” Ali cheerily greets, happy to see and familiar face.

 

“Yeah hey, Tobs, long time no see!” Ashlyn adds, waving to her friend, “You should come in! When was the last time the three of us hung out?”

 

“Have you seen Christen?” Tobin frantically blurts out, not even bothering to waste time with a simple ‘Hello.’ Ashlyn frowns.

 

“No, I can’t say that I have” she informs as she turns to Ali. “What about you, babe? Have you seen Christen anywhere?” Ali slowly shakes her head.

 

“No, not since we ran into each other in the bathroom after practice” Ali admits apologetically. Tobin visibly deflates as her grip on the doorframe momentarily grows tighter. “It’s getting kind of late so I’m sure she’ll show up soon” Ali reassures, “You can hang out here with us while you wait if you want.”

 

“There’s still a few places that I haven’t checked yet” Tobin graciously declines, “But thanks anyway for the offer.” Tobin turns to leave, but Ashlyn pipes up again before she’s out of sight.

 

“Wait!” Ashlyn exclaims, causing Tobin to quickly return to the room. “I heard Alex say that she and some people are planning on hanging out in the basement lounge tonight, maybe she’s with them.” Tobin nods, grateful for this new information, and hastily departs.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen shudders as she curls up on the soggy grass beside the sidewalk as water pools around her. The sky explodes over her as she continues to be soaked with unrelenting rain. She trembles as she works to pull herself beneath a small tree, seeking the only available shelter that she can get to in her current state. She shivers as her body begins to lose heat, and all too soon, she’s brought back to the night that she’s been desperately trying to erase from memory.

 

_Lightning flashes over head as Christen drives the family Mazda down a stretch of empty road. The only other vehicle present is the car in front of her. And although the driver is moving as slow as a turtle in quicksand, she’s grateful to not be the only other car out on the road._

_She’s on her way home from a friend’s house where she and her friend Julie spent the night having one of their notorious ‘girls night in’s. Christen smiles as she thinks about the evening’s events. They made cookies, watched a handful of the cheesiest movies that they could find, and gossiped about the latest happenings in their love lives – predominantly about Julie’s huge crush on Zach, a star football player on the school’s team._

_Christen’s windshield wipers pump vigorously across the windshield as the rain pours down. Christen isn’t fazed at all though, she’s a capable driver confident in her abilities come hell or high water. The car in front of her pumps the brakes every time the road has a curve. Christen figures it’s probably out of fear of hydroplaning. It doesn’t happen too often in this area, but the driver’s ed teachers at school make it sound like it’s a much more frequent issue than it actually is._

_As a few booms of thunder ring out over the sky, Christen decides to take the time to turn on the radio. Might as well listen to some tunes if her trip home is taking a lot longer than she thought it would. Just as she’s looking down and fumbling with the knob for the radio, another vibrant flash of lighting illuminates the sky. However, the sound that follows is not even close to thunder, it’s the unmistakable sound of metal crumbling and glass shattering._

_Christen instinctively looks up and to her horror, she sees a tree on top of the front end of the car in front of her. She slams on the brakes and brings the car to a halt. Without a second thought, Christen shifts into park, grabs her phone, and bounds out of the vehicle._

_The rain slams against her body as she cautiously nears the car in front of her. And as she approaches the driver’s side of the car, she finds lots of shards of glass and blood pooling around her feet. She glances through the window and sees an unconscious man leaning limply against his deployed airbag. Christen takes in a sharp breath upon witnessing the sight. Her heart pounds so loud in her ears that she can barely hear her own thoughts._

_“Sir? Sir?!” Christen yells to the man, but refrains from touching him for fear of hurting him even more. The man doesn’t move, so Christen does the only other thing she can think to do and dials 911. The emergency responder picks up and asks her a series of questions. Christen’s mind is all over the place the only response that she can give to any of them is that there’s been an accident and that the man is unresponsive. The operator assures her that responders will be there soon, as Christen just continues to look at the man. She can’t look away. He looks so fragile and helpless that it pains Christen that she can’t do anything else to help him. But as she thinks that, the man groans and weakly lifts his head. He makes eye contact with Christen and she can see that he’s in a lot of pain. Wordlessly, the man offers his trembling hand to Christen and she takes it without a moment’s hesitation. While he sits there in agony, and Christen observes in overwhelming trepidation, they hold each other’s hand._

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin hustles down the stairs and pushes through the doors to the basement lounge. She scans the room and finds that the area is more populated than usual. Some people are gathered around the pool tables, apparently caught up in a heated game. Others are situated at tables, drinking coffee and typing away on their laptops. And finally, a group of people surround the large television, watching some European soccer match. On a couch in that area of the room is where Tobin spots Alex and Sarah. Tobin weaves her way through various students before she arrives in front of the two.

 

“Sup, Tobs. You here to watch the game?” Sarah asks as her teammate stands above her.

 

“No, I’m looking for Christen” Tobin curtly replies, “Is she here?” Tobin looks around and scans the room some more. Her neck cranes every so often in an attempt peek around some of the taller students. Alex and Sarah exchange a worried look.

 

“No, Tobs, she’s not here” Alex remorsefully informs. She takes a moment to look Tobin up and down. What she sees in front of her isn’t the Tobin she’s used to. This Tobin looks frazzled and stressed and as though she’s battling to maintain her composure – a stark contrast to the happy-go-lucky Tobin that she’s used to hanging out with every day. “Hey, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down.” Tobin stops searching the room, fruitless in her efforts, and directs her gaze back to Alex.

 

“No” she shakes her head, “I can’t, there’s no time for that.”

 

“What do you mean ‘no time’?” Sarah asks, a look of befuddlement on her face. Another menacing roar of thunder sounds from outside and several college students around the room let out a wave of ‘ooohs.’ Tobin feels herself being coerced back into action.

 

“I have to go find Christen” Tobin starts as she can no longer handle being in a place where Christen isn’t. “If she comes back to the building, please let me know.” Tobin begins to walk away from her friends as she sets her eyes on the exit.

 

“‘Back to the building’? Tobin, you can’t go out in weather like this, it’s too – ” Alex warns. Tobin swiftly turns around to face her again.

 

“I have to” she declares with a certain amount of zeal in her voice that Alex is positive she’s never heard from Tobin before. Tobin stares into Alex’s eyes for a brief moment, only long enough to convey how important it is to find Christen. Alex nods and Tobin turns back towards the exits.

 

“Be careful!” Alex calls after her as Tobin disappears among the sea of students.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lightning continues to rip through the sky with reckless abandon. Christen clenches her teeth every time, her heart continuing to race as she stands vulnerable to the storm. She still holds the man’s hand as he groans in the car beside her. Between Christen’s shear amount of fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins and the man’s excruciating pain, she can’t tell which of them is gripping the other’s hand tighter._

_“It’s ok, help is coming, they’ll be here soon” Christen tries to reassure the man, though her voice waivers as she trembles, “You’ll be ok.”_

_Her eyes move to the front end of the vehicle. She inspects the crumbled heap of metal as what is either smoke or steam emits from it. Her gaze travels over to the tree situated on the car. It’s huge and thick and must weigh an absolute ton. She follows it down to its base and finds that the roots are exposed. The shear strength of the storm caused such a sturdy tree to fall over like a domino._

_Christen’s wet hair whips against her face as the overpowering wind rushes past. Her cheeks sting and ache. She feels so helpless and alone, and like the only thing tethering here in place is the hand of the battered man beside her._

_She squints over the horizon and soon notices the dull blue and red flashing lights of a police car approaching. As it grows nearer, the lights grow more blinding and the sound of sirens waft through the air. Hopeful, a stained smile reaches her face._

_“They’re here” Christen urgently informs the man, “Help is here.”_

_The squad car rolls to a stop just in front of the weather-beaten vehicle and two officers emerge from the doors. They quickly trot over and Christen is talking to them before they’ve fully arrived._

_“A tree blew over and landed on his car” Christen rapidly explains as the officers arrive at her side and peer into the vehicle to inspect the man. “He’s conscious now but in a great deal of pain. I don’t know how badly he’s injured.” The cops nod as they continue inspecting the car. One of them reports something in the radio on his shoulder and the other addresses the man._

_“Sir? Can you hear me?” the officer asks as the man only groans in pain. He squeezes christen’s hand again and she nods to the cop. “We’re going to get you out of here, alright? Just hang tight a little while longer and we’ll get you help.”_

_A firetruck and an ambulance soon arrive to the scene. Several firefighters emerge from the truck. Some work to quickly unload supplies while others go to the car to inspect its state and to make sure that the smoke bellowing from the engine presents no immediate danger. Firefighters with large power tools, ones Christen’s never seen before, walk to the driver’s side of the car, beside Christen and the cop. The cop turns to Christen as the firefighters prepare to use the tools._

_“Alright, miss” he calmly informs, “We’re going to need you to stand clear.” Christen nods as she slowly pulls her hand away from the man in the car. Her hand aches as she does and once contact is lost, the man groans even louder. The firefighters begin to work on the car’s frame as the cop with the radio leads her away._

_As she stands on the side of the road, she can’t take her eyes off of the scene as the firefighters and recently arrived officers work to free the man from his metal cage. After the loud screeches of the power tools and several sparks flow through the air, the firefighters finally pull the door from the car. The paramedics waste no time wheeling a gurney over to the vehicle. Christen watches with bated breath as they carefully maneuver the man’s body from the vehicle. Once they have him all strapped into the gurney, they quickly wheel it back over to the ambulance and load the man inside. Several paramedics surround him barking out orders as the back doors finally close. The ambulance takes off blaring its siren, and within minutes, it’s completely out of sight._

_“Miss, are you hurt?” one of the officers asks her now that she’s no longer distracted by the scene in front of her._

_“No” Christen shakes her head, “I don’t think so.” The cop looks her up and down before pointing down to her feet._

_“You’re leg is bleeding” he informs. Christen looks down only to find a small trail of blood oozing from her ankle. She must have grazed a shard of glass at some point, but only now does she feel the abrasion on her skin. “Come on” the cop gestures as he leads her over to the firetruck, “We’ll get that taken care of. In the meantime, do you think you can tell me what exactly happened here tonight?” Christen nods and takes a seat on the truck. A paramedic wraps a blanket over her shoulders and tends to her wound. The officer stands next to her with a small notepad at the ready. Christen glances back to the crumpled vehicle once more, and with a moment of realization, she grasps that it could have easily been her in the back of an ambulance tonight._

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin sprints down the sidewalk as her feet pound against the damp concrete. Her arms pump vigorously on her route to the library. It’s a rash decision to search here, but the library is her last lead so she powers forward at top speed. Her head is on a constant swivel as she cuts through the rain, making sure to inspect every area that she passes on the off chance that Christen is there.

 

She’s only a mere few blocks from the dorm now and the rain seeps into her eyes, partially blurring her vision. She thanks her years of playing soccer in the rain for preparing her for this, no matter how foolish it may seem. For all Tobin knows, Christen could be seated comfortably in a different building, studying to heart’s content and purposely not heeding any of Tobin’s calls. Or she could be hanging out with another friend and be simply caught up in all the fun she’s having without her neighbor. Or she could be out here, trapped in the storm and on her own. Each of these scenarios seem equally as likely to Tobin, but for some reason, the last one is the one that she worries the most about. She has this nagging feeling that she should be out here, searching, that she can’t ignore.

 

There is a lot of debris scattered through the normally well-groomed landscape, victim to the storm’s harsh winds. However, as Tobin passes one tree in particular, a red object caught in its branches catches her eye. She approaches the tree and tries to get a better look. After only a few seconds, she recognizes that it’s an umbrella. An umbrella that looks _awfully_ similar to Christen’s. Tobin’s pulse speeds up as she takes the clue as a confirmation of her fear.

 

Christen is out here.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen curls herself into a ball to try to maintain the heat that still remains in her body. Her clothes are saturated with water as the rain continues to fall. Her limbs feel heavy and weak, and the wind smothers any attempt of her trying to regain her strength and rise to her feet. The branches over her sway and creak, giving Christen the ominous sensation that it’s only a matter of time before one falls. She sloshes to her side, reaching for her backpack. It might not have a lot in it, but surely it can offer her some sort of protection. She pulls it around her back and positions it slightly above her head.

 

Lightning strikes and she’s paralyzing still. Thunder booms and her bones tremble. She bows her head, desperate for some sort of saving grace to rescue her from this miserable place. She begins to pray. _Please God, let me get out of this. Just show me a way out, that’s all I need._

 

The wind gusts pick up in intensity and push and pull her every which way. Her backpack jostles in the air current and she assumes of firmer grip of the shoulder straps. _Please._

 

Another flash of lightning illuminates the dark night, and the thunder that follows shakes her very core. Up above, Christen is sure that she hears a branch snap, so she lunges to her side and waits for it to fall. When she doesn’t feel it connect with the ground, she looks up and sees that it got caught among the other branches on its way down. She sighs a breath of relief as she looks back out over the street. But as she does, she spots something that wasn’t there before. It’s a moving figure, what appears to be another person running through the rain. Christen perks up, her adrenaline spiking. _This could be my chance._

 

“Hey!” Christen yells, mustering all of her strength, “Hey! Over here!”

 

The figure keeps on going however, apparently unaware of Christen’s cries. So Christen tries again, more fervently this time.

 

“Over here! Please, I need your help!”

 

The figure still doesn’t notice and Christen feels her spirit starting to sink. _Please notice me. Please help._

 

One giant bolt of lightning electrifies the sky, so much so that a million tiny bolts diverge from it. The boom that follows is nearly sonic and could probably blow an eardrum. The figure stops running to cover their ears, completely taken off-guard by the blast. As the large sound fades, they straighten up and take a moment to survey the area. Christen seizes the opportunity as another chance to be rescued.

 

“Hey!” Christen screams, waving her hands violently over her head, “Please help!”

 

The figure looks around, seemingly curious about something. They finally stop searching when they face Christen’s direction and see the frail girl waving. Without a moment of hesitation, the figure bounds over, rapidly making their way to Christen. _Thank God, oh thank God._

 

As the figure is just a few feet away from her, Christen squints. If she didn’t know any better, she would think that she was dreaming. _They look exactly like Tob–_

 

“Christen?” the figure asks with a voice that Christen knows all too well. _Oh my god. It really is her._

 

“Tobin?” Christen replies, equally bewildered. Tobin takes a moment to survey Christen’s body, her face laced with concern. The poor girl’s shaking like a leaf.

 

“Are you hurt? Did something happen?” Tobin frantically asks, immediately kneeling at Christen’s side.

 

“I just” Christen starts, a mixture of emotions bubbling up inside of her, “I just need to get away from here.” Tobin nods and rises to her feet again.

 

“Can you walk?” she asks, inspecting Christen once again. Christen looks into her eyes, eyes that are filled to the brim with such concern and compassion. They give her strength, they cause her blood to rush through veins. They finally make her feel safe again.

 

“Yeah” Christen responds with a renewed confidence in her voice, “With some help.” Tobin wastes no time pulling Christen to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. Christen throws an arm over Tobin’s shoulders and the two quickly navigate their way through the storm.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen and Tobin emerge through the doors and enter the darkened Main Lobby. It’s completely empty with only the emergency exit lights to illuminate the space. The storm must have blown the power out.

 

Tobin helps Christen to a nearby couch and sits beside her. Both are panting heavily and both shiver as stray water droplets trail over their bodies.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tobin asks, putting a supportive hand on Christen’s shoulder. Christen’s body shakes under her touch, the girl’s skin feels like ice. “You’re freezing” Tobin points out as Christen just nods, “Here, come here.” Tobin pulls Christen close to her and lets the girl settle against her skin. Both of her arms wrap around Christen’s body and she begins to rub up and down Christen’s back.

 

They stay silent for a few moments as Christen absorbs some of Tobin’s body heat.

 

“Hey” Tobin finally breaks the silence, “Listen, I know this is kind of a weird time to say this, but I just want to tell you that I’m sorry.” Christen raises her eyebrows, confused as to what Tobin is talking about.

 

“What do you mean?” Christen asks, waiting for Tobin to continue. Tobin sighs but proceeds rubbing her hands over Christen’s back.

 

“I mean” Tobin starts again, “I’m sorry about everything that happened between us. I’m sorry that I messed everything up.” Tobin’s eyes look the most regretful than Christen’s ever seen them. They look pained and remorseful and all-around apologetic. And as always, something that Christen has admired about Tobin since the day she met her, they look sincere. It causes Christen’s heart to simultaneously break and flutter.

 

“No, Tobin, you don’t have to – ” Christen starts, but Tobin continues.

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t respect you as a friend and that I tried to force you into something that you didn’t want.” Tobin’s eyes water, and so do Christen’s.

 

“Tobin, hey, it’s alrigh– ”

 

“And I’m sorry for betraying you.” Tobin squeaks as her voice cracks and her bottom lip trembles. “That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do to you, Christen, and I –”

 

Christen abruptly leans forward and connects Tobin’s lips with her own, effectively preventing her from saying another word. Tobin’s hands freeze on Christen’s back as their lips find each other for the first time. Christen can’t believe how good the sensation of Tobin’s lips on her own feel, but just as she begins to savor it, a bright flash of lightning lights up the room. Startled, Christen jumps back, ending their kiss. Tobin looks wide eyed and stunned, and only now does Christen realize that Tobin didn’t kiss her back. _Oh shit, what have I done?!_

 

Christen hops up from the couch, searching the room desperately for the exit.

 

“Tobin, I’m so sorry” she rambles out in a panic, “I shouldn’t have – ” Tobin jumps to her feet and grabs Christen by the wrist.

 

“Christen” Tobin mutters, trying to get her attention. It goes over Christen’s head though, she’s already spiraling down the rabbit hole.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that. After everything we’ve been through, I shouldn’t have done –”

 

“Bet” she declares, not loosening her grip on Christen’s wrist in the slightest. Christen whirls around, completely confused.

 

“What?” Christen asks in a small voice. Tobin locks eyes with her and stares at her with intense passion.

 

“I’m calling in our bet” Tobin informs as her chest heavily rises and falls with each breath. “From that night that we went to dinner with your family. I’m calling in the bet.” Christen studies her face but she still can’t decipher what Tobin means by all this.

 

“Tobin, I don’t understand. What do you want?” Christen asks, flabbergasted but drawn to Tobin’s words.

 

“I want you to kiss me how you really want to” Tobin explains, “No more holding back, no more second guesses. Just kiss me. _Really_ kiss me.”

 

Christen takes a moment to consider Tobin’s words as she looks at the girl in front of her. The one that’s been there for her since day one. The one that thinks everything is a competition. The one that’s a total distraction in class. The one that whines when all the pizza is gone. The one that forgets her soccer boots in her room. The one that makes terrible jokes. The one that makes the best jokes. The one that needs a good luck kiss every now and again. The one that makes her laugh. The one that makes her cry. The one that makes her feel a certain way that no one else ever has before.

 

The one.

 

With teary eyes, Christen lunges forward and captures Tobin’s lips in her own once again. Even though she’s only done this with Tobin just one time before, it feels so familiar. And so, _so_ right. Their lips move in tandem and as they kiss each other with such intensity and such passion. It’s like they’re trying to convey to the other what they’ve each been afraid to say this whole time. Tobin’s arms snake around Christen’s waist and pull her impossibly closer. Christen wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck holds her tight. And they _really_ kiss each other.

 

Lightning strikes again, but they don’t dare separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I lied.
> 
>  
> 
> LET'S GET READY TO TUMBL!!!!!:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	31. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the beans take a spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I updated everyday? Yeah me neither.

Breathless.

 

That’s what Christen was when she and Tobin finally broke apart from their spur-of-the-moment, hormone-driven, not-something-the-children-should-witness, kiss, only to replenish their lungs with some much needed air. That’s what Christen was when they pulled their flush bodies apart, once again becoming conscious of the frigid, soaking wet clothes hanging haphazardly from their figures. That’s what Christen was when Tobin captured her hand in her own and led her through the Main Lobby and up the stairs. That’s what Christen was when she _finally_ made it up all those stairs. That’s what Christen was when Tobin smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the lips good night. And finally, that’s what Christen is now as she lays in bed waiting to fall asleep, though she knows there’s a high probability of that not happening. Maybe not ever again.

 

Her cheeks ache as she is unable to keep a smile from her lips. Her toes curl every time she recalls the feeling of Tobin’s skin against her own. And her heart never ceases racing as she replays every moment of their shared kisses a million times over in her head.

 

_This is what true happiness must feel like._

 

Christen’s smile grows wider as she pulls a pillow to her chest and squeezes it with limitless contentment.

 

_This is what heaven must feel like._

 

* * *

 

 

_What is this hell?_

 

Christen begrudgingly cracks her eyes open as she’s met with the unforgiving morning light and Kelley’s even less satisfactory singing. Though she swears it was impossible, Christen finds that she must have given in to sleep at some point during the night. That’s the only way she can explain her heavy limbs and foggy mind. Christen groans as she reaches her less-than-compliant hand out to grab her phone on her bedside table. _8:32am._

 

“Don’t go for second best, baby, put your love to the test” Kelley sings unceremoniously as she bops around the room and throws her books in her backpack with her usual dose of grace. “You know, you know you’ve got to, make her express how she feels, and maybe then you’ll know your love is real!” _Really, Kelley? Madonna?_

 

“Kelley stop” Christen groans as she clutches her pillow to her face, “I don’t want my ears to bleed.” Upon hearing Christen’s voice, Kelley drops her backpack and leaps onto Christen’s bed, causing her roommate to rattle. Then Kelley reaches for the pillow by Christen’s face and swiftly snatches it away from her.

 

“Well would you look at that” Kelley comments as she gleefully takes in the groggy and annoyed state of Christen, “I’m actually up before you are, Pressy. I feel like that only happens when a certain _someone_ has something to do with it.”

 

“Kelley, cut the shit and get off of my bed” Christen declares with a slight bite to her tone. Somewhat surprised by Christen’s agitation, Kelley slowly makes her way off the bed and looks at Christen apologetically.

 

“Sorry, Pressy” Kelley starts in a voice tinged with regret, “Things are still pretty rocky between you two, huh? I just thought after Tobin went looking for you last night that maybe you two would’ve talked or – ”

 

“Actually we kissed” Christen mumbles as she tries to snuggle deeper into her sheets.

 

“Wait, what?” Kelley asks as her eyes widen and her body stiffens with shock.

 

“Yeah, a few times” Christen sleepily mutters just before pulling her sheets over her face to shield her eyes from the light. “It was nice.”

 

“Pressy!” Kelley exclaims as she bounds back over to Christen’s bed and tosses her roommate’s sheets completely off of her body. “You two seriously kissed?!”

 

“Kelly, fuck!” Christen grumpily shivers, immediately noticing the lack of cotton-polyester blend blankets previously encompassing her body with warmth, “What did I just say?”

 

“Say it again” Kelley excitedly demands, all but jumping out of her own skin. Christen groans as she curls herself into a ball.

 

“Let me sleep” she pitifully whines as she scrunches her face like a dissatisfied five-year-old.

 

“Say it!” Kelley orders as she grabs both of Christen’s shoulders and attempts to shake some life back into the girl.

 

“We kissed” Christen mutters disgruntled, growing exceedingly annoyed by Kelley’s merciless antics. _If she doesn’t stop shaking me in three seconds, I’m going to punch her square in the kisser. Oh god, now I’m referring to a mouth as a ‘kisser’? Dammit, Kelley got into my head._

 

“Who kissed?” Kelley teases, still relentlessly jostling her drowsy roommate around in an attempt to get her to talk.

 

“Tobin and I” Christen growls with her eyes defiantly squeezed shut, now using whatever mobility she currently has in her arms to try to push Kelley away.

 

“Shout it from the rooftops!” Kelley orders, easily handling Christen’s lackluster efforts to fight her off.

 

“Tobin and I kissed!” Christen finally erupts, having _enough_ of this little charade. Kelley stops shaking her defenseless roommate’s shoulders and squeals with glee. Christen fades back to her mattress as Kelley skips around the room, unable to contain her excitement.

 

“You did it, you guys did it! It actually happened!” Kelley gushes in both disbelief and absolute awe. “I gotta admit, Pressy, I was a little worried for a while there that whatever was going on between you and ‘Your Royal Chillness’ would never end up anywhere, but look at you now. Damn, am I happy to put that fear to rest.”

 

“Rest” Christen mumbles with her face half smooshed to her mattress, “If only I could get some.”

 

“Come on, we both know that your mind is just racing with thoughts about ‘She-who-must-not-be-tamed’” Kelley declares as she wiggles her eyebrows up and down.

 

“Who? Voldemort? Miley Cyrus? You’re speaking in codes, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Christen airily sighs, blindly feeling around for her covers.

 

“Bullshit” Kelley firmly states as she walks over and kneels directly beside Christen’s bed, so she can look her roommate in the eye point-blank. “You’re pretty, Pressy, but you’re not stupid. Times have changed, that stereotype just isn’t true anymore.”

 

“Like it ever was” Christen points out, slowly opening her eyes to meet Kelley’s gaze. Sure she’s tired, but she’ll be damned if that myth is perpetuated for even a second more. After all, activism never sleeps. A bright smile grows on Kelley’s face.

 

“That’s my girl. Now come on, up and at ‘em, sweet cheeks. We have a celebratory breakfast to get to” Kelley instructs as she rises to her feet and pulls Christen into a sitting up position. _“Sweet cheeks’? Someone’s full of pet names today._

 

“Don’t you have a class to get to or something?” Christen protests, but already knowing that arguing won’t get her anywhere with ‘Iron Will O’Hara.’ See? Kelley isn’t the only one who can make up a nickname or two.

 

“Screw class, no one will miss me” Kelley dismisses as she slips her shoes on her feet.

 

“You’re parents probably wouldn’t be too thrilled about that” Christen states as she rubs some of the sleep from her eyes.

 

“You know, it’s customary to accept a free breakfast when one is offered to you. It’s called being polite” Kelley sasses while placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Fine” Christen finally concedes with an exasperated exhale, “Just let me get dressed and – ”

 

“Nope” Kelley interrupts as she grabs her keys and stands by the door. “You’ve wasted all of your ‘getting ready’ time with your unnecessary questions and useless diversion tactics. Shoes on your feet, hair in a bun, and we’re out of here.”

 

“Seriously?” Christen huffs as she slips her flip-flops on her feet and grabs a hair tie from her bedside table. But before she even has another moment to do anything else, true to her word, Kelley grabs Christen by the wrist and leads her out of the room.

 

After Kelley locks the door, she leads Christen down the hallway. As they walk, Christen looks over her shoulder, and her eyes land on one door in particular. She can’t help but wonder if a certain someone is on the other side of it. And if Kelley weren’t so strong and driven by her own hunger, Christen might have turned back and found out for herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dammit, Kelley, you said there’d be hardly anyone here” Christen complains as she and Kelley settle at a table for two in the campus smoothie shop. Christen takes in the busy establishment while using the collar of her sweatshirt to attempt to shield her face from anyone that may recognize her in her less-groomed-than-usual state.

 

“Would you relax?” Kelley exhales as she scooches her chair closer to the table. Christen takes a moment from her paranoid crowd-scanning to glare back at her roommate.

 

“I’m not even wearing any makeup. What if I see someone I know?” Christen argues, looking both annoyed and distraught in such an uncomfortable and vulnerable situation. Kelley shakes her head.

 

“Come on, you’re being dramatic, who are you even going to see?” Kelley questions with a knowing expression and an aura of certainty. “Besides, you look fine. Makeup or no makeup, you’re still the beautiful Christen Press that we all know and love.”

 

“Really? You think so?” Christen asks in a much smaller voice than before. Her eyes are full and expectant, and she looks as if she’s shrunk a few sizes.

 

“Yeah” Kelley confirms with a warm smile, “I do.” Christen’s concerned expression begins to fade as the corners of her mouth upturn in just the slightest way. _Maybe I shouldn’t have been so against coming here earlier. Kelley’s really sweet, she wouldn’t drag me here if she thought it would bring me down. What a good friend._

 

A stranger’s hand places a smoothie on the table directly in front of Kelley, effectively breaking up the heartfelt moment.

 

“One Miss Kelley Special, on the house” Emily charmingly states as she and Kelley lock eyes. Kelley smiles back at her.

 

“How did you know I was here? I didn’t even go to the counter when I walked in” Kelley asks, eyes completely fixed on the considerate blonde standing in front of her.

 

“I always know when you’re here” Emily playfully admits, “It’s like a sixth sense.”

 

“Is that so?” Kelley flirtatiously asks, leaning her head against her hand and taking a small sip from the straw of her smoothie.

 

“Well, that” Emily pauses as her smirk grows wider, “And because all my co-workers recognize you by now, so they give me a heads up if they spot you.”

 

“Thanks for the smoothie” Kelley offers as she takes another enticing sip from her icy beverage, all the while Emily watches her with piqued interest. _Ok, this started out cute, but now the bedroom eyes are getting a little too real for my comfort levels. Do they even realize that I’m sitting right here? And I thought Kelley brought me here because she was being a good friend. Little did I know it was just so she could share some sexual tension with ‘Seductive Sonnett.’ Dammit, now I’m doing the dumb codename thing._

 

Christen loudly clears her throat and both Kelley and Emily flinch, almost as if hearing a record scratch.

 

“I’m sorry, can I get Kelley’s new friend something to drink?” Emily asks as she finally pulls her eyes from Kelley, who is growing redder by the second. _New friend? Did she just say ‘new friend’?!_

 

“New friend?” Christen repeats in her graveling morning voice. She still can’t believe that she heard Emily right the first time.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I caught your name” Emily continues putting her foot in her mouth. _Is she for real right now, or is she just messing with me?_

 

Kelley’s eyes are wide as she nudges Emily and mumbles something through her teeth. “Thtz Chrristn.”

 

“What was that, Kels? I’m trying to introduce myself to your friend. How come I’ve never met her before?” Emily asks, blissfully unaware of her repeated mistake.

 

“at’s Th-ey. isten Chr-ay” Kelley urges as she desperately stares Emily down.

 

“Why are you speaking in Pig Latin? Are you trying to tell me that… Oh!” It finally dawns on Emily what she’s been missing. “Christen, of course that’s you! I just must not have recognized you from this angle” Emily nervously chuckles as Christen’s head slumps. She pulls her hood over her head and pulls the strings as tight as she can, so she can cover as much of her face as possible.

 

“You said I looked fine” Christen whines through the fabric of her sweatshirt.

 

“You do!” Kelley urges reaching across the table to grab both of Christen’s hands supportively. “Emily’s just a dumb smoothie barista, what does she know?”

 

“Hey!” Emily exclaims defensively, though quickly silences after Kelley shoots her a warning glare. Emily raises her hands in surrender and turns back to face Christen. “She’s right, I am just a dumb smoothie barista.”

 

“She also has terrible eyesight, I mean, just look at those jeans she’s wearing. No one in their right mind would willingly wear those jeans!” Kelley adds, giving Christen’s hands a squeeze. Christen takes a peek through the small opening of her hood. _She’s not wrong…_

 

“And if I did have perfect eyesight, do you really think I’d ask out Kelley before you?” Emily chimes, trying to help, though beginning to dig herself into an entirely different hole. Kelley’s head swiftly turns to Emily and she narrows her eyes.

 

“You’re pushing it, Sonnett” Kelley growls. Emily gulps from beside the table.

 

“Do you guys like cinnamon rolls? How about I get you some cinnamon rolls?” Emily nervously rambles out before quickly pivoting on her heel and briskly walking back over to the counter.

 

“Pressy, it’s just you and me, do you think you can come out of your shell now?” Kelley asks, trying to coax Christen out of the confines of her hoodie.

 

“But my face looks awful” Christen argues, “How can you bear to look at it?”

 

“Hey” Kelley starts as she tugs at Christen’s hands, “It’s nothing I don’t witness every day. If natural beauty could kill, you’d already be in prison for murdering me” Christen lets out a small laugh and Kelley takes the opportunity to remove the hood from Christen’s head. “There’s my little monster face” Kelley endearingly coos.

 

“I’m still embarrassed” Christen reveals, even after Kelley’s admirable attempts of cheering her up.

 

“Don’t be” Kelley firmly states, “You just watch, someone else will do something wildly embarrassing and no one will even pay any attention to you.”

 

Not a moment later, a brunette wearing the same uniform as Emily yells, “Oh geez!” before slipping down the last few steps of the stairs leading into the room, spilling all of the coffee beans from the bag in her arms. A few other employees join her side as they help her up and begin to clean up the mess.

 

“You see?” Kelley points out, “That had to be pretty damn embarrassing, and that poor soul works here.” _She’s right, at least I’m not her right now. Wait, was she carrying coffee beans? They have coffee here? Why the hell have I been drinking these shitty smoothies when they have coffee here?_

 

“Alright, two cinnamon rolls for two cinnamon rolls” Emily announces as she places the freshly baked delicacies in front of both Christen and Kelley. “Am I forgiven now?” Emily asks jokingly, though her eyes seem genuinely concerned. Both Christen and Kelley exchange a look before glancing back to Emily.

 

“Yes, you are forgiven” Christen states warmly, picking up her fork. “These rolls are free, right?” Emily nods. “Ok, then you are _definitely_ forgiven.”

 

“Good” Emily smiles, “I was starting to believe that I’d just lost two of my best customers.”

 

“You can’t get rid of us that easily” Kelley adds, throwing in a smile of her own. _Looks like all is well in paradise again for those two._

 

“Hey Emily, who is that girl? I’ve never seen her before” Christen asks as she gestures to the girl who just slide down the stairs. Emily looks in the direction that Christen is indicating and chuckles.

 

“Oh that’s just Moe, she’s a new hire” Emily fondly explains.

 

“I thought you guys weren’t hiring” Kelley points out, slightly confused by Emily’s admission.

 

“We weren’t” Emily confirms, “But I went to high school with her, so I put in a good word with my supervisor.”

 

“Why would you risk you own job to get that klutz hired? Doesn’t that make you look bad?” Kelley asks while watching the girl nearly hit her head on the counter while trying to pick up some stray coffee beans.

 

“She’s a good kid” Emily nonchalantly replies, “And she saved my life once, so I kind of owe her.”

 

“She what now?” Kelley questions with a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

 

“Yeah, it was a while ago, minor details. Do you guys want to meet her?” Emily asks as she already starts turning towards the girl and gesturing to get her attention.

 

“What? No! I don’t want to meet anyone looking like this. What kind of a first impression would that be?” Christen frantically declines, though the girl has already spotted Emily and is making her way over to the table.

 

“Don’t worry, Pressy, you can make another first impression later, she probably won’t recognize you after today” Kelley teases with a wink. Christen opens her mouth to protest, but the girl arrives before the group.

 

“Hey, Moe. I want you to meet some of my friends” Emily begins and the girl nods. “Moe this is Kelley – the one I’ve been telling you about” Emily introduces as she smiles brightly in Kelley’s direction.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Kelley” Moe greets, giving Emily a little nudge with her elbow.

 

“You as well” Kelley kindly returns, taking Moe’s hand and shaking it.

 

“And this is Christen, another one I’ve been telling you about” Emily adds as she gestures to Christen. Christen offers Moe a small wave.

 

“It’s good to meet you, Moe” Christen shyly offers, shaking Moe’s hand just as Kelley did.

 

“Wait, are you Tobin’s Christen?” Moe asks while looking Christen up and down. _‘Tobin’s Christen’?_

 

“You know Tobin?” Christen questions with a quizzical expression taking residence on her face.

 

“Yeah” Moe nods affirmatively, “I’m friends with Kling – we’re in Macaroon Club together – so I’ve met Tobin a few times.” Moe continues to stare at Christen as though she’s mulling something over in her head. The others soon begin to take notice. _Is there something on my face? Oh wait, that’s right, there’s nothing on my face, not even makeup. Thanks, Kelley._

 

“Uh, Moe? Why are you staring at Christen like that?” Emily finally asks, trying to take some of Moe’s awkwardness out of the situation. Moe shakes her head and snaps out of her daze.

 

“It’s just that” Moe starts with a little surprise in her tone, “I can’t believe that I’m meeting _the_ Christen that I’ve been hearing so much about. From how Kling and Emily have described you, you look… different than what I had imagined.” _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

 

“Oh God” Christen utters and she shrinks back into her seat and Kelley slaps her palm to her own face.

 

“Scones? You guys like scones, right? On the house, on me. Moe and I will go get those for you!” Emily frantically rushes out before quickly whisking Moe away. Both Christen and Kelley sit in silence for a few minutes before Kelley finally speaks up.

 

“…Pressy?”

 

“I will never forgive you for this.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

Christen and Kelley shuffle their way down the hallway of the third floor as they make their way back to room 318. Both roommates carry their own bag of treats from the smoothie shop.

 

“I still can’t believe Emily gave us all of this free of charge” Christen reminisces while walking at Kelley’s side. “This must have cost an entire day’s pay. At least.”

 

“I’m always telling her she talks too much” Kelley sighs as she swings the lanyard with her keys at her side, causing it to wrap around her arm several times. “Maybe one day she’ll learn.”

 

“I hope not” Christen admits, admiring the bag in her hand, “I never want the free blueberry muffins to end.”

 

“Your girl gets us free cupcakes, mine gets us free muffins. I’d say we doing college right” Kelley slyly comments as she bumps Christen’s shoulder with her own. Christen laughs as three familiar figures appear down the hallway. Kling and Alex lead the way as someone else drags their feet behind the two.

 

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, I won’t let you pass out in the hallway” Kling urges the girl from over her shoulder.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” a drowsy voice calls after. As Kling and Alex near Christen, she’s finally able to identify the third person of the group. Christen grows both excited and shy upon seeing her. But before she can completely make up her mind as to how she feels, the three soccer players arrive in front of her and Kelley.

 

“Hey ladies” Kling greets her friends, “Sorry to tell you, but you just missed going to the gym with us.”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing” Kelley scoffs, obviously not feeling even a single ounce of regret for choosing smoothies, scones, and cinnamon rolls over bench presses, squats, and all the other sinister workouts that inhabit the gym.

 

“It is” Kling corrects with a smug smirk plastered on her face, “You missed Tobs almost face plant on the treadmill. What a sight that was.” Alex chuckles from Kling’s side. _If Alex is laughing, it must have been quite the spectacle. I wonder what has Tobin so out of sorts today?_

 

Christen finally takes a moment to glance over to the midfielder, and the dark circles under her eyes tell Christen everything she needs to know. _Looks like I wasn’t the only one who didn’t sleep well last night._

 

“Damn, what a shame” Kelley comments teasingly, “Did you at least get it on video? So, you know, we can enjoy that moment for years to come?”

 

“Unfortunately, no” Kling exhales with feigned disappointment, “We were too busy laughing our asses off to even think to record it. I guess the memory will just have to live on in our minds, and maybe one day we can tell the story to our grandkids so the legacy continues.” The girls laugh while Christen’s eyes wander back over to Tobin. Now would usually be the time for one of her witty comebacks, but instead she just leans weakly against the wall, willing her heavy eyelids to stay open. Alex looks back and forth between Tobin and Christen before chiming in to the conversation.

 

“Hey Kelley, are you busy right now? Want to help Kling and I pull a prank on Sarah?” Alex asks, suddenly changing to topic. Kelley’s eyes light up at the mere mention of mischief.

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Kelley excitedly replies as she brings her keys to her hand. “Let me just drop this stuff off in my room and we’ll get to scheming. I can’t wait to get back at her after last week’s water funnel quarter trick.” Kelley quickly unlocks the door and zips in and out of the room. “Alright, it’s payback time” Kelley informs as she eagerly rubs her hands together. She walks over to Alex and Kling and the three of them make their to Alex’s room. Occasionally they each sneak a peek over their shoulders at Christen and Tobin as they walk, enthusiastically whispering to each other as they do so. Christen turns to enter her room, but a voice stops her before she can take a step.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tobin asks, managing to muster up some of her natural playfulness even in the wake of her obvious exhaustion.

 

“To my room so I can get my things to take a shower” Christen answers matter-of-factly without turning around to face her neighbor.

 

“What? I don’t even get a ‘hello’ first?” Tobin asks incredulously as she pushes herself from the wall and takes a step towards Christen.

 

“Hi” Christen squeaks as she can sense Tobin draw nearer. Tobin reaches out and gently places her hands on both of Christen’s hips. A chill runs down Christen’s spine.

 

“How about you turn around so I can at least get a glimpse of that lovely face of yours” Tobin suggests, her voice warm and welcoming.

 

“Tobin” Christen begins to resist, “I’m not even wearing any makeup and…”

 

“Hey” Tobin interrupts, “Turn around.” Christen takes a quick side glance at Tobin and finally decides to just do as she’s asked. Once facing Tobin, Christen trains her eyes to the floor self-consciously. Soon she feels a few of Tobin’s fingers guiding her chin up so that the two make eye contact.

 

“Hi” Christen whispers, now realizing how close to Tobin she really is. Tobin smiles approvingly.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” Christen feels the blush bubbling to her cheeks, but she knows she can’t do anything to stop it. “You look tired” Tobin comments after surveying Christen’s face for a few moments. Christen lets out a small chuckle.

 

“You should see yourself” she replies, taking in Tobin’s baggy under-eyes once again. “Didn’t sleep well last night?”

 

“Not a wink” Tobin confirms without a second’s hesitation.

 

“I can’t say last night was much different for myself” Christen admits, watching Tobin’s eyes slightly light up.

 

“Oh really?” Tobin questions with playfully raised eyebrows, “What a coincidence, I wonder why that is.” Christen just feels her smile growing as Tobin mirrors the same expression right back at her. Soon smiles turn into small giggles and a much lighter atmosphere. “I also haven’t eaten in forever, want to go get some food?” Tobin asks hopefully.

 

“Do you think you could even make it downstairs?” Christen returns, not ignoring the feeble state of the girl in front of her. “Besides, Kelley and I just got breakfast.”

 

“Oh” Tobin responds, sounding slightly discouraged. “Maybe another time then. I guess I’ll let you go shower now.” Tobin begins to turn away, but Christen stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Tobin faces Christen again and looks at her expectantly, awaiting an explanation.

 

“New plan” Christen proposes as she looks to the bag of baked goods in her hand. “How about you eat these blueberry muffins while I go shower, and we meet back in your room when I’m decent again?” Tobin smiles as she takes the bag that Christen offers her.

 

“You got me muffins?” she asks, seemingly touched by Christen’s gesture.

 

“You can thank Emily for that later” Christen answers with a wink, “So do we have a deal?”

 

“We have a deal” Tobin agrees with a nod.

 

“Good” Christen smirks as she takes a few small steps backwards, “I’ll see you in about twenty minutes.”

 

“I’ll be here” Tobin confirms with a grin of her own.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen emerges from her room with one hand closing the door, and the other running through her wet, wavy hair. Once she hears that satisfying _click_ of the door locking, she takes a few steps forward and arrives to the open doorway of room 317. Inside, she sees Tobin fluffing up a few pillows and draping a large blanket over the futon. Christen smiles, it’s nice to see Tobin tidying up and making her room a bit homier. This is the kind of domestic side of Tobin that she doesn’t get to see very much. Christen’s eyes continue into the room and she notices the bag from the smoothie shop already in the garbage. _She must really have been hungry._

 

“Don’t tell me that you’ve decided to clean up the room just because you were expecting me” Christen opens as she walks a few steps into the room, closing the door behind her. Tobin looks up from her work with the futon and smiles upon spotting Christen.

 

“Well I certainly didn’t do it for Kling” Tobin discloses nonchalantly, soliciting a minor laugh from her company.

 

“I’ve been in here before, had to rummage through piles of clothes to find some dirty soccer equipment even, you do realize that, right?” Christen teases as Tobin leans a shoulder against the post of her bed loft.

 

“I know” Tobin shrugs, her hands finding the pockets of her sweatpants, “But things are different now.”

 

“Different?” Christen questions, entertained by Tobin’s statement, “How so?”

 

“You know…” Tobin begins, looking over to meet Christen’s eyes with her own while brushing away the wispy hairs from the edge of her face. “After last night…after we… well, _you know_.” Christen nods slowly as she takes in Tobin’s words.

 

“I suppose you’re right, things are different now” she eventually agrees, causing Tobin’s shoulders to lose tension and the momentarily worried muscles in her face to relax.

 

“Are you… good with different?” Tobin asks gently, and again, Christen takes of few beats to really consider the question.

 

“Yeah” she warmly exhales, “I am. Are you?” Tobin’s face blossoms with a bright and exuberant smile.

 

“Of course” Tobin replies sincerely, gazing at Christen as if she’s a star in the clear night’s sky.

 

“Good” Christen nods as she walks over to Tobin’s side. “So what do you have prepared over here for the two of us to do?” Tobin walks over to the television perched on top of a dresser and grabs the remote.

 

“Well I was thinking that we could watch a movie or something” Tobin suggests, taking a seat on the futon and motion for Christen to join her.

 

“So we can both just fall asleep halfway through it?” Christen teases as she sits directly next to Tobin.

 

“Yeah, pretty much” Tobin shrugs, a knowing glint in her eye.

 

“Well you do seem like you need the rest. Actually, I probably do, too” Christen comments as she admires how Tobin is already all snuggled in to the futon. “How about we just skip the movie and nap instead?”

 

“Oh, um, yeah we could do that” Tobin concedes as she awkwardly shifts in her seat. “Here, you can use these pillows, and I’ll get you a better blanket and then I’ll – ” Tobin rises to her feet and tries to busy herself, but Christen quickly reaches out and grabs her hand.

 

“Hey” she says softly, “Where are you going?” Tobin looks down to her hand in Christen’s, and then back into the green-gray eyes that have been permanently imprinted in her mind.

 

“I was just going to get you some extra things and then I was going to take the bed once you were situated on the futon” Tobin explains cautiously as she tries to read Christen’s expression. Christen looks over the futon that she’s sitting on, and directs her eyes back to Tobin.

 

“I’d say this thing is big enough for two, don’t you think?” Christen asks, slowly tugging Tobin closer to her.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but I just thought...” Tobin hesitantly takes a seat as Christen guides her back to the futon. “I just thought that after what happened last time, maybe you wouldn’t want to do that” Tobin finally admits, carefully studying her and Christen’s intertwined fingers. _Ohhh, so_ that _is why Tobin’s been so rigid. I mean, I can’t blame her after the way I acted last week. Honestly, I’m surprised she even talks to me after last week._

 

Christen lets out a long sigh.

 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that” Christen discloses, working up the courage to finally address the subject. “Well, I’ve been meaning to apologize, really.” Tobin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

 

“Apologize for what?” she asks, genuinely unaware of what Christen is alluding to. Christen looks back into Tobin’s attentive eyes.

 

“For freaking out on you that morning, for causing a scene in front of the entire floor” Christen pauses right before finishing her sentence. “For walking away from you when I should’ve stayed.” Tobin is still for a second, but her features gradually soften.

 

“It’s alright” Tobin comforts as she wraps both of her hands around Christen’s one, “You were scared, you were upset. You thought that I was making a move on you without your permission. I get that.”

 

“No, I wasn’t” Christen shakes her head as she watches Tobin try to take the blame for Christen’s own actions. “I knew you would never try to take advantage of me, on the inside I knew that you would never do that. I mean, yeah, I was scared. But not of you, of myself.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tobin questions, concern oozing from her lips. Christen takes a deep breath before elaborating.

 

“When I woke up that morning, I thought I was dreaming. I thought you weren’t real, I thought I wasn’t real, and I thought what I was _feeling_ wasn’t real. But then I realized that it was, and, I don’t know, that scared me. It was like waking up in the best way that I ever could have imagined, but it was still so scary.”

 

“Why was it scary?” Tobin asks, “If you were happy, why was that scary for you?”

 

“Because I’m not like you, Tobin, I don’t usually just put myself out there. It’s one thing to imagine something happening to you, but it’s another to actually experience it. When I realized that I had finally made it to the place that I have dreamed of getting to for years, I was so freaked out. Because I’d imagined that scenario a hundred times over in my head, but I’d never imagined what happens _after_ that, and that’s what scared me – not knowing what happens from here.”

 

“Christen” Tobin starts sweetly as she readjusts her grip on Christen’s hand, “Putting yourself out there is never easy, no matter who you are. You don’t have to expect to play the part perfectly when you meet someone that you like. You don’t have to try to act in a way that someone else thinks that you should. You don’t have to be anyone else but yourself. If you’re worried about what happens next, then you should ask yourself what you want to happen next. Listen, I like you, and you like me. _We_ decide how we go about things from here on out. We can go as fast or as slow as we want. We can do or not do whatever, whenever we want. What happens next is up to us, and it doesn’t have to be this big, scary thing if we don’t want it to be. Instead, it can just be you and me, enjoying each other here and now, in this moment, and not thinking about the rest. I know that I’m happy, and if you’re happy, too, then that’s good enough for me.”

 

Christen peers deep into Tobin’s eyes. _She means it, every word._

 

“Ok” Christen silently lets out, though loud enough for Tobin to hear.

 

“Ok? Sound good?” Tobin double checks, placing one of her hands supportively on the small of Christen’s back.

 

“Yeah, sounds good” Christen reaffirms as her lips gently curl up into a relieved smile. The corners of Tobin’s eyes crinkle as she smiles right back.

 

A mere second later, the door cracks open and Kling stealthily slides through it with her hand covering her eyes.

 

“Don’t mind me, just came to pick up some rubber bands and superglue” Kling informs as she looks anywhere but in Christen and Tobin’s direction. After fiddling in a few drawers in her desk and extracting a few miscellaneous items, Kling heads for the door once again. As soon as the door is closed, Christen and Tobin look at each other once again.

 

“Poor Sarah, they must be planning _some_ prank” Christen infers after witnessing Kling’s little charade. “I mean, she said she needed superglue, that’s how you know it’s serious.”

 

“Don’t take pity” Tobin dismisses, “Apple has it coming.” Christen raises an eyebrow.

 

“What did she do?” she asks, trying to recall hearing about anything other than Kelley’s hilarious story about how Sarah tricked her into playing a game that made it look like she peed her pants.

 

“Nothing worth repeating” Tobin simply answers. “Now what was that you were saying about a nap?” Christen smiles as she scooches over and allows just enough room for Tobin to stretch out beside her on the futon. Once Tobin is settled, Christen lays down next to her. “No, this isn’t right” Tobin comments when Christen is parallel to her. Christen turns over so that she’s laying on her side and facing Tobin.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asks, slightly self-conscious. Tobin huffs.

 

“You’re still too far away from me” Tobin declares, gesturing to the few inches that separate them. Christen eyes up those few inches and then Tobin’s cocky expression.

 

“Well fine, I can fix that” Christen aloofly replies as she inches closer and snuggles into Tobin’s side. “There, happy now?” Tobin wraps her arm over Christen’s shoulders.

 

“As a clam” she hums with the goofiest grin on her face. Christen chuckles and Tobin follows suit, but their exhaustion soon catches up to them, and chuckles turn into deep and rhythmic breaths.

 

“So” Christen begins after both her and Tobin’s eyes have fluttered closed, “Did you tell Kling and the others about the kiss? They seem to know.” Tobin lets out a few stray chuckles that she didn’t realize she still had in her.

 

“No, _I_ didn’t” she smiles reminiscently, “ _You_ did.” Christen’s eyes blink open at Tobin’s peculiar statement.

 

“That’s impossible, I haven’t talked to any of them besides in the hallway earlier.” Christen points out, 99.9% sure of herself.

 

“You didn’t have to, they were right outside your door when you yelled it this morning” Tobin giggles again at the memory. “Congrats, you beat me to the punch once again.” _This morning? When Kelley made to yell it to get her to leave me alone? People could really hear that? Dammit Maureen, I’m beginning to think that you’re the cause of all my problems._

 

“I seem to be doing an awful lot of that lately” Christen sighs, no longer trusting her own actions anymore.

 

“That’s alright, you can take the credit, I don’t mind” Tobin yawns as she nuzzles her face close to the top of Christen’s head. Christen’s eyes flutter shut once again as she feels Tobin’s breathing so close to her neck. “Your hair smells nice” Tobin admits with no censorship of her thoughts.

 

“Thanks, I actually washed it” Christen responds, playing along with Tobin’s sleepy musings.

 

“Nice, you should try that more often” Tobin teases even in her impossibley drained state.

 

“Now that you say that, I totally will” Christen sarcastically replies, letting her head relax against Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“Cool beans.”

 

“Coffee beans.”

 

“Spilling beans.”

 

“Moe.”

 

And just like that, they both drift into the slumber that they each so desperately need. And this time around, staying asleep isn’t an issue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That "Oh geez" said by Moe are the actual words that escaped my lips when I almost took a slide on my bottom side down the stairs last year. What made it even better was that some random dude from my building saw the whole thing happen in front of him and didn't say a word. So at least my moment of majestic acrobatics didn't go without an audience. But I digress, I was fine, the only thing hurt was my pride.
> 
>  
> 
> You know what's really good at drying laundry AND consuming all of your free time? A TUMBL dryer:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	32. Fire Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire arms are dangerous, don't play around with them like they are toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how many times my computer randomly restarted as I was writing this update. 14. 14 times my computer restarted. Yes I kept track. This is my life now. Goddamn, I love technology.

After a long day of classes, and approximately 23 minutes of Kelley going on and on about how her hot TA was ‘totally giving her the eye in class today’, Christen and Kelley stroll into the dining hall to meet up with the others for lunch.

 

“I’m telling you, she wouldn’t stop staring at me for the _entire_ class period” Kelley stresses as she and Christen make their way over to the buffet line. They each grab a plate and join the uncharacteristically short queue of college students waiting to dish themselves some food.

 

“Are you sure she wasn’t just looking at the spinach stuck in your teeth? You do eat a lot of salads, you know” Christen airily suggests as she grabs a serving spoon and piles a healthy amount of green beans on her plate. Kelley’s eyes widen and her jaw drops.

 

“No way, do I really have spinach in my teeth?” she gasps with a fretful expression. Christen just chuckles as she shuffles forward in line.

 

“Relax Kels, I was only kidding” Christen reassures, noticing Kelley’s shoulders sink as her demeanor morphs into relief. “Why do you care anyway? Aren’t you and Emily like ‘smitten’ with each other?”

 

“Yeah, I guess” Kelley replies after pausing to add some fried rice to her plate. “It’s just, sometimes I don’t know where we stand, you know? Like, we like each other, but I don’t know what she thinks this is. Hell, I don’t even know if I know what this is.” Kelley takes a moment to carefully select which multi-grain dinner role she wants before continuing. “Sorry, you probably have no idea what I’m even talking about.”

 

“No” Christen admits as she looks up from the food she’s just dished herself, “I get it. Trust me, I do.” Kelley takes a few seconds to study Christen before Christen turns away, suddenly uncomfortable with her roommate’s quizzical expression. _Should I have told her that?_

 

Christen and Kelley grab some silverware and glasses of water before they begin searching for their friends in the seating area. As Christen scans a crowd of what must be a bunch of seniors still hungover from the previous night’s ‘Senior Soiree’ – an annual event that sounds fancy, but is apparently anything but – she hears a voice beckoning her and Kelley over.

 

“Yo Press, O’Hara, over here you chuckleheads!” Kling yells from a few aisles over. _Chuckleheads? I mean, I love Kling as much as the next person, but she really needs to start working on her terms of endearment._

 

“I believe that’s our cue” Kelley mumbles from Christen’s side as the two walk over to the table of soccer players.

 

“Heyyy, it’s about time you two showed up” Ali comments as Kelley takes a seat beside Kling and Christen slides into the empty chair next to Tobin.

 

“Yeah, you just missed Tobin say grace” Alex teases as the girls settle in, “I think it went a little something like…” Alex pauses as she puts down her fork, clasps her hands together, and closes her eyes before attempting her best Tobin impression. “‘Dear Lord, thank you for this food. And soccer – the very reason for my existence. Amen.” The other girls laugh while Christen directs her gaze to Tobin.

 

“I’m a simple girl” Tobin nonchalantly shrugs, playing along with Alex’s attempt to get a rouse out of her, “Easy to please.”

 

“You hear that, Christen? ‘Easy to please.’ You better take note” Sarah teases from across the table. Christen’s cheeks warm a little, but she’s been working on thickening her skin when it comes to the team’s hazing. She’s knows it’s just something that comes with the territory now. Nevertheless, Tobin discreetly gives her knee a squeeze under the table, so Christen flashes her a quick smile to affirm that she’s alright.

 

“And what about you, Apple?” Kelley chimes, coming to her roommate’s rescue, “Aren’t you so easy to please? You really seem to have enjoyed that gift we all got you.” Sarah stiffens, but only for a second before she calmly resumes playing with the mashed potatoes on her plate.

 

“Ah yes, that rubber band superglue web sure was fun to walk into” Sarah sweetly smiles while speaking in a contradictory, serial killer-like tone, “I’ll be sure to repay each and every one of you ladies for that later.” Even though Christen knows that Sarah is obviously joking, she still feels a slight chill run up her spine. After all, Wisconsin doesn’t necessarily have a spotless record when it comes to producing serial killers.

 

“Anyway…” Ali starts as Sarah blissfully continues playing with her food, “Are you guys getting exited for Fall Fest? I heard Paul might be hosting a thing and…” Christen finds herself zoning out at this point in the conversation. She’s tried before to familiarize herself with the team’s party friends and the like, but it turns out that her particular group of friends are a rowdy bunch, so they have a lot of ‘party pals.’ So much so, that she’s given up trying to learn about them all together. As the other girls blabber on about kegs and reigning beer pong champs, Tobin leans over to Christen and begins to whisper in her ear.

 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” she asks. Christen considers the question before turning to face Tobin.

 

“Probably some yoga later, then I was planning on locking myself in my room to work on a few assignments. Why?” Christen answers as she looks into Tobin’s eyes, patiently awaiting her reply.

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out” Tobin explains with her typical air of coolness, “Is yoga in the Athletic Center?”

 

“Yeah” Christen nods, “It’s at 7:30 in studio 148B.”

 

“Do you mind if I join you, then?” Tobin asks with a slight smirk growing on her face. “I’ll be in the gym until 7:15 anyway. Yoga sounds like the perfect cool-down after a workout.”

 

“Hey, don’t be so blasé about it, yoga is a workout all its own” Christen gently reprimands, though her implied sternness never reaches her eyes. “But yes, you may join me…if you can keep up.” Tobin quirks and intrigued eyebrow at Christen’s challenging, and cocky remark.

 

“Oh I think I can keep up” Tobin responds, equally as confident.

 

“We’ll see” Christen lightly exhales as she goes back to stabbing a few green beans onto her fork. Tobin leans in to say something else, but Kling cuts her off.

 

“…so you’re coming, right Tobs?” Kling asks, carrying on from the conversation that both Tobin and Christen were completely tuning out.

 

“Uh, what?” Tobin replies, confused as to what is being asked of her.

 

“I _said_ ” Kling sasses, “You’re coming with us to Fall Fest next week, right?” Tobin takes a moment to process the question before she looks over to Christen, and then back to Kling.

 

“Oh, well, I haven’t really made up my mind yet” Tobin sheepishly admits, her confident aura gradually losing its glow.

 

“Dude, you have to come!” Sarah pipes up, “Remember last year? You won seven rounds of flip cup and managed to make it all the way to the bathroom before vomiting your guts out. That was iconic.” Tobin shrinks a little in her chair. _Wait, I thought Tobin said she doesn’t drink?_

 

“Actually no, I don’t remember last year. That’s kind of one of the reasons why I haven’t made a decision about it yet” Tobin explains, somewhat embarrassed.

 

“Oh come on, you should come! We’ll let you bring your girlfriend” Kling offers, trying to persuade Tobin more effectively than Sarah did. Christen stiffens in her seat. _Her what?_

“My girlfriend?” Tobin questions, as caught off guard by the implication as Christen is. Kling gives Tobin a knowing look before glancing over to Christen.

 

“Yeah, Christen. Who else would I be talking about?” Kling matter-of-factly states. Tobin just offers Kling a half-smile before the other girls get lost in the Fall Fest conversation once again. Meanwhile, both Christen and Tobin sit in silence, trying to make sense of what was just implied, and what was neither confirmed nor denied.

 

* * *

 

 

At around 7:12 pm, Christen pushes through the doors of the Athletic Center and makes her way towards the direction of the main workout gym. Through large windows, she sees a variety of students working out on the wide array of machines and equipment that the school has to offer. Some students look like they should be on the cover of some body builder magazine, while others have toothpicks for arms. Overall, each seems to be trying their hardest to get a good workout in, and that much Christen can respect. After checking her phone to see that only a minute has passed, Christen watches a group of physically toned girls make benching 100 plus pounds look like a piece of cake. After watching such athleticism, Christen peers down at her own arms, which now appear feeble in comparison. She pokes at her right bicep. _Maybe I need to spend more time on my upper body._

 

“Careful” A familiar voice warns from just a few feet away, “You shouldn’t play around with loaded guns.” Tobin strides over to Christen with a large grin on her face. She’s wearing a cut-off tank top and a pair of athletic shorts. Her skin is glistening with sweat, and Christen swears the girl’s never looked better.

 

“Loaded?” Christen questions as she skeptically inspects her own arm muscles once again, “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yep.” Tobin confirms as her grin grows wider, and she walks right up to Christen. “Here, I’ll help you put the safety on for good measure.” As soon as those words leave Tobin’s lips, she wraps her neighbor up in a warm hug. Tobin sways Christen back and forth and squeezes before letting her go. In the process, Christen is met with Tobin’s sweaty scent, and she can’t quite figure out if she’s disgusted…or a little bit aroused. “Sorry” Tobin exhales after breaking the embrace, “I forgot I’m all sweaty. I guess I was too caught up in eliminating the potential danger of the misuse of fire arms.”

 

“It’s alright” Christen dismisses, “I’m about to get all sweaty in yoga anyway. And was that a pun just now? Did you seriously just use a pun on me?” Tobin considers Christen’s question before chuckling a little bit.

 

“I guess it was an unintentional one” Tobin admits, “But I mean, your arms _are_ fire.” Christen bats at Tobin’s shoulder and shakes her head at the flirtatious remark. “See? Those bad boys are dangerous!” Tobin teases as she rubs at her battered shoulder.

 

“If you can’t handle that, then there’s no way in hell you’ll be able to survive yoga” Christen taunts as she starts walking forward through the hall. “Now come on, we should get going otherwise we won’t get good spots. That is, if you still think you’re up for it.” Tobin jogs after Christen and joins her side.

 

“Don’t count me out just yet, Chris. You’ve obviously never seen me downward dog before. It’s the talk of legends.” Tobin quips with a wink.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it” Christen quickly returns with an entertained smile plastered on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

When the two arrive to studio 148B, Christen is surprised to see the lack of yoga mats rolled out onto the floor.

 

“This is the place, right?” Tobin asks, seemingly as confused as Christen.

 

“Yeah” Christen nods, “148B, this is where yoga usually is.” Christen looks around the room and notices students dressed in loose clothing and shorts, instead of the usual tank top, yoga pants, and barefoot ensemble that most experienced yogis usually sport. She glances to the front of the studio, and notices a short, yet toned girl standing with an iPod near the dock for the speakers. _She’s gotta be an instructor._

 

Christen walks over to the girl with Tobin in tow. As she approaches, the girl looks up from her playlist and smiles.

 

“Hi, are you two attending the class tonight?” She enthusiastically asks as she pulls one leg behind her to do a quick quad stretch.

 

“That depends” Christen answers, briefly looking around the room once again with slight suspicion. “This is yoga, right? Where are all the mats?” The girl looks slightly apologetic, but maintains her smile as she releases her leg and squares herself towards Christen and Tobin once again.

 

“Actually, the yoga instructor, Lucy, tore her ACL this week, so she can’t teach classes for the rest of the semester. I’m filling in with my Zumba classes instead” The girl informs, “You two are more than welcome to join the class tonight. It’s a lot of fun, I promise. And it’s a great workout.” Christen visibly deflates. _No more yoga? For the entire semester? This is terrible._

 

Tobin takes notice of Christen’s drop in mood, so she places a supportive hand on Christen’s shoulder before continuing to talk to the Zumba instructor.

 

“So what is Zumba exactly?” Tobin asks. The girl flashes her bright smile as she prepares to answer Tobin’s question.

 

“Well” the girl starts as her eyes begin to sparkle with enthusiasm. “Zumba is an aerobic fitness program centered primarily on Latin American dance. It’s a way better time than it sounds, and a perfect excuse to shake your hips.” Tobin lets out a slight laugh at the girl’s playfulness.

 

“Alright, count us in” Tobin firmly replies, effectively drawing Christen out of her pout.

 

“Great!” the instructor beams, “You two can take your place anywhere around the studio, and we’ll get class started in a few minutes.” Tobin nods as she leads Christen to an off-center position in the room, as to not put them in the focus of everyone else’s attention.

 

“Why did you say we’d do it? I’ve never even done Zumba before!” Christen protests in a hushed tone as the two takes their places.

 

“No better time to start than the present” Tobin shrugs as she lunges into a calf stretch. “Besides, it sounds like fun. What have you got to lose?”

 

“My pride, for one” Christen side-comments, insecurely crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Sounds like you’re just scared to me” Tobin exhales as she stands up, only to begin a lunge with the opposite leg this time.

 

“What are you talking about? Scared of what?” Christen questions, still slightly annoyed that Tobin voluntarily decided to throw them into this awkward situation without even bothering to consult Christen first.

 

“You’re scared of me being better at this than you” Tobin airily suggests. Christen’s eyebrows quickly furrow as she spins towards Tobin.

 

“What? No I’m not!” she argues, this time opting to places her hands firmly on her hips. Tobin stands up once again, and faces Christen with a smirk cemented on her face.

 

“Sure you are” Tobin confidently affirms once again. “You brought me here thinking that you were going to school me in yoga, but now that the playing field is level, you aren’t so sure that you can beat me anymore. It’s alright, Christen, I get it. Not everything has to be a competition with you, we can just do things for fun every once in a while you know.” _I know I haven’t been studying psychology very long, but I sure as hell can recognize projection when I see it. She’s saying that I’m the one always making things a competition?! Fine, if she wants to play it that way, I’ll be better than her at this whole ‘Zumba’ thing, and wipe that stupid smirk off her face._

 

“You know what? You’re on. Prepare for me to dance circles around your ass” Christen tries her hand at intimidation, though it just ends up sounding more suggestive than threatening. Tobin tries to hold in a laugh. “Alright, that came out wrong. But rest assured, you’re going down.” Tobin bites her lip as her body trembles from the laughter bubbling up inside of her. _What? Did that sound slightly sexual too?...Ok, yep, now I hear it. Dammit, Christen, get your head in the game!_ “Ok, forget you heard that. Just know that if you want this to be a competition, I’m coming in first, and you’re coming second.” At this point, Tobin just snickers away, unable to suppress her laughter anymore. “Oh just shut up and dance!” Christen huffs as she turns toward the front of the studio, just as the instructor is getting ready to start the class.

 

“Hello, everyone!” the girls starts, “My name is Crystal, and I’ll be your Zumba instructor this evening. I hope everyone is ready to have fun and shake a little ass!” And with that, Crystal starts the lively Latin music, and the class is underway.

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of the surprisingly vigorous 90 minute class, both Christen and Tobin are panting and sweating way more than they had expected. Christen glances up towards the front of the studio, and notices that Crystal looks hardly phased at all, despite going harder than anyone else in the class. _Is she even human?_

 

“Alright everyone, great work today! I hope to see you next week for more adventures in the art of the Zumba!” Crystal announces as people start packing up their things, and leaving the studio. Christen and Tobin sluggishly make their way over to the side of the room where they deposited their stuff.

 

“Damn” Christen mutters just after taking a long swig from her water bottle, “That was intense.”

 

“Yeah” Tobin agrees while slipping off her trainers and putting on her outdoor shoes, “Maybe next time you’ll beat me.”

 

“What?” Christen exclaims as she screws the cap back onto the water bottle. “Your body rolls were weak.”

 

“Well your footwork was sloppy” Tobin quips.

 

“Now you’re just making shit up” Christen argues, narrowing her eyes.

 

“I wish I were” Tobin deflects, locking eyes with Christen. They stare each other down before Crystal approaches and interrupts the tension.

 

“So ladies, how did you like the class?” Crystal asks in an optimistic tone.

 

“Actually” Christen starts, only pausing for a brief second to continue to try to catch her breath, “It was a lot of fun.”

 

“Yeah” Tobin adds, “Thanks for convincing us to stay.” Crystal’s face lights up as she hears the girls’ positive reception.

 

“Good, I’m glad you liked it. And you two were killing it over here. I’m not supposed to have favorites, but if I did, it would be you guys. I might have to move the two of you to the front next week, so you can show everyone else how it’s done” Crystal discloses with a wink.

 

“Thanks” Tobin responds while standing up to her feet again, “But I have to ask, which one of us was better?” Christen rolls her eyes. _Really Tobin? You’re going to bring the instructor into this?_

 

“Well, you definitely had excellent footwork. Have you danced before?” Crystal begins.

 

“I play soccer, it’s basically dancing with a ball at your feet” Tobin answers with a smirk.

 

“I see” Crystal acknowledges with a nod. “But you” Crystal gestures to Christen, “You have great core control. Girl, those hips don’t lie.”

 

“Thank you” Christen states as she smiles at Crystal, all the while side-eyeing Tobin.

 

“So I guess I have to say that it was an even tie. You’ll just have to come back next week to see who will be better then” Crystal informs with a few motives of her own. Both Christen and Tobin respectfully nod before agreeing to return.

 

“Alright, if that’s the only way to break this tie” Tobin concedes. Crystal smiles wider.

 

“Great, I can’t wait to have you back. And I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your names at the beginning of class.” Crystal admits, looking back and forth between Tobin and Christen.

 

“I’m Christen” Christen greets as she extends a hand for Crystal to shake.

 

“And I’m Tobin” Tobin adds as she shakes Crystal’s hand as well.

 

“Christen and Tobin” Crystal repeats with a nod, “I’ll be sure not to forget those names come class time next week. Have a great rest of you evening!” Crystal instructs as she turns around and walks back towards the front of the studio to start cleaning up for the night. Christen and Tobin gather up their things and head for the exit.

 

“You’re welcome by the way” Tobin comments once they make it out to the hallway.

 

“For what?” Christen asks, humoring the girl beside her.

 

“For getting you addicted to Zumba. Just remember to mention me as your bad influence at the next Zumbaholic’s Anonymous meeting” Tobin suggests as she arrives at the exit of the building and holds the door open for Christen.

 

“Only as long as you mention me in your awards speech for all of your critically acclaimed ‘soccer dancing’” Christen sarcastically returns as she passes through the doorway. Tobin smirks as she follows her outside.

 

* * *

 

 

“So when I said I was planning on locking myself in my room to study, I meant by myself” Christen points out as Tobin sits at Christen’s desk, and plays around with any office supply item that she can get her hands on.

 

“You’re just going to have to be more specific next time” Tobin smugly returns. “Besides, I’m here to help you study.”

 

“Is that so?” Christen asks as raises her eyebrows and watches as Tobin balances a ruler on her forehead. “Because you’re doing a really good job of it.” Tobin lets the ruler drop to the floor as she looks over to Christen.

 

“Alright, fine. What can I do to help?” she asks sincerely.

 

“Well, you can start by not distracting me” Christen states as she pulls some flash cards from her backpack and settles onto her bed.

 

“I’m sorry, but you’d have to suddenly go blind for that to happen” Tobin declares as she pulls her laptop from her bag. Christen stares at his questioningly, confused as to what Tobin is getting at. “That’s right, I’ve noticed you sneaking peaks at me when you thought I wasn’t looking. You aren’t so innocent in this situation.” Christen averts her eyes. _Oh shit, she saw that?_

 

“Fine. How about you just work on that paper that you’ve been complaining about, and I study my flashcards. Sound good?” Christen offers with a sigh.

 

“Alright, as long as you keep your eyes to yourself” Tobin teases as she turns away from Christen and opens up her laptop.

 

Christen shakes her head as she peers down at the index cards with neatly written hand-writing on them. All of which contain vocabulary and information for the next Comm quiz. She pulls out the first card from the deck and reads the vocab word. _Illustrators. Ok, illustrators are used –_ Sporadic loud clicking sounds of a key board interrupt Christen’s train of thought. She looks over and notices Tobin starting to write her paper. _Alright, let’s try this again. Illustrators are –_ Again the loud clicking impedes her focus. She takes a deep breath and tries once more. _Maybe if I start off with a different flash card, maybe that will make a difference._ So she grabs a new card from the deck, and reads it to herself. _Vocalics. Vocalics is the –_ The clicking starts again, and at this point it’s too much for Christen to deal with. Christen observes Tobin’s typing, and notices her peculiar way of going about it. Essentially, Tobin only uses both of her index fingers to poke at the keys.

 

“Tobin, what are you doing over there?” Christen finally asks, confounded by the midfielder’s ability to make even the simplest task a chore.

 

“Writing my paper. What does it look like?” Tobin responds, not pausing from poking keys to form words on her screen.

 

“No, I mean with your hands” Christen clarifies.

 

“Typing?” Tobin replies, not understanding what Christen is alluding to.

 

“Is that what you call it?” Christen teases, giggling a little at the sight of Tobin hitting the keys at a sloth’s pace.

 

“Do you have a problem with the way I type?” Tobin questions, slightly offended by Christen’s amusement at such a mundane discrepancy.

 

“Can you even type sixty words a minute?” Christen challenges, skeptical of Tobin’s abilities. Tobin crosses her arms and locks eyes with Christen.

 

“Wanna bet?” she bargains. Christen glances between Tobin’s key board and her eyes. _Easy win._

 

“Sure” Christen shrugs, “But you have to tell me what we’re betting this time.”

 

“A kiss.”

 

“A kiss?”

 

“Yeah” Tobin confirms, “If I win, you have to kiss me.”

 

“And if I w–“

 

“On the lips” Tobin continues, “For at least thirty seconds.”

 

“Alright” Christen agrees after Tobin finally lets her speak again. “And If I win, you owe me a kiss, but it won’t be now. It’ll be at some random time that I get to decide, just like how you held that bet over my head for a few weeks.”

 

“Deal” Tobin accepts as she readies herself for competition. Christen grabs her phone and walks over towards Tobin and her desk. She sets the stopwatch app for 60 seconds and looks back over to Tobin.

 

“You ready?” she finally asks.

 

“As I’ll ever be” Tobin confidently declares. Christen’s thumb hovers above the start button.

 

“Annnd… Go!” Christen exclaims as the starts the clock and the time winds down. Tobin starts typing, slowly but diligently. _She’s never going to win at this pace. Why is she always letting her competitiveness get the best of her?_

 

With about 26 seconds left, Tobin leans back in the chair with a goofy grin across her face.

 

“Done” she declares as Christen walks over to the laptop. Once she looks at the screen, she notices only a single sentence:

 

_Sixty words a minute ;)_

 

Christen looks up from the screen, only to find that Tobin’s smile has somehow grown.

 

“What is this?” Christen asks, confused by Tobin’s smugness. _She just obviously lost, why is she so happy?_

 

“You asked me if I could type, ‘Sixty words a minute’ and I did, so I just won” Tobin explains, content with her work.

 

“But that’s not what we – ” Christen starts, but Tobin interrupts her once again.

 

“I expect you found no typos or errors in my typed sentence” Tobin states.

 

“No, but – ”

 

“I respected the confines of the bet. Now it’s time for you to pay up” Tobin declares with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“You’re such a con-artist, you know that?” Christen points out as Tobin pulls Christen to sit on her lap.

 

“I’m aware” Tobin admits in a lowly voice as she leans forward and connects her lips with Christen’s. The kiss is slow and soft, but Christen feels her heart thumping against her chest nevertheless. Her hand finds Tobin’s cheek, and her thumb strokes along her cheekbone. Tobin’s hands find the small of Christen’s back and hold her close. Just as Christen feels herself getting lost in the kiss, she hears the doorknob rattle, and eventually the entire door swing open.

 

“Roomie, I’m hooo – oh God! I did not need to witness this. Get a room!” Kelley exclaims as she walks in on Christen and Tobin’s passionate moment.

 

“We did, but then you walked into it” Tobin points out, apparently not all embarrassed by what just happened. Meanwhile Christen blushes something fierce as she tries to slide off of Tobin’s lap as casually as possible.

 

“Well next time put a sock on the doorknob, like any other respectable person would!” Kelley argues, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. “Now I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get that image out of my head.”

 

“Sorry, Kels, we didn’t mean for that to happen” Christen regretfully informs as she grabs her phone and heads back to her bed.

 

“Speak for yourself” Tobin playfully chimes. Consequently, Kelley chucks a stray soccer ball at Tobin. She catches it just before it hits her in the face. “I was kidding, O’Hara! Geez, learn to take a joke.”

 

“Learn to keep it in your pants” Kelley immediately shoots back.

 

“Oh my god, we are done talking about this!” Christen demands, shielding her face with her hands. Just as Christen feels herself sink into the lowest state of shame and embarrassment, her phone chimes, signaling a new text. Christen glances down at her phone screen, and her face lights up. “Oh my god!” Christen squeals.

 

“What now?” Kelley groans, completely done with surprises for the night.

 

“Julie’s coming!” Christen shouts, letting her excitement bubble out from within her.

 

“Julie’s coming? When?” Kelley quickly asks, seemingly growing in excitement along with her roommate.

 

“Who’s Julie?” Tobin questions, completely out of loop, and suddenly less smug than she was moments ago.

 

“She’s one of my best friends from back home. She’s coming for Fall Fest so I don’t have to spend it alone” Christen explains as she is unable to control herself enough to remain still.

 

“But I thought you weren’t going to Fall Fest?” Tobin asks, still clearly confused.

 

“I’m not” Christen answers with a large smile, “Julie’s coming to spend time with me while everyone else is out partying and doing who knows what.”

 

“If you were worried about being alone, you could’ve just asked m–” Tobin begins in small voice, only to be cut off by another chime of Christen’s phone.

 

“Ah! And she just said that she’s going to spend the week here because that’s when she has fall break!” Christen exclaims as she and Kelley begin dancing around the room.

 

“I can’t wait to meet her, Julie sounds like the coolest!” Kelley cheers.

 

“She totally is! I just know you’re going to love her” Christen agrees.

 

“Am I going to love her?” Tobin asks, with a mixture of both playfulness, and concern in her voice.

 

“Of course!” Christen reassures, “I just know that you and Julie are going click from the second you two meet.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you want to know what happened to me yesterday? I took about five steps out of my building, and before I knew it, my feet slipped out from under me and I fell to the ground. All because someone forgot to put out the salt for the ice. They had one job. One goddamn job. Also again, some random dude saw this whole thing go down (And by "thing" I mean me, because I went down real quick. Thank God I'm not an old lady, I could've broken a hip). So basically I'm a little salty about the ground not being salty.
> 
>  
> 
> I TUMBLed down the sidewalk, so the least you can do is TUMBL down to my TUMBLR:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	33. Smell Ya Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you're ready for this jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, sorry for the wait. The truth is, I was working on a deal with Audible to get this fic published and then recorded. At first it was great, I recorded the first 24 chapters -- my delivery of every line was passionately soulful and seriously "on point" as the kids say. However due to creative differences, the Audible deal fell through. After weeks and weeks of heartfelt performances and a shit ton of legal fees, I thought all hope was lost. However the light did shine on me again when an email from iTunes popped into my inbox one morning. It turns out that they want to help kick start my rap career! And, oh yeah, record and distribute audio copies of Across the Hall. I didn't want to mention anything to you guys until I knew it was official, but now it is! So yay! Anyway, that's what I've been working on for these past two months (and totally not school or anything lame like that). Keep an eye out on iTunes. Digital download for Across the Hall will be available on the upcoming date of February 30th, 2029.

“… It is typical in much of Western culture that a person’s scent or smell is covered up. Usually people use such things as deodorants, colognes, and perfumes to mask one’s natural odor. However, in some cultures around the world, people have been socialized to prefer the natural scent of their friends and comrades over the smell of flowers and Ralph Lauren’s Polo Blue. To these people, the natural scent of a loved one is not something to be erased, but rather something to be cherished. It is used as a unique way of experiencing closeness to another individual. This is a classic example of how the notion of Olfactics, the study of the smells and how they are perceived, aids in our understanding of human communication.”

Dr. Stevenson uses his remote to click to the next slide. As Christen’s eyes survey the body of students in the lecture hall, she finds that their reactions are comprised of a mixture of both disgust and intrigue. Christen can’t help but smile to herself. These are the types of moments that make her realize that she loves her chosen area of study. She loves interacting with people and noticing how they react to certain aspects of life. She is fascinated not only with the human mind and how it works, but also the human spirit – the characteristics that make humans so very unique. People-watching is one of her favorite hobbies, and to be able to learn new information everyday about how to understand communication, how to solve the intricate puzzle of human interaction, always leaves Christen feeling satisfied.

 

“I like how you smell and all” a warm breath of air tickles Christen’s right ear, “But I still believe that deodorant is generally a good idea. Just FYI.” And there it is. Another thing that leaves Christen feeling satisfied. Christen turns her head ever-so-slightly only to allow her eyes to fall upon one of the brightest – and most mischievous – smiles that she’s ever seen. Tobin eases back into her chair as Christen shakes her head. _How juvenile, yet… actually that’s just straight up juvenile._

 

“Says the girl who hasn’t washed her socks in three weeks” Christen points out with an amused grin.

 

“The team’s been on a winning streak lately, I’m not gonna risk jinxing it” Tobin explains as she closes her notebook as she hears Dr. Stevenson start to wrap up the lecture for the day.

 

“I’m pretty sure that only applies to the actual socks that you wear _during_ the match” Christen teasingly reminds. Tobin shoots her a side-eyed glare, which causes a small giggle to escape Christen’s lips.

 

“So you have jokes, huh?” Tobin tries to reply with a straight face, however another one of Christen’s giggles causes her expression to soften.

 

“Just a few” Christen offers with a sly smile of her own. Tobin responds by bumping her knee against Christen’s before they both decide to turn their attention back to the front of the class to catch the end of their Comm lecture. Dr. Stevenson closes with a reminder that their next paper is due in two weeks, and within seconds students begin packing up for the class period. Christen and Tobin waste no time loading their notes into their backpacks, and soon enough, they join the stream of students on their way out to exit the building.

 

The two make their way down the steps and onto the walking path in comfortable silence. Tobin casually allows her left hand to brush against Christen’s right, and her fingers gently intertwine with the bright-eyed Cali girl’s. Christen doesn’t even flinch. The handholding has begun to be a frequent occurrence whenever she and Tobin happen to be walking in the same direction together. Which by itself also happens pretty often.

 

Christen pulls her phone from her pocket when she feels its familiar rumble of a text message notification. She unlocks her screen and suddenly stops dead in her tracks as she lets out an abrupt squeal. Tobin, who until this point had been blissfully day dreaming as she accompanied Christen down the walkway, is immediately rubber-banded backwards. She looks at Christen with slight alarm after being jolted out of her zoned-out state.

 

“What’s up?” Tobin asks as she notices the fact that Christen seems to be fully captivated by whatever she’s discovered on her phone. Christen’s smile widens as she finally wills herself to draw her eyes away from the phone in her hand.

 

“Julie’s flight just landed!” Christen gushes, filled to the brim with enthusiasm and ceaseless excitement. Tobin’s look of confusion gradually transforms to one of understanding as she lets Christen’s explanation sink in.

 

“Ah” Tobin nods as she tugs Christen forward by the hand to lead her to continue walking again, “Are you excited about that? I can’t tell.” Christen smiles even more at Tobin’s sarcasm. She can’t even get herself to formulate a witty reply because she’s so thrilled about her best friend’s arrival.

 

“I can’t help it!” Christen exclaims, giddily typing out a reply to Julie’s text. “Julie’s my first friend from back home to come visit me. And we’ve been through so much together, I can’t help but get excited. I mean, this is kind of a big deal.” Christen swings her and Tobin’s joined hands back and forth as she beams from the midfielder’s side.

 

“What kind of things have you been through?” Tobin asks, curiosity piqued as she elects for a firmer grip of Christen’s hand.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual stuff” Christen shrugs airily while glancing upwards, seemingly channeling a river of memories back into her mind. “Hard days at school, back-breaking soccer practices, tough break-ups, puberty. Basically all of life’s worst trials and tribulations.”

 

“So Julie’s really that great?” Tobin questions, her eyes locked on Christen’s content face.

 

“The greatest” Christen replies with and illuminating smile and without a millisecond’s hesitation. Tobin’s smile falters, but only for a moment before she wills another smile to her lips.

 

“I thought I was the greatest” she half-teases. Christen directs her eyes from the sky and back to Tobin.

 

“You are” she warmly reassures with a squeeze of Tobin’s hand, “Just in a different way, you know?” Tobin’s eyes meet Christen’s once again.

 

“Alright, fine, as long as I’m still the greatest” Tobin concedes with a grin. Christen smiles back at her, but the moment is interrupted by another notification on Christen’s phone. She draws her eyes away from Tobin as she chews her lip, and ecstatically taps out another reply. Tobin just lets her gaze go back in front of her as she guides Christen further down the sidewalk. Eventually, they reach the point where it’s time for them to part ways. Tobin slows the two to an easy stop. “And this is where I leave you” Tobin announces, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come to the airport with you?” Christen looks up from her phone and meets the midfielder’s eyes once again.

 

“You midfielders have extra practice today” she light-heartedly reminds as Tobin just shrugs beside her, “And besides, Kelley’s going to visit her dad while he’s here on layover anyway, so I’ll have her there as well.” Tobin nods along as she listens to Christen’s response.

 

“Alright, well can I at least have a good luck kiss before you go?” Tobin asks with an expression resembling that of the stereotypical puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Even for just a practice?” Christen questions, only temporarily denying Tobin of her sweet request.

 

“Especially for a practice” Tobin confidently confirms. Christen smiles and leans over to plant a kiss on Tobin’s cheek. However, right before her lips arrive to their destination, Tobin turns her head so that Christen’s lips land directly on her own. They share a small peck before breaking away.

 

“Well someone got more than they bargained for” Christen comments with a suspicious expression as she takes a step back.

 

“I’d say someone got _exactly_ what they bargained for” Tobin corrects with a wink. “Tell Julie I say ‘Hi’” Tobin adds as she begins backpedaling away.

 

“Tell her yourself!” Christen calls after her. Tobin waves in response as more and more distance grows between the two. Christen waves back, checks her phone once again, smiles, and continues down the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Flight 5515 to Vancouver is now boarding.”_

Christen anxiously looks around the busy airport as swarms of people walk around her. She’s texted Julie a grand total of 26 times since she and Kelley arrived to the airport just 20 minutes ago. She’s let Julie know that she’s located in the waiting area. She’s let Julie know that she’s wearing a white Nike t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She’s let Julie know that she sitting directly across from an elderly gentlemen who’s fallen asleep, and happens to be snoring with an intense vigor from what Christen only assumes is the result of being stuck in an airport for hours. And she’s let Julie know just how pain-stakingly impatient she’s growing as each second passes that she’s not reunited with her best friend from home. Just as Christen is about to send text number 27, she receives one of her own.

 

Jewels:  _Are you going to stare at your phone all day, or are you going to come & greet your best friend who flew hundreds of miles to see you? ;)_

 

Attached to the text is a picture of a nervous-looking Christen hunched over her phone. The picture was taken from what looks like just 20 feet away. After reading the text, Christen’s eyes immediately shoot up and find a bright-eyed Julie smiling in front of her. Christen springs from her seat and closes the distance between them.

 

“Julie!” she shrieks as she pounces into the open arms of her equally excitable friend.

 

“Christen!” Julie animatedly returns as she wraps her arms around Christen and swings the girl around so her momentum doesn’t knock the both of them over.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here!” Christen exhales into Julie’s shoulder as Julie finally lowers her to the ground.

 

“Me neither, this is wild!” Julie agrees once Christen is finally firmly on her feet again. Christen takes a step back and takes a moment to look Julie over.

 

“Wow, you look great. Better than I remember if that’s even possible” Christen compliments with nothing but a proud smile. Julie laughs and gives Christen her own once over.

 

“Thanks, you look great, too! Have you started doing something different with your hair?” Julie asks as her eyes continue to inspect her old friend. “And I don’t know how else to explain it, but you really seem like you’re glowing.” A twinkle forms in Julie’s eye, and Christen can almost predict what she’s going to say next. Almost. “You aren’t pregnant are you? Christen, don’t tell me you got yourself knocked up by some sleazy frat boy.” Ok, so Christen was expecting a joke, but she wasn’t quite expecting that one. Christen’s jaw instinctively drops.

 

“What? No! Julie are you kidding me? You know I’m not like that!” Christen exclaims as she tries to defend herself. Julies just laughs again.

 

“Calm down, Christen, I know you’re into girls. I didn’t suddenly forget that sophomore year sleepover when you made me watch _Imagine Me & You_ three times in one night. I was just trying to get a reaction out of you. Which by the way, it was pretty easy. You haven’t changed a bit” Julie explains as Christen rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips.

 

“And apparently neither have you” Christen critically points out with the shake of her head.

 

“What can I say? I’m as loveable as ever” Julie teases with a smile.

 

“Is that what Zach tells you?” Christen counters, only earning an eyebrow wiggle from her blonde partner-in-crime.

 

“Only when I don’t have him wrapped around my finger” Julie returns as she slings an arm over Christen’s shoulders.

 

“You’ve come a long way from worshipping the ground he walked on in high school” Christen comments as she takes Julie’s duffel bag from her other hand and starts walking her through the airport.

 

“That was a different time, the tables have turned now” Julie explains with a wink, causing Christen to chuckle from beside her. After a few more steps together, Julie speaks up once more. “And what about you? Has any cute girl caught your eye since you’ve been here? You never explained why you were glowing earlier, and if it wasn’t because of carrying some frat daddy’s baby, then it’s gotta be for some other reason.” Christen averts her eyes and suddenly panics under Julie’s prying gaze. _Shit, what do I tell her? I mean, I’ve never actually told her about Tobin. Wait, I’ve never even mentioned Tobin to my best friend from back home? Not even once? Seriously? That seems impossible, but I guess I really haven’t if she’s asking now. Dammit, what do I even say? If I tell her it’s just a crush, she’ll want to go find Tobin and be my wing-woman and talk me up in front of her. But if she finds out that it’s more than that and that I’ve never said anything to her about it, no doubt she’ll be offended. Ugh, how did I get myself into this situation? How do I –_

 

“Did someone say ‘frat daddy’?” Kelley asks as she approaches the two from Christen’s side. _Oh thank god. Maureen, I’m so sorry that I’ve ever thought ill of you. You’re a true saint._

 

“Hey, Kels. How was seeing your dad?” Christen asks as Kelley pauses beside the two other girls.

 

“It was nice, he gave me some money for food and let me sit in the cockpit for a few minutes. Overall it was worth the trip over here” Kelley explains in her usual nonchalant, humorous way. “So is this the famous Julie I’ve been hearing so much about?” Christen smiles between her two friends and moves aside to begin introductions.

 

“Kelley, this is Julie. Julie, this is Kelley” Christen motions between the two of them. “I want to apologize to each of you in advance for whatever the other one will inevitably do.”

 

“You have so much confidence in us, Pressy. It really warms my heart” Kelley comments as she smiles and shakes Julie’s hand. “Seriously though, it’s nice to finally meet you. Blabbermouth over here hasn’t stopped talking about you for days.” Julie chuckles.

 

“Oh, so you already know me then?” Julie jokes, earning an approving grin from Kelley.

 

“Probably more than I should” Kelley discloses, receiving a small glare from Christen, “But the real question is if it’s all true or not.”

 

“Every word, I can assure you that” Julie returns with a cheeky expression. Kelley lets out a boisterous laugh while Christen looks suspiciously between her two friends. _I should have never introduced them, this is just going to be a week of them teaming up on me. I can already feel it._

 

“You know what, Pressy? You were right, I think Julie and I are going to get along just swimmingly” Kelley announces.

 

“Well great” Christen deadpans as she can practically see the schemes starting to form in each of her friends’ heads, “Now if you two are done getting acquainted with each other, how about we leave this noisy place and get back to our nice, quiet campus.”

 

“It’s the beginning of Fall Fest” Kelley points out as the trio begins making their way to the airport’s exit, “Campus will be anything but quiet.” Both Christen and Julie nod their heads as they realize the truth in Kelley’s words. “And besides, if we don’t get you back to the room quick, Tobin might lose her mind being away from you for so long.” _Shit._

 

“Who’s Tobin?” Julie asks as the sliding doors part for the college girls to walk through. “Do you guys have a puppy or something like that?” Kelley sends Christen a curious look before answering. _God fucking dammit._

 

“Something like that” she simply replies as she and Christen lead Julie to Kelley’s car.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously Julie, did you pack a load of bricks?” Christen exhales as she struggles to haul Julie’s duffel bag up the final flight of stairs.

 

“Oh yeah” Julie sarcastically agrees as she and Kelley pause in front of the third floor entrance to wait for Christen to catch up. “I never leave home without my trusty brick collection. You never know when you’re going to have to repair a chimney or construct a barbeque pit.”

 

“Honestly I wouldn’t put it past you” Christen huffs once she finally arrives to the stairwell exit. She briefly sets down the bag before taking a few breaths to collects herself. Julie and Kelley just wait skeptically.

 

“Christen, I’m saying this as your friend, but you’re upper body strength could use some work” Julie points out as gently as she can.

 

“I know” Christen somberly agrees before she grips the duffle bag once more and determinedly hoists it from the ground. “It’s actually pretty pitiful how quickly my muscles have atrophied since the school year began.” Kelley, Julie, and Christen as press forward as the three meander down the third floor corridor.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help with that?” Julie offers as Christen begins to straggle behind the other two.

 

“No” Christen grunts as she peers down the hallway and notices that they’ve nearly arrived to the room. “You’re my guest, and you’ll be treated as such. Besides, we’re almost there.” Kelley is the first to arrive to the room. She pulls out her keys from the pocket of her sweatshirt and unlocks the door. She then pushes it open and flicks the light switch. The trio enters the room. Kelley flops down face-first on her bed while Christen sets Julie’s bag down beside her dresser. Julie’s eyes enthusiastically scan the room, taking in every detail from the pictures on the wall, to the chipped paint on the crumbling popcorn ceiling.

 

“Nice place you got here, guys. I’m really feeling the whole college dorm room vibe” Julie comments as runs a hand over the curtains and walks over to Christen’s side of the room. “And look at this! Christen, is this your desk? That’s so cool that you have your own desk!” Julie excitedly walks over to the desk and takes a seat in the chair. She starts rocking it back and forth, seemingly enjoying every squeak that escapes it.

 

“Yep” Christen nods as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed, “I found a wad of used gum in there and everything. This room came fully equipped with all of the best college amenities.” Christen’s comment solicits a muffled laugh from Kelley on the opposite side of the room.

 

“Seriously” Julies responds with a straight face, “This is really cool. I mean, you two have your own place, that’s more than I can say.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kelley asks as she rolls over to face the other two girls, “Do you not live in a dorm?” Julie shakes her head in the negative.

 

“I chose a school that was close to home, so I still live with my family and I just commute everyday” Julie explains. “It’s nice that I save some money and all, but sometimes I feel like I’m missing out on the college experience.”

 

“Trust me, Jules” Christen begins as she offers some comforting words to her friend, “The only thing you’re missing is creepy male floormates, and ridiculous quiet hour rules that are never obeyed anyway.”

 

“So you say” Julie returns as she looks over the room once again, “But I still think you guys are getting the better half of the bargain getting to live in residence halls.”

 

“I have two words for you” Kelley unenthusiastically contends as she props herself up with an elbow and looks Julie square in the eye. “Communal bathrooms.” All of the girls let out a laugh and nod in agreeance.

 

“Fair enough” Julie concedes as she surrenders hands to the air. Just then, the door to room 317 swings open and Kling comes strolling out.

 

“Hey what’s all the laughter about?” Kling questions as she nonchalantly wanders into the room. “You guys aren’t watching Sarah’s prank video without me, are you?” she beelines for Kelley’s bed and grabs at her phone in search for the notorious video.

 

“Yes, please come in” Kelley deadpans as Kling dejectedly returns Kelley’s phone, slightly upset that they video is not there. Kling looks away from Kelley and her eyes land on Julie. Her eyebrows scrunch in surprise.

 

“You’re definitely new around here” Kling acutely states as she gestures to the blonde.

 

“No, she’s been here all semester” Kelley mocks while rolling her eyes. Kling just responds by shoving Kelley’s shoulder and sending her the stink eye.

 

“I’m Julie” Julie chimes, breaking Kling and Kelley away from their intense stare-down. “I’m Christen’s friend from back home, I’ll be staying here all week.” Kling’s confused expression fades and she begins nodding in gradual understanding. “And let me guess, you’re Tobin?” Julie asks. Kling cracks out in a smile while glancing mischievously between Kelley and Christen before answering Julie’s question. _Uh oh._

 

“Actually, no. I’m Meghan, but most people just call me Kling” Kling explains as her eyes peer toward the door to room 317. “Tobin is my roommate, I can call her over though.” _No, no, no. Not yet. I need to figure out how I’m going to play this before introductions are made._

 

“I don’t know, Kling. That isn’t really necess– ” Christen begins, only to be ignored by the smallish defender.

 

“Yo, Tobs! Come over here, there’s someone who wants to meet you!” Kling yells for basically the whole floor to hear. _Please tell me she didn’t hear that. Please tell me that she’s napping or listening to music. You know, something that would prevent her from coming over here._ After a few moments, the door remains closed and Christen’s nerves begin to settle. _Ok, good. She didn’t hear that, crisis averted._ However, not a moment after the thought passes through Christen’s mind, the doorknob of 317 slowing turns and Tobin soon appears from behind the door. She’s wearing a blue Nike hoodie, and a pair of lose-fitting joggers. She brushes her damp hair to her right shoulder as she coolly crosses the hallway, and leans casually against the doorframe of room 318. _Damn._

 

“I’ve been summoned” Tobin cheekily, yet smoothly comments as she peers within the room. She smiles when her eyes meet Christen’s, and Christen can’t help but allow a smile of her own to appear on her face. _Wow, how can anyone possibly look that good after a training?_

 

Julie slowly glances between Christen and Tobin as the two seem to take in the sight of each other. A process that seems borderline intimate, even to an uninformed third party observer.

 

“So you’re Robin?” Julie asks, causing Tobin to peel her eyes away from Christen and redirect towards Julie.

 

“Um, my name’s actually Tobin” she corrects as she shifts a little uncomfortably from her leaning position at the doorframe.

 

“Oh, right, of course!” Julie chuckles as she shakes her head at herself, “I swear I just said your name correctly a few seconds ago. My bad.”

 

“It’s cool” Tobin easily dismisses, “It happens all the time. You’re Julie, I presume?”

 

“Yep” Julies nods before turning towards Christen, “What, did you tell the whole campus that I was coming?” Christen just shrugs innocently as Julie giggles in return. After a moment, Julie faces Tobin once again. “So are you friends with Christen or Kelley?” Tobin seems to stiffen up for a brief moment before her eyes jump over to Christen. She looks a bit thrown off by the question.

 

“Uh, both actually” Tobin answers curtly, but with a half-smile. Her natural warmness appears to be fleeting as the conversation continues.

 

“That’s nice” Julie affirms warmly, “I’m glad to hear that Christen’s making friends here. Sometimes I feel bad that we’re so far away from each other that I can’t be here for her. Every once in a while I regret ever letting my best friend out of my reach. How am I supposed to keep an eye on her when we’re miles apart?”

 

“Aw, Jules, you don’t have to worry about me” Christen assures as her heart warms a little from her best friend’s admission.

 

“It’s not you that I worry about” Julie corrects as she glances back over to Christen. “I worry about all of the people out there who might try to take advantage of you. You’re too good for this world, Christen.” Julie and Christen smile at each other before Tobin chimes in again.

 

“I think Christen will be alright, there are a lot of nice people around here” she adds as she stuffs her hands into her pockets. Tobin glances over to Christen, who nods agreeingly.

 

“It’s the nice ones that you have to watch out for” Julies jokes while looking Tobin square in the eye. Christen, Kelley, and Kling laugh as Julie’s eyes stay focused on Tobin’s for just a beat longer. The action goes unnoticed by all but the midfielder.

 

“I still think I’m in good hands” Christen states as she begins to rub at her arms. Tobin appears to relax a little, however concern grows in her eyes as a pained expression crosses Christen’s face. Tobin opens her mouth to speak, but Julie beats her to it.

 

“What’s wrong, Christen? Are your arms still hurting you from earlier?” Julie asks, her voice laced with her own worry.

 

“Yeah, a little” Christen confirms as her thumb grazes over what she’s sure is a knot in her muscle. Tobin begins to push herself from the doorframe, but again, Julie is one step ahead of her and springs from her seat to place herself beside Christen on the bed.

 

“Here, I can massage them if you want” Julie offers as she already takes one of Christen’s arms without waiting for an answer. “It’ll be just like after old soccer workouts when we used to help each other rub the lactic acid from our limbs.” Tobin’s eyebrows furrow from her position in the doorway as her eyes follow every move of Julie’s hands running circles on Christen’s arm. “This is just like the good old days” Julie reminisces with a smile meant only for Christen.

 

* * *

 

 

At approximately 8:30 am, Christen wakes up to the blaring alarm on her phone, and discovers a lovely crick in her neck. Christen groans as she peels herself off of her makeshift bed on the floor. Which really is only a pillow and a blanket sprawled over the small patch of carpeting that separates Christen and Kelley’s beds. She willing volunteered for this sleeping arrangement the night before, insisting that Julie is her guest, and that she deserves the bed. It’s within Christen’s nature to be nothing less than a gracious host. However, her offer was not totally without self interest in mind. After all, Julie’s a renowned kicker. Which is great for playing soccer, but quite awful when it comes to sleepovers. With a few audible pops of some of her joints and muscles, Christen eventually makes it to her feet and silences her alarm.

 

“Is it time to get up already?” Julie’s groggy voice sounds from just a few feet away. Christen glances over to her bed to the sight of Julie in a cocoon of blankets, and her eyes barely cracked open.

 

“Not for you” Christen whispers as she hears Kelley flip over in her bed on the opposite side of the room, “I just wanted to get an early start in the bathroom before the rest of the floor wakes up.”

 

“Ok, so I can sleep some more?” Julie innocently asks as her eyelids already begin to droop.

 

“Yeah” Christen chuckles lightly as Julie snuggles even deeper into her blankety haven, “Go on back to dreamland. I’ll wake you up when it’s time.” Julie hums and Christen grabs her bathroom caddy before exiting the room. Once she gently pulls the door shut, she makes her way to the bathroom and starts to plan out her day with Julie. _Where should I take her today? We could go get some smoothies or coffee later, maybe hit the dining hall for lunch so she can experience how the other half lives. And then maybe a tour around campus? Will she want to go to class with me? I mean, I don’t really think I can take her to Chem Lab, but my lecture classes should be alright. I could just send my professors a quick email to see if that’s ok. And then what? I guess I’ll have to check what events are happening on campus this week besides Fall Fest. Or maybe Julie will just want to chill and lay low? Am I overthinking this? I don’t know, probably, but I just want Julie to have a good time while she’s here._

 

When Christen walks into the bathroom, she discovers that it’s nearly empty, except for the sound of the water in a single shower stall. She’s content enough with this as it is. It always pleases Christen when she’s able to beat the morning bathroom rush. It’s a calming feeling knowing that she doesn’t have to be anywhere for hours, and that she can just take her time during her grooming routine. She just finishes splashing water on her face when she hears the showerhead turn off, and a pair of squeaky shower shoes make their way towards the bathroom exit. Christen dabs her face dry with her towel when she notices to figure near the bathroom’s exit. Before they leave, the figure does a double take, and decides to stop.

 

“Morning” Tobin warmly greets in her calm morning voice. She elects to brush her dripping hair over her shoulder and walk over to Christen near the sinks.

 

“Good morning” Christen kindly returns as she takes out her moisturizer from her caddy and squeezes some of it onto her hands. Tobin leans against the sink to her right and leisurely takes a long breath.

 

“So how was the rest of your evening last night? I really didn’t get to see you much” Tobin exhales before a yawn escapes her.

 

“It was alright” Christen simply answers as she begins to blot the moisturizing lotion strategically around her face, only before rubbing circles over each patch of skin. “We basically just got Julie settled in. She’s really excited for this week.”

 

“Do you have any plans yet?” Tobin questions as she picks up Christen’s moisturizer and mindlessly inspects the bottle.

 

“We haven’t really gotten that far yet. I want to do something fun, but I’m not exactly sure what Julie will be into” Christen explains as she continues to make sure that her entire face is covered in lotion.

 

“Isn’t she your best friend? I’m sure you’ll find something she’ll like” Tobin points out as Christen fixes her eyebrows, making sure that her facial routine hasn’t disrupted them.

 

“I mean yeah, but I just want this week to go well. If it does, then maybe Julie will want to visit more often, or maybe my other high school friends will decide to make the trip. I don’t know, I just feel like I need to give them a good reason to visit me” Christen discloses, suddenly feeling the pressure of making this week the best it can be. Tobin directs her eyes from the bottle and meets Christen’s eyes in the mirror.

 

“You’re their friend, isn’t that reason enough to come visit you?” Tobin asks genuinely. Christen shrugs but remains silent. She suddenly feels insecure as she casts her gaze to the ground. She can’t pinpoint the source of the feeling, but she knows that something within her seriously debates Tobin’s question. _Is it?_ “But hey, you mentioned that you and Julie used to play soccer together, right?” Tobin asks as she becomes fully aware of Christen’s shift in mood. Christen nods sheepishly. “Alright, well how about you take her to the game tomorrow night? I promise to put on a good show” Tobin suggests with a playful grin. Christen looks up from the ground and meets her eyes again.

 

“You always put on a good show” Christen comments with a newfound smile.

 

“Well then it’s a pretty safe option, don’t you think? Besides, I can always use my good luck charm cheering me on” Tobin adds, feeling a slight wave of relief after succeeding to lift Christen’s spirits.

 

“Alright, fine, we’ll be there. But I expect a really good game out of you. I want to get my money’s worth” Christen jokes, earning an even wider smile from Tobin.

 

“You just get yourselves to the seats and leave the rest to me” Tobin instructs. Christen nods and Tobin looks back down to the bottle of moisturizer. “Hey do you mind if I borrow some of this? My skin is feeling kind of dry.”

 

“Sure” Christen consents as she hands the bottle off to her neighbor, “I wouldn’t wish dry skin upon my worst enemy.” Tobin takes the bottle, but hesitates to empty any lotion onto her hands just yet.

 

“So is there like an art to this or something? Because what you just did closely resembled war paint in my humble opinion” Tobin asks, scanning the bottle for any kind of directions.

 

“Well that just depends on what you skin is like” Christen skillfully explains, “Like usually the cheeks are fairly dry, but you also don’t want to ignore your T-zone.”

 

“My T-what?” Tobin repeats as her eyebrows furrow and her forehead crinkles. Christen just giggles and grabs the bottle back from Tobin.

 

“Here, it’ll just be easier if I do it” she finally declares as she pours some lotion on her hands and starts dabbing it around various points on Tobin’s face.

 

“I feel like a toddler having her mom put sunscreen on her at the beach” Tobin chuckles as Christen starts rubbing in the moisturizer. She ignores no detail, and makes sure to pay special attention to every feature on Tobin’s face.

 

“Funny, because I feel like a mom putting sunscreen on a toddler. But then again, this is you we’re talking about, so close enough, right?” Christen teases as she mindlessly bites her lip in full concentration. Tobin’s eyes instinctively wander to Christen’s lips.

 

“This feels nice” Tobin mutters in a soft voice, willing her gaze back up to Christen’s eyes.

 

“What? Not having dry skin?” Christen asks, still lost in the task at hand.

 

“No” Tobin clarifies as she reaches up and stills Christen by grabbing each of her elbows, “Your hands on my skin.” Christen pauses as soon as the words leave Tobin’s lips, and her eyes meet the soft brown irises just mere inches away from her own. She bites at her lip again, except this time for an entirely different reason. Her thumbs slowly resume stroking Tobin’s cheek bones, as the only sounds to be heard between them is their equally uneven breaths. Tobin begins to lean in, but is cut short when the loud sounds of flip flops echo in from the hallway.

 

“Christen?” a voice calls from just beyond the bathroom entrance. Christen jumps away from Tobin just in time for Julie to come walking into the room. “Oh, there you are. I wasn’t sure if you were still in here or not.”

 

“Yeah, Jules, I’m still here” Christen responds before beginning to rub at her sore neck. Her quick jump away from Tobin must’ve agitated her wound from sleeping on the floor. “What are you doing up? I thought you were still asleep” she asks with both confusion and slight anxiety. _She didn’t see anything, did she?_

 

“I couldn’t get back to sleep after your alarm, so I just figured I’d get up. I get spend more time with you this way” Julie explains as she walks over to the sinks to join the other girls. Tobin takes a step back as Julie reaches in between them to grab some of Christen’s toiletries. Julie glances over to Christen who still has a cautionary hand on her neck. “Did you get a stiff neck from sleeping on the ground last night? See? I told you this would happen. You should just stop being so stubborn and share the bed with me tonight. I know you’re trying to be the hostess-with-the-mostess and all, but come on Christen, it’s not worth being in pain.” Tobin’s jaw seems to clench at the mention of Christen and Julie sharing a bed.

 

“Julie, I love you, but sleeping with you means that I’ll become your personal kicking bag. It would just be a different type of pain” Christen half teases.

 

“Oh come on, you over exaggerate!” Julie counters, lightly jabbing at Christen with her elbow, causing Christen to laugh.

 

“Christen can stay with me” Tobin offers in a sheepish, yet ever-so-slightly determined voice. Christen raises an eyebrow while Julie just smiles appreciatively.

 

“That’s very kind of you to offer, Toby, but I’m sure we can figure something out. Besides, I came to spend the week with my best friend, it wouldn’t feel right not sharing a room together at night” Julie politely declines.

 

“My name is Tobin” Tobin reminds with a calm tone, however a twinge of annoyance inhabits her eyes.

 

“Tobin, that’s right! Ah, I’m so sorry, I’m usually so good with names!” Julie apologizes, though Tobin doesn’t entirely buy it.

 

“Right, well, I guess I’ll just leave you two to it” Tobin bids as she gathers her things and excuses herself from the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“So have you given anymore thought into Fall Fest?” Sarah asks as she takes a seat in one of the empty chairs beside Tobin. Tobin’s eyes meander aimlessly around the dining hall as she anxiously stirs her fork around the mound of corn on her plate.

 

“Uh, I’m still undecided” Tobin distractedly replies as she leans to peer around Kling to get a better view of the buffet line. “I didn’t really enjoy myself last year.”

 

“As memory serves” Sarah begins with a knowing smirk, “You thoroughly enjoyed yourself until the purging started.” Tobin sighs slowly while remembering her drunken shame.

 

“Yeah, that last part is kind of what I don’t want to repeat” she explains, still searching the mass of students loitering around the large room.

 

“All you have to do is pace yourself this time” Ali explains, trying to lighten the midfielder’s mood. “You’re not an inexperienced freshman anymore, you know better now.”

 

“Still” Tobin continues, “It really wasn’t my kind of scene. I’m not super into partying these days.”

 

“Is Christen going?” Alex abruptly asks from across the table. Tobin glances over to her briefly, offering her suspicious expression, before her eyes continue their search.

 

“No, I don’t think so” Tobin curtly answers, her knee beginning to bounce impatiently under the table.

 

“Ah, now I understand” Kling comments smugly from her position diagonal from her roommate. “You don’t want to go unless the old ball and chain is going.”

 

“What? No, that’s not the reason. I’m perfectly capable of doing things on my own” Tobin denies, her voice grows a bit agitated.

 

“So if Christen _was_ going, would you still opt out?” Sarah slyly questions as she pokes at Tobin’s elbow.

 

“I don’t know, it would depend on the circumstances I guess” Tobin shortly replies as she shakes Sarah’s hand away from her arm.

 

“Alright, so imagine that it’s Thursday night, and Christen shows up at your door. She’s wearing a very sleek, yet tastefully sexy black dress. You know, not showing too much skin, but _juuust_ enough” Sarah starts to describe the fake scenario.

 

“Get on with it already!” Ali encourages from Sarah’s other side.

 

“Ok, fine. Geez Krieger, not one for details, are you?” Sarah quips before resuming her hypothetical scene. “Anyway, she knocks on your door all sad and mopey, saying that the only thing that will cheer her up is going to Fall Fest. But she refuses to go with anyone but you. What do you say?”

 

“I say you guys are ridiculous and that this would never happen” Tobin flatly refuses to entertain Sarah and the others even just a little bit.

 

“You still haven’t answered the question” Kling mischievously points out.

 

“And I’m not going to” Tobin sassily returns.

 

“Come on, Tobs, lighten up. You’ve been such a kill joy ever since Monday night” Sarah comments while giving Tobin’s shoulder a shake.

 

“I’m not going to entertain your childish little games anymore tonight” Tobin slightly bitterly proclaims as she casts her frustrated gaze down to the mashed corn kernels on her plate. Sarah slowly retracts her hand from Tobin’s shoulder, this time by her own accord. Tobin takes a deep breath to settle her temper before she looks up again only to discover a much anticipated sight.

 

Christen walks towards the table of soccer players while sporting one of her signature blinding smiles. Tobin’s eyes meet with Christen at the exact same time that the other girl sets eyes on her, and Christen’s smile grows wider. Tobin glances over to the empty chair on her left, and Christen starts in the direction of the chair. However out of seemingly nowhere, a blonde figure catches up to Christen, and points to the two empty chairs beside Alex. Christen hesitates, but eventually flashes Tobin an apologetic look before allowing herself to be redirected by Julie. Tobin slumps disappointedly in her seat as Christen and Julie arrive to the table. Christen introduces Julie and everyone immediately starts asking her questions to try to make her feel at home. Well, almost everyone. Kling sneaks a peak over at her roommate’s unintentionally obvious pout. Then Kling leans over to Alex.

 

“I think she’s given us an answer after all” she whispers as Alex glances over towards Tobin and nods in agreeance.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a wanker number nine!”

 

“Oh my god, Julie sit down” Christen orders in between the eruption of sporadic laughter that leaves her body as a result of her friend’s antics. She tugs at Julie’s arm until the blonde is safely seated in the stadium seat next to her. Julie smiles smugly as Christen works to collect herself, and the slightly annoyed parents and soccer enthusiasts finally turn their attention away from the disruptive pair.

 

“What? I thought you loved that line” Julie asks in faux-confusion as Christen just grins in return.

 

“I do” Christen points out as she angles her body back towards the pitch, “But some things should stay in the movies.” Julie knowingly beams back at Christen, and the two continue their endless banter as a whistle blows from the pitch several yards below.

 

A player from the visiting team clutches at her ankle as trainers and coaches jog to her end of the field. As the medical staff tends to the girl, both teams near their benches, using the pause of activity as an opportunity to have a strategic team discussion. When the coaches finish instructing their players, the girls take the opportunity to grab some water bottles and rehydrate. The injured girl remains on the pitch as staff members gingerly tend to her leg.

 

Tobin, Alex, and Kling group together as they drink water and wait for the player to be removed from the pitch. Which by the looks of it, it may be several minutes until that is a possibility.

 

“Man, what a game” Alex comments as she pitifully watches the player grimace when one of the trainers probes at her injury in an apparently painful spot.

 

“Seriously” Heather agrees as she walks over and joins her fellow teammates. “Like what the fuck did I do to get on that girl’s bad side?” she questions with sincere puzzlement as she jerks her head towards the direction of the spectator stands. The three remaining players pivot around to see that Heather is gesturing towards Christen and Julie. Tobin’s face falls flat.

 

“Don’t mind them” Tobin dismisses in a monotone voice, “They’re just having fun in their own little world. I’m sure it had nothing to do with you. Trust me, I’m fairly certain that the only people that exist in their world is each other.”

 

“Someone’s a little cynical” Alex gently retorts as she glances from Tobin, to Christen and Julie laughing together in the stands, and finally back to Tobin again. “But not totally inaccurate either.” Tobin dejectedly shrugs and half-chuckles in response.

 

“Now you’ve entered my world” Tobin quips with a hint of bitter defeatedness. Alex places a supportive hand on Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“They’re just excited about seeing each other after so long” Alex offers, trying her best to console her down-in-the-dumps teammate. “I mean, can you blame them? Just think of how miserable you’d be if you were apart from me for such a long amount of time. We both know that you wouldn’t last without _your_ best friend by your side. Or you know, up the field from you, depending on the context.” A corner of Tobin’s mouth upturns slightly, seemingly affected by Alex’s gallant efforts to cheer her up. However, Kling still casts a suspicious gaze up towards the stands.

 

“I don’t know” Kling starts as cogs turn in her brain, “They still seem a little _too_ close. I keep getting this weird feeling about it. Also, I met up with Moe earlier today, and she said that they went to the smoothie place this morning. She said they shared one and everything. It almost looked like they had some sort of relationship that was beyond friendly.” Tobin’s eyes quickly find Kling, and she’s asking a question before she even has a chance to jump to any other reasonable conclusion.

 

“Did they look like a couple? Like they’ve dated before?” Tobin asks with a certain amount of fever. Kling doesn’t seem to register her tone as she still nonchalantly inspects the stands.

 

“She didn’t exactly say that” Kling replies casually, “Just what I told you.”

 

“Well did she say anything else?” Tobin rapidly fires back, a sense of urgency and concern laced within her voice.

 

“Just classified, authorized personnel only, Macaroon Club information for our next meeting” Kling shrugs. Tobin slowly exhales, knowing that she’s not going to get anymore from her roommate. Alex picks up on Tobin’s newfound insecurity as she gives the midfielder’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Relax, Tobs. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about” Alex suggests. Tobin looks up into the baby horse’s baby blue eyes and finds her sincerity to back up her words. Tobin responds by nodding slowly and silently.

 

A whistle blows and the referee signals for the game to resume. The injured player hobbles off the pitch with the help of a team of medical experts. The crowd gives the girl a somber applause.

 

“Alright ladies, game faces on” Heather instructs as she throws on an intimidating one of her own, and sprints to her flank position on the opposite side of the pitch. Tobin and Alex share one more reassuring look before they both follow after Heather’s lead. When Tobin is back in position, she dares one more glance at the stands. Christen and Julie are leaned over Julie’s phone, completely tuned out from the game. Tobin just shakes her head and focuses her mind on getting back into game mode. Even if it takes more effort than usual.

 

* * *

 

After an easy victory against an ill-suited opponent, the teams disperse and players and spectators collect their belongings in order to leave the stadium. Tobin lingers along the side of the pitch, hoping a _certain someone_ will come over to congratulate her on the victory. She bounces on her toes anxiously as she notices more and more people leaving the stadium at a high frequency. As she scans her eyes along the railing that separates the pitch from the stands, she notices only of few of her teammates and their family members remain. So far no one has come over to greet her – not even Cassie who, as it were, has been less consistent in her attendance ever since her little interaction with Christen several weeks back.

 

Tobin feels a smile form on her face as she remembers that day. She remembers how trapped she felt as Cassie was showering her with an uncomfortable amount of compliments. She remembers the guilt of not knowing how to respond without reciprocating Cassie’s level of affection. How she didn’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings, but didn’t want to give her the wrong idea at the same time. And then she remembers the pure shock she felt when Christen was suddenly throwing herself into Tobin’s arms. To Tobin, Christen hanging onto her so tight felt like she was holding a koala. She remembers the slightly embarrassed, yet pleasant feeling that washed over her as soon as the shock wore off. And she remembers the subtle displeasure she felt as soon as Christen relinquished Tobin from her embrace. When Christen smiled at her and took Tobin’s hand in her own, the midfielder’s breath hitched as her heart went aflutter. However, the way Christen described Tobin as her “girlfriend” was what really made Tobin weak in the knees. That moment felt significant to Tobin, it was like that was when a switch flipped. Like at that moment in time, the idea of her and Christen together didn’t seem like some far off dream, but an attainable reality. She’s cherished the memory ever since the day it happened.

 

“Tobin!” a voice breaks Tobin out her nostalgic daydream. Tobin looks over her shoulder and sees Alex, Kling, Sarah, Ali, and few other teammates waiting for her near the end of the pitch. “Are you coming or what?” Kling bellows from that tiny figure of hers. Tobin sighs dejectedly as she begins to reply, however a tap on the shoulder stops her just short. Tobin turns around and meets a pair of green eyes peering down at her from just above the railing.

 

“Aren’t you going to let me congratulate you first?” Christen sweetly asks as Tobin smiles shyly back up at her. Tobin peers around her neighbor and finds Julie nowhere in sight. She feels a little guilty for feeling happy about that. Emphasis on the words, ‘a little.’

 

“That depends on how you plan on doing it” Tobin wittily answers as her confidence restores within her. Christen smiles in return, narrowing her eyes slightly at Tobin’s suggestive tone.

 

“Well I was going to give you a hug” Christen airily starts as she leans her upper body over the railing, “I hope that isn’t a disappointment.” Tobin chuckles as she leans forward and lifts herself to her tip toes in order to meet Christen’s hug halfway.

 

“Not at all” Tobin exhales with relief as she rests her chin on Christen’s shoulder, “This is exactly what I needed.” They maintain the embrace for a few silent seconds before breaking away.

 

“Good, I’m glad” Christen warmly responds as she straightens up again, “Take a few too many hard tackles out there or something?” Tobin’s eyes subconsciously dart to the area of the stands where Christen and Julie were sitting during the match before she replies.

 

“Yeah, just a knock or two I wasn’t expecting I guess” Tobin shrugs before changing the subject. “So do you want to meet up in the parking lot? Or should I just save you a seat when the team gets to Signore’s?” Christen’s smile fades a bit as she begins to start nervously chewing her lip.

 

“Actually” Christen starts as she averts Tobin’s eyes and elects to gaze down to the ground instead, “I was thinking that maybe I shouldn’t go to Signore’s tonight.” Tobin’s face contorts slightly at Christen’s admission.

 

“Why the sudden change in plans?” Tobin asks, her voice nearly trembling. She clears her throat to regain her composure. Christen looks up apologetically as she gazes into Tobin’s eyes once again.

 

“Well I have Julie with me tonight, and she might feel awkward being thrown in the middle of the team like that. I just don’t want her to feel left out, you know?” Christen replies, her voice somber and filled with concern.

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want her to feel left out…” Tobin echoes, dwelling on the irony of the situation. Christen reaches her hand across the railing and wipes a few stray hairs away from the edge of Tobin’s face.

 

“Is that alright with you?” she asks gently as she patiently awaits Tobin’s reply. Tobin observes Christen’s expression. The girl looks remorseful, and genuine in her concern for her friend’s feelings. As Tobin peers further into Christen’s eyes, she notices a pleading force escaping from her pupils. Tobin can tell that Christen is trying really hard to be a good host to Julie, while still being a considerate _whatever she is_ to Tobin, and Tobin knows right away that she doesn’t have the heart to tell the girl no, even though she selfishly wants to.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine” Tobin simply responds with a neutral expression. Christen’s eyes light up ever so slightly, but she’s gracious enough to contain her excitement.

 

“Are you sure?” Christen hesitantly asks as she raises her eyebrows and cautiously glances to Tobin.

 

“Yeah” Tobin confirms with a nod, “You go and have fun with your friend, I’ll keep the team in line tonight.” Christen flashes Tobin a grateful smile.

 

“Thanks” Christen replies, “I’ll catch up with you later then.”

 

“Is that a promise?” Tobin questions playfully and hopefully. Christen chuckles and opens her mouth to reply, however her words are cut off.

 

“Christen let’s go! I chugged two water bottles during the game and you never showed me where the bathroom was!” Julie urges as she appears beyond Christen and beckons her up the stands with the vigorous waving of her hand. Christen peers up and over her shoulder and nods in Julie’s direction before gazing back to Tobin one last time.

 

“I’ll see you later” she bids as she starts walking backwards towards the stairs, “You played great by the way.” Tobin forces a smile on her face and nods in acknowledgement, unable to offer Christen a verbal farewell. She watches Christen walk all the way to the top of the stairs before Julie quickly grabs Christen by the wrist and briskly ushers the two out of the stadium. Tobin’s shoulders droop before she’s met with another unforgiving shout.

 

“If your ass isn’t over here in five seconds, tonight’s entire tab is on you!” Kling shouts from near the end line of the pitch. Tobin automatedly turns towards Kling’s direction and jogs over to rejoin her teammates.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, with a belly full of greasy pizza and the doughiest breadsticks that are so good they should be illegal, Tobin lounges on her futon while Kling styles her hair on the other side of the small dorm room. A light rain dances against the window, barely audible over the hum of the flat screen TV.

 

“Come on, Tobs. Get dressed, we’re leaving in fifteen” Kling instructs, her eyes never leaving the mirror on the back of the door as she runs a hand full of mousse through her brunette locks.

 

“I already told you, I’m not going out tonight” Tobin clarifies with a stern voice, glancing at the television as the meteorologist begins going over the night’s forecast.

 

“No, you said you’re _probably_ not going out. That isn’t a concrete answer” Kling points out, still distracted by her ‘do as she creates a cloud of hairspray around her head.

 

“You want a concrete answer? Fine. I’m most definitely _not_ going out. There, happy now?” Tobin expresses commandingly. Kling’s face scrunches as she works to get her hair perfectly coiffed.

 

“Seriously Tobin? You haven’t gone out with us once this week. What’s stopping you?” Kling asks, growing slightly exhausted by Tobin’s constant dismissal of her invitation to party.

 

“Dude, it’s raining” Tobin answers as she gestures towards the window and then to the TV screen, “I’m not going out in that.” Kling raises a suspicious eyebrow, but maintains her inspection of her own reflection.

 

“Why not? It’s just water. Just like being in a wet t-shirt contest” Kling nonchalantly replies, to which Tobin scoffs.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m really the type of person to participate in one of those” Tobin deadpans, rolling her eyes in her roommate’s direction.

 

“I never said that” Kling declares as she reaches for her eyeliner on her desk and begins to apply it just above her lashes. “But you’ve never been opposed to the idea of watching.” Tobin responds only by throwing a pillow from the futon in Kling’s direction. It hits her in the back and causes her eyeliner to smudge. “Dude, what the hell?” Kling protests as she whirls around and reveals the askew black squiggle at the corner of her eye. Tobin doesn’t even attempt to suppress the laugh that escapes her. “You ruined my wing, it had so much potential!”

 

“I don’t know, Kling, I think the lightning bolt suits you far better” Tobin returns with a childish smirk. Kling angrily turns around and grabs a makeup remover wipe to clean up her mishap.

 

“You’re lucky its soccer season” Kling simmers as the dabs at the afflicted area of her face, “Because any other time of the year I would totally kick your ass for that.”

 

“Only if your tiny leg could reach it” Tobin quips, chewing at the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from erupting in laughter.

 

“You find yourself amusing, don’t you?” Kling glares at Tobin through the mirror’s reflection.

 

“More than anyone else in this world” Tobin confirms with a content smile and a punctual nod.

 

Kling grumbles to herself for the next fifteen minutes before she grabs her keys and tells her roommate to have a, ‘fan-fucking-tastic’ night. As endearing as it sounds, Tobin easily picks up on the remaining bitterness in the small defender’s voice. Tobin wishes her well before Kling offers Tobin the one-fingered salute while she elegantly leaves the room. Tobin chuckles to herself as her eyes drift back over to the TV screen. The meteorologist seems to be finishing up his forecast, however Tobin tunes in with just enough time to notice that a thunderstorm is set to hit the area within the next hour or so. She glances through the doorframe until her eyes settle on the door of room 318. The door’s been sealed all night, and now she wonders what’s going on behind it. That feeling of insecurity bubbles up in her stomach again, and she tries to prevent her mind from jumping to the worst. It’s harder than she imagines, and suddenly she feels the need to shut her own door and close herself off while she’s stuck in her current wave of vulnerability. Once she gets up and grabs hold of the door handle, she hears the faint clap of thunder, and suddenly her demeanor drastically changes. Instead of wanting to shut her own door, she eagerly yearns to open another. The one directly across from her. Her mind is no longer on herself, but on the girl on the other side of the wooden barrier that separates them. She has to make sure that she’s alright. Driven by concern, Tobin strides across the hall and knocks on the door.

 

After about fifteen seconds of no answer, Tobin tries again. The door opens on her second attempt, however the person who appears in front of her is not the one she expected.

 

“Tob-in?” Julie answers with a confused expression as she looks Tobin up and down.

 

“Yeah, Tobin” Tobin exhales as she impatiently places her hands on her hips. “Can I please speak to Christen? I need to know that she’s…” Tobin begins as she anxiously peers around Julie to try to get a glimpse of the person she came to see.

 

“Actually Christen just ran across the street to pick up some ice cream for us. I told her not to, but she insisted since she knows I can’t watch movies without it” Julie casually replies as a look of disappointment casts over Tobin’s face. “Is there a reason for your visit?” Julie eventually asks after a few moments of Tobin silently stewing in her thoughts. Tobin’s eyes redirect from the floor back to Julie’s.

 

“I uh, I just came over here to ride out the storm with Christen” Tobin explains, still trying her best to keep her composure in Julie’s indescribably aggravating presence. “I know she’s bad with storms, so I came to keep her company.”

 

“You know about the storm thing?” Julie asks with slight surprise. Tobin nods slightly before Julie continues. “Yeah, well, ever since the accident she’s always just a mess whenever they happen. I mean, I guess I can understand why, but it worries me why it’s still so bad for her. It’s been like –”

 

“The accident?” Tobin repeats, her voice raising in urgency and puzzlement, “What accident?” Julie’s eyes widen and she regretfully bites her lip.

 

“You know what, it’s really nothing. How about I tell Christen that you stopped by, and then you can just go on with your night?” Julie responds as she grabs the edge of the door and slowing begins closing it. Tobin’s hand instinctively reaches out and stops the door in its path.

 

“But… what about the storm? I can stay and wait until she gets back. I could – ” This time it’s Julie cutting Tobin off.

 

“Don’t even worry about it” Julies quickly dismisses, “I’ll take care of Christen. I have been since high school, so I’ve got it covered. Anyway, I’ll just take things from here. Have a good rest of your night, Tobin.” And before Tobin even knows what to say back, the door closes in her face. She takes a few steps back and stares blankly at the door. She’s not delighted in the slightest that this is the first time that Julie actually got her name right. No, only insecurity and isolation fill her mind. Nearing thunder grumbles in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen hurries down the remainder of the third floor hallway as the faint sounds of the approaching storm grow louder and more intimidating. She anxiously winds and unwinds the handle of the plastic grocery bag around her wrist as she approaches her door. Once she arrives before her cubicle-away-from-home, she feels a nagging force willing her to glance over her shoulder to the room directly across from her own. The door is shut, which is uncharacteristic, and Christen almost swears she can hear the faint bouncing of a knee against a desk. She only recognizes that distinct sound from the few times Tobin ever feels nervous or frustrated about a test in their shared Comm class. It’s a rarity, and the fact that Christen knows that they don’t have any type of assessment coming up causes her curiosity to increase. _If that’s really Tobin, what’s got her so on edge? Maybe I should knock and find out?_ Christen’s eyes trace the closed door once again and a new thought pops into her head. _But then again, the door is closed. So should I just leave her alone? I hope she’s alright… You know what? Knocking never hurt anyone, I can just check in and see–_

 

A prominent crash of thunder causes Christen to jump and emit a small squeal. The door beside her opens only moments later and Julie steps forward.

 

“You alright, Christen?” Julie asks, a sense of worry dripping from her voice. “Maybe you should just come in the room.” Christen feels a pang of an unknown feeling well up in her chest as she looks over her shoulder again and stares at the door to room 317. Whether it’s longing, concern, or guilt, Christen can’t be certain. But the one thing she does know is that whatever she’s feeling right now isn’t pleasant in the least bit. While she’s stuck in her thoughts, Julie ushers Christen inside. She swiftly closes the door behind them and gestures down to the bag in Christen’s hand. “So what did you get?” Julie asks excitedly as her hungry eyes attempt to penetrate the bag. Christen flashes a confused expression before looking between Julie and her recent purchases before she understands the question.

 

“Oh, um, I couldn’t decide between chocolate cookie dough or brownie mudslide, so I just got both” Christen explains distractedly as she tries to regain her wits. Julie smiles proudly as she takes the bag from Christen’s hand.

 

“This is why we’ve been friends since Kindergarten” Julie declares as she already begins removing the lids from the pint sized containers of frozen dairy treat. Christen hums in agreeance when she feels her phone buzz in her back pocket. She reaches for it and finds a new text when she unlocks her screen.

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Everything alright? I heard you out in the hallway. You can come over if you need to. I promise I won’t bite :)_

Christen smiles as she reads it, however Julie is in the process of dragging her over to her bed and playing the movie she already had all cued up before Christen arrived. She hands the pint of chocolate cookie dough ice cream and a spoon over to Christen as the two settle in.

 

“I’m so happy we get to have a girl’s night again. It’s been too long since we’ve had a night of just you and me” Julie adds with a sincere smile as the opening credits begin to play. Christen half smiles back at her, nodding before looking remorsefully back down at her phone.

 

Pizza Thief:  _Everything’s fine, thanks. Julie’s watching over me tonight, although I’ll admit cuddling into her side just isn’t as fun as with you…I wonder why…_

 

A few minutes pass before Christen receives a reply.

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Hmmm…I guess it’s a mystery._

Thunder Shirt:  _I mean, I do have a really comfortable shoulder. All the girls say so ;)_

 

Christen rolls her eyes as she skims the new messages.

 

Pizza Thief:  _All the girls, huh? Is that who you’ve been hanging out with all week?_

 

This time the dreaded bubble with the three bouncing dots appears and disappears repeatedly on Christen’s phone screen. It takes all of ten minutes before Tobin finally hits send.

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Actually no. But they aren’t the only ones I haven’t been hanging out with all week…_

Christen feels a flash of guilt run through the pit of her stomach. Julie nudges her playfully as she laughs at whatever funny thing just happened in the movie they’re watching. Christen doesn’t even look up to find out what it is.

 

Pizza Thief:  _I’m really sorry about that :/_

Pizza Thief:  _How can I make it up to you?_

 

It isn’t even ten seconds later before Christen receives a reply.

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Ditch the blonde and spend some time with me tomorrow_

 

Christen chuckles to herself. _Leave it to Tobin to pull a joke out of thin air._

 

Pizza Thief:  _You know I can’t just abandon Julie like that_

 

Christen’s phone buzzes almost as soon her thumbs leave the keypad.

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Just drop her off with a sitter. That’s what my mom always did when she got sick of me_

 

Christen audibly snickers this time and Julie glances over with a raised eyebrow. She stares at Christen suspiciously before Christen waves her off.

 

Pizza Thief:  _From personal experience, I think I can understand why your mom did that…_

Thunder Shirt:  _RUDE._

Thunder Shirt:  _I’m telling your mom that you said that_

Thunder Shirt: _I’m Stacy’s favorite so you’re in for some tough shit_

 

Pizza Thief:  _Oh my god, please don’t call my mom Stacy_

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Why? Are you jealous that I’m on a first name basis with her and you’re not? >:D_

Pizza Thief:  _No, it’s because it’s weird how casual you are with my mom_

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Stacy said you’d say that…_

Thunder Shirt:  _Just wait til I tell Cody about this at poker night_

Thunder Shirt:  _Oh yeah that’s right, I forgot to tell you that I’m playing poker with your dad tonight_

Thunder Shirt:  _Your uncle Tom will be there too_

Thunder Shirt:  _So, you know, don’t wait up for me_

Pizza Thief:  _How the hell do you know that I have an uncle Tom???_

Thunder Shirt:  _Stacy told me about him when she called me last week. Dude’s wild._

Thunder Shirt:  _Also, she wanted me to tell you to not forget to floss_

Thunder Shirt:  _You really need to call her more often, you know how she worries about you_

Pizza Thief:  _OH MY GOD_

Pizza Thief: _STOP._

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Only if you promise to spend some time with me tomorrow_

Christen’s thumbs hesitantly hover over the screen as she wearily glances between Julie and her phone. She sighs before responding.

 

Pizza Thief:  _If I say yes will you shut up?_

Thunder Shirt:  _Maybe…_

Thunder Shirt:  _Although I can think of a few better ways for you to shut me up ;)_

 

Christen’s breath gets caught in her throat, and before she can control herself, she starts coughing. Julie glances over with a worried expression.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks, even more confused than she was before. Christen’s coughing fit dies down and she simply offers Julie a thumbs up.

 

Her phone buzzes again, but Christen knows better than to read another text right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin doesn’t move as she stares down at the text.

 

She can feel the frustration bubbling up inside of her as she sits alone in her room on this Thursday night. It causes her checks to redden and her jaw to clench. Her knuckles turn white as her grip on her phone intensifies.

 

She glares at that damn text, thinking that maybe if she tries hard enough, she can will it away.

 

But she can’t.

 

And that really pisses Tobin off.

 

Kling enters the room and haphazardly tosses her backpack onto her desk. She goes to say something to her roommate, but stops in her tracks once she notices the midfielder’s menacing expression. She gently creeps over to the futon and glances over Tobin’s shoulder to read the text that imprisons Tobin in state of paralytic anger.

 

Unknown Number:  _Hey Tobin, this is Julie. Christen forgot her phone in her room, but she wanted me to tell you that she can’t hang out tonight. There’s this movie that we’ve both been dying to see, but today is the last day it’s in theaters. Anyway, I hope you can understand. Have a good night!_

 

“So your plans fell through I take it?” Kling gingerly inquires as leans away from Tobin’s phone. Tobin just shoots her daggers in response. Kling takes a moment to calculate her next few words, which in this moment, is probably a smart precaution to take. In all honesty, Kling is surprised that Tobin’s head isn’t currently spinning around. “Ok, I know you’ve said you’re not interested like a million times, but here me out –”

 

“I’ll go” Tobin curtly states.

 

“You’ll what?” Kling asks, caught completely off guard by her roommate’s quick response.

 

“I’ll go out with you and the girls tonight” Tobin emotionlessly clarifies. “That’s what you were going to suggest, right?” Kling blinks a few times, uncertain that she’s actually hearing what Tobin is saying.

 

“Well, yeah, but how come you –” Kling starts again, only to be interrupted once more.

 

“Fall Fest only comes around once a year. You said it yourself” Tobin flatly explains. “So what time are we leaving?” Kling hesitates before launching into her next question.

 

“Wait, I’m confused. You haven’t even so much as budged on Fall Fest all week and now suddenly you’re just– ”

 

“Kling” Tobin firmly projects. Kling stops speaking and lends her ear to Tobin. Tobin’s eyes flutter closed as she takes a deep breath to regain some composure. “What time?”

 

“Uh, around seven I think” Kling replies, still unable to shake her confounded shock. “I’ll text Alex to let her know you’re coming.”

 

“Great” Tobin exhales as she leans her head against the back of the futon while her eyes remain closed. “Just great.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Julie, I don’t know. I don’t think sending Tobin that text was the best idea” Christen sheepishly admits as she and Julie stroll down the campus sidewalk.

 

“What do you mean? Wouldn’t you rather spend some quality time with your best friend who came _all_ this way to see you, rather than someone you get to see literally every day?” Julie asks as if the answer should be clear. The only problem is, it isn’t to Christen. She feels guilty about blowing off her plans with Tobin, even if it is just for the night.

 

“I don’t know, I guess” Christen wishy-washily replies as she anxiously stuffs her hands into the small pockets of her jean shorts. “But did you really have to lie to her?”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who didn’t want her to know that we’re going to this party without her” Julie points out, nudging Christen in the ribs. Christen shrugs off Julie’s elbow, however her words are what deliver the deepest blow.

 

This whole situation started earlier this afternoon when Christen made a small comment to Julie about feeling like she was missing out on the ‘authentic college experience.’ Christen hadn’t meant much by it, only that she felt out of place at school from time-to-time, but Julie took Christen’s admission to heart. It was then that she suggested that she and Christen go out to one of the Fall Fest parties tonight. Initially, Christen was opposed to the idea, but Julie has a way of with words. Honestly the girl could persuade the President of U.S. Soccer to give her a decent CBA agreement if she really put her mind to it. The girl is gifted. So next thing she knew, Christen was getting all primped and dressed up for her first college party, as Julie went on-and-on about the importance of pre-gaming (even though she could make an exception for Christen since this will be her first time experiencing alcohol… And because they both lack the ability to purchase alcohol on their own without a fake ID or an upperclassmen hook-up.).

 

So now that’s what’s led Christen to this very moment. A moment where she feels a little unsure, nervous, and guilty all at the same time. Her anxiety builds with every passing second that they get closer and closer to their destination.

 

“You know I couldn’t tell her what we were really doing” Christen pointedly explains as they pass house after house of college kids spilling out onto lawns in a sea of scattered solo cups and discarded beer bottles. “She hasn’t gone to a party all week, so obviously she isn’t too thrilled about the idea. How could I tell her that I was blowing her off for cheap beer and clumsy strangers?” Christen asks, her eyes wide and searching for an answer for herself.

 

“Why not?” Julie breezily asks, gazing coolly over to Christen. “She’s your friend right? Doesn’t she know that friends are allowed to spend time with other friends? Hell, look at you and me. I don’t get to see you for months at a time, but you don’t see me pitching a fit about it.”

 

“It’s not the same” Christen blurts out, not being able to properly think about her words before offering them up for Julie to pounce on. Julie raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah? How so?” Julie asks, almost as if she’s up to something that Christen doesn’t have the slightest clue about. Like she knows something, but she won’t say what. _Shit._

 

“It’s nothing” Christen quickly denies, desperately trying to cover her tracks. Julie looks Christen over from the side of her eye before she smiles to herself and shrugs.

 

“If you say so” she somewhat too easily concedes. Christen’s tensed shoulders relax. _Crisis averted. For now._ Julie continues down the sidewalk for only a few moments more before stopping abruptly in her path. Christen nearly bumps into her as she does.

 

“What’s up? Why did you stop?” Christen innocently asks as she glances over to her friend. Julie jerks her head in the direction of a huge Greek house across the street. Christen follows Julie’s gaze and sees nothing but a crowd of people. The bass from the inside of the house bleeds crisply to the outside. A bunch of Frat boys gawk around a keg as a scantily clad girl does a keg stand in front of them. Stoners lounge lazily on the front porch, obviously not giving the slightest shit if the cops were to roll by. Over by the bushes, a handful of girls vomit into the branches as they take turns holding each other’s hair back, and alternate between rinsing their mouths out with water and more beer. Christen’s stomach immediately ties in knots, and she hasn’t even crossed the street yet. _If that’s what’s going on out here, then what the HELL is going on inside?!_

 

“Christen?” Julie calls out as she takes a few steps out into the street, “You coming?” Christen gulps hard and tries to summon the courage to go forward, however her feet stay planted firmly to the ground beneath her.

 

“I, uh… I-I um, I…” Christen stammers, fidgeting slightly as her eyes bounce from one unsavory image in front of her, to the next. Julie pauses and looks back over to her frozen friend on the sidewalk.

 

“What’s the matter? This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Julie asks, again with that knowing glint in her eye. Christen’s thoughts race and suddenly she becomes too overwhelmed to care anymore.

 

“No” Christen finally answers in a small voice, “It’s not.” Julie nods and patiently walks back over to Christen’s side.

 

“Ok” she simply returns, “Then what is it that you want?” Again Christen’s thoughts bounce off of every corner of her mind, but eventually she finds that she only has one answer. The truth.

 

“I want to not feel so guilty” Christen exhaustedly admits as she runs a hand over her face. Julie places a supportive hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 

“About what?” Julie calmly encourages. Christen heaves a long sigh before drawing her hand away from her face and looking Julie directly in the eye.

 

“About lying to Tobin tonight. About neglecting her all week. About not telling you that she and I are…” Christen pauses as Julie just stares at her expectantly, obviously anticipating the next few words to leave Christen’s lips. “…more than friends.” Julie’s eyes slowly close and her head slumps forward. _Shit, she’s mad. I never told her about Tobin and now she thinks I’m a terrible friend. I kept a secret from her and now she’ll probably hate me for the rest of time because we’re supposed to tell each other everything. Dammit Christen, you fucked it up. You’re one true lifelong friendship is now completely down the drain because you’re an idiot and forgot to tell your own damn best friend that you –_

 

“Fucking FINALLY!” Julie exclaims as she shakes her head and raises it back to eyelevel. _Wait, what the fuck?_

 

“What… What’s going on right now? You’re not mad?” Christen hesitantly asks, her tone oozing with confusion. Julie just looks her in the eye and begins to chuckle. _What the hell is so damn funny?_

 

“No I’m not mad, I’m relieved!” Julie exclaims, still happily chuckling to herself. Christen’s blank expression remains as she tries to understand the words of her puzzling friend.

 

“Relieved? Why are you relieved?” Christen asks incredulously.

 

“Because you finally admitted that you and Tobin have a thing. Christ Christen, I’ve been trying to get you to admit that all week! I mean fuck, you almost let me take you to party before I got you to crack. Christen, you hate parties. Why the hell did it take you this long to just tell me that?” Julie explains as she wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes. Christen stands silently dumbfounded for a few moments before snapping out of her state of shock.

 

“What do you mean _‘all week’_? What the hell are you talking about, Julie?” Christen questions, continually confused and increasingly frustrated. Julie sends Christen an incredulous look of her own.

 

“Me interrupting your private moments, taking you away from her whenever I could, _fucking_ _purposely_ getting her name wrong at every opportunity” Julie explains like it’s clear as day. “Didn’t you think it was a little strange that I was acting like that? Jesus Christen, I’m not an asshole. You could’ve spoken up. You were supposed to jump in and say, ‘Actually her name is Tobin, and oh by the way, we’re a couple now!’, but you never did.”

 

“I was afraid that you’d be mad at me for not telling you about her sooner! I was walking on eggshells all week just to spare _your_ feelings!” Christen interjects as a passionate fury spews from within her. “I pushed my own wants aside this week so that I could be a better friend to you. I pushed _Tobin_ , a girl I’m all kinds of crazy about, aside so that I could be a better friend to you! And then knowing how I felt about her this entire time, you go and pull all of that shit just because you wanted to hear it from my own mouth? What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“It wasn’t just because I wanted to hear you say it” Julie clarifies as Christen simmers beside her.

 

“What do you even fucking mean by that?” Christen snaps, growing entirely too impatient with Julie’s cryptic utterances. Julie takes a deep breath as she looks Christen earnestly in the eye.

 

“I wanted you to stand up for what you want for once” Julie sincerely admits, causing Christen’s eyebrows to furrow.

 

“What?” Christen huffs, though her pent up rage is noticeably dropping.

 

“Christen” Julie softly begins, “All your life, you’ve always catered to other people’s wants at the sacrifice of your own. You’ve always taken the bullet even though what you really wanted was right in front of you. As your friend, I can’t sit back and watch you throw away your happiness like that. I’ve ignored it for too long, and I refuse to do that anymore. Christen, if you find something – or _someone_ – that you want, you have to go after it. Even if that means sometimes letting other people down, you have to look out for you own happiness. Because if not… you may lose it one day.” Christen peers deep into Julie’s eyes as she lets her friend’s insightful words of advice sink in. _Damn… Julie is eloquent as fuck._

 

“I… I just don’t know what to say” Christen discloses, thankful for Julie’s brutal honestly, but at a total loss for words.

 

“You can thank me later” Julie answers with a small, sly smirk. “But for now, how about you just start off by telling me what it is that you want to do in this moment. “ Christen takes a second to consider it, but the answer suddenly becomes crystal clear.

 

“I want to go apologize to Tobin” Christen replies lowly, yet decisively.

 

“Alright” Julie easily agrees, “Let’s get you to her.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa, Tobin watch out!” Kling warns as Tobin is just seconds away from stumbling into a side table of the house the group just walked into. She grabs hold of Tobin’s shoulders and steers her inebriated friend away from her dangerous path. Tobin glances over her shoulder and flashes Kling a lazy smile. “Honestly, dude, I thought you could hold your liquor better, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

“It’s not my fault that hat trick –” Tobin sloppily defends.

 

“Patrick” Alex instantly reminds as Tobin is midsentence and midway through the beer in the red solo cup in her hand.

 

“It’s not my fault that _Patrick_ kept an open tab” Tobin corrects as she slings an arm over Kling’s shoulder. “How could I refuse the offering of a guy like that?”

 

“Because Patrick only does that on the off chance that he’ll get to sleep with you at the end of the night” Kling reminds as she shakes her disapproving head.

 

“Can’t blame the guy for trying” Tobin slyly comments with a smirk as she winks over to her shorter friend. Alex busts a gut laughing while Kling just rolls her eyes.

 

“How the hell did I get stuck babysitting tonight?” Kling annoyedly mutters to herself as Tobin and Alex amuse themselves with their own drunken conversation. She runs an exasperated hand through her hair as Kelley weaves her way through the sea of people once she locates her friends.

 

“Can you believe those junkies are blazing up out on the front porch? It’s like they’re asking for this party to get shut down” Kelley expresses once she reaches Kling’s side. She takes one look at Tobin before curiously looking back over to Kling. Kling simply nods to confirm that Tobin is in fact as hammered as she appears.

 

“What got into her?” Kelley asks, glancing down at her phone, “It’s only a little after nine.”

 

“Too much of Sherman’s cheap ass beer” Kling sighs as she wishes she didn’t have to be responsible for her unstable roommate on a night like tonight. “And the fact that something obviously happened between her and Christen.” Kelley’s eyebrow raises as confusion fills her face.

 

“That’s news to me” Kelley reports earnestly, “Christen hasn’t mentioned anything.”

 

“I think it just happened a few hours ago” Kling explains. “Like this morning Tobs was in the best mood she’s been in all week. She was whistling around the room and throwing wads of crumpled up paper at my head – which was annoying as hell, but I’d rather be dealing with that right now instead of this. Anyway, by the time I got back from dinner today, she got some sort of text about Christen from her friend Julie, and all of a sudden she went cold. I was shocked when she told me that she wanted to come out with us tonight. She’s done it a few times, but Tobs isn’t exactly a party animal.”

 

“You sure about that?” Kelley skeptically questions as she jerks her head in the direction behind Kling. Kling glances over her shoulder and notices both Tobin and Alex have snuck off and are now involved in a heated game of beer pong at a table across the room. Alex tosses a ball that lands perfectly in the cup at the top of the opposing team’s pyramid of solo cups.

 

“Alex Morgan has done it!” Tobin shouts as she scoops up Alex at the waist and swings her around in celebration. Alex dizzily stumbles and nearly takes out the table once Tobin puts her down.

 

“God dammit, now I have to deal with this shit” Kling groans as she remorsefully makes her way over to the table. “Fall Fest is supposed to be fun for fuck’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tobin?” Christen calls out as she gently knocks on the door to room 317. “Tobin? I want to talk to you” Christen continues softly and she internally pleads the door in front of her to open. Silence is her only answer. “Listen, I want to apologize, alright? I know that blowing you off tonight was a total dick move, and I’m sorry about that. Truly, I am” Christen pauses once more in the hopes that she’s convinced Tobin even in the slightest to let her in. She is disappointed yet again. “Seriously? I just said ‘dick’ and ‘blowing you’ and you’re not even going to make a joke about it? Tobin, you’re not answering my texts and I just want to see you, alright? I just want to make sure that you’re okay and that you’re…” In a moment of courage, Christen reaches for the doorknob and slowly turns it until the door is giving way before her. Once she’s in though, she’s only met by a dark, empty room. “…not here.” Christen shoulders dejectedly slump.

 

“Christen?” Julie calls out from across the hall, “Everything going alright?” Christen sighs before turning around and strolling back into her own room.

 

“She’s not here” Christen explains with an obvious hint of defeat in her voice.

 

“Then we’ll just wait until she comes back” Julie easily replies as if it’s the only option they have of how to spend the remainder of the evening. Christen smiles, grateful for her friend’s level of understanding.

 

“Thanks Julie, you’re –”

 

* * *

 

 

“—the fucking worst. Honestly, the worst game of beer pong I’ve ever played in my life” Tobin slurs as she and Alex drop themselves onto an unoccupied couch.

 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad!” Alex protests as her words jumble together.

 

“Dude, you made one shot at the beginning, and then that was it. That was all she wrote. Boom. End. Finito” Tobin exaggerates, only ceasing after Alex reaches over and lightly smacks her on the back of the head. “Seriously, stick to soccer because unlike beer pong, you’re actually pretty decent at that.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Alex counters, casting a mischievous eye at her equally intoxicated friend. “Well you should stick to complaining about how much you miss Christen. You seem pretty well-versed in that area.”

 

“What? I haven’t said a word about her all night” Tobin defends as she pulls a phone from her pocket and attempts to unlock the lock screen, though with little success.

 

“You didn’t have to, it’s written all over your dumb face” Alex points out as she reaches out, and pokes Tobin’s cheek. “Plus you’ve been checking that phone every five minutes, and the only people that you text besides Christen are all out with us tonight.”

 

“Well maybe if I could get this damn phone to work, I could start collecting more numbers and text more people” Tobin frustratedly deflects as she continues to punch her passcode into the phone’s keypad. Curious, Alex leans over and inspects the device in Tobin’s hands. “Work, damn you!” Tobin shouts, drawing a few startled eyes. Alex chuckles to herself.

 

“It would probably help if that was actually your phone” Alex knowingly replies with a shit-eating grin. Tobin’s eyebrows furrow as she flips the phone over and inspects the case. It has a big red cartoon apple with a smiley face on it. “So why did you decide to steal Sarah’s phone? You got beef with her or something?” Alex playfully asks. Tobin takes a few moments to think about it before a memory suddenly comes floating back.

 

“She left it at the bar in Sherman’s so I grabbed it for her” Tobin explains as she recalls the series of events from earlier in the night. “Ali was waiving around a pride flag and accidentally hit Sarah in the face with it. It came as a surprise, so Sarah had to dash off to the bathroom to tend to her wound. Some girls named Kealia and Rachel and their friends said they’d go and take care of her, so I think she’ll be fine.”

 

“Well as long as she’s alright, that’s all that matters” Alex concludes while Tobin pats around her own pockets in search for something.

 

“So then where the hell is my phone?” Tobin asks, suddenly frantic.

 

“Kling took it about three hours ago” Alex simply replies as she leans back into the couch. Tobin stops her searching and glares over to the forward.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me that?” Tobin questions with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

“What? And miss the look on your face right now? No way” Alex chuckles as she tiredly rolls her head to the side and breathes a content sigh.

 

“You are something else” Tobin returns with the shake of her head before leaning over and reaching into Alex’s sweatshirt pocket. “Now give me your phone.”

 

“Why?” Alex swats her hand away just before Tobin is about to grab the cellular device. “So you can text Christen and tell her how much you miss her?”

 

“No” Tobin grumpily responds once she finally gains possession of Alex’s phone, “So I can text your mom and let her know how you’re using that athletic scholarship of yours.”

 

“Tell Christen I say ‘hi’” Alex quips with a wink before she’s back on her feet and bounding over to Kelley.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen is jolted out her trance as her phone vibrates in her hands. Julie just continues watching the movie, giving Christen the privacy to keep the contents of the text to herself. Christen’s heart races as she anticipates who it could be from. However when she looks down at her screen to identify the sender, a wave of slight disappointment washes over her. It isn’t until a few more texts come in the she remembers to actually read them.

 

A-morgs:  _Chrostwn I misd tou ans I’msorty_

A-morgs:  _that I dont’ hve mu phime to telk yoi that myse;f_

A-morgs:  _But yeaj, I miss yoy ans I thoufgt yoi shoukf no_

A-morgs:  _Alex sayd pie btw_

 

Christen looks blankly down at her phone’s screen as she tries to decode the string of messages. _What the hell is Alex trying to say? She must be drunk off of her ass._

 

She lays her phone back on her lap, and tries her best to focus on the movie as she continually wishes that a certain someone will show up.

 

* * *

 

 

At about half past eleven, Christen gets her wish.

 

“Must be love on the brain!” a chorus of exuberant, yet immensely off key voices sing out from the hallway.

 

“For the last time, shut the hell up! Do you want Broon to bust us?” another voice hushes the other two.

 

“Nah, Broon loves us, she wouldn’t write us up” a different voice sloppily comments.

 

“I don’t even love you two right now” the first voice reprimands, sounding increasingly frustrated.

 

Christen shares a worried glance with Julie as she slowly raises to her feet. She silently asks her friend for permission to leave, potentially for the night.

 

“Do what you gotta do” Julie graciously allows, gesturing towards the direction of the hallway. Christen sends Julie one last appreciative smile before she crakes open her door and enters the corridor.

 

“Christen!” the chorus of voices ring out.

 

“Oh thank god, I think I was about to murder one of them” the first voice exasperatedly expresses.

 

“Kling, give me your hat” the second voice suddenly demands, noticeably less chipper than it was a few moments ago.

 

“Why?” the first voice asks with a skeptical tone.

 

“Because Broon will hate me if I throw up on the floor” the second voice answers.

 

“Alex no!” the first voice exclaims, “Give that back!” Two pairs of footsteps thunder down the hallway. “Alex! I swear to god!...” the first voice grows distant.

 

“I missed you” a third voice comments in a small, remorseful tone. A few moments of near silence pass.

 

“I missed you, too” Christen tearfully returns.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin’s eyes reluctantly crack open as she’s met with a booming headache, and a ridiculously dry mouth. She groans as she rolls over on her futon, but the sight before her shocks her all together. Tobin gently pokes at Christen’s head that’s leaned against the cushion of the futon while the rest of her body is spread across the floor.

 

“Hey” Tobin whispers as Christen begins to stir, “What happened last night? Why are you here?” Christen’s eyes flutter open and warm at the sight of Tobin, despite getting hardly any rest.

 

“Those are some strange questions for someone who begged me to stay” Christen teasingly comments as she sits up a little straighter. Muscles in her back crack as she does. Tobin sits up and moves over to allow room for her guest.

 

“Here” Tobin offers as she pulls Christen beside her on the futon, “That floor cannot be very comfortable.” Christen nods and smiles appreciatively as she settles in next to Tobin. “So seriously, mind refreshing me on what I did last night to wake up with you alone in my room?” Tobin asks equally genuine and suggestive.

 

“Well, after a nonstop stream of ‘I miss you’s and your iron grip around my wrist, I figured it was probably best that I look after you last night” Christen explains as a smile grows on her face. Tobin’s eyes close as she breathes an embarrassed sigh.

 

“You know what, I don’t want to know any more than that” Tobin concedes as Christen chuckles beside her.

 

“Oh, so I guess I shouldn’t tell you about the little strip tease you decided to preform…” Christen continues with a neutral expression, but a surpressed laugh in her throat.

 

“I did not!” Tobin exclaims, absolutely mortified that Christen’s words may be true. “Shit! Yelling hurts. Fuck my head is so messed up” Tobin reveals as she rubs at her temples and pinches at the bridge of her nose.

 

“Ok, I lied” Christen admits as Tobin tries to give her a menacing glare, however it only turns into an amused smile.

 

“Real funny, Chris. Real funny” Tobin returns, reaching out to take Christen’s hand in her own. Christen smiles as their fingers interlace for the first time in what feels like forever.

 

“Although you did have a few choice words for Julie” Christen discloses. Tobin’s smile turns into a frown as she feels the guilt rising within her.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure I didn’t mean any of it. It was just that all week she’s been glued to your side and I just –“ Tobin begins before Christen jumps in and silences her.

 

“I know” Christen declares as she looks Tobin apologetically in the eye. “I know it came from a place that isn’t really you. And I know that I’m equally to blame. I need to apologize for neglecting you like that. It was stupid and I should’ve considered your feelings.”

 

“It’s fine” Tobin ensures with the squeeze of Christen’s hand.

 

“It’s not” Christen declines with the concise shake of her head. She looks into Tobin’s eyes once more. “But I realize that now, and I’m going to do my best from here on out to be better to you. You deserve better.”

 

“Ok” Tobin responds after a few silent moments of gazing into Christen’s mesmerizing green eyes. “I’m going to be better, too.” The two smile at each other for a little while longer before Tobin speaks up again. “So how is Julie by the way? Do you think she hates me now?”

 

“She’s fine, Kelley took her out for brunch” Christen explains with a small chuckle, “Although you may not be invited to her wedding after last night.”

 

“Her wedding?” Tobin eagerly asks, secretly searching for some information about Julie that’s been plaguing her thoughts for the past couple days.

 

“Yeah, it’s only a matter of time before her and Zach tie the knot. Those two are crazy about each other” Christen explains as blissful relief finally enters Tobin’s mind.

 

“Well I guess I can live with missing the wedding” Tobin breathes out, “I’ll be sure to send a gift, though.”

 

“After last night, maybe even two” Christen jokes as Tobin pulls her closer so that she’s tucked into Tobin’s side.

 

“So where did my bite-sized roommate end up?” Tobin asks, switching to a lighter topic.

 

“Taking care of Alex” Christen explains, “Baby horse spent most of the night throwing up in the bathroom. Don’t use the third stall for a while.”

 

“Damn, poor Kling. We really need to start being nicer to that one” Tobin comments as she remembers bits and pieces of how Kling looked after her last night. “I didn’t put you through anything like that, did I?”

 

“Well you did throw up a few times as well, and you stole my sweatshirt, but other than that you were alright” Christen reminisces as she brushes some of Tobin’s messy hair out of her eyes. Tobin looks down and notices that she is indeed wearing Christen’s sweatshirt. She brings the collar to her nose and slowly inhales as she eyes flutter shut.

 

“What are you doing?” Christen asks, confused yet amused.

 

“It smells like you” Tobin answers, opening her eyes again and directing them to Christen’s. “I like it.” Christen smiles as Tobin maintains her gaze and slowly leans in. When she just inches from Christen’s face, Christen blocks her by raising her hand to Tobin’s lips.

 

“I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth” Christen tells, a playful giggle escaping her. Tobin just smiles back at her and kisses Christen’s cheek instead.

 

“Fair enough” she replies with a content grin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Ellipses. Some call them a lazy writing technique, I call them a convenient opportunity for tasteful additive dramatic effect. Ellipses: available at participating word processors near you!
> 
>  
> 
> Listen, it's getting really hard to make Tumblr puns nowadays. I think my pun game is TUMBLing out of my reach:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	34. Bye, Bye, Blondebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin should've ordered the milkshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I apologize a lot for not updating very often...
> 
> So I'm not doing it this time. 
> 
> (Ooooh, game changer.)

“Christen, I appreciate the gesture, but no matter how much water I drink I’m still going to be hung over” Tobin explains as she fixes her hair into a secure pony tail while Christen observes from her side, holding out two bottles of water.

 

“Yes but part of the reason why you feel hung over in the first place is because your body is dehydrated” Christen knowingly recounts, insisting that Tobin take the waters before she can sneak around her neighbor to grab the rest of her soccer gear from the floor of her room. Tobin chuckles and turns toward Christen once she finishes wrapping the hair tie around her hair.

 

“No, the reason why I feel so hung over is because I’m an idiot and tried to drink myself into oblivion last night” Tobin kids as she looks Christen in the eye, only to be met with a less-than-amused expression in return. “You know, they do have water at practice too. And also this thing called Gatorade that’s a little more fun to drink” Tobin teases once more, only to find that Christen’s skeptical expression hasn’t changed in the slightest. Tobin stares Christen in the eye until she realizes that the battle is already lost. “Alright fine, I’ll take these silly waters” Tobin relents with an exasperated sigh. The corners of Christen’s mouth gradually turn up into a smile as Tobin takes the waters from her hands.

 

“Wise decision” Christen lightheartedly commends as she allows Tobin by to collect the rest of her stuff.

 

“I’m just going to get dehydrated at practice anyway, I always do” Tobin groans as she bends down to pick up one of her cleats and haphazardly toss it into her duffle bag.

 

“Maybe it’s because you don’t drink enough water” Christen suggests with the slight shake of her head, “I think we may have just found the cause of your problem, Tobs. You see, sometimes you can prevent bad things from happening if you just take a few precautionary measures beforehand.” Tobin throws her balled-up pinny into her bag before straightening up and directing her gaze back to Christen.

 

“Hey, correlation isn’t causation” Tobin points out with a dignified look on her face. “Haven’t you learned that in one of your gen-ed’s yet, freshie?” Christen places her hands on her hips as Tobin cracks into a playful smile.

 

“We were born in the same year, don’t act like you’re so much more knowledgeable just because you beat me by a couple of months” Christen responds, already anticipating Tobin’s attempt to play the ‘I’m older than you so I know more’ card.

 

“Actually I’m seven months older” Tobin quips while maintaining her mischievous and entertained grin, “A lot can be learned in seven months.” Christen rolls her eyes but struggles to uphold her stern expression as Tobin’s childish behavior begins to affect her in its usual way.

 

“Apparently drinking a sufficient amount of water wasn’t part of that” Christen returns, letting a faint chuckle escape her as Tobin’s smirk turns into smallish pout.

 

“Water is for the weak” Tobin returns in a last ditch effort to win their little senseless discussion. Christen shakes her head once more before glancing at the alarm clock next to Kling’s bed.

 

“You’re impossible” she sighs as she crosses the room and stands directly in front of the smug midfielder. Tobin smiles at her when Christen laces her arms around the back of her neck. “But you’re also gonna be late for practice so I’ll let you have the last word on this so you can get going.” Tobin slightly fist pumps as Christen just laughs and pulls her in for a quick kiss. Tobin eagerly catches Christen’s lips within her own and seems to savor the moment before Christen is forced to pull away first. “Seriously” Christen grins as she separates the kiss, “You need to get going before everyone else leaves without you.” Tobin glances over Christen’s shoulder at the clock before landing her eyes on Christen’s once more.

 

“Actually, for some odd reason my knees suddenly feel a bit wobbly” Tobin draws out as she glances down to Christen’s lips, just inches away from her own. “And come to think of it, I am feeling pretty thirsty now. I could be dehydrated after all, maybe I should sit this one out.” Christen giggles before she places a finger under Tobin’s chin, tilting it up ever so slightly so that Tobin makes eye contact with her again before Christen connects their lips once more.

 

“There” Christen whispers against Tobin’s lips after pulling away once again, “Feel better now?” Tobin nods slowly as she wraps her arms around Christen’s waist and pulls her closer.

 

“Yeah” she mumbles, leaning her forehead against the green-eyed girl’s in front of her, “But now I really don’t want to go.” Christen gazes into Tobin’s warm eyes for a few moments as she contemplates Tobin’s suggestion. Her thoughts are broken up shortly thereafter as the loud bang of the door swinging open pulls her back to reality.

 

“Tobin, let’s GO. If Baby horse and I can get our asses to practice after last night, then you sure as hell can too” Kling reprimands, not even acknowledging the fact that she’s just broken up whatever moment Christen and her roommate were having. Christen takes a step back from Tobin, a little embarrassed but simultaneously not wanting to deal with the wrath of Kling as well.

 

“Alright Kling, I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute” Tobin reluctantly sighs under the glare of the surprisingly intimidating defender.

 

“You better because if not, oh-ho-ho boy I am going to – ” Kling excitedly begins again before Tobin raises a hand to cut her off.

 

“Kling” Tobin returns in a firm voice, displaying a bit of annoyance of her own, “One minute.” Kling ceases her threat as she inspects Tobin’s face and finds some sincerity there. After a few seconds of further pensive assessment, Kling relents. _Damn, the way Tobin just stood her ground like that…it was kinda hot. Oh my god, Christen. I can’t believe you just thought that. There’s a time and a place, c’mon!_

 

“Fine” Kling huffs, turning slightly towards the hallway, “Just kiss your girlfriend goodbye and let’s go.” Christen tenses up slightly at the mention of the ‘g’ word as it echoes in her head. _Girlfriend? Is that who I am now? Tobin’s girlfriend? Is that a title I actually have, or is Kling just teasing? Why am I so confused? I feel like I should know the answer to this…_

 

“Yeah, Kling. I got it” Tobin returns, drawing Christen’s attention away from her own ambiguous thoughts. Kling grumpily shuffles down the hallway and Tobin turns back to Christen once the two are alone again. “Sorry about Kling” Tobin begins, “She’s just extra snarky when she’s sleep deprived.”

 

“It’s okay” Christen replies as Tobin reaches down and grasps both of her hands, “I understand.”

 

“Good” Tobin smiles as she leans in and plants a quick kiss to Christen’s lips. It’s brief, but it’s enough to settle Christen’s nerves.

 

“Alright” Christen interjects as Tobin leans back, “It’s time for you to go get your ass kicked at practice. I’ll see you after, okay?”

 

“What about Julie?” Tobin asks, her eyebrow quirked at Christen’s sudden availability. Christen gives both of Tobin’s hands a squeeze before meeting her eyes once more.

 

“Don’t worry about Julie, I’ll see you after practice” Christen affirms, soliciting the small grin forming at the corners of Tobin’s lips.

 

“After practice” Tobin echoes and confirms with a single nod. She reluctantly pulls her hands from Christen’s and slings her duffle bag over her shoulder. Just before she enters the hallway, Tobin stops at the doorway and turns around. “Christen?” she asks, attaining her neighbor’s attention for one final moment that morning.

 

“Yeah?” Christen responds, a little caught off guard by Tobin’s last second interjection.

 

“I can’t wait” she smiles as Christen nods and grins warmly in return. Tobin’s eyes linger on Christen for just a few beats more before she decisively turns around and exits the room. Christen stands still for a few moments as it dawns on her just how much she’s missed being around Tobin over the past week. _I can’t wait either._

 

* * *

 

 

“Someone’s looking pretty chipper for just scraping by on the pitch a few minutes ago” Sarah points out as she tosses a towel in Tobin’s direction as she and the rest of the team filter into the locker room. Tobin snatches the towel out of the air and uses it to wipe off her sweat dripping face before responding.

 

“Just happy to be at a resting heartrate again” Tobin shrugs as she slings the towel over her shoulder and walks over to her locker. She takes a seat in front of it and wastes no time untying her laces.

 

“All I’m saying is that it’s a little surprising considering you got frat-boy-wasted last night” Sarah expresses as she too takes a seat at her locker and inspects Tobin’s sudden suspicious shift in attitude. “I mean, just take baby horse for example. You two were both equally gone last night and she looks like a character out of The Walking Dead” Sarah adds as she gestures over to Alex who’s sitting with her head between her knees at her own locker.

 

“Ughhh, I swear if I so much as hear the word ‘jello shot’ again in my life, I’m going to be sick” a muffled groan escapes Alex as Ali walks over and places a cold towel on the back of her neck.

 

“Frat-boy-wasted?” Tobin chuckles as she peels off her socks and deposits them aimlessly into her bag. “What does that even mean?”

 

“It means that you were drunk, even worse than O’Hara” Kling interjects as she walks through the locker room and grabs some athletic tap from one of the supply shelves.

 

“Why does everyone always call me a frat boy?” Kelley whines, pouting as she searches around her locker for a stick of deodorant.

 

“Because you act like one” Kling shrugs while walking over to the training table, “It’s really not a difficult concept to grasp.”

 

“What? I do not!” Kelley protests as she pulls her hair tie out of her sweat-drenched messy bun.

 

“You have chugging competitions, fist pump while dancing, and call everybody ‘Bro’” Sarah offers, all too eager to poke fun at Kelley, “Only frat boys and cast members of Jersey Shore do that.” Sarah sits smug in her seat while Kelley gasps at a loss for words. After a moment a flash of anger runs across Kelley’s face as she flings a shin guard in Sarah’s direction, hitting her on the left leg. “Ow! Goddammit, Kel!” Sarah shrieks, rubbing her leg gingerly before reaching down to the ground and picking up the projectile Kelley just struck her with. “Did you seriously just throw your shin guard at my leg?!”

 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Kelley smirks from her spot, seemingly pleased with her retaliation on Sarah’s remark.

 

“You are such a child!” Sarah yells, slinging one of her discarded socks back in Kelley’s direction. It hits Kelley directly in the face and stays there a second before it drops to the floor.

 

“That’s so fucking gross!” Kelley squeals as she continues to wipe at her face even though the sock has long since abandoned contact with her skin.

 

“For the love of all that is good, could you all stop your godforsaken yelling?” Alex morosely whines as she rubs her hands over her face and winces as she rubs her temples. Tobin just chuckles to herself as she watches the exchange from afar. She soon gets a text and fishes around her locker to find her phone. Once she finds it, she doesn’t hesitate to open her recently received message.

 

Pizza Thief:  _Waiting in the parking lot. Text me when you’re on your way out :)_

 

“Oooh Sarah I think you’re right, Tobin is in a better mood” Ali comments from across the room, causing to Tobin to look up from her phone at the mention of her name. She didn’t even realize that she had been smiling at the text until she becomes conscious of her teammates’ eyes on her. She quickly wipes off her smile and attempts to play it cool once again.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tobin nonchalantly dismisses, even though she’s unable to make direct eye contact with any of her friends.

 

“How much you wanna bet that text was from Christen?” Sarah teases, seeing clearly through Tobin’s stoic façade.

 

“The way Tobin’s blushing, I would bet my life on that” Ali continues, smirking triumphantly as Tobin fidgets under her gaze. Tobin subconsciously brings a hand up to her check and feels the heat radiating from her skin. She’s blushing alright.

 

“It’s definitely Christen” Kling chimes from her seat atop the training table, “I walked in on them making out this morning in our room.” Kling’s comment solicits a chorus of ‘Oooohs’ and whoops around the room. Tobin shakes her head at the ground before looking back up at her merciless friends and teammates.

 

“We were not making out!” Tobin exclaims as she begins peeling off her practice clothes and getting her stuff ready for the shower so she can make a quick get away from the awkward ‘pick on Tobin’ session.

 

“Well I definitely interrupted _something_ ” Kling jokes, wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively while the others coo some more.

 

“Vultures, all of you” Tobin quips, pointing her finger accusingly around the room, only adding to her friends’ laughter. She grabs her shower supplies and stalks off to the showers.

 

“Atta kid, Tobin! Can’t keep your lady friend waiting any longer!” One of her friends calls after her.

 

“Make sure to wash behind you ears, we already told her that’s your weak spot!” Another voice echoes after her, causing the room to erupt behind her. As Tobin finally makes it to a shower stall, she can’t help but laugh as well. As embarrassed as she is, her friends’ ridiculousness ends up getting the best of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin cheerily hums to herself as she pushes through the doors of the athletic center and begins her journey through the parking lot. The sun warms her skin as water from her freshly washed hair drips down to the shoulders and back of her old high school varsity soccer t-shirt. Her eyes graze the semi-empty lot until they finally land on a brunette in the distance whose smile makes her heart beat faster even from so far away. Tobin stops momentarily and smiles back at the now waving girl. She sighs contently and adjusts the shoulder strap of her duffle bag before continuing forward. However as she draws closer, an unexpected blonde figure steps out from behind the familiar brunette and Tobin feels her stomach turn. She wasn’t expecting additional company and she sure as hell isn’t ready to face the girl after last night’s drunken confrontation. As much as she wants to turn back, Christen’s already spotted her and enthusiastically beckons her nearer, leaving no possibility for Tobin to make a hasty retreat. So instead of running for the hills, Tobin takes a deep breath and plasters on the best fake smile that she can muster.

 

“Hey! How was practice?” Christen beams once Tobin arrives in front of her and Julie.

 

“Pretty awful” Tobin sheepishly replies with a forced half-smile, “But the fact that I’m still alive bodes well.” Christen giggles at Tobin’s played-down humor. Tobin glances over Christen’s shoulder to find that Julie’s expression is one of far less amusement. Or any amusement at all. Tobin fidgets and clears her throat before turning her attention back to Christen, all the while sensing Julie’s icy glare continuing to send chills down Tobin’s spine. “So uh, what’s the plan for the rest of today? I gotta say it’s nice that we don’t have any classes. Remind me to thank the idiots who rampaged through the Hingst and Jefferson buildings last night, they did us a real solid” Tobin nervously jokes, again earning a few chuckles from Christen and stoic silence from Julie.

 

“We’re actually going to take Julie to the airport pretty soon” Christen informs as she noticeably deflates while she shares the apparently tragic news. Tobin’s eyebrow shoots up in surprise and she has to force herself to hold in the smile that dances at the corner of her lips. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little excited to see Christen’s friend go. It’s nothing truly personal, but after the hellish week Tobin’s had, she can’t force herself to feel any emotion other than relief.

 

“Oh really?” Tobin’s voice cracks as she tries her hardest to feign disappointment, “I thought she was going to stay all week.”

 

“Yeah, that was the plan” Christen nods as she gives Julie a somber side glance, “But Julie can’t last an entire week without Zach, and what kind of friend would I be if I forced her to stay and suffer.” Julie cracks into a smile for the first time since Tobin joined them and gives Christen a playful shove in the shoulder.

 

“He’s the one who begged me to go back early” Julie corrects while laughing in Christen’s direction, “Get your facts right.”

 

“Alright, alright” Christen concedes between a few giggles as she looks back in Tobin’s direction again. “Either way Julie is chickening out and leaving early so we need to get her to the airport within the next hour.”

 

“’We’?” Tobin repeats, somewhat confused by Christen’s phrasing, “You want me to come, too?” Christen chuckles at Tobin’s dumbfounded expression.

 

“Duh, of course I want you to come!” she bubbles, looking at Tobin quizzically as if she’s just asked the silliest question in the world. “Aren’t you the one that whined all last night about missing me all week?” Tobin forces a laugh for a second before resuming her cautiously hesitant state.

 

“And uh, Julie…” Tobin’s eyes anxiously dart to the intimidating blonde, “…wants me to come as well?” Julie maintains the composure of a brick wall before finally allowing her expression to soften.

 

“Yeah” Julie curtly agrees, “I want you to carry my bags for me. I’m the guest of honor and we both know noodle arms over here can’t do it again.” Christen just shrugs and owns the appropriate nickname.

 

“We figured it was only fair after last night when you – ” Christen begins as Tobin’s eyes widen at the mention of her distasteful behavior the night before.

 

“Yeah, yeah, no sweat. I totally agree. I’ll do that. I’m really sorry about last night Julie, I didn’t know what I was saying and I wasn’t in the right state of mind and I – ” Tobin quickly rambles, desperate to smooth the tension between her and Christen’s cherished childhood friend. Julie puts her hand up and Tobin instinctively bites her own lip.

 

“Tobin, just carry the bags” Julies exhales, in a way reminding Tobin to do so herself. Tobin nods silently and focuses on slowing her erratic heartbeat.

 

“So” Tobin begins after a moment of silence, “How are we getting to the airport? None of us have any wheels.” As soon as Tobin finishes her sentence, a shrill voice calls from a distance behind her.

 

“Julie!” Kelley squeals, thundering down the pavement parking lot and rapidly approaching the group. “What do I have to say to get you to stay?” she whimpers when she’s just yards away.

 

“Sorry, Kelley” Julie chuckles as Kelley bends over and catches her breath, “But as cute as your pout is, Zach’s is cuter and I need to return to him.” Kelley frowns but clutches her side and nods slowly while her panting stabilizes.

 

“Kelley’s our ride” Christen finally answers, gesturing to Kelley’s Toyota parked just a few stalls away. Tobin nods in understanding and once Kelley is back to her usual rambunctious self, Christen suggests that they all head to the car.

 

“Shotgun!” Kelley yells as she giggles to herself while unlocking the car and pulling the driver’s side door open. Tobin rolls her eyes and is just about to claim the front passenger seat when Julie speaks up first.

 

“Hey Christen, how about you take the front. I want to spend a little quality time with Tobin before I leave.” Christen nonchalantly shrugs and leaves Julie’s bags with Tobin while she joins Kelley in the car.

 

“If you could throw those in the trunk for me, that’d be great” Julie advices, again with that unreadable tone and expression that scares the living shit out of Tobin.

 

“Yeah, I can do that” Tobin mutters, shaking under the intense gaze of Julie’s piercing blue eyes. Julie offers her a tight-lipped smile before wordlessly walking around to her side of the car and getting in. Tobin grabs the bags, which admittedly are a lot heavier than she had expected, and gingerly places them into the trunk of the Toyota. She takes her time closing the trunk door and takes one final uneasy breath before gripping the handle of the middle passenger door and preparing to be at Julie’s side for the entirety of the forty five minute commute to the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok Kelley, I think it’s time to let Julie breathe now” Christen gently reminds as she begins to slowly pull Kelley away from her tight embrace around Julie. Kelley is reluctant at first, giving Julie one last desperate squeeze, before she finally allows herself to be ushered away.

 

“I guess… I guess this is goodbye” Kelley sniffles as she wipes at the corners of her eyes. Julie offers Kelley an equally sad smile and slowly shakes her head back and forth.

 

“No, not goodbye” Julie corrects, laughing to herself as she notices that her eyes are getting a little misty as well. “Just, ‘See you later’.” Kelley nods in agreeance as her eyes crinkle and a small smile forms at her lips.

 

“Yeah” Kelley half-chuckles, “’See you later’ sounds better. I like that.” Christen looks somewhat surprised between her old friend and her recently acquired companion/roommate. Watching the interaction tugs at her own heart strings. _Wow, I guess I didn’t realize how close Kelley and Julie have gotten during this past week._ “Ok, well, I don’t think I can bear to watch you leave” Kelley admits after a moment of recollecting herself. “I guess I’ll just wait outside from here on out. Travel safely, Julie. Stay in touch.” Julie nods and pulls Kelley in for one final hug.

 

“I will” she agrees as she lets her arms drop from around Kelley. Kelley smiles one last time before waving at Julie and walking away toward the exit. Once she’s finally out of sight, Julie turns back to Christen and Tobin. “Well, I certainly wasn’t prepared for that.”

 

“I don’t think any of us were” Tobin admits, equally as shocked to witness Kelley’s tearful reaction.

 

“She’s just bad at goodbyes” Christen explains, recalling some personal details that Kelley revealed to her early in the year. “She once told me that on the night of her high school graduation, she snuck into the school and spent the night there” Christen can’t help but laugh a little at the story. “She said she would’ve stayed even longer had the janitor not found her asleep, cuddling the school mascot’s head in the field house the next morning.” Tobin and Julie chuckle as well, apparently not finding the ridiculous story hard to believe.

 

“Anyway” Julie starts after recovering from her small bout of laughter, “It turns out that Kelley isn’t the only one that’s bad at saying goodbye.” Julie’s gaze settles on Christen and for the first time since they arrived to the airport, it dawns on Christen that Julie is actually leaving. Christen feels herself getting worked up, so the only way she can think to respond is by pulling her beloved friend in for a hug.

 

“It was so good to see you again, Jules. I really missed you” Christen admits, resting her chin on Julie’s shoulder.

 

“Missed you too, Christen” Julie adds, hugging her a little tighter. “Take care of yourself, okay? Remember what we talked about.” Christen nods against Julie’s shoulder while remembering their heart-to-heart moment from the previous evening.

 

“She’s in good hands” Tobin chimes from beside the two, feeling like an outsider looking in. She instantly regrets speaking up when Julie’s critical gaze falls on her. Julie allows some space between herself and Christen before addressing Tobin’s remark.

 

“She better be” Julie warns, staring Tobin directly in the eye. “Kelley and I are friends now and she already told me that her dad would have no problem getting me on a plane and flying me back out here in a heartbeat.”

 

“Good to know” Tobin’s voice cracks before she’s forced to clear her throat. “So I guess I’ll just let you two say goodbye in private. Besides, I’m sure Kelley is getting lonely out there. Uh yeah, so um, bye Julie. Have a good flight.”

 

“Bye Tobin” Julie offers flatly. Tobin gives her one final nod before she slowly starts backpedaling for the door. She makes eye contact with Christen as she turns, and Christen flashes her a sympathetic smile. As amusing as it is to see how shy Tobin suddenly is, Christen wants to reassure her that she did a good job of trying to get back on Julie’s good side. Once Tobin disappears amongst the crowd of people, Christen turn’s back to Julie and places her hands on her own hips.

 

“Why do you have to make her squirm like that? You told me last night that her drunken escapade was already forgiven” Christen points out, trying to figure out what angle Julie is playing at. Julie first responds by chuckling contently.

 

“Because it’s just too funny seeing how genuinely scared of me she is” Julie laughs, proud of her menacing act. “And besides, I never got to have the ‘don’t break my best friend’s heart or I’ll break your face conversation.’ I figured this was my last chance to remind her to be good to you.” Christen smiles but shakes her head nonetheless. _Of Course Julie would pull something like this. I should’ve seen it coming. Poor Tobin, I didn’t have a chance to warn her._

 

“But she is good to me!” Christen argues, smiling at the truth of the statement.

 

“And now she’ll stay that way” Julie quips without missing a beat, “I’m your insurance plan in case she starts to take you for granted. No need to thank me, by the way.”

 

“Julie, you’re ridiculous, but I love you” Christen laughs, already missing her best friend from home even though she hasn’t even left yet.

 

“Love you too, Press” Julie returns with a wink. “But seriously though, Tobin’s a good one. I’m happy you found her, I think she’s the type of person you need right now.”

 

“Yeah” Christen sweetly sighs, “She is pretty great.”

 

“Look at that” Julie grins as she gestures up and down Christen’s body. “You’re glowing again. Are you sure you’re not pregnant? Is Tobin the father?”

 

“Julie!” Christen yelps, smacking her friend on the arm, a blush creeping at her cheeks. “Alright, you can go home now. I think I’ve had enough of you for one day.” Julie laughs at the sight of a frazzled Christen. She’s missed messing with her friend since Christen moved to school. Julie looks around the busy airport as the blood begins to drain from Christen’s face one again. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she knows it’s time for her to take her leave.

 

“Well” Julie sighs, the serious expression on her face gaining Christen’s undivided attention. “I suppose I should probably head through security now.” Christen peers around Julie and notices that there are a decent amount of people lined up in the queue. Julie’s right. Christen holds out her arms for one last hug from her friend. Julie wastes no time in accepting Christen’s embrace. “Hey Christen” Julie mumbles against Christen’s shirt.

 

“Yeah?” Christen asks, only half paying attention as she tries to savor her last moments with Julie.

 

“I may have accidentally told Tobin about the accident…” Julie trails off, somewhat hoping Christen didn’t hear her. Christen’s body stiffens. _She what?!_

 

“What?” Christen quickly returns, a bit of urgency in her voice, “When?” Julie pulls back so she can look Christen in the eye.

 

“Well she came over that night of the bad thunderstorm to come check on you. She told me she already knew about your problem with storms, so I just assumed you told her why” Julie explains, only to be met with Christen’s shocked silence. “I didn’t give her any details or anything, I just alluded to it a little. I wouldn’t worry if I were you, I’m sure she already forgot I said anything.” That last part Julie adds in an attempt to cover her own tracks. Christen doesn’t seem to take the bait though. _She told Tobin? Shit, how am I supposed to avoid this now? Part of the reason I was excited about going to school here was the fact that no one would know to bring it up._

 

“Julie! How am I supposed to deal with that now?” Christen demands, unsure of how to tread the water from here.

 

“I don’t know, just talk to her about it if she brings it up. But she probably won’t, so don’t worry, okay? Can you forgive me?” Julie rambles, trying her best to ease Christen’s panic.

 

“Julie, I – ” Christen stammers as Julie begins slowly walking backwards with her carry-on in hand.

 

“You have to forgive me because I’m about to get on a plane and if I die, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life” Julies sings, continuing her gradual retreat. _Is she seriously pulling the guilt card right now?_

 

“Julie! Are you serious?” Christen calls after her, beginning to feel frustrated, but slowly falling victim to Julie’s trap. _Yep, she’s pulling the guilt card. And it’s working…dammit._

 

“Alright, if you want a guilty conscience, I guess that’s your choice…” Julie continues back pedaling, a small smirk playing at her lips.

 

“Fine, I forgive you!” Christen calls back, her superstition getting the best of her. _Damn Julie and her jedi mind tricks._

 

“Great! Love you, Christen! Bye!” Julie calls, and with that she enters the security line, leaving Christen wordless and alone in the middle of the bustling airport.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Chris, you alright?” Tobin asks with mild concern as Christen walks through the doors at the airport’s exit. Christen snaps out of her spiraling thoughts and does her best to shake worry from her brain. Tobin places a supportive hand at the small of Christen’s back and her gives enough inspiration to push away any concern that she’s still holding onto from her previous conversation with Julie.

 

“Yeah” Christen confirms with a smile, softening at Tobin’s touch, “Are you?” Tobin seems somewhat embarrassed and caught off by the question, so she shrugs a little, not really sure how to respond.

 

“Yeah?” she replies with a quizzical expression, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Well it’s just that today with Julie you seemed kinda uncomfortable. I’m sorry if she made you feel weird or scared or anything, she was just being Julie and pulling one of her stunts. She actually thinks you’re really cool” Christen explains, feeling the need to apologize on Julie’s behalf. Julie may have been willing to let the charade play on for a while, but Christen never agreed to do so as well.

 

“ _Julie_ thinks I’m cool?” Tobin scoffs, reasonably skeptical with the way Julie behaved around her today. “Sure, I could tell by all those daggers she was shooting at me.” Christen laughs but she can still detect the speck of insecurity in Tobin’s eyes.

 

“She does, she just thought it was funny to mess with you. Sorry again, she’s just…” Christen continues, trying to find the right words to describe her unique friend.

 

“Julie” Tobin definitively finishes Christen’s story for her. Christen chuckles and nods in the affirmative. “I’m really alright, Christen. You don’t need to apologize” Tobin reassures as she mindlessly runs her hand up and down Christen’ back. “I’ll admit Julie had me on the ropes, but I’ve handled worse in my life. A lot worse. It takes a lot to push me away.” Christen’s eyes light up as they connect with Tobin’s and she wordlessly thanks her for being so understanding. _So amazing. So admirable. So Tobin._

 

“Can you please stop saying her name? I’m trying not to think about her being gone” Kelley whines in a small voice, her tone a bit hoarse.

 

“Sounds good to me” Tobin jokes with a chipper grin. “How about we go get some coffee? I think the two of you could use a pick-me-up” Kelley and Christen lock eyes before nodding their heads excitedly at Tobin’s suggestion.

 

“To The Lady Killer!” Kelley chimes as dangles her keys above her head and marches forward towards her car.

 

“ _The Lady Killer_?” Christen asks incredulously, arching an eyebrow at Kelley as she and Tobin follow a few steps behind.

 

“Yeah” Kelley confirms over her shoulder, “I’ve been trying out new names for my car and I think this one’s a winner.”

 

“I suggested ‘Martha’ but Kelley didn’t like it” Tobin comments, smiling to herself once she earns a giggle from Christen.

 

“Yeah, because I don’t want my car to sound like a grandma” Kelley contributes as if the decision to veto Tobin’s suggestion was the most obvious thing in the world. “She has a few miles on her, but not _that_ many.”

 

“Well that seems fair” Christen agrees as the get closer to the car, “You already have a grandma middle name, so if your car did too it would just be overkill.” Kelley stops in her tracks and glances over her shoulder to narrow her eyes at her roommate.

 

“You can walk if you want” she sassily returns while crossing her arms, Christen apparently striking a nerve. Christen throws her hands up in surrender and shakes her head.

 

“No, I’m good” Christen concedes. This seems to be enough to appease Kelley because she soon faces forward and continues on route to her car once again.

 

“I actually think the name is appropriate” Christen admits with a mischievous smirk as Kelley tunes her out, too distracted with unlocking her Toyota. “Considering the way Kelley drives, I wouldn’t be surprised if this thing kills a few ladies.” Tobin snickers vehemently at Christen’s side, eventually resorting to biting her lip so Kelley won’t notice.

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, I can’t decide between the caramel frappe or a milkshake instead” Tobin huffs, staring at the chalkboard menu of the café like her drink order is a life or death decision.

 

“Just go with whatever your gut feeling is” Christen encourages from beside her in the unexpectedly short line to the cashier.

 

“My gut wants both of them, that’s the problem” Tobin sighs dejectedly. Christen glances at Tobin’s profile and takes a moment to admire how adorable she is when she can’t make up her mind. And as if Tobin can feel Christen’s eyes on her, she momentarily tears her eyes away from the overhead menu to glance at Christen. Slightly embarrassed that she was caught staring, Christen quickly looks away. Tobin simply smiles at the beautiful brunette beside her and wordlessly takes Christen’s hand. As soon as she feels Christen’s fingers intertwine with her own, Tobin returns her eyes to the menu for further contemplation.

 

“Hey do you think those two up there are together?” Kelley asks from directly over Christen’s shoulder, effectively shaking Christen from her heart-fluttery moment with Tobin. She glances to the front of the line, her eyes landing on two girls ordering drinks at the counter.

 

“Why?” Christen asks as she glances over her shoulder to speak to Kelley, “You interested in one of them or something?”

 

“No” Kelley half-heartedly dismisses, her eyes narrowing on the two girls as her brain fills with analytical thoughts. “They just look they they’d be a couple.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Christen questions as she finds herself being sucked into Kelley’s mini-investigation.

 

“Well they’re holding hands for one” Kelley observes as she gestures down, leading Christen’s gaze to the girls’ joined hands, barely visible through the line of people ahead of them.

 

“So?” Christen questions, feeling like Kelley may be reaching as she’s so quick to jump to conclusions about two complete strangers. “Friends can hold hands, too.”

 

“Sure” Kelley allows as her lips tighten into a flat line and her concentration increases, “But they’ve also been stealing a lot of side glances at each other when the other isn’t paying attention. It kinda seems like heart eyes to me.”

 

“Kelley, people look at each other from time-to-time, that’s kind of a natural thing to do –” Christen attempts to argue, only to leave her sentence unfinished as Kelley pipes up once again.

 

“Oh! Oh! Look! Did you see that?” Kelley animatedly interjects in Christen’s ear, causing her to wince at the outburst. “One of them just paid for both drinks. Chivalry is the path to the heart. They are so together.”

 

“Kel, come on. You can’t just –” Christen attempts to reason, only to have her words fall on deaf ears.

 

“Oh shit!” Kelley chirps as she quickly darts behind Christen, using her shoulder to shield her face from the front of the café.

 

“What? What happened?” Christen urgently asks, extremely confused by Kelley’s behavior. Kelley peaks over Christen’s shoulder for just a moment before ducking her head again.

 

“The girl on the left. You see her?” Kelley begins. Christen looks from Kelley to the girl and nods.

 

“Yeah, what about her?” Christen ponders, waiting for Kelley to continue. Kelley sneaks another glance at the girl before pulling Christen around so she can face her when she speaks.

 

“Ok, so earlier in the semester I asked her out and she immediately shot me down” Kelley explains in a hushed tone. “At the time I thought it was because she was straight, but apparently that wasn’t the case.”

 

“Alright, so why are you hiding from her then?” Christen asks, slightly amused by how unnerved her usually overconfident roommate appears to be.

 

“Because she flat out shot me down!” Kelley exclaims with wild eyes. “And now she’s going out with that girl, whom is a five at best.”

 

“I think I’m missing the point here” Christen confesses as she glances between the ‘couple’ up front and Kelley, still doing her best to be ‘incognito’ behind her. Kelley’s eyes roll back as her frustration mounts.

 

“Christen! I’m a nine point five!” Kelley whisper-yells as she gestures vigorously between herself and the girl on the left. “A five got the girl over me! That’s so humiliating!” Christen’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. _Seriously, Kel? All this fuss because your superficial ego was threatened?_

 

“C’mon Tobin, frappe or milkshake? Why can’t you make a decision?...” Tobin mutters from beside Christen, completely oblivious to Kelley’s antics behind her. Christen glances back to Tobin, noticing her brows are knitted together and she seriously seems to be conflicted about her drink order. _Is she talking to herself? How can she be any cuter?_

 

“Dammit!” Kelley squeals, drawing Christen’s attention yet again.

 

“What?” Christen returns, her focus shifting back to Kelley.

 

“They’re coming this way! Just go along with it, okay?” Kelley cryptically explains. Before Christen has a moment to ask for clarification, Kelley separates Christen and Tobin’s joined hands and throws her arm over Christen’s shoulder, wedging herself between the two.

 

_“_ What the hell are you _–”_ Christen begins as the two girls from the front walk in their direction, carrying caffeinated drinks in their hands as they head for the door.

 

“Awww, _babe_ , I can’t believe you’re treating me again!” Kelley coos overdramatically, and unnecessarily loudly, as the couple draws within earshot. “You’re the sweetest, most-loving, most- _generous_ , and all around _best_ _girlfriend ever!_ ” Chills run down Christen’s spine. _There’s that word again. Girlfriend. Why do I keep feeling strange whenever I hear it? I mean right now it could be because Kelley is draping herself all over me – which by the way, what the fuck is going on with that? – But still, something seems off… I can’t explain why I’m feeling like this._

 

Kelley interrupts Christen from her thoughts when she plants a lip smacking kiss on Christen’s cheek. Christen is too dumbfounded to react as Kelley continues to stroke her fingertips along Christen’s jawline, pretending to be completely enamored as she does. As the couple passes them, Kelley and the girl on the left lock eyes. They exchange a nod, and soon the couple has vacated the café. It’s only when Kelley is 100% certain that they’re gone that she finally releases Christen from her clingy, and safe to say _nauseatingly affectionate_ , death grip. Christen quickly rubs the area of skin where Kelley planted a wet one on her cheek, and then turns to face her roommate for some sort of an explanation.

 

“Mind telling we why you just assaulted my face in a café coffee line?” Christen questions, an edge to her voice. Kelley, on the other hand, casually shrugs and plays off her stunt as if it weren’t completely out-of-the-ordinary or uncalled for in anyway.

 

“They were coming this way, I had to do something” Kelley informs, still extremely laid back and unfazed by events from moments ago.

 

“So ‘something’ was to cover the side of my face in your saliva while the girl that turned you down was watching?” Christen retorts, still fairly agitated by her roommate’s brash actions.

 

“Christen, you’re a ten” Kelley draws out, as if that small utterance is all the explanation Christen needs.

 

It’s not.

 

“What?!” Christen bursts, equally confused and annoyed at this point.

 

“Now do I go for whipped cream or without…” Tobin mumbles beside Christen, still paying neither her nor Kelley any attention. _Did Tobin seriously just miss all that fucking happened?!_

 

“Listen, Pressy” Kelley starts again, this time making more of an effort to allow Christen to be in-the-loop. “I couldn’t let that girl have the satisfaction of turning me down and choosing a five instead. That would’ve been _completely_ embarrassing, one hundred percent out of the question. So instead I figured that if I had a ten on my arm, she would be the one that was embarrassed. She’d realize the error of her ways and have to live the rest of her life knowing that she let me get away, and that I found someone way out of her league.” Christen just stares at Kelley in disbelief. The smallest part of her had hoped that Kelley would have some logical explanation. Nope. That part of her was wrong. Dead wrong. “So yeah, you’re like top-of-the-line arm candy and I just seized the opportunity.”

 

Before Christen has a chance to respond, which she’s not even sure she would know how to if she did, Tobin tugs at her arm and earns her attention.

 

“Chris,” she urges, jerking her head towards the cashier, “What do you want to drink?” Christen looks around and notices that they somehow made it to the front of the line.

 

“Oh, um, an iced mocha, no whip, with just a drizzle of chocolate syrup” Christen instinctively recites. She may be a little disoriented after what just happened when they were further back in line, but not so much so that she forgot her coffee order. That would simply never happen, no matter how many times Kelley tries to maul her face. The cashier smiles politely as he punches Christen’s drink order into the register. Christen reaches for her purse to pull some money from her wallet, but the cashier is already handing Tobin back her debit card. He then turns his attention to Kelley to take her order next. Christen raises an eyebrow as Tobin ushers her out of line.

 

“Don’t worry about it Chris, I already got it” Tobin explains with a wink. It’s a small gesture, but it’s enough to send Christen’s mind into hyper drive. Suddenly she’s having flash backs to when Kelley was sleuthing out weather the two girls from earlier were a couple or not. _“They’re holding hands… they’ve also been stealing a lot of side glances at each other… one of them just paid for both drinks.”_ Kelley’s voice echoes in Christen’s head. Christen glances down to the hand that Tobin held earlier, then to the barista that’s preparing both her and Tobin’s drinks, and then finally she dares to look over to Tobin, who happens to be smiling in her direction with a glint in her eye. The chills return, and before another word can surface in Christen’s mind – a word that usually causes her to have the chills – she’s brought out of her barrage of racing thoughts when her drink order is called out.

 

She and Tobin walk over to the pick-up area and thank the barista once they receive their drinks. Then they stand off to the side of the room to wait for Kelley to claim hers as well. In the meantime, both Christen and Tobin take their first sips. Christen relishes in the euphoric sensation when the chocolatey, coffee goodness makes contact with her tongue. Tobin has a somewhat less pleasurable experience. When Christen glances over to her, she finds Tobin frowning down at her drink.

 

“Is it not any good?” Christen asks, a little sympathetic that Tobin doesn’t seem to enjoy what she ordered even though she used a lot of brain power to decide on it.

 

“No” Tobin pouts, still staring woefully at the drink in her hand.

 

“Then what’s up?” Christen asks, now only concerned with getting to the root of Tobin’s problem.

 

“I just wish I would’ve ordered the milkshake instead” Tobin admits as she swirls the straw around her frappe. Christen lets out a barely audible chuckle as she smiles at the midfielder beside her. _Still so cute. How does she even manage it?_

 

“Tell you what” Christen begins, causing Tobin to look up from her drink and into Christen’s eyes. “If you score a goal during your game over the weekend, I’ll buy you a milkshake myself.” A smile illuminates from Tobin’s face and her eyes crinkle with shear satisfaction.

 

“You’re the best, Chris. So generous and kind” Tobin warmly returns, taking a happier sip of her ordinarily delicious drink. At that moment, another string of words creeps back into Christen’s mind before she can stop it.

 

_…_ “ _You’re the sweetest, most-loving, most-generous, and all around best girlfriend ever!”_

 

Christen takes another long sip of her iced mocha, hoping to make some sense of it all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was actually supposed be be twice as long as this, at least, but I really wanted to update so there you have it. Hopefully that means I'll be able to update again soon. But then again, this is me we're talking about. "Old reliable" as you may affectionately know me. So if I update again before Christmas, I'll consider that a win. But if I don't, that means I've probably died. Personally I'm hoping it's the former, but hey, that's just me.
> 
> It's 3:21 am and I've run out of Tumblr puns. I know, I'm disappointed in myself, too:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com


	35. Define Definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: (def-i-ni-tion). noun. 1. a statement of exact meaning of a word, especially in a dictionary. 2. the degree of distinctness in outline of an object, image, or sound, especially in a photograph or on a screen. 3. a word that used in the context of describing a romantic relationship, confuses the shit out of Christen Press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: No LGBTQ* person(s) will die in this story. If that makes you lose interest, go watch The CW instead.

“This is completely scripted” Tobin’s warm breath tickles Christen’s ear as the two sit shoulder-to-shoulder, leaned against the wall that borders Christen’s bed. Christen’s eyes remain glued to the television screen as the images of some reality TV show flash across its surface. Christen smiles contently as she leans her head on Tobin’s shoulder like she’s done so many times before. She’s missed this feeling, this close proximity to Tobin. Her body heat warming Christen’s skin. The way Tobin mindlessly adjusts Christen when she can tell she’s not comfortable. That thing that she does when they’re all snuggled up against one and other and she hums whenever her hand grazes over Christen’s knee. All of it. It’s like Tobin provides a sort of cozy bubble for Christen, and that being this close with her gives Christen a sense of safety and reassurance that she just doesn’t feel when she’s on her own. Christen picks up her head and glances briefly at Tobin’s profile. She grins at her for just a few moments before returning her head to its home on Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“How can it be scripted? It’s reality television” Christen asks, playing along with Tobin’s skeptical musings. Christen’s eyes float back to the screen, noticing that the catty group of ‘rich bitches’ on the show are now all gathered together, in the heat of an argument.

 

“There’s nothing realistic about this” Tobin nonchalantly scoffs, as if the suggestion that any of the people on the show were sincere in their personalities is a ludicrous idea.

 

“I’m with Tobin on this” Kelley chimes from her bed across the room. “No way these bimbos could disrespect each other that blatantly without throwing hands.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Christen chuckles, her laughter reverberating against Tobin’s skin. Tobin smiles down at her at the sensation, taking the opportunity to tuck some stray hairs behind Christen’s ear as she does. Christen warms at the midfielder’s tender touch. After her finger tips abandon contact with Christen’s ear, she pulls her arm up and wraps it around Christen’s shoulders, electing to do so instead of returning it to her side. Christen’s eyes flutter shut with delight as she enjoys even more personal contact with Tobin. She soaks in the feeling of Tobin’s arm resting gently around her. So much so that she’s practically purring with contentment.

 

“How else can you explain how the camera crew got multiple angles of Chartreuse throwing her wine in Natalia’s face?” Tobin questions in an accusatory tone while the ladies on screen call her other bitches and scramble around for more drinks to splash now that the first shots have been fired.

 

“They were in the right place at the right time?” Christen answers Tobin with a question of her own, although the tone of her voice is far less confident. Kelley shoots Christen an incredulous look from across the room.

 

“C’mon Pressy, that’s a bit of a reach and you know it” Kelley denies before taking a chomp out of her TV-time granola bar. Christen shrugs, neither conceding to nor arguing against Kelley. In all honestly, she’s already for the most part lost interest in the discussion. And the reality show itself for that matter. All she’s really in tune with right now is the way her head slightly rises and falls as Tobin breathes in and out beneath her.

 

“Besides” Tobin continues, apparently still invested in disproving the credibility of the program, “Just look at the way they interact with each other. Listen to how they address one another. There’s no chemistry, no trust, no sincerity behind any of their words. It’s just like Dr. Stevenson always says, _what_ a person says is not as critical as _how_ they say it. These women are supposed to be close friends, right? They’re supposed to have stuck by each other’s sides through divorce, family emergencies, wine mixers, all that stuff. They’re supposed to love each other, yeah? But you can tell that they don’t, and I don’t just mean when they fight or argue about all these mundane little things. I mean, when you’re friends with someone, when you spend all your time with someone, when you love someone, a single glass of wine to the face isn’t going to be the end of it all. That’s not how relationships work. That’s not how love works. That’s what’s so unrealistic about this show.” Christen’s eyes never leave Tobin’s profile as she passionately recites her argument. She hangs onto every word, allowing Tobin’s utterances to consume her thoughts. A part of Christen is awestruck by the wisdom and sheer assuredness that just spewed from Tobin’s lips. _…Wow._

 

Directly diagonal from Christen, Kelley is equally at a loss for words. She too wasn’t expecting such an impassioned speech to escape from her usually casual and lighthearted teammate. Tobin simply continues to watch the show as if she had just stated the obvious, nothing more. It isn’t until one of the reality show women’s confessionals comes on that Christen’s attention is drawn away from the unexpectedly eloquent girl beside her.

 

_“…So anyway, a girlfriend of mine told me that French-tipped acrylic nails are on their way out. I was just trying to be a good friend to Chartreuse and let her know before Monique’s gala next weekend. And how does she react? That bitch threw her drink on me!”_

 

Christen’s muscles tense up at the mention of the ‘g’ word. Tobin glances down at Christen, a look of concern washes over her face.

 

“You uncomfortable?” she mumbles, trying to read Christen’s expression, “Want me to move my arm back?” _Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have such a knee-jerk reaction to that word?_

 

“No, you’re fine” Christen shakes her head, grabbing hold of Tobin’s arm and anchoring it in place. “Just a muscle spasm.” Tobin nods upon hearing Christen’s explanation, accepting it while allowing Christen to snuggle closer to her side. _You almost ruined this moment. Just chill and watch this ridiculous show._ Christen takes a deep breath and settles her eyes on the screen once again.

 

Now the women on the screen are spilt between two rooms, some gathered around Natalia, attempting to get her cleaned up, while others surround Chartreuse, doing their best to calm her down. ‘Team Natalia’ and ‘Team Chartreuse’ respectively. Christen rolls her eyes at the spectacle of it all. She almost zones out again if it weren’t for another obnoxiously loud outburst from one of the ladies around Chartreuse.

 

_“Girlfriend, I was happy you drenched that two-faced, sour mouth with Chateau d’Yquem chardonnay! After that stunt she pulled at Winnemere’s wedding, that bitch had it coming!”_

 

This time Christen nearly chokes on her own fear of the word. Before she knows it, she’s fallen victim to a fit of coughs. Tobin is quick to react, swiftly leaning Christen forward and patting her on the back.

 

“Whoa, Chris, you alright?” Tobin asks, her look of concern establishing itself on her face once more. “Just focus on evening out your breathing, okay? Can you do that?” Christen nods as she tries to settle her agitated lungs. Meanwhile Kelley quirks a suspicious eyebrow at her roommate.

 

“There you go, nice and steady” Tobin encourages as Christen is finally able to gain some control of her respiratory system. She leans up slowly and the first thing she sees are Tobin’s warm brown eyes staring back at her, sending chills through her body while simultaneously melting her on the inside. Tobin smiles as she catches Christen staring for a few moments. “Better now?” she asks, that luminescent, charming smile radiating from her face. _Take it easy on me Tobin, I only just regained my composure._

 

“Uh, yeah” Christen croaks out, her throat a little scratchy from all the coughing. “I, um, I don’t know what came over me.” Her feigned ignorance seems to go over Tobin’s head, however Kelley crosses her arms skeptically on the other side of the room.

 

“Maybe you’re just allergic to all the drama” Tobin jokes as she gestures over to the TV, where the ladies are unsurprisingly in the midst of yet another petty squabble.

 

“Yeah, maybe” Christen half-heartedly agrees, shying her eyes away from Tobin. Not knowing what to say next, Christen fakes a yawn and stretches her arms above her head, pretending to be suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Tobin takes the bait.

 

“You look tired” she comments, placing her hand on Christen’s knee to get her attention. “I think that’s a sign that I should call it a night.” Christen looks back over to Tobin. She isn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of her leaving for the night, but she knows deep down that she needs to get down to the root of her problem before Tobin catches on.

 

“Okay” Christen quietly agrees, a hint of sadness in her voice, “That’s probably for the best.” Tobin nods and stands up to make her leave. She grabs her previously discarded sweatshirt and her keys from Christen’s desk. Once she has all of her belongings, she strides back over to Christen without a second thought. However, as soon as she stands in front of her favorite green-eyed girl, she suddenly remembers that she and Christen aren’t alone. Christen catches on and she and Tobin send a pleading look Kelley’s way. Kelley just huffs and falls back onto her bed, covering her eyes with her hands as she does.

 

“You two have thirty seconds, and no funny business!” Kelley warns, continuing to shield herself from the hall-crossed lovers. Tobin just chuckles at the squirrely defender before her eyes shift back to Christen. She wastes no time leaning down and connecting their lips.

 

“Goodnight, Chris” Tobin smiles against Christen’s lips after pulling away far too soon. Christen’s eyes remain closed as her thumbs slowly dance over Tobin’s cheek bones. Christen relishes in how soft her skin is, how warm Tobin’s forehead is against her own, how inviting and intoxicating her lips are. Before she can register it even for herself, Christen steals another kiss. Her lips secure around Tobin’s bottom one as Tobin inhales into the kiss. It’s slow and chaste, but it goes on for a tad longer than either of them were expecting.

 

“Alright, times up!” Kelley interrupts, causing the two to finally break apart.

 

“Night, Tobs” Christen giggles as she gingerly drags her hands away from Tobin’s face, over the sides of her neck, and down her arms. Tobin stands tall once more and sends Christen a wink before glancing back over to Kelley.

 

“You can look now, Kelley. It’s safe” Tobin prompts, causing Kelley to hesitantly remove her hands from over her eyes.

 

 “It better be, because if I have to witness you two sucking face again, I’m going to vomit” Kelley warns, an uncomfortable sensation returning to her as the memory of the time she walked in on Christen and Tobin mid-make out fizzles into her mind.

 

“I could give you a goodnight kiss too if that will make you feel better” Tobin teasingly offers as she slowly walks over to Kelley’s bed, holding her arms wide open and puckering her lips.

 

“Oh fuck no” Kelley vehemently declines, using her foot to fight off Tobin’s exaggerated advances as best as she can. “I don’t know where those lips have been!” Christen laughs to herself as she watches Tobin try to grab a hold of Kelley as Kelley continues to swing her legs around to keep Tobin at bay. _What dorks._ After a few moments, Tobin ceases, smiling as Kelley scoots back on her bed, as far away from Tobin as possible.

 

“They’ve been on Christen, predominantly” Tobin returns, a sly shit-eating grin forming at her lips. Christen’s eyes go wide as her cheeks immediately redden. _Oh good Lord._

 

Kelley grimaces at Tobin’s suggestive comment.

 

“Tobin, with all due respect, you are one repulsive individual” Kelley responds, her eyes still closed as she pretends to gag. “Now please leave my room before I blow chunks or Christen spontaneously combusts.” Tobin smirks proudly as she solicits a reaction from both of the two roommates. She laughs as she makes her way to the door.

 

“Alright” she calls over her shoulder before arriving to the door and turning back towards Kelley. “Sweet dreams, Kel” she drawls out before directing her gaze to Christen. “You too, Chris.” Tobin and Christen exchange smiles for the last time before Tobin finally turns away and exits the room, pulling to door shut behind her as she does. Christen’s eyes linger on the door before Kelley speaks up.

 

“Girlfriend” Kelley states with a pointed tone. Christen jumps slightly as she turns back to Kelley, confused and somewhat on edge.

 

“What?” Christen rushes out, her heartbeat suddenly picking up.

 

“That word” Kelley continues, carefully observing Christen as she does, “Why do you get all weird whenever you hear it?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Christen returns, her alertness heightened and for some reason she feels suddenly defensive.

 

“Girlfriend” Kelley repeats, causing Christen to fidget once more, only confirming Kelley’s point. “You like freak out whenever someone says it. Why?” Christen just stares back at Kelley, dumbfounded that her roommate is so perceptive of Christen’s newfound trigger word.

 

“I still don’t understand what you mean” Christen lies, feeling put on the spot and unequipped to deal with it. Kelley throws Christen a knowing look before letting out a long sigh.

 

“At the café earlier today you went all spacey as soon as I said it, and now tonight it’s like the show we were watching may as well have been one of those jump-scare compilation videos” Kelley explains, not breaking eye contact even once. “So what’s the deal? Did you have a bad experience or something? Are you one of those ‘I don’t do commitment’ types? I’m your friend, Pressy, you don’t have to worry about telling me. And there’s no use lying about it, I can read you like a book.” Christen’s eyes dart to the ground before they dare sneak a peek at Kelley again. When they do, she finds that Kelley maintains her expectant stare, though her expression is soft, as if to communicate to Christen that in no way will Kelley judge her. Christen takes a deep breath. _Kelley’s right, there’s no use being dishonest with her._

 

“I don’t know” Christen exhales, attempting to collect her thoughts, “It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Are you uncomfortable with it because you’re afraid of people knowing that you’re dating a girl?” Kelley gently asks, trying to give Christen an opportunity to start somewhere.

 

“No” Christen shakes her head, pulling her legs up so they’re tucked against her chest, “It’s nothing like that.” Kelley nods and ponders for a second as she thinks of another question to ask.

 

“Do you not want to be in a relationship with Tobin?” Kelley questions, maintaining her cautiousness. This questions really throws Christen for a loop, she wasn’t expecting Kelley to ask her that at all.

 

“No, of course not” Christen immediately dismisses, as if the suggestion is completely out of the question. Whenever she imagines herself with Tobin, she always feels this sense of warmness. Like being with Tobin is just _right_. The thought of being Tobin’s girlfriend is one of the things that makes her the happiest, however she’s never allowed herself to completely buy into the idea. Suddenly Christen feels overwhelmingly confused. She likes Tobin. She _knows_ she likes Tobin. A lot. But whenever anyone suggests that she’s Tobin’s girlfriend, she just gets a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she just can’t place the source of, and that frustrates her to no end. As if sensing Christen’s internal conflict, Kelley carefully rephrases her next question.

 

“Ok, so, does that mean you want to be Tobin’s girlfriend?” Kelley prods, hoping to make a little more progress with Christen this time. Christen squeezes her eyes shut. She feels like the answer should come easy, but she just can’t get herself to commit to it. _Dammit, Christen, why are you being like this? Why can’t you just admit how you feel? Why can’t you just say yes and get on with your life?_

 

“Yeah? …No?” Christen squeaks out, painfully indecisively. “I mean I like her a lot, Kels, but I just don’t know.” Kelley observes Christen’s face and launches into her next question.

 

“Alright, how about we backtrack and try starting with the word itself?” Kelley asks. Christen nods slightly, signaling for Kelley to continue. “Why does the word ‘girlfriend’ bother you in general? It’s just a word, you can ascribe whatever meaning you want to it. Why do you think it’s so problematic for you when you hear it? What does ‘girlfriend’ mean to you?” Christen takes a moment to consider the question. It seems simple enough.

 

“Well, a girlfriend is someone special to you. Someone you have strong romantic feelings for, and has those same feelings for you. Someone you can trust with your heart. Someone who makes you happy like no one else does” Christen describes, resting her chin on her knees as she does.

 

“Okay, keep going” Kelley encourages, fueled by Christen’s subtle progress. Christen narrows her eyes, confused once again by what Kelley is asking her.

 

“What do you mean? I just told you” Christen returns, her eyebrows knit together.

 

“You didn’t finish” Kelley points out, further convoluting Christen’s level of understanding. Kelley takes her roommate’s silence as a signal to elaborate. “If that’s all the word ‘girlfriend’ meant to you, then I highly doubt you would freak out every time you heard it. Unless you’re afraid of love, which I don’t believe is the case considering that bad case of heart eyes you get whenever Tobin is near. So try to dig deeper, why does the idea of being someone’s girlfriend make you uncomfortable?” Christen opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it once again. She’s momentarily perplexed, unable to string even a single coherent thought together. However before she has time to fret anymore over it, she can feel her lips moving and unexpected words bubbling up from her throat.

 

“It’s because I came out” Christen simply states, shocking herself at her own admission. _It is?_

 

“So it is because you’re uncomfortable with your sexuality?” Kelley asks, this time assuming the role of the confused one.

 

“No” Christen denies, slightly shaking her head as she feels a barrage of memories and experiences flow through her brain. “It’s because of what happened _after_ I came out.”

 

“What happened?” Kelley gazes curiously at Christen, slightly worried about what she might find out.

 

“It was just” Christen begins, making small gestures with her hands as she attempts to get her wording correct. “After I came out, everyone acted differently around me. Like it wasn’t bad or anything, most people accepted me for who I was, but things changed. After I told my friends, they all became obsessed with finding me a girlfriend. Like they would try to set me up with any other gay girl that they knew, even if we had nothing else in common. I felt like after the moment I came out to them, I was just their token gay friend who they had to find someone for because my relationship would be so much cuter than everyone else’s. Just because whoever I would date would be a girl and that would automatically mean that we’d be perfectly compatible, and never fight, and shower each other with affection. As if all girls are just inherently thoughtful and caring and sensitive. And then when I came out to my mom, she was really supportive. _Overly supportive_. She would always mention how she couldn’t wait until I had a girlfriend so I could be happy. As if to say that I couldn’t possibly ever be happy on my own. She made me feel like being someone else’s girlfriend was all that would ever matter in my life. Like who needs a job or individual success when you’ve won over the affection of someone else? After I came out, I don’t know, I just felt like all anyone ever wanted for me was to be in a relationship. To find the girl of my dreams and be whisked away because life would just be rainbows and butterflies after that. It was like everyone I loved no longer saw me as Christen anymore, it was like from that point on all I was was the potential girlfriend of another woman.” Christen hardly takes any breaths as she lets all of that out. She didn’t expect to go off like that, but now that she has, it feels as though something is settling inside of her. Something deep and personal that she’s harbored for a long time.

 

Kelley stays silent after listening intently to the entirety of Christen’s story. She bites her nails a little bit before speaking up.

 

“Christen?” Kelley timidly calls over, “Is it ok if I say something?” Christen nods, a bit thrown by Kelley’s hesitance. _She’s never held back before. What makes this time so different? What is she going to say?_

 

“Well” Kelley starts, finally leaving her nails alone as she looks Christen softly in the eye, “From what you just told me, the gist of the story is that you let other people define ‘girlfriend’ for you. What I mean by that is, I feel like you had a pretty good definition of the word before you came out, just like the one you originally told me. However, I think that definition was skewed along the way as other people in your life tried to tell you what it meant. And I think that stuck with you and overshadowed your original definition.” Christen listens to Kelley’s words as if she was preaching to her, every word hitting home. “Look, I know it’s not my place to tell you how you feel about anyone else, but I kinda think that you’re letting your past experiences get in the way of your feelings for Tobin. She makes you happy and you shouldn’t let other people take that away from you. I’m not saying that you should be her girlfriend if you truly aren’t at that point. However, if you do feel like taking the next step with Tobin is something you want to do, try not to be afraid to explore that option.”

 

Christen can’t really explain why, but tears start streaming down her face. As soon as Kelley notices, she rushes to Christen’s side with a worried expression on her face, afraid that she may have hurt her friend’s feelings. Before Kelley has a chance to say anything else, Christen leans over and pulls her into a hug. Kelley hugs her back just as tightly and allows Christen to lay her head on her shoulder. They stay like that for a good ten minutes with Christen sobbing sporadically and Kelley gently rocking them back and forth on the edge of Christen’s bed. Eventually Christen picks her head up, pulling away from Kelley slightly.

 

“Thank you” she mumbles, her eyes burning but her chest feeling as light as ever.

 

“You’re welcome” Kelley utters back, her own eyes watery and her throat a tad scratchy as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday morning arrives and Christen wakes up to find her limbs heavy in her bed. Her sheets have barely moved since she pulled them over herself last night. She slept like a rock, her heart-to-heart with Kelley taking more out of her than she thought. She props herself up on her right elbow and leans over the side of her bed to check the time. _8:34 am_. She glances back over to Kelley’s side of the room and finds the bed empty. _That’s right, the team had 8:00am practice today._ She rises from her bed at a sloth’s pace, walking over to her closet to pull her shower caddy from within it.

 

She takes her time in the shower, not exactly sure how she’s going to spend her morning considering that all of her friends are busy at practice. So she takes the time to pamper herself, shaving her legs, singing a few show tunes, and even deep conditioning to get her hair to be that unattainably silky smooth that she likes. After she finally turns off the water, she wraps a towel around her body and walks out towards the sink area. As she blots some moisturizer around her face, someone else enters the bathroom.

 

“Good morning” Becky greets with a warm smile on her face as she makes eye contact with Christen in the mirror. Christen smiles back at her friendly neighborhood RA. For being someone who’s essentially responsible for keeping everyone on the floor in check, Becky is surprisingly cool and easy to relate to.

 

“Morning” Christen sweetly returns, welcoming her newfound company.

 

“I’m glad to see that you survived this week” Becky exhales as she pulls her glasses from her face and turns on the warm water at the faucet below her. “There were a lot of casualties and write ups on this floor recently, I’m happy you weren’t one of them.” Christen smiles at the comment, knowing full well that a few people she knows could’ve been a part of that group had it not been for strategic supervision.

 

“Yeah, it was kinda crazy around here lately, I’m sure that was no ride in the park for you” Christen agrees, suddenly pitying Becky for having to always be the one to deal with everyone on the floor’s shit. Becky slightly chuckles to herself as she leans down and splashes some water on her face.

 

“It’s all a part of the job, I suppose” Becky shrugs, though she seems exhausted as she says it. Christen inspects Becky some more before she gets an idea.

 

“Hey Becky?” she asks, a little intimidated by the upperclassman’s presence, though still encouraged enough to ask another question.

 

“Yeah?” Becky returns, placing her glasses on her face again and turning towards Christen.

 

“If you’re not doing anything this morning, do you maybe wanna grab some coffee with me?” Christen asks, still a little unsure if this is an appropriate question to ask her RA. Becky smiles in response, immediately casting away Christen’s reservations.

 

“Sure, I’d like that” Becky replies with a friendly nod. “Just give me like fifteen more minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” Christen nods and smiles in return, quickly brushing her teeth before heading back to her room to get dressed. She hadn’t planned on hanging out with Becky today, but she’s recently resolved that she needs to do things that she wants to, even if that scares her a little. And talking to Becky in the bathroom today, she just felt like spending some more time with the person that’s gone out of her way to make Christen feel welcome here since day one.

 

* * *

 

 

As Christen and Becky walk into the celebrated campus smoothie shoppe, they join the line and inspect the drink menu from overhead at the front of the room.

 

“Wow, I never realized that this place actually sold coffee” Becky comments from beside Christen, her eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. Christen laughs a little to herself.

 

“Yeah, I only just found out recently myself” she adds before inspecting the menu again. “Order whatever you want, this is my treat.”

 

“Is it national RA appreciation day or something?” Becky asks as she turns and offers Christen a quizzical look. Christen just smiles and shakes her head.

 

“Nah” she easily dismisses as the steam from the espresso machine begins to whistle behind the counter. “I just figured after everything you’ve been through so far this semester, you could use a coffee.”

 

“Alright” Becky shrugs, accepting Christen’s kind gesture with ease, “I’m not one to turn down a free drink.”

 

“Besides” Christen continues in a wave of honesty, “You’ve done me a lot of favors since I’ve been here. Like that one night when you could’ve written up me, Kelley, and Tobin after quiet hours in the hallway, but you didn’t. Or that time when Tobin and I had that, ‘misunderstanding’ in the hallway and you tried to get everyone to stay out of it. You’ve always had my back, and I really appreciate that, Becky. You’re pretty cool for an RA.” Becky smiles at Christen’s words. She’d be lying if she said that the job didn’t sometimes seem like it was too much for her. But to hear Christen’s admission, to hear that her efforts to make the floor a positive living environment had not gone to waste, it made it all worth it. Christen’s thoughtfulness actually meant an awful lot to Becky.

 

“Well if any RA tells you that they don’t have favorites, they’d be lying” Becky slyly admits as she sends a casual wink Christen’s way. “But you didn’t hear that from me.” Christen lets a laugh escape her as she brings her hand up to her lips and pretends to zip them closed. As responsible and authoritative as Becky can be, she plays by her own rules and Christen can respect that.

 

Soon they arrive to the counter to order they’re drinks. Becky orders a plain, black coffee first while Christen decides on a drink of her own. Once she finally makes up her mind, she recognizes the cashier in front of her. _Isn’t that Moe?_

 

Moe looks suspiciously between Christen and Becky as she waits for Christen to order her drink. _Oh great, and I’m paying for Becky’s drink too. Moe probably thinks I’m some sort of player, always bringing a new girl here._

 

“I’ll just have a cappuccino with cream instead of milk” Christen decides. Moe nods slowly as she punches in the order. Christen pays with cash and instructs Moe to keep the change.

 

“You’re drinks will be ready shortly” Moe informs, still staring at Christen out of the side of her eye before retreating further behind the counter to fire up the espresso machine once more. Christen and Becky nod, walking away to try to find a table in the busy beverage place. As Christen’s eyes are scanning the room, her gaze catches on a particular blonde that she hasn’t seen in a while.

 

“Hey Becky” Christen speaks up, gaining her RA’s attention amidst the hustle and bustle of students walking to and fro beside them at all directions. “Do you mind finding a table? There’s someone over there that I want to talk to.”

 

“Sure thing” Becky agrees before walking off in the direction of a table that just opened up. Christen stares at the blonde busting one of the tables in the far off corner for a few moments more before she decides to finally walk over.

 

“Hey” Christen greets once she arrives behind the girl, “How’s it going?” Emily turns around, her expression showing that she’s somewhat surprised to find Christen talking to her.

 

“As good as it can go in the middle of the Saturday morning rush” Emily shrugs, placing a few used mugs and glasses into her plastic bin.

 

“Yeah” Christen agrees, nodding as she glances around the packed room, taking in the mass of students and straggling faculty, all in high demand of caffeinated drinks. “I didn’t realize this place got so busy on the weekends.” Emily chuckles to herself as she leans over and begins wiping down the table with a damp dish cloth.

 

“I didn’t either when I first applied to work here” she teases, blowing some stray bangs out of her face. “So, what brings you here this fine morning? You uh, here with anyone?” Emily’s voice seems to get a little quieter at that last part. Christen notes Emily’s quick shift in demeanor, but continues the conversation nonetheless.

“Yeah, actually” Christen answers, causing Emily’s hand to pause on the table momentarily before she resumes rubbing the cloth against the table in a circular motion. _Ok that was strange. Is there something going on with Emily?_ “I’m here with my RA, Becky. I decided she needed a treat after having to deal with people coming into the residence hall for Fall Fest.” Emily nods, her shoulders seemingly relaxing a little as she continues cleaning, occasionally wiping crumbs from the table’s surface to the floor.

 

“Well that’s nice of you, I wish I had somebody to treat me after a long day’s work every once in a while” Emily utters, almost as if something else is on her mind. _Ok, something’s definitely up. I know Kelley mentioned something about not knowing where she stood with Emily, but she hasn’t even said her name in a while…_

 

“Emily” Christen begins, deciding to just be straight forward and get some answers, “Did something happen between you and Kelley? It’s like you don’t hang out anymore and I haven’t seen you at a game in a while.” Emily pauses again, this time taking a prolonged deep breath before finally facing Christen.

 

“She didn’t say anything to you?” Emily asks, a hint of disbelief in her voice. Christen shakes her head, confused and slightly concerned.

 

“No” she swiftly answers, wanting more details than Emily seems eager to give, “What happened?” Emily closes her eyes and sighs again, leaning her weight against the freshly cleaned table as she does.

 

“This isn’t exactly easy for me to talk about” Emily admits as she opens her eyes once again, “Are you sure she didn’t tell you?”

 

“I’m sure” Christen encourages, pitying Emily’s awkwardness in the slightest.

 

“Ok, this is going to sound really embarrassing but…” Emily trails off, once again trying to gain enough composure to talk to Christen about her and Kelley’s situation. “Ok, so, about a week ago, Kelley and I were hanging out, right? So anyway, one thing led to another and the next thing I know we’re making out on my living room sofa. So you know, we both get caught up in the moment or whatever, and me being the idiot that I am, I called her by the wrong name.” _She what?!_ Christen’s eyes go wide and she has to do everything in her power to restrain herself from bursting. Emily peers at Christen through squinted eyes and just lets out another embarrassed breath. “Yeah, I know, sounds bad. And trust me, it was. But it only gets worse from there” Emily admits as she bows her head in shame. _Worse? How can it get any worse than saying the wrong name when you’re in the middle of an ‘intimate’ moment?_

 

“Worse?...” Christen continues, trying to bleed the rest of the story out of Emily.

 

“Yeah” Emily exhales, unable to maintain eye contact with Christen, “I called her, ‘Kaylee.’ The name of my…Ex.” _What the FUCK?!_

 

“The name of your ex?!” Christen exclaims, no longer able to contain herself. “Emily! Oh my god, are you serious?”

 

“I know, it’s terrible. But it just slipped out and their names are so similar and I tried apologizing and…I’m just a fucking idiot.” Emily rambles out, deflating more and more with every word. Christen’s pity for the girl returns to her as she watches the regret visibly settle over Emily. She looks genuinely guilt-ridden and saddened by it all. Christen has only known Emily for a little while, but she knows her well enough to determine that she would never hurt Kelley on purpose. And Christen also knows Kelley well enough to know that Kelley wouldn’t mention anything to Christen about it for fear of saving face. Christen sighs, she can now see the impossibility of the situation.

 

“You’re not an idiot” Christen consoles, reaching over to place a hand on Emily’s shoulder. “You didn’t mean any harm and I’m sure that deep down Kelley knows that as well. She just has a lot of pride, and sometimes that can blur her perspective. She just needs to simmer down is all.”

 

“You really think so?” Emily asks, her mood encouraged by Christen’s brief pep talk.

 

“Yeah, I do” Christen confirms, giving Emily’s shoulder a squeeze. “How about you try talking to her again? Maybe even come to the game on Sunday. I’m sure she’d really appreciate that.” Emily ponders Christen’s advice for a few moments before speaking up again.

 

“I’ll think about it” she simply responds, allowing a semblance of a smile to creep back onto her face.

 

“That’s all I ask” Christen returns, smiling back at the charming barista that actually managed to tame Kelley’s wild heart. Emily gathers the rest of her things in her plastic bin and turns towards the counter.

 

“Thanks for the chat” Emily concludes with and appreciative smile before veering back behind the counter and filling drink orders with a revived gusto.

 

* * *

 

 

Thunder Shirt:  _Whatever you do, don’t open your door…_

 

Christen reads the text with a smile as she wistfully pushes her collection of notebooks and textbooks from her lap. After spending the beginning of the afternoon studying her brains out, she’s relieved to once more have contact with the outside world. She casually slides off her bed and pads over to her closed door. Without even daring to glance through the peep hole, she opens the door and finds Tobin leaning against the doorframe, sporting that same goofy grin on her face as she does all the other times she has something smartass-esque to say.

 

“You’re terrible at heading warnings, you know that?” Tobin smirks, her eyes meeting Christen’s, a noticeable challenging presence within them. Christen soaks up Tobin’s gaze, noting at how they appear to be wildly confident whenever she’s just played soccer. It’s like a side effect to her game, like it takes that flame inside of her a little while to burn out after all is said and done on the pitch. Christen takes a step forward, leaning her own arm against the door frame. Tobin doesn’t move an inch.

 

“Maybe I just don’t like being told what to do” Christen returns in a lowly tone. A smile forms at her lips as she notices Tobin’s eyebrow lift in amusement. Or maybe surprise. Christen isn’t certain on the exact emotion that Tobin’s expressing, but what she does know is that she’s enjoying her reaction regardless.

 

“Is that so?” Tobin breathes, her warm breath blowing against Christen’s face. Christen has to clench her jaw to maintain her composure, but she holds up, suddenly determined to win this little game of chicken that she and Tobin have somehow found themselves in the middle of. “I always thought you were a goody-two-shoes. I guess I was wrong.” Christen shrugs, although adamant not to break eye contact. Feeling a little bold, she takes a step closer to Tobin, leaving mere centimeters between them.

 

“Sometimes I don’t follow the rules” she answers coolly, reaching up to trace her index finger along the underside of Tobin’s arm that’s leaning against the doorframe. Tobin’s eyes momentarily widen at Christen’s touch. She doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t have to as Christen feels the goose bumps form along the midfielder’s skin. At this point, she has a pretty good idea of what’s going through Tobin’s mind.

 

“Pardon me, lovebirds, coming through!” Kelley chimes as she bumps into both Tobin and Christen and pushes her way through the doorway. In doing so she forces Tobin practically on top of Christen. Out of pure instinct and slight embarrassment, Christen gives way and allows some space between herself and Tobin. “Just gotta grab my shower stuff so I can finally smell human again” Kelley explains as she rummages through her closet and pulls toiletries and her towel from various shelves. She glances over her shoulder when neither Christen nor Tobin acknowledge her presence. She finds Christen blushing, staring down at the floor, and Tobin with her eyes glued to the side of Christen’s face, seemingly trailing over every single one of her features. “Hey Tobs, I think you might need a shower, too. A cold one.”

 

Christen’s eyes wildly dart up from the carpet while her face contorts into a mortified expression. Kelley chuckles at her roommate’s reaction, finding it all too easy to ruffle her feathers. Tobin on the other hand stuffs her hands in her pockets and leans back against the doorframe, Kelley’s comment apparently having no ill effect on her. Christen steals a glance at Tobin from the side of her eye. _How does she handles these remarks so well? It’s like the only time she ever truly waivers is when I –_

 

“…That is such bullshit. Let’s ask Christen and see what she has to say about it” Christen hears Kling’s voice echo from further down the hall. She turns her head at the mention of her name, suddenly thankful that she doesn’t have to respond to Kelley’ lude comment. Soon enough, Kling and Sarah are standing in front of her room. “Hey Christen, can we ask you a favor?” Kling asks, her tone very serious as she places her hands on her hips. Christen looks to Tobin for some clue as to what this could be about, but she just shrugs in return.

 

“Uh sure. What’s up?” Christen asks, returning her gaze back to Kling and her much taller companion. Sarah shakes her head before speaking, as if already knowing how ridiculous she’s about to sound.

 

“Kling wants to know if you can tell us who has the better set of abs” Sarah reveals through a long exhale. _What?_

 

“You want me to do what now?” Christen asks, not really sure she trusts what her ears just heard. Tobin chuckles at her side, seemingly amused by Christen’s newfound embarrassment. _I can’t catch a fucking break today._

 

“Look, we know it sounds weird, but Sarah claims that she has the best abs on the team just because she did the most sit-ups in fitness testing today” Kling explains, trying to provide context to the predicament but failing to make Christen any more comfortable with it.

 

“That’s because it’s true, I do” Sarah argues, jumping right back into it with her typical competitive nature. “You can’t dispute facts, Kling.”

 

“Bullshit!” Kling heatedly returns as she reaches down at the hem of her shirt and pulls it up, revealing her muscular midsection. _Honestly what the fuck is happening right now?_ “Just look at this definition!” Kling exclaims, gesturing proudly to her fairly chiseled abdominals, “Tell me these aren’t the best abs you’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sarah challenges, reaching down pulling her own shirt up to reveal her equally as impressive muscles. “Try not to drool, short stack.” _How did my life lead up to this moment? What possible answer could there be for all of this?_

 

“Sorry, I don’t have my magnifying glass on me” Kling sasses back, poking at Sarah’s abs while squinting through her eyelids. Sarah quickly swats Kling’s hand away. _This has gone too far. Maybe I can just fake a cramp and get out of this. That always used to work in gym class…_

 

“Alright” Tobin injects, pushing herself away from the wall and walking over to the same side of the hall that Kling and Sarah are standing on. “Time to put an end to this.” _Thank goodness, the voice of reason._ However just as Christen is about to turn back into her room, more than eager to abandon this extremely awkward situation between her friends, something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. _Wait, what’s going on? What’s Tobin do –_ In one swift motion, Tobin reaches down and pulls her shirt up and off of her body, leaving her torso completely exposed. Like a magnet, Christen’s eyes immediately focus on the midfielder’s newly exposed skin. Her eyes trace every muscle and every line of definition, from the elastic of Tobin’s sports bra to the waist of her athletic shorts. Her mouth suddenly goes inexplicably dry. _I didn’t think it was humanly possible for someone to attach a washboard to their stomach…_

 

“Ok, that’s not fair” Kling proclaims, snapping Christen out of whatever kind of trance Tobin had instantly sent her into. “Tobin, you can’t be a part of this. Christen is obviously biased.” _Hard not to be considering what I just saw…_

 

“Hey, you’re the ones who were arguing over the best abs on the team” Tobin points out, winking at Christen when she meets Tobin’s eyes for the first time since her defined torso made an appearance. “Seems only right that I’m in this too.”

 

“And they call me a frat boy…” Kelley mutters under her breath as she passes Christen on her way out the door, on route to the showers. _You make a good case there, Kels._

 

“Alright, Christen” Kling interrupts Christen’s thoughts once more. “It’s time to decide. Which one of us has the best abs?” _Do they seriously want me to answer this? Does nobody understand what personal boundaries are? What is and is not appropriate ask your friend?_ Christen scans the faces of each girl in front of her, all of them stare back expectantly, apparently each highly investing in this juvenile dispute. _This is getting weirder by the minute, but I guess if I had to say for certain, I would say that the winner is –_

 

“Tiny wins” some random dude declares as her passes by, no doubt taking advantage of the sight before him. _And it just got weirder._

 

“YES!” Kling yells, throwing her head back in triumph. “I fucking told you, Apple!”

 

“Whatever” Sarah scoffs, letting her shirt fall loose and covering up her torso once again. “I call for a second opinion. That dude had no idea what he was talking about.” _And that’s my que to get the hell away from this conversation._

 

“Well, have fun with that” Christen quickly breathes out as she retreats back into her room and swiftly closes the door behind her. She knew to expect the unexpected when it comes to her friends and their petty arguments, but she never expected to be in the middle of that situation. And she hopes that won’t ever happen again for the rest of her life. She lets out a long sigh to try to calm her nerves as she strides back over to her bed and flops down on top of it, not bothering to clear her school supplies before she does. Once she closes her eyes, she has no control over the images that pop into her head. To be specific, the certain views of a certain section of the body of a certain person that has a certain role in Christen’s life. She tries to shake those thoughts from her head, feeling ill-equipped to deal with them at the moment. However, just as she does, there’s a knock on the door. And she doesn’t even have to guess who it is.

 

“Chris? Can I come in?” Tobin’s muffled voice calls through the wooden door.

 

“That depends” Christen answers back, taking a moment to shift herself into a sitting position on her bed. “Are you decent?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Tobin replies, still waiting to be permitted entrance into room 318.

 

“One would think” Christen teases, chuckling to herself as she hears the faint remnants of Tobin’s laugh on the other side of the door. “Do you have a shirt on now?”

 

“Is that a requirement?” Tobin jokes back, her sly tone audible even despite the barrier between herself and Christen. Christen shakes her head, though she can’t help but be amused. _Of course Tobin would be confident enough to say something like that. I swear she has no inhibitions whatsoever._

 

“Sorry, we have a strict, ‘must wear a shirt at all times’ policy in this room” Christen responds, this time finding herself excitedly awaiting a reply. She bites her bottom lip as Tobin takes her time to answer. Finally, she does.

 

“’ _Sometimes I don’t follow the rules’_ ” Tobin states in a combination of her best Christen impression and whatever sultry inflection she can add to it. Christen’s jaw drops. _Wow. Just wow._ She quickly finds herself on her feet and opening the door to find Tobin still snickering slightly at her own joke.

 

“Cute” Christen simply returns with a short tone and a rather unamused, flat expression. Tobin smiles brightly at the cross-armed girl in front of her.

 

“So are you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, next one” Tobin states as she shuffles the deck of note cards through her hands. She looks down at the fresh index card in her hand before she peers back over it and looks over at Christen from the end of her bed. “Define limerence.” _Limerence? Hmmm, ok I should know this one._

 

“Limerence” Christen repeats as Tobin smiles at her, patiently awaiting her answer. They’ve been going over Christen’s psych flashcards for the past hour and a half, but Christen still has trouble remembering a few. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t glanced at them for over a week, or maybe it’s because her mind keeps wandering whenever she steals a peek at the person helping her study. “Uhhh, that’s…” Christen continues, wracking her brain for the answer to suddenly appear. “That’s…” Christen glances desperately at Tobin for some type of hint to help her remember, however when her eyes land upon that luminescent smile, her mind draws even more of a blank. _Shit, I have no idea._ “I give up” Christen sighs as she bows her head in disappointment. Tobin chuckles slightly as she gazes at Christen’s small pout before she returns her eyes to the words on the notecard.

 

“Limerence” Tobin recites once more, regaining Christen’s attention, “Is defined as a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated.” _How could I forget that? It’s such an easy one._

 

“Ugh” Christen groans, shutting her eyes and falling back on her bed, landing against her pillows. “I’m so going to fail my test on Tuesday.” She flings her arms over her eyes in an attempt to shield her face from the shame. Tobin takes one look at Christen’s anguished state and places the flashcards beside her on the bed. She then reaches over and grabs hold of Christen’s left ankle.

 

“Hey” Tobin pulls at Christen’s ankle and uses it to rattle Christen’s leg around a little. Her strategy is effective as Christen reluctantly peeks at Tobin from beneath her forearms over her face.

 

“What?” Christen mutters, a hint of hopelessness still present in her voice.

 

“You’re going to ace that test, alright?” Tobin reassures, now rubbing her hand up and down Christen’s shin bone in an attempt to comfort the distressed girl in front of her. “You’re studying for it a good three days in advance, that’s already more than most people can say.”

 

“But nothing’s sticking” Christen complains, throwing her head back on her pillow again, opting to stare blankly at the ceiling.

 

“It will” Tobin declares knowingly, continuing to run her hand across Christen’s skin. “You just have to have faith in yourself.” Christen huffs, lifting her head once more to read Tobin’s expression.

 

“How can you be so sure?” she mumbles somewhat skeptically, her academic frustration overwhelming her once again. Tobin’s hand stills on Christen’s legs as she takes a second to study the reluctant brunette. Tobin’s eyebrow twitches momentarily as an idea seemingly pops into her head. She wordlessly reaches down at the stack of flashcards and digs through them until she finds the one she’s searching for.

 

“Define ‘Self-fulfilling Prophecy’” Tobin advises, meeting Christen’s eyes and nonverbally encouraging her to do as she says. Christen lets out a weakened sigh.

 

“There’s no point. I’ll just get this one wrong, too” Christen groans, averting Tobin’s gaze and electing to pull her pillow over her face. Wallowing in her own self-disappointment seems to be the easiest route at this point. And the one that Christen actually has the energy for. However Tobin doesn’t buy into Christen’s act so easily. She remains steadfast in her request to get Christen to answer.

 

“Christen” Tobin warns, reaching across the bed and yanking the pillow from over Christen’s face, “What’s the definition?” Tobin flings the pillow over to Kelley’s side of the room, it lands just inches from Kelley’s head. Kelley scowls and pulls one earbud from her ear before she turns her back to Tobin and Christen and resumes her studies. Christen fails to respond so Tobin grabs hold of both of her wrists and pulls her up by the arms, forcing her into a sitting-up position. Tobin sighs as Christen once again refuses to look her in the eyes. “Self-fulfilling Prophecy” Tobin begins, casting a side-eyed glance in Christen’s direction before turning her attention back to the notecard, “Sometimes referred to as The Law of Attraction, is a prediction that directly or indirectly causes itself to become true, by the very terms of the prophecy itself, due to positive feedback between belief and behavior. Simply put, it is a belief that comes true because we are acting as if it is already true.” Christen lets out a reluctant sigh. She knows what Tobin is getting at here, but she’s still a little unwilling to buy-in to it.

 

“Tobin, that’s interesting and all, but I’m pretty sure that just believing that I’ll do well on the test isn’t going to make a difference if I don’t know the actual material that I’m being tested on” Christen exhales, her expression still filled with dissatisfaction.

 

“A positive mindset makes all the difference, no matter the context” Tobin argues, placing her hand on Christen’s knee. “Do you think I ever stop believing that I can win whenever the team is down a few goals?” Christen glances at Tobin and shakes her head in the negative. “Exactly, because the second I do that, the game’s lost. That’s it. I’ve sabotaged myself before I’ve even given myself the chance to be on the winning end of things. So don’t give up on yourself, alright?” Tobin’s voice is full of conviction, so much so that Christen almost finds herself believing Tobin’s encouraging words. Almost. “Besides” Tobin continues, a last ditch effort to convince Christen to see things her way, “Who are you to doubt the word of well-educated psychologists?”

 

“Yeah, well, ‘ _well-educated psychologists_ ’ are the same people who once thought that icepick lobotomies were the cure for mental disorders” Christen returns, somewhat proud of her witty counter-point. Tobin stares at her for a mere second before wrapping her arms around Christen’s waist and pulling her into her lap. Christen falls sideways against Tobin’s legs, laughing as Tobin reaches to the hem of Christen’s shirt and begins to tickle the sensitive skin there.

 

“You’re impossible” Tobin grunts as Christen struggles against her, trying to break free in the midst of her uncontrollable giggles. After a minute or so, Tobin eases up and allows Christen to wriggle away from her grasp. “Glad you’re feeling better now” Tobin smiles over at Christen as Christen sits up once more, trying to steady her breathing.

 

“Me too” Christen all but wheezes as she clutches her side, now sore from all of the laughing.

 

“Let’s go do something fun” Tobin suggests, now that Christen’s visibly shaken her sour mood. Christen almost finds herself agreeing, but a small voice inside of her reminds her of her outstanding academic responsibilities.

 

“I can’t” Christen regretfully informs, “I still have like a week’s worth of assignments to catch up on. I guess that’s what happens when you invite a friend to stay over for that long.” Tobin nods, a flash of disappointment glazing over her eyes before her expression changes, a new thought crossing her mind.

 

“Take a break?” Tobin suggests, slowly closing some of Christen’s textbooks in an effort to further convince her. Christen glances down at her closed textbooks and then back up to Tobin’s playful grin, already feeling herself caving.

 

“Well I guess I have to now that I’ve lost all my pages…” Christen nonchalantly begins, causing Tobin’s smile to grow wider.

 

“It’s a solid excuse” Tobin plays along, rising from the bed and already reaching down to pull Christen up with her. “Now let’s go find something non-mind numbing to do.”

 

“So that’s a no on the icepick lobotomies then?” Christen jokes, moving past Tobin to grab her keys and a cardigan, just in case wherever they’re going is a little bit chilly. Tobin lets a laugh escape her as she reaches for the door handle and holds the door open for Christen.

 

“A definite no, Mr. Walter Jackson Freeman the second” Tobin returns, causing Christen to stop in surprise.

 

“Wow” Christen faux-marvels, pausing in front of Tobin at the doorway, “I didn’t realize you were so well acquainted with the history of failed medical procedures.”

 

“Meh, I read up on it in high school a little bit” Tobin reveals with a smirk, content that she outwitted the psych major. “Also he was a physician and a psychiatrist, not a psychologist.”

 

“Maybe that’s where he went wrong” Christen shrugs, pushing through the doorway. Tobin shakes her head at the silly remarks but follows after her goofy neighbor without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that same evening, Tobin convinces Christen to lengthen her “break” only _slightly_ so they can go check out the free movie that the campus Arts Center puts on every Saturday night. Kelley, Alex, and Kling tag along before the two have a chance to sneak away from floor dinner undetected. As they walk into the Arts Center, they pass various pieces of photography and oil paintings as they go. Christen walks slowly to admire each and every one of them, finding it a real shame that she has no excuse to visit this building more often. She soon feels Tobin taking her hand. She glances over to the midfielder who momentarily distracts her from the art pieces. Or rather, the _other_ art pieces.

 

“We can come back here soon if you want” Tobin offers, leaning over to mumble into Christen’s ear. “There’s an exhibit coming in a few weeks that I kind of want to check out.” Christen nods in agreeance, smiling to herself as she can feel Tobin’s lips momentarily graze against her ear.

 

“Sure” Christen warmly returns, “That sounds really nice.”

 

“I hope this isn’t going to be another one of those dumb zombie movies” Kling injects from behind, unknowingly breaking apart Tobin and Christen’s little moment.

 

“And why’s that? Not a fan of blood and guts?” Alex asks from beside Kling, poking her in the ribs to try to solicit a reaction. Kling quickly shakes Alex off as her face scrunches in annoyance.

 

“No, it’s not that” Kling replies, still trying to get Alex to keep her hands to herself. “I just don’t understand the whole rationale behind it all. Like yeah, sure, a DNA altering virus could totally surface and take out the majority of the human race. That seems plausible. But the part that gets me is that the zombies always cluster together and go after the non-infected humans. They’re always going on and on about how much they want to eat brains, but what I don’t understand is why they just don’t eat each other? If they can say the words ‘brains’ then that obviously means that they have some of their own as well. I don’t see why zombie brains would be any less tempting for a zombie than a healthy person’s brain. The logic just doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Maybe it’s like a cannibalism thing? Like maybe it’s frowned upon within the zombie community for one zombie to eat another zombie” Alex offers, attempting to humor Kling’s observation.

 

“What are you talking about, Alex?” Kelley chimes in from behind the two, “Zombies were once humans themselves. They are _literally_ cannibals.”

 

“Exactly!” Kling excitedly returns, grateful that someone else is on the same wavelength. “Thank you, that’s completely my point.”

 

“Don’t you think you’re overthinking this a little bit, Klingy?” Tobin questions her roommate from over her shoulder. _‘Klingy’? I’ve never heard that one before._ By the look on Kling’s face, Christen can tell Kling isn’t much of a fan of the nickname either.

 

“Maybe you’re under-thinking it, _Toby_ ” Kling returns in a firey tone. Tobin scrunches her face at the nickname. The only person she ever lets get away with that nickname is Alex, but that’s only because of an inside joke they have from when they first met at freshman orientation and Alex read her nametag wrong.

 

“Whatever, at least I’m capable of enjoying the movies I watch” Tobin remarks, turning her attention back to Christen who just witnesses the childish squabble from the sidelines. “Some people are such movie snobs” Tobin comments under her breath for only Christen to hear. Christen lets a small giggle escape her before she has a chance to catch herself. Kling immediately takes notice.

 

“Well at least _I_ can keep my hands to myself for an entire movie” Kling fires back, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing down at Christen and Tobin’s joined hands as they walk in front of her. Tobin glances down at her hand in Christen’s as well before she focuses her gaze back on the tiny defender. She pulls her hand free from Christen’s and opts to sling her arm over Christen’s shoulders instead.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, Kling. Does this bother you?” Tobin asks teasingly, pulling Christen closer to her as they continue to walk. Kling averts her gaze and shakes her head.

 

“To no end” Kling remarks, a slight edge to her voice, but not enough to allow anyone to believe that she’s actually being serious.

 

“Sounds like jealousy to me” Tobin smirks, allowing her arm to relax a bit on Christen’s shoulders. “I have a beautiful gir –” Tobin stutters before immediately correcting herself. “– _Christen_ on my arm, and you’re back there all by yourself.” _Was she just about to say what I thought she was going to say? Is that who she wants me to be? But then again, why did she correct herself if that’s the case. Damn, now even just going to the movies is confusing as hell._

 

“Trust me, I’m happy to go to the movies on my own. I can choose whatever seat I want and I don’t have to share my popcorn with anybody.”

 

“I hear you on that” Kelley adds from behind Kling, “Other people can just be a burden sometimes. All I really need is me, myself, and I.”

 

“You two do realize that you’re going to the movies with a group right now, right?” Alex points out, gesturing to herself and the rest of the group.

 

“Yes, obviously” Kelley agrees before continuing, “But that doesn’t mean that we all have to sit together when we –”

 

“Kelley?” a familiar voice calls from behind them. Kelley’s eyes widen and she freezes as she instantly recognizes the voice. However after a split second of hesitation, Kelley continues walking forward as if she never heard anything at all. Footsteps grow louder as they approach urgently from behind. “Kelley, hey, hold up” the voice tries again, this time coming from directly behind the feisty Georgia peach. Kelley pauses again before taking a deep breath and turning around to finally address her caller.

 

“What is it, Emily?” Kelley exhales, seemingly agitated at the blonde’s sudden appearance.

 

“You haven’t answered any of my calls or texts” Emily innocently explains, trying not to let Kelley put her off after she worked up enough courage to come and see her in person. “I just want to talk to you. You know, about what happened. Maybe I can explain myself a little better this time.” Kelley stares skeptically at Emily without a word in response. “Please” Emily begs, “Just give me five minutes. That’s all I ask.” Kelley inspects Emily’s face for a few moments more before she speaks up.

 

“Fine, but that’s all you get” Kelley returns, her hardened resolve cracking ever-so-slightly. She glances back to her group of friends a few steps head of her and gestures for them to continue into the theater without her.

 

“So what do you think that was about?” Alex wonders aloud once the group has put some space between themselves and the other two.

 

“Who ever knows with Kelley” Kling responds, shrugging off the previous altercation as if it were nothing but an insignificant incident.

 

“Hey so I’m going to hit up the concession stand before we go in” Christen chimes, trying to change the subject out of respect for her roommate’s privacy in regards to her personal life. “Anyone want anything?”

 

“Oooh are you buying?” Alex asks excitedly as her eyes flash from the concession stands to Christen. “In that case I’ll take a small popcorn and some Twizzlers.”

 

“And I’ll have some M&Ms if they have them” Kling casually adds from beside Alex.

 

“Didn’t you just say that you were going to sit wherever you want and eat popcorn?” Alex asks, referencing Kling’s statement from just a few minutes ago.

 

“Yeah but I’m going to sit next to you, so I’ll just mooch off of whatever snacks you have” Kling responds as if the answer was obvious all along. Alex just sighs in response.

 

“In that case, make it a medium popcorn” Alex instructs, shaking her head at Kling.

 

“Got it” Christen nods, “So I guess I’ll see you guys in there?”

 

“Yeah. Tobs, Kling, and I will be sure to save you a good seat” Alex confirms, beginning to turn towards the direction of the theater.

 

“Actually I think I’m going to use the restroom first, so save me a seat as well” Tobin announces, beginning to back pedal towards the bathrooms.

 

“Sounds good” Alex returns, now walking onward with Kling in tow. “See you soon!”

 

Tobin offers Christen one last smile before she turns and walks in the opposite direction of Alex and Kling. Christen smiles back and joins the short line of people awaiting their movie refreshments.

 

“What can I get for you?” the blonde-haired cashier cheerily asks once Christen makes it to the front of the line.

 

“Um, I’ll have two medium popcorns, some Twizzlers, some M&Ms, and…” Christen’s eyes drift away from the friendly cashier as she surveys the candy counter. “A package of Milkduds.”

 

“Someone’s hungry” the cashier jokes as she enters in the last item to the cash machine. Christen laughs as she realizes how silly it looks for one person to order all that food for themselves.

 

“My friends stuck me on snack duty” Christen explains, trying to resolve the situation.

 

“Yeah, I figured as much” the cashier comments as Christen’s total flashes on the digital screen in front of her. “I just like to give people a hard time. Your total is twenty three dollars and seventeen cents.” Christen pulls her wallet from her purse and slides a few bills across the counter. The cashier punches in the amount received into the register and opens the tray to make change. “Out of twenty five, here’s a dollar eighty three back.” Christen pockets the change and watches the cashier as she walks over to the popcorn machine and starts to scoop some out into two separate buckets. “You want extra butter?” she asks over her shoulder.

 

“Uh, sure” Christen replies, feeling a little frivolous and succumbing to the overpowering temptation that is movie theater butter. The cashier shortly returns to the counter with Christen’s stack of loot.

 

“Are you sure you can carry all of that yourself?” the cashier asks, watching Christen trying to figure out how to hold all of her snacks at once. Out of the corner of her eye, Christen spots Tobin exiting the bathroom and smiles.

 

“Yeah” she returns, watching Tobin’s eyes land on her, causing her to change direction and walk towards Christen.

 

“You know I saw you two walk in” the cashier discloses as she glances between Christen and Tobin, “You and your girlfriend are really cute together.” ‘ _Girlfriend.’ There it is again._ The comment catches Christen off guard, but as she looks back at Tobin, her smile grows wider. Suddenly she’s no longer concerned with correcting the cashier.

 

“Thanks” she modestly replies just as Tobin arrives at her side.

 

“Need some help with all of this?” Tobin beams as she already begins gathering some of the snacks into her arms. Christen nods and smiles back, Tobin’s presence instantly making her feel more comfortable and confident in herself.

 

“Enjoy the film!” the cashier singsongs as Christen collects her half of the snacks and the two walk in the direction of the theater.

 

“Looks like you made a new friend back there” Tobin comments as she jerks her head back in the direction of the concessions stand. “I hope I’m not being replaced.” Christen bumps Tobin’s shoulder with her own, causing a few pieces of popcorn to fall from one of the buckets in Tobin’s arms.

 

“No” Christen simply states, “Never.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Want a Milkdud?” Christen offers as she holds her box of candy out to Tobin as the two of them, Kling, and Alex stroll out of the theater.

 

“No thanks” Tobin graciously denies as she holds up a hand to dismiss Christen’s offering, “I don’t really feel like losing a tooth right now.”

 

“Suit yourself” Christen shrugs as she pours a few of the chocolate caramely candies into her hand and pops them into her mouth.  The chocolate is pretty artificial tasting and the caramel on the inside practically glues her jaw shut, but they bring back nothing but nostalgic happiness so she savors them nonetheless.

 

“Besides, it’s after 8:00. That was the team’s cut off time tonight” Tobin explains as she glances back at Alex, narrowing her eyes at her until she submissively lowers the Twizzler licorice away from her mouth. Alex pouts while Tobin reaches back and snatches the bag of licorice out of her hands. Tobin turns back to Christen and hands her the candy. “Could you hold on to this for me? I don’t trust baby horse to have this in her possession.”

 

“C’mon Tobin, I can’t even have it and save it in my room for tomorrow?” Alex wines, crossing her arms and tilting her head at Tobin incredulously.

 

“Absolutely not” Tobin flat out denies, using her body to shield Alex’s view of the strawberry flavored candy. “We will not have a repeat of the exhibition game from preseason.”

 

“I didn’t even throw up until after the game!” Alex argues, raising her voice slightly causing a few surrounding students to turn their heads at the commotion.

 

“Yeah, but you looked like you were going to blow the entire game” Tobin contests in a hushed tone, trying to diffuse the situation and get other people to go back to their own conversations. “I don’t want to have to watch where I step at the game tomorrow.”

 

“Wow, you guys really take that ‘no junk food before a game’ thing really seriously, don’t you?” Christen asks after quietly observing the whole exchange between Alex and Tobin.

 

“We’re collegiate athletes now” Kling shrugs from beside Alex, “This is the big time.” Christen is about to laugh before she sees the look on Kling’s face and realizes that she’s dead serious. _I guess I never realized how much weight college athletes put on themselves to perform well. It’s like it’s their job or something._

 

“We have to do anything we can to give ourselves any sort of edge” Tobin adds from Christen’s side as the group pushes through the exterior doors of the Arts Center.

 

“Hey does anyone know where O’Hara went?” Kling pipes up, suddenly noticing her fellow defender’s absence.

 

“No” Alex shakes her head, “I haven’t seen her since we left her in the lobby before the movie started.” _She really never came back? That’s strange. Maybe she texted me or something?_ Christen looks down at her phone and realizes that she does indeed have a text from her roommate.

 

Maureen:  _I think I’m going to skip the movie. Don’t wait up._

 

Christen reads Kelley’s cryptic message again before shrugging to herself and pocketing her phone.

 

“I guess she decided to leave early” Christen explains, thoughts as to where Kelley could be still boggling her mind. “She said we can leave without her.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Tobin asks, sharing Christen’s concern for her freckled friend.

 

“She didn’t really say” Christen responds, her voice as uncertain as Kelley’s text. “I mean it probably is if she didn’t tell me anything else.” Tobin wordlessly takes Christen’s hand and gives it a squeeze, attempting to provide her with some much-needed reassurance.

 

“Kelley’s a big girl” Tobin offers soothingly as she runs her thumb over the back of Christen’s hand. “She’s capable of keeping things under control. And if she needs help, she’ll ask for it.” Christen nods slowly, allowing herself to let Tobin’s words sink in. _She’s right, Kelley’s smart. She wouldn’t hesitate to reach out if she seriously thought she couldn’t handle something on her own._

 

“You’re right” Christen agrees as a brisk gust of air flows by her as they walk. She rubs her hands over her arms and tries to create some extra warmth between her skin and the thin fabric of her cardigan. Tobin notices Christen’s shivering and pulls her closer so that Christen’s walking with her front practically flush against Tobin’s side.

 

“C’mon guys” Tobin beckons behind her as she urges her friends to walk with a little more spring in their steps. “Let’s get this SoCal girl back to the dorm before she freezes to death.”

 

“I’m from SoCal too” Alex mumbles through chattering teeth as Tobin makes an over exaggerated scene about keeping Christen warm, “But sure, let’s worry solely about Christen.”

 

“Glad you see things my way” Tobin grins sarcastically from over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

“Angeles is such a bitch” Tobin utters from her snuggled up position against Christen’s legs. She lies horizontal to Christen, her arms folded on top of Christen’s shins and one side of her head perched on her forearms. Her eyes peer between Christen’s feet to watch the television across from Christen’s bed.

 

“They all are, Tobs” Christen points out as she continues to type away on the laptop that’s sitting directly on top of her thighs. “That’s kind of the point of these reality TV shows.”

 

“Still, she just made a move on Winnemere’s husband not two seconds after she broke up with Juaquin, that dumb-as-shit male model” Tobin grumbles as she readjusts herself against Christen’s legs, which admittedly never looked that comfortable to begin with. “Who fucking does that?”

 

“Um, Angeles does apparently” Christen concludes, stating the obvious and earning an unamused groan from Tobin.

 

“Thanks for the insight” Tobin deadpans as she finally decides to steal one of Christen’s pillows so she doesn’t have to lay directly over Christen’s boney shins any longer.

 

“You seem pretty invested for someone who claims that they don’t like this show” Christen chuckles, glancing over her laptop screen to watch Tobin adjust the pillow on Christen’s legs and flop back down on it in a mixture of lingering frustration and a little exhaustion.

 

“It’s all that’s on” Tobin complains as she snuggles her head into the pillow, “I’m trying to keep myself at least mildly entertained since you won’t let me help you study anymore.” Tobin closes her eyes once she’s finally settled into a comfortable position. Christen offered to give her the bed to herself when they originally got back to the room, but Tobin quickly declined. She didn’t exactly say it, but she wanted to at least have some sort of contact with Christen, especially since they had the room to themselves and didn’t have to worry about downplaying the PDA for Kelley’s sake. “How’s that going by the way?” Christen self-consciously glances down to the latest search in her open google chrome browser.

 

_how to ask someone to be your girlfriend but not in a lame way_

 

Christen’s eyes bounce from her screen to Tobin once more before she decides to respond.

 

“Uh, alright I guess” Christen lies, trying to sound as inconspicuous as she can.

 

“You sure you don’t want any help?” Tobin asks, sleepiness even more ever-present in her voice. She makes a move to lean over to Christen’s side, but Christen quickly places a hand on Tobin’s shoulder and pushes her back to the pillow. Tobin allows Christen to push her away without much resistance.

 

“I’m positive” Christen confirms, her heartbeat elevated upon the realization that Tobin almost saw what she was actually ‘studying.’ _That was close. Thank god she likes sleep more than helping me study._ “This is something that I need to figure out on my own.”

 

“Alright, Chris” Tobin exhales, drifting further from consciousness with every word. “I’m here if you need me.” Christen smiles as she watches Tobin’s breathing even out. She studies the side of her face that isn’t concealed by the pillow. She looks so calm and gentle, yet still so warm and charismatic. Even as all of her features relax and her jaw goes slack, causing her lips to slightly part, she still looks so indescribably beautiful. Then as Christen’s eyes linger on the sleeping girl on her legs for even longer, a thought pops into head about how nice it would be to wake up to that in the middle of the night. Like if Christen ever had a bad dream or even if she ever felt a little lonely, how relieving it would be to see Tobin there, even in the state that she’s in now. Just to have her there, at her side, Christen would be content with that. Christen finally sighs, realizing that she’s been admiring Tobin sleep for just a little too long. She returns her eyes to her computer screen and types a new phrase into the search bar.

 

_romantic ways to ask someone to be yours_

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours after Tobin left in favor of sleeping in her own bed, Christen lies cuddled under her sheets, her face illuminated by her phone screen. She’s on her twentieth promposal video when suddenly she hears the doorknob rattle and the lock click. The door opens slowly, allowing the light from the hallway to stream into the room. Christen blinks against the intense light beams before she recognizes the figure entering the room.

 

“Kels?” Christen asks, her voice a tad scratchy from not talking in a while. Kelley stops dead in her tracks, surprised to be greeted at this late hour. Her hesitation only lasts a second before she nods and closes the door.

 

“Hey, yeah it’s me” Kelley informs, allowing her eyes to adjust to the low lighting before she walks further into the room. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Christen glances at the time on her phone and swears it’s lying upon first glance. _2:30 in the morning? Have I really been watching videos of people asking each other out for that long? Shit, I got ready for bed like three hours ago._

 

“No, I was a…” Christen trails off, trying to think of the most professional way to phrase it, “Doing some research.”

 

“Research? At this hour?” Kelley asks skeptically as she raises and eyebrow and takes a seat on her bed. “Christen if you were watching porn, you can just say so.”

 

“I wasn’t!” Christen quickly defends, her face turning bright red, absolutely mortified at the implication. Kelley chuckles at Christen’s short-tempered reaction.

 

“Relax” Kelley humoredly sighs as she pulls her sneakers from her feet and allows them to drop aimlessly against the floor. “I was only teasing. Besides, whatever you do with you free time isn’t any of my business.”

 

“Thank you” Christen returns, thankful that Kelley is choosing the higher path and electing to allow Christen her privacy.

 

“All I ask is that you just don’t sext Tobin while I’m in the room” Kelley slyly remarks as she rises from her bed, striding over to her closet to find some pajamas for the night.

 

“Kelley!” Christen reprimands, once again flustered and once again ready to chuck a textbook at her mischievous roommate’s head.

 

“C’mon, Pressy. You make it far too easy for me to push your buttons” Kelley half laughs as she strips down and pulls on a t-shirt that’s one size too large and a pair of baggy sweatpants.

 

“Whatever, I just don’t let you get away with your shit” Christen exhales, propping herself up on one elbow so she can face Kelley, a new question burning on her mind. “Hey, Kels?”

 

“Yeah, Pressy?” Kelley cheerily responds as she pulls her covers back and climbs into her own bed. Christen pauses for a moment, not certain how Kelley will react.

 

“What happened to you at the movies tonight? And why are you getting in so late?” Christen asks, carefully observing her roommate as her facial features gradually contort into a new, more solemn expression.

 

“I was uh, dealing with some stuff. With Emily. Things uh…” Kelley trails off, becoming uncharacteristically shy, “Things haven’t been going the greatest between us lately.”

 

“Is that why she stopped you at the theater tonight?” Christen cautiously asks. She already has a pretty good idea about what they talked about, given her conversation with Emily earlier that day, but she doesn’t want to jump to conclusions.

 

“Yeah” Kelley simply answers, casting her eyes to the carpet and nodding slowly as her thoughts drift to somewhere beyond her small dorm room.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Christen offers, trying to think of any way she can to make Kelley feel better.

 

“Nah” Kelley half-heartedly declines, still harboring some reservation, “I think I need to figure some things out on my own. And I kinda just feel like sleeping right now. But I appreciate the offer, Pressy. I mean that.”

 

“No problem, you would do the same for me” Christen replies before thinking it over some more. “Actually you have. Get some rest, alright? I expect nothing less than you giving the other team a good old fashioned ass-whooping in the game tomorrow.”

 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am” Kelley jokingly returns as she settles into her bed and pulls her covers up to her neck. The two lay silent in the darkened room for a few moments before Kelley speaks up again.

 

“You’re a good friend, Pressy” she admits, no hint of dishonesty in her voice.

 

“Likewise, Maureen” Christen replies, smiling to herself as she can just barely see Kelley flipping her off across the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck you, Man-U!” a group of rowdy students cheer along with a drum beat as Christen enters the soccer stadium. She’s surprised at the hostility, even though Tobin told her about the schools’ intense rivalry when she gave her a pre-game good luck kiss at the gates a little while ago. Still, she’s never been in a spectator section that’s been anything less than civil in all her years attending sporting events. _College really is the big time. Or at least, people around here really have some serious beef with Manchester University._

 

She spots a row of a few empty seats around the midfield area and decides to claim one for herself. This way she’ll be in the general vicinity of where Tobin plays on the pitch. She also doesn’t have to be too close to either student section, just in case tensions get too high and some people start going at it. Overall, she’s content with her seat. The only drawback is that she’ll be watching the game alone considering nearly everyone that would actually attend a soccer game is out on the field in front of her. However, not even a minute after that thought crosses her mind, she feels a tap on the shoulder. As she looks to her side, she’s pleasantly surprised to see who’s come to join her.

 

“Emily! You made it!” Christen exclaims, moving her stuff from the area beside her so that Emily can take a seat.

 

“It’s been too long since I’ve made it to one of these” Emily nonchalantly comments as she places her own belongings on the ground, “I figured I’d make an appearance.”

 

“Well good, I’m glad” Christen nods definitively as she smiles over at Emily. “So does this mean that things went well when you talked with Kelley?” Emily nods in return as a slight grin grows on her face.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s safe to say that” she returns, her hands cupping a cylinder of rolled-up poster board. Christen doesn’t entirely understand what Emily means by that, but she accepts that at the very least, things are better between her and Kelley now. A feeling of relief washes over Christen.

 

“So what do you have there?” Christen asks, her eyes drifting to the poster board in Emily’s hands. Emily follows Christen’s gaze and smiles once she realizes what she’s looking at.

 

“Watch this” Emily directs as a flash of confidence ignites in her eyes. She unravels the rolled-up poster and stands on top of the bleacher seat. She then raises the poster above her head and yells down towards the players warming up on the pitch. “Hey number five! Over here!” On the field below, Kelley stops whatever dribbling drill she was doing as she gazes into the stands and spots Emily. Upon reading the poster, she shakes her head and visibly laughs in response. However it isn’t a second later before her coach blows their whistle and Kelley continues on with her warm up. Christen leans forward to try to get a glimpse of the sign. As soon as she reads it, she understands Kelley’s reaction.

 

_Go ~~Kaylee~~ Kelley! #5 on the field but #1 to me!_

 

Christen laughs heartily as Emily sits down again, placing the sign on her lap. Emily wears a content smile, seemingly proud of her little arts and crafts project.

 

“I can’t believe you got away with that” Christen chuckles, still in awe of Emily’s daring stunt that could’ve gone horribly wrong had she done that for anyone but Kelley.

 

“Borderline inappropriate humor is what I do best” Emily shrugs, this time allowing her façade a crack a little and letting a relieved laugh escape her. She knew it was a gamble, but she also knew that Kelley would appreciate it after the talk they had the night before.

 

As Christen enjoys the light-hearted after effect of Emily and Kelley’s sweet moment, her eyes return to the field. It isn’t long until she spots one player in particular. Tobin stands at the sidelines dancing along with a few of her teammates as DJ Khaled and Justin Bieber’s _I’m the One_ plays over the stadium speakers. Tobin smiles brightly as she shakes her hips and shimmies her shoulders, letting loose to the fun beat. She laughs at her teammates’ moves as she goes, and as silly as she tries to be, Christen discovers that she’s actually a pretty good dancer. You just can’t fake that kind of rhythm. As if Tobin can feel eyes on her, she looks up into the crowd and picks out Christen almost instantly. She maintains eye contact as she mouths each word of Bieber’s addicting and overly confident chorus. Whenever she gets to the words, ‘I’m the one’, Christen’s heart flutters. She has absolutely no control of Tobin’s effect on her, even when she’s just messing around on the sideline before a game. She’s endlessly captivating and equally as endearing. Tobin sends one final wink Christen’s way as the song dies out and she and her teammates huddle up.

 

“Go Tobin! Show ‘em who’s boss! Wooo!” a shrill voice erupts from the railing, jolting Christen out of her thoughts and suddenly forcing her fists to clench. _Who the hell is –_

 

“What the hell is that bitch doing here?” Emily asks, sounding equally as surprised as the way Christen feels. As much as she doesn’t want to, she follows the source of the voice and finds her worst fears are confirmed.

 

_Cassie._

 

Christen notices that she also has a sign. She’s only able to read it when Cassie waves it around in excitement. Every word of it causes Christen’s blood to boil.

 

_One-Seven, I’m in heaven! <3 #17_

 

Christen’s jaw clenches. _Who does she think she is? As far as she knows, I’m Tobin’s girlfriend. What the actual FUCK?_

 

Emily wastes no time flipping her poster over and pulling a large red poster marker from her bag. “There’s no way fucking we’re letting that bitch get away with that” Emily mumbles between her grinding teeth as she furiously writes out large bubble letters on the sign. “There” Emily finally relents as she finishes writing, staring down at her new sign proudly. _What is Emily…? Oh my god._

 

“Emily?!” Christen exclaims upon reading the poster, “What the hell is this?”

 

“It’s putting that bitch in her place is what it is” Emily confidently returns, offering the poster to Christen. Christen shakes her head feverishly as she pushes the poster away.

 

“Absolutely not. I can’t hold this up!” Christen argues, thinking of ways to shield it somehow so nobody else has a chance to lay their eyes on it. Emily offers Christen a defiant look, holding the poster out to her again.

 

“I did my part” Emily states, determined to convince Christen to hold up the poster in front of Cassie, Tobin, and a stand full of other on-looking fans. “Now it’s your turn.” _I can’t. I can’t do that. I’ll look ridiculous. Plus I might know some other people here, they’ll think I’m crazy. There’s got to be some other, more reasonable way to –_

 

“Heath forever in my heart!” Cassie yells, her dumb face lighting up as she does. _Did she just say ‘forever’? Oh HELL no, this ends now._

 

“Fuck it” Christen grumbles as she snatches the sign from Emily’s grasp and stands on the bleacher beside her. “Hey seventeen! Get a load of this!” Tobin looks away from her huddle as Christen’s voice echoes across the field. Her eyes go wide and her cheeks blush instantly upon reading the makeshift sign.

 

_#17, score this afternoon and I’ll let you score again tonight! ;)_

 

Tobin remains completely still until one of her teammates smacks her on the back. She shakes her head a little, trying to shed her dazed expression. However her eyes remain on Christen, still trying to figure out if she’s actually seeing this. Christen smiles confidently, suddenly drunk on all this power. She glances down to Cassie who is just staring at her with her mouth gaping wide open. She glances back to Tobin who still stares at her questioningly, no doubt extremely confused by this all. Christen jerks her head towards Cassie in hopes of getting Tobin to understand. Tobin glances between the two girls in the stands before an expression of realization washes over her face. When she’s sure Cassie is watching her, Tobin blows a kiss at Christen and winks for added emphasis. Cassie’s legs all but collapse beneath her. She looks back at Christen completely dumbfounded. Christen just offers her an innocent shrug. That’s all it takes for Cassie to collect her sign and make her way to the exit at the top of the stands. When she’s out of sight, Christen finally sits down and hands the sign back to Emily.

 

“There” she concludes with an air of aloofness about her, “That’s taken care of.” Emily just grins back at her, marveling at Christen’s bold actions.

 

“That was one of the greatest moments I’ve ever witnessed in my entire life” Emily whispers, still staring at Christen like she’s the fucking sun.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you think? Oreo or salted caramel?” Tobin asks as she and Christen wait in line at Five Guys. Christen shakes her head in disbelief. _Why is she always so indecisive when it comes to ordering something to drink?_

 

“If you don’t pick soon, I swear I’m just going to walk out of here and you won’t get a shake at all” Christen warns, slightly fed up that the two of them have been standing in the back of the restaurant for the past fifteen minutes.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who promised to buy me a shake if I scored a goal tonight” Tobin reminds, playfully pinching at Christen’s side. “I held up my end of the bargain, now it’s time for you to honor yours.” Christen sighs. Even as Tobin makes her wait excruciatingly long amounts of time whenever she has to order something, she still enjoys every second of being in her company.

 

“Alright, fine” Christen concedes, pushing Tobin’s hand away before looking back at the menu. “How about we get one of each and I’ll have whichever one you decide you don’t want. Does that sound fair to you?” Tobin beams at the suggestion.

 

“Sounds perfect to me” she agrees, shuffling forward in line as people in front of them place their orders. “Should we get food too?” Tobin asks after a moment of contemplation.

 

“Do you want food?” Christen asks directly, trying to anticipate and eliminate any of Tobin’s potential indecisiveness. Unfortunately, her attempt fails.

 

“I don’t know…” Tobin trails, tapping a finger to her chin as if pondering the question.

 

“Tobin” Christen returns sternly, shooting daggers at the girl beside her.

 

“I’m kidding!” Tobin laughs, all too amused with the mean look on Christen’s face. “How about some fries, little miss grumpy pants.”

 

“How about I take you out into the parking lot and knock some sense into you” Christen threatens, sounding unbelievably cheesy as she does. Tobin’s eyebrow shoots up, a suggestive glint in her eye.

 

“Hmmm, kinky” she responds, biting her lip as to not burst into laughter at Christen’s mortified expression. She’s as pale as a ghost as all the blood rushes from her face.

 

“Oh my god, we’re in public!” Christen reprimands in a hushed whisper, smacking Tobin on the arm. Instead of intimidating the midfielder, this only encourages her further.

 

“That didn’t stop you with that sign earlier” Tobin whispers back, chuckling once more as Christen recoils and feels the urge to jump out of her own skin.

 

“That was to get Cassie to shut up” Christen rushes out, her eyes wildly darting around, hoping that no one from the game is here right now. “It was Emily’s idea anyway.”

 

“It doesn’t matter whose idea it was, you were still the one that did it” Tobin points out, still trying to make Christen as uncomfortable as possible. Her words work, but after a while of Christen not responding, Tobin decides to go easy on her. “Hey, listen. What you did was brave. I don’t know very many people who would do that for me. Or actually anyone at all for that matter. So I guess that makes you one of a kind” Tobin continues as she grabs Christen’s hand and gets her to look her in the eye. “That makes you special to me.” Christen searches Tobin’s eyes and finds every ounce of sincerity there. She feels her heart beat faster in her chest and she feels a strong urge to just lean over and plant a long, passionate kiss on her right here in the middle of the Five Guys line.

 

“You’re special to me too” Christen returns, causing Tobin to smile at her with even more warmth. Christen’s heart continues to swell. She likes Tobin. A lot. There is no further doubt in her mind about that. Suddenly she feels a weight lift from her chest. She doesn’t have any more reservations about asking Tobin to be her girlfriend. She knows now that that is what she wants. _I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask her. I just have to figure out where and when. I’ve got to make it count._

 

“Can I take your order?” the sweaty teenager behind the counter asks once they make it to the front of the line. Christen smiles at him as Tobin pushes her forward, signaling for her to be the one to order.

 

“Yeah I’ll take two shakes. One salted caramel, and one oreo, please.” The teenage boy enters the order and brings his gaze back up to Christen.

 

“Would you like to order some fries as well? We’re having a special where an order of regular fries is half price. We do that every time the college soccer team wins a match” the boy explains in a rather monotone, unimpressed voice. Christen glances over to Tobin and smiles. _It’s a good thing she notched that game-winning goal in extra time, over wise I would have to pay full price for my fries. That would just be an absolute travesty._

 

As Christen opens her mouth to agree to the half-price fries, Tobin leans close and begins to whisper into her ear.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” she asks in such a quiet voice that Christen isn’t even sure that’s what Tobin actually said. She freezes as Tobin pulls away, staring at her with pleasant amusement, patiently awaiting her answer. Adrenaline pulses through her veins.

 

“So do you want to fries or…?” the teenager asks, confused as to why Christen has suddenly turned into a statue.

 

“Christen” Tobin adds with a smug smirk, snapping Christen out of her shocked state, “The man asked you a question.” Christen looks between Tobin and the teenager before she settles her eyes back on the midfielder.

 

“Yes, absolutely” she responds, feeling as if the smile on her face is going to rip through her cheeks. Tobin smiles back just as excitedly, once again biting her lip, but maybe this time just to prevent herself from bursting all together.

 

“Wow, you guys really like fries, huh?” the teenage boy sighs as her enters the remainder of the order into the register. He reads the total off to Christen and she pays with whatever bills she pulls out of her purse first, having no idea if she’s over paid or not, but not bothering to take her eyes off of Tobin. Tobin accepts the change and receipt from the boy when Christen fails to respond to him again. Then Tobin grabs Christen’s hand and leads her to a table in the corner.

 

“So do you want me to go grab some ketchup?” Tobin asks as begins turning away to make her way back to the front counter of the fast-food chain. Christen’s hand reaches out and wraps around her wrist, stopping her before she can go any farther.

 

“Tobin, wait” Christen interjects, gaining Tobin’s attention. Tobin offers her a clueless expression, unsure of what Christen wants. “Did that…Did that just happen?”

 

“Did what just happen?” Tobin returns, still confused as to what Christen is alluding to.

 

“Did you just…” she trails off once again, apparently still in shock, “…ask me to be your girlfriend?” Tobin smiles and nods.

 

“Yeah” she simply confirms, before attempting to turn back towards the counter. Christen tugs at her wrist again, not satisfied with Tobin’s short response.

 

“In the middle of Five Guys?” Christen continues, trying desperately to read Tobin’s expression.

 

“Yep” Tobin confirms once more, her shortness only causing Christen to become more and more curious.

 

“Why here? Why now?” Christen rambles out, unable to control her incessant desire for answers. Tobin shrugs.

 

“I don’t know” she exhales, smiling as she looks Christen in the eye, “It just felt right.”

 

“As I was in the middle of ordering our food?” Christen questions, her voice raising slightly at the absurdity of it all.

 

“Yeah” Tobin chuckles with a nod, “I wanted fries _and_ a girlfriend. I just figured that would save some time if you answered both questions at once.”

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Christen asks, in complete and utter disbelief. _That can’t really be why. No fucking way._

 

“Nope. I’m dead serious” Tobin replies, although she has a humored tone, suggesting that this isn’t the whole truth.

 

“Tobin, come on” Christen urges, tired of Tobin toying around with her right now.

 

“Alright!” Tobin finally relents, raising her hands in surrender. Christen’s firm grip on her wrist loosens, but only slightly. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now. I was gonna try to do some elaborate, romantic thing, but then when we walked in here tonight and you were smiling at me in that way that you do, I just couldn’t wait anymore. So I did it. And that’s the reason.” Christen stares blankly at Tobin for a few moments before she feels laughter bubbling up in her throat. After a few seconds, she has no control and she’s borderline hysterical. Tears stream from her eyes as her diaphragm convulses. “What? What’s so funny?” Tobin asks, genuinely concerned that Christen may be having a mental breakdown.

 

“You” Christen reveals in between sporadic giggles, “You’re funny.”

 

“What? Why?” Tobin questions, feeling suddenly defensive although she begins chuckling along with Christen.

 

“Because” Christen continues, wiping at the corners of her eyes, “You’re you.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Tobin asks, her eyebrows knitting together.

 

“No” Christen shakes her head as she reaches up and places her hands on either side of Tobin’s face. She leans in a places a quick peck to Tobin’s lips. “It’s the best thing.” Tobin smiles as she places her hands on top of Christen’s and brings them down so that she’s holding both of them in front of her.

 

“You know you’re not so bad yourself” she grins, lacing her fingers through Christen’s. “Speaking of which, how about we circle back to that sign from earlier?” Christen throws back her head as another laugh escapes her. She reaches up and pushes Tobin in the direction of the front counter.

 

“Shut up and go get some ketchup” she instructs, her smile never leaving her face. Tobin chuckles and grins back just as widely.

 

“Wow, five minutes into being my girlfriend and you’re already telling me what to do.”

 

Christen shakes her head and waves Tobin off. Tobin sends her a quick wink before finally turning away.

 

_Girlfriend._

 

Christen smiles to herself as she takes a seat at the table.

 

_I like the sound of that._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I'm #TeamChartreuse because Natalia is an attention-hungry bitch who just leaches onto everyone else to get what she wants. I STILL can't comprehend how anyone continues to talk to her after what she did at Winnemere's Wedding. Honestly she's worse than Angeles, and that's saying something. Sorry guys, I just needed to vent for a hot second.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a Tumblr. It's pretty mediocre:  
> alwaysthesidecharacter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! All feedback is welcome, I'm just trying to grow my writing skills here. So if you have praise, constructive criticism, or just feel like being a jerk, you know where the comment section is ;)


End file.
